Rules Of Cosplay
by LiLi-Sama
Summary: Kairi is in love...with an animated character! One day she goes to an anime convention and meets a guy. He's annoying,loud and everything she hates. Will she end up falling for him? SxK,Clerith,etc. [COMPLETE]
1. Arriving :Intro:

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **I got this idea one very awesome xmas day...and I was bored so I made it into a fan fic... not much so say...but...ENJOY! Oh, and so many people loved kitty-kun Sora (Read When You Walk Away to understand..but in this fan fic I'm just going to call him/her/it kitty-kun) that I put him in this fan fic. He's just so kawaii! Oh yeah...I made up all the names besides the Kingdom Hearts characters names...because I couldn't think of anything good..._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1 of...._

**Rules of Cosplay:**

(Arriving)

* * *

Kairi was sitting on her couch late one Saturday night, eating popcorn. She wasin herbarley litebed roomas she waited for her favorite Television show of all time to come on, which was _Riri's House _(or as the fans liked to call it, RH). What it was about, was two siblings (brother and sister) named Hijiki and Niwa. Hijiki was the older sister with long purple hair (and the eyes to match) trying to control her hormone freak like brother, Niwa with Red spikey hair and brown eyes. Of course, it was all anime. No real people involved (except the people who did the voice and animation). But the amazing part of the show was that the animators/voices of the characters, were two teenagers. But no one knew their idenitys. 

A brown furred cat jumped up on the couch to join her. He was purring rather loudly.Kairi smiled sweetly at him "Coming to watch Riri's house with me Kitty-kun?" She petted the kitten on it's head and turned back to the TV. Some Jessica Simpson Acne Creme advertisement was playing. "Jessica Simpson struggled with acne for years!" said the ad's voice, showing a picture of Jessica with perfect skin. "But then she used our product, and her acne cleared!" Then they held up another picture of her with perfect skin.

Kairi rolled her eyes and went back to petting her Kitty-kun. Then, before she knew it, the theme song to Riri's house started playing. Kairi perked up and paid close attention to the TV.

"Welcome to yet another episode of Riri's house!" said the girl with purple hair. "My name is Hijiki, which in the language of the Pocky People means 'Lovely site!'"

"Well then the Pocky People must be drunk, because you ain't nothing but a hound dog!" said the boy in red hair cunningly, giving out a little snicker.

"Shut up Niwa!" said Hijiki in a threatening voice. She calmed down and cleared her throat. "Like I was saying, My name means 'Lovley site', while my brother's name means 'Annoying pest who needs to die'."

"Hey!" cried Niwa.

Kairi stared at her television screen in awe. She loved this TV show more then any other TV show she had ever watched, but there was one thing that caught her eye was....

"On todays show, we will show you why Sephiroth is actually a sweet puppy person thingy mcbobber," said Niwa.

A badly drawn stick figure of Sephiroth came onto the screen. "I AM NOT A PUPPY!" it roared over animated like.

Niwa and Hijiki laughed. "Sure you aren't," they said in unison.

"I'm not!" Sephiroth pouted. "I like boobs, and pantys, and porn, and killing people!"

Niwa perked up. "Boobs?!" he exclaimed.

Hijiki slapped her brother upside the head. "Stupid baka!"

Niwa let a tear run down his face. "Ow, that hurt!"

The randomness continued as Kairi sat watching. She gawked at the screen everytime Niwa spoke. She knew he was only an animated character, but there was something about him. Not just because the anime character was super fine, but his voice. There was something about his voice that made her fall in love with a character on TV.

* * *

Kairi and her best friend Selphie stood in line in front of a large hotel, where the anime convention _'Koyo-con'_ was being held. It was a week long winter convention, with different events each day. Kairi was dressed in a green tube top and jean shorts, while Selphie was dressed in a leather jacket with black jeans and a white t-shirt. They were dressed up as the famous teen J-rock idols, Yuffie and Leon (Kairi being Yuffie and Selphie being Leon). This was yet another one of their cosplay costumes. 

"I can't wait for this years Koyo-con! It's going to be so much fun!" cried Selphie, jumping up and down to 'settle' her excitement.

Kairi giggled at her friends hyper like behavior. "Calm down Selphie or you won't have any energy left for the cosplay contest!"

Ignoring half of what her friend said, Selphie jumped up and down and squealed. "Oh, it's so exciting Kairi! We're still going to sing 'One eye love' aren't we?"

Kairi nodded as they moved up in line. "Of course!" They got to the front of the line and paid for their badges. Then, they stepped into the hotel and gave a look around. The celing went high up, and you could see the bright blue sky through the window roof. A indoor stream crept along the walls of the room, and a fountain laid in the middle of the room, sputting it's water proudly. The room was painted gold (or what seemed like it) and everything seemed to glow.

"Wow!" Selphie exclaimed. "This has changed a lot since last year!"

Kairi nodded as she also stared in amazement of the beauty of the hotel lobby. "We should check into our hotel rooms," she said, pointing over to the check-in desk.

"Okay," Selphie agreed and she skipped along to the desk. "Hi!" she said greetingly. "I'm Selphie and this is Kairi, and we have hotel rooms here!"

The man examined the girls clothing, gave out a snotty little laugh, and typed something on the computer. "I'm sorry, but we gave your room to another guest."

Kairi and Selphie stared wide eyed at the clerk. "You gave our hotel room away?!" exclaimed Kairi in her 'oh-no-you-didn't!' tone of voice. "But we booked them three months in advanced! Why would you give them away?"

"Simple," said the clerk. "They were willing to pay more."

Selphie looked like she was going to cry. "Where are we going to stay?"

The clerk shrugged. "Don't ask me, ask the people who stole your room."

"Well, we'll just go march up to the room and demand the room back," said Kairi in a sarcastic voice.

"Okay," said the Clerk, obviously not understanding Kairi's tone. "They're staying in room 504."

The two girls stared dumb struck at the clerk. "Alright, thank you!" Kairi said sweetly, before she and Selphie picked up their things and ran to the nearest elevator. "Stupid baka," she mumbled to herself as she pushed the elevator button to go up. When the elevator came, the two girls quickly ran in giggling with their suit cases tagging along. Kairi pushed the button for floor five.

Selphie and Kairi leaned against the walls of the elevator, in silence, listening to the music that played. "Kay-ka," said Selphie. "Do you really think they'll just give us our room back?"

"They will after I threaten them," said Kairi calmly. Selphie shook her head as the elevator door opened. "Now come on Selphie, let's get our room back!"

Kairi ran down the hall creating a lot of noise, while Selphie hurried after her. Kairi stopped in front of a door, as Selphie ran into her, causing them both to fall over. Selphie rubbed her head and looked up at the door. "Room 504..." she muttered.

Kairi nodded and stood up, brushing herself off. "Thoughs room stealers are going to get it!" She pounded on the door with her fist. "Open up!" she yelled.

"Coming," said a boys voice from inside. The turning off of a television could be heard, along with footsteps. Seconds later, the door opened, and a boy with red spikey hair, jeans, and a 'muscle man' t-shirt stood at the doorway. He looked just like...

"Niwa," Kairi whispered to herself.

The boy laughed. "Yeah, I put red hair dye in my hair to test out my Niwa costume. My actual hair color is brown." The boy held out his hand. "My name is Sora."

Kairi looked down at his hand, then at his face. She didn't shake his hand. "Excuse me, but you and whoever else is staying here stole our room." Sora blinked and looked deep into Kairi's eyes. Kairi also blinked and stared back. "What is he doing?" she wondered.

"Really? The hotel clerk told us that this room was free," said Sora after a few moments.

"What?!" Selphie exclaimed. "How dare he! Now where are we supposed to stay for the week?!"

Sora shrugged. "I could ask my sister, Aerith, if you could stay with us. I'm pretty sure she would be okay with it." He turned around to a young teenaged girl combing her hair. "Hey Aerith, can these two girls stay with us? They got cheated out of their hotel room."

The girl smiled. "They sure can!" Aerith walked into view and held a hand out into the room. "Make yourselves at home!"

"Uh oh," Kairi said outloud. Selphie smiled and ran into the room, dropping her suit case behind her. She took two laps around the room, then jumped back and forth between each bed. "This is what we in the sane world," said Kairi, "like to call 'Too much sugar.'"

Selphie ran up to Sora and gave him a hug. She then pulled away and said, "My name is Selphie!" She pointed to her friend. "And this is-"

"Kairi," Sora interrupted.

Kairi blinked and looked at the boy. "How did you know?"

Sora laughed. "It's on your name tag 'oh-obvious-one'."

Kairi's anger level went up one hundred percent. "Shut up!" she yelled, walking into the room and placing her suit case against the wall.

Sora smiled innocently. "Aren't you going to give me a hug too?"

Kairi rolled her eyes and sat on a bed. "You wish." It was only the morning of the convention, and Kairi knew three things. One, Niwa was the hottest anime character in the world. Two, she knew that Sora was going to be a pain in the ass. Three, it was going to be a long seven days.

_End of Chapter One_

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **Sorry that this chapter wasn't very long, but it's more of an introduction if anything. Anyways, there are going to be seven chapters after this, one for each day of the convention. Review please! And stay tuned!_


	2. Cosplay Contest

_**Disclaimer: **You know the drill....heh...drill._

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **Wow! Only one chapter and this is popular! Heh..anyways, thanks for the reviews. I love reviews..they are so special and... . and...er....WHO WANTS CHOCOLATE? About last chapter..I was reading through and I saw this ..."_She wasin herbarley litebed roomas she waited for her favorite Television show of all time to come on, which was _Riri's House" x.x ey...that was supposed to be 'she was in her barely lit bed room as she waited blah blAH blah.." Sorry..didn't realize that!_

_Oh yes, about the chapters. There are going to be one chapter per day, and one event in the convention in that day. I have events for the first two days (I forgot my third idea..actually I have one..but I'll probably forget it) but none for the rest of the days (at the moment). So, if you have an idea I'd like it if you suggest it!!!_

_Another thing (just to take up room XD)...One reason I made this fan fic because I too am in love with an animated character...two of them actually. ::glomps Riku from KH and Daisuke from DNAngel:: T.T why must they be animated?_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: **_Day One: Cosplay Contest_

Kairi sat in the bed of the hotel room thinking to herself. Aerith was busy getting ready in the bathroom, and Selphie was out preparing for the song. That left Sora and Kairi in the room. "So, how should I sum this day up so far? First, I come here all happy, hyper, and ready to eat lots of pocky." Kairi thought. "Then the hotel clerk lost our rooms, and so now me and Selphie, or using proper english, Selphie and I are forced here to stay in a hotel room with two strangers. I don't mind Aerith..in fact, she's really nice. But Sora.."

"Hey Kairi," said a familiar but very annoying voice behind her. She turned around and saw the anti-eye candy she was forced to stay with that week. Of course, she was referring to Sora. "Why did you dress up as Yuffie for the convention?" he asked.

"Because," she angrily sighed, "She's independent, fun to be with, and can get any guy she wants."

"Oh, so basically you dressed up as her because your no fun to be with and can't get a guy?" Sora asked, being one hundred percent serious.

"Baka!" she said, hitting him over the head with a rubber mallet.

"Where did that come from?" he asked, rubbing his head.

Kairi looked down at the mallet. "I don't know."

"Seems like a Kodocha rip off," Sora said cunningly.

"Shut up!" Kairi yelled at him, once again hitting him with the rubber mallet. She stood up stiffly and stormed out of the room. "Stupid baka," she said to herself as she walked the hallways. "He's nice to Selphie, but he keeps picking on me! I hate him, and he insults Niwa by dressing up as him!"

"Hey Kairi!" said yet again, a voice from behind, with the following of running foot steps. She didn't need to turn around to recognize that it was Selphie. Selphie caught up and started breathing heavily. "I finally found you! I have bad news.."

Kairi sighed. "What is it?"

Selphie looked at her feet. "Well...I lost the karoke CD for the contest today."

"You what?!" Kairi exclaimed. "Oh dear, what are we going to do!?"

"I don't know," she said, starting to cry a little.

Kairi looked at her friend with a 'your-a-hyper-idiot-but-your-in-pain-so-let-me-comfort-you' look on her face. "Don't worry your head over it. We'll think of something to do."

Selphie shook out of her sad mood and perked up. "I know! I have an idea!" she said jumping up and down. "I have an idea! I have an idea! I have an idea! I have an idea! I have an idea! I have an idea! I HAVE AN IDEA!!!!!"

"Just tell me it already!" Kairi snapped

Selphie tried to calm herself down. "We can do a skit!"

Kairi giggled and smiled at her friend. "That's a perfect idea! Let's get planning!"

_**---Meanwhile, back in the hotel room---**_

Sora looked down at his feet as he sat on the bed. "She hates me."

Aerith sat next to him and she put more purple hair dye in her long brown locks. "How could she not? I mean, you pick on her so much."

Sora laughed and laid back on the bed. "Can you blame me?"

Aerith giggled. "I guess not."

"Come on, we need to get ready for the contest," said Sora.

Aerith nodded. "Right."

* * *

A group of around one hundred anime fans were packed into an auditorium. They were all gathered there for the cosplay contest at hand. Kairi peeked from back stage at all the fans and gulped. "I didn't expect this many people to be here. This isn't good.."

Sora snuck up from behind her and grabbed her shoulder. "What, are you afraid of people?"

"Shut it Sora!" Kairi yelled at him as she pushed his hand off her shoulder. "I don't need this from you."

"Sorry, I didn't think it was your time of the month," he said under his breath.

"Baka!" she yelled.

"What, no rubber mallet?" laughed Sora.

"I'm going to go meditate!" she yelled at him as she stormed to the other side of the room and sat on the floor in the meditating position. It was true that some times Kairi got stage freight, but meditating always helped that. Meditating helped her relax, and be with Niwa. See, in her world of relaxation and fantasies, she can choose where to be, and who she wants to be with. The usual place is at the beach on and island. She would be wearing a purple bikini top and long beach skirt that danced in the wind. And then, Niwa would be there next to her, holding hands, leaning on each others shoulders, or sometimes...something _else. _

Sora glanced over at the meditating Kairi. He saw how happy she looked, and he just continued to stare. "What is she doing?" he said to himself.

"Oh, she's mediating," said Selphie from behind. "Kairi usually does that to relax."

"I guessed that," said Sora. "But why does she have that look on her face? I never saw her like this before."

Selphie giggled. "It's 'cause she's in her happy place."

Sora raised an eyebrow at the hyper active child. "Happy place?"

She nodded. "That's right. In Kairi's happy place, she's content with the guy she's in love with."

Sora's heart skipped a beat. "Kairi likes someone?

"Yep," Selphie nodded. "You would never believe who."

Sora felt his face turn hot, _very hot_. "I-I-It's s-someone I k-k-know?" the boy stuttered.

"Well, you should know who it is. You are dressed as him."

Sora looked down akwardly at his clothing. Brown shoes, grayish blue pants, black and white collared shirt..who could that be?

"You silly buns," Selphie exclaimed. "She's in love with Niwa from Riri's house!"

"Niwa?" he said rather loudly. "But he's animated! He's not real!"

"I know," Selphie said in a quiet tone as she began to walk away. "But you can't help who you fall for."

Sora waited until Selphie was away from his hearing range. He glanced over at the meditating Kairi once more and looked at his feet. His face remained the same, but his eyes went sad. "Yeah...you can't help who you fall for."

"Five minutes until show time!" said a voice booming over the microphone speakers. "Five minutes!"

Kairi stood up, now relaxed completely, and walked over to Selphie. "Ready?"

"Ready!" she said as they did there secret hand shake.

"Let the randomness be with you Selphie!" Kairi giggled.

"And let the randomness also be with you!"

Over on the other side of the room...Sora walked over to his sister. "You nervous?"

Aerith smiled. "Kind of, but not that much."

Sora smiled back and nodded. "Good. I'm going to go get the material for the opening scene."

"Okay, you go do that."

The loud voice boomed over the speakers once more. "Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, put your hands together for our cosplayers!" The audience cheered and w00ted (which was actually needed). "Let me briefly go over the rules of the contest. Cosplayers must make their own costume from any anime, manga, or anything referring to Japanese culture. This means no power puff girls, or anything like that. You can either walk on, preform a short play, or sing a song. Good luck!"

"Oh gosh, I'm nervous again," said the shaking Kairi. "I can't do this."

"You can do this! You're an awesome actress, and your costume looks awesome." Selphie comforted Kairi. "Your going to be great!"

Kairi looked down at the floor and nodded.

"Now," said the booming voice. "First up we have the walk ons!" The crowd cheered as the curtain opened, and the people without a song or skit walked out. A few moments later, the walk on cosplayers came back stage and the curtain once again closed. "And now, we have the skits! First up, we have a comedy duo...put your hands together for NIWA AND HIJIKI FROM RIRI'S HOUSE!"

The fans cheered as Aerith walked on stage, hair fully dyed purple. "Welcome fans, I am Hijiki!"

Selphie stared from the corner of her eye at the stage. "Where's Sora?"

Kairi was staring at the celing. She wasn't paying attention. "Huh?"

"Never mind..."

Aerith waited for the clapping and cheering to die down. "Let's see if we can do this again without the huge clapping and obnoxious cheering...Hi everyone! My name is Hijiki from Riri's house!" The fans didn't bother to listen, as they continued to clap, laugh, and cheer. This caused Aerith to create a sweat drop. "I guess I was wrong. I'm just way too good looking for people not to cheer and clap!"

Then, all of a sudden, Sora came out on stage. He was wearing a fake purple wig, a mini skirt over his pants, and he stuffed balloons in his shirt. "Hi everyone," he said in a high pitched tone. "My name is Hijiki. I think I'm sexy, but I'm really not. I think my brother Niwa is way better looking than I, Hijiki! Only thing guys like about me is my overly huge drawn boobsicles!"

"Baka!" Aerith yelled in character, taking a needle from her pocket and popping the balloons in Sora's shirt.

"Aww.." pouted Sora (as Niwa) as he took off his purple wig. "But they looked so good on me!"

"Whatever," Aerith said, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, we are going to show you what we do on the set of Riri's house!" Sora pulled up two chairs, and faced them towards the audience. Aerith sat in one, and Sora sat in the other. They sat in silence for awhile as the audience stared at them and wondered what they were doing.

"Which, as you might have guessed, is nothing," said Sora.

"You baka!" Aerith yelled at Sora. "Take off your skirt."

"Sheesh," he said, following the orders. "You think just once I could cross dress, but noooooo!"

"My gosh Niwa, stop hogging the spot light. I'm the star here!"

"Boobs?!" Sora said, perking up.

Aerith pulled out a frying pan and held it over her head. "I didn't even say anything close to boobs you moron!"

"Why must you insult me?" Sora pouted. "You know you want me."

Kairi perked up from back stage. "That voice is familiar."

"Yeah, no duh Kairi. It's Sora," laughed Selphie quietly.

"Oh, him. I thought it was someone else."

"Baka!" Aerith yelled once more "We're brother and sister!"

"As far as the audience knows," smiled Sora.

Aerith hit Sora on top of the head with the frying pan and dragged the body off stage. She came back on stage and smiled to the audience like nothing happened. "Well, that's all the time we have for tonight! Good night folks!" She walked off stage and blew a random guy in the audience a kiss. Then, the curtain closed.

Selphie jumped up and down and hugged both Aerith and Sora. "That was amazing! It was so funny, just like Riri's house! How did you do it?"

"Improvise," smiled Sora.

"On next," said the booming voice. "Is another duo! Yuffie and Leon folks!"

The curtain opened and Kairi set a chair out and sat in it. Then, Selphie came up to the microphone. "My name is Squall, but I rather to be called Leon. If you call me Squall, then I'll stab you with my gunblade."

"What's a gun blade anyways?" asked Kairi.

"It's a gun with a blade I guess," shrugged Selphie.

"Anyways, I'm Yuffie! I am a fun good looking teen!" exclaimed Kairi, making a peace sign.

"I don't think thoughs are the words to describe you," Selphie muttered under her breath. "Like we were saying.."

"Or were about to say,"

Selphie shot a fake anger look at Kairi. "We're going to tell and show you how we met and became the next Sunny and...Sunny and...well, whoever that two hundred year old lady who changes her hair way too much's name is."

"Right," Kairi said, standing up and taking her place at the microphone as Selphie sat in the chair she was sitting in. "One day, I was at a party."

"Yes," said Selphie from the chair. "And Yuffie was a good girl and said 'I'm not going to drink anything!'"

Kairi continued to smile at the audience as she reached over to strangle Selphie. Of course, Selphie moved the chair and caused Kairi to fall over.

Aerith laughed as she watched from back stage. "This is funny!"

"Anyways," said Kairi (as Yuffie), standing up. "As Yuffie continued to dance and _not drink _at the party, a shaded figure in the corner was staring at her."

"Wow!" exclaimed Selphie. "I'm a shaded figure in the corner of this party, staring at a random girl. Am I a sixty year old man pervert? And why am I sitting in the corner and not dancing or _not drinking_. Am I a loser?"

"My goodness!" said Kairi, interrupting Selphie. "That man is staring at me..I know! We should start a rock slash pop duo singing group together!"

Selphie stood up and walked over to Kairi. "Hi, my name is Leon, not Squall."

"Hi Squall!" Kairi waved.

"LEON! MY NAME IS LEON!" yelled Selphie.

"Sure, whatever you say Squall."

Selphie breathed angrily. "Like I was saying...Do you want to start a rock slash pop duo singing group with a random stranger..AKA Leon?"

Kairi scratched her chin. "I don't know anyone named Leon, but how about I start one with you Squall?!"

Selphie smacked her head and forced a smile. "Sure, why not."

"And that is how Leon and Yuffie became the famous group called...ahhhhhh," Kairi thought for a moment. "What are we called?"

"We are called Squffie!" exclaimed Selphie.

"Squffie? What does that stand for?"

"...Squall and Yuffie."

"Ha!" yelled Kairi. "So you name IS Squall!"

"I'm going to go," said Selphie, walking back stage.

"Wait up!" Kairi said, running after Selphie as the curtains closed. They could hear the audience cheer and clap from behind the velvet red drapes.

Aerith walked up to Selphie and Kairi and hugged them both. "That was wonderful!"

Kairi giggled a bit and hugged Aerith back. "Thank you! We made it up at the last minute."

Sora smirked from behind Aerith and said "Oh, so you guys are procastinators?"

"For your information, we were going to sing a song, but we lost the CD," Kairi barked at Sora.

"Right, I bet you just realized you can't sing and came up with this," smiled Sora.

"Why you little," Kairi threatened.

"Let's not argue tonight, okay?" said Aerith. "I'm getting a head ache."

"They won't announce the winners until tomorrow, so let us go back to the hotel room," suggested Selphie.

"Alright," agreed Aerith.

"Fine with me," said Kairi.

"Whatever they said," Sora said.

So they all walked together out the door from the back stage and made their way to the elevator. Aerith, being the oldest and tallest, pushed the button to go up. The elevator soon came, and they all walked inside when they heard a voice from behind yelling..

"Wait for me!"

They all turned around as saw a tall boy with silver hair dressed in a purple top and baise pants. "Oh, it's just Riku," Sora said with no emotion, pushing the hold button inside the elevator.

Riku caught up and jumped inside the elevator. "Thanks Sora."

Selphie gleamed up at the silver hair teen with aqua eyes. "You know him Sora?"

"Yep," Sora said cheerfully. "We met at a convention a few years back. So, how did you like our skit?"

"It was awesome, you guys did really good. I couldn't stop laughing!"

Selphie moved a bit closer to Riku. "What about our skit?"

Riku shrugged and scooted away from the sugar high girl. "Same comments." Selphie smiled up at him.

"So," Kairi said, observing Riku's outfit. "What are you cosplaying as?"

"That one girl from Love Hina, Kitsune," he stated.

Kairi coughed and said under her breath, "Number One Rule of cosplay, cross dressers will freak the audience out, so don't do it."

The elevator stopped at the fourth floor. "This is my stop," Riku said, saying his final parting words. "See you later Sora!" he yelled as he walked off the elevator.

"See you!" Sora called back. The elevator doors closed.

"So, is that your boyfriend?" Kairi smirked. It was her time for pay back.

"I'm not gay!" exclaimed Sora.

"Is Riku gay?" Selphie asked.

"Why do you ask?" asked Aerith.

"Because, Riku is one hundred percent Japanese hunk beef!" Selphie drooled.

Sora laughed at Selphie's behavior towards the aqua blue eyed Riku. "To my knowledge, no he is not gay."

Selphie smiled. "Oh, okay!"

The elevator stopped and the four room mates got off. They started walking towards their room when Kairi stopped. "I'm going to walk around and check things out in the dealer ship room. I want to get there before it closes for the night!"

Aerith nodded. "Alright, I'll keep the room open. Don't be out too late!"

Kairi waved and ran off. "I won't!"

So, the remaining three walked into the room. Selphie took her place on her bed and turned on the television. Aerith took her place on her bed and closed her eyes. "Sora, you take a shower first. I'm going to work on the project."

"Project?" Selphie asked in curiosity.

"Yep, it's top secret though," smiled Aerith as she pulled out a note book and a pencil.

"Okay," Selphie said in disappointment.

Sora stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide off his body onto the floor (same with his pants). He waited until the water was just right, and he stepped in.

Sora had always loved the water, ever since he was a little kid. Before his dad died, they both used to go to the lake and swim. Sora's dad would always be the evil snake, and Sora would be the heroic water fox. But thoughs fun times were over...How would you describe water? It's like being in your own world, yet being in the water world at the same time. It's a place where you can be yourself, and be a different person at the same moment.

But if you were planning to take a short shower, day dreaming wasn't an option. So, Sora shook his head and put the provided shampoo in his hair. The red dye had already washed off. Just as all the shampoo had gone away from his head, Sora reached for the soap...only to realize it wasn't there.

"Arg!" Sora screamed as he turned off the shower and put a towe around his waist. He opened the bathroom door and walked out to the two brown hair beautys. "Who took the soap?!"

Selphie shrugged. "I think Kairi used the soap to clean off her sneakers."

Aerith glanced over at Sora. "Would you mind getting dressed? There are virgin eyes in here."

Sora smirked at his sister. "Alright," he said, letting the tower slip from his grasp.

"IN THE BATHROOM!" Selphie and Aerith yelled together.

Sora laughed and walked back into the shower. He dried off and got dressed, then walked back into the room. "Better?" Aerith nodded. "Alright, where is Kairi?" Sora asked. "Is she hiding?"

Selphie looked around the room. "She isn't here."

"Come to think of it," said Aerith, "She hasn't come back. Sora, would you mind going to look for her?"

Sora groaned and walked towards the door. "Fine, I guess I will. I can give her a piece of my mind."

Selphie gasped. "If you do that, then you'll die! You can live without your brain!"

Sora shook his head and walked out the door. "She said she was in the dealer ship room, that's on the second floor." So Sora walked towards the elevator and got in. It lead him to the second floor. But when he went to the room, there was a sign that said it was closed. "Great," he muttered to himself. "Now what am I going to do?"

Suddenly, Sora heard a voice that belonged to a girl. It was singing a forgien tune, and it was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. He was memorized by it, no, hypnotized. It was like a vixen or siren, and with every word she sung, he took a foot step closer to the voice. Sora soon found himself in the hotel lobby, where he saw a girl dressed in a green top and jean shorts sitting on the edge of the fountain. She continued to sing, not noticing he was there. The purple night sky casted a mysterious glow upon her, which only made Sora come closer.

"Deteakure, Deteakure. Watashi achi no. Negaingo tomo, sono kolo aho. Hitubosu aba. Kame hu, Kame yo," she sang. Her voice rang like ten thousand bells, but yet, it was quiet enough so a mouse can listen and not have his ears hurt.

Sora blinked and realized who the girl was. He clapped. "Bravo Kairi."

Kairi turned around and blushed. She wasn't expecting someone to listen. "Oh um...hey Sora."

"I didn't know you could actually sing," Sora laughed.

Kairi's anger level started to boil. "I guess I'll let that pass."

"So," Sora said, sitting next to Kairi on the fountain. "What was that song about?"

Kairi shrugged. "Something about a magical turtle. My granny used to sing it to me when I was little. She said that whenever I was sad or angry, that song would always cheer me up. I don't know what the words mean, but it's just the mood of the song."

Sora stared at her for a moment. "Sounds lame."

"What do you know?" Kairi yelled angrily.

"Sorry," Sora said. "Just ignore it and come back to the room."

Kairi shrugged. "Okay, I guess I'll come back."

Sora smiled as he and Kairi started walking towards the elevator. "Good. Oh yes, by the way, you stole the soap."

Kairi blinked and looked at Sora with a confused look on her face. "The....soap?"

Sora shook his head as they both walked on the elevator. "Nothing, forget it." They both leaned against the elevator wall as it went up to the fifth floor. But soon, Sora broke the silence by saying, "Hey Kairi?"

"Yes?"

"During your skit...

"Uh-huh?"

"...it was snowing in Brazil."

Kairi blinked and looked at Sora. "Snowing in Brazil?"

"Yes," Sora said, putting on a fake coughing act. "It means your....erm....bra was showing."

Kairi's anger level went up again. "And why were you looking at Brazil in the first place?"

Sora's face went a little red. "Ahh...."

The elevator door opened and Kairi yelled, "YOU PERVERT!"

Sora took off in the direction of the hotel room. "I can't believe I have to live with her for six more days!"

"I can't believe your talking out loud!" Kairi yelled, chasing Sora and shaking her fist in the air.

'Things to do this week...' thought Sora.

'Things I hate about Sora,' Kairi though.

'First off, he's annoying.'

'Number one, Pick on Kairi.'

'Also, he's perverted.'

'Number two, Tease Kairi.'

'And last, he always makes fun of me! He is so mean!'

'And number three,' thought Sora as he opened the hotel room door and shut it behind him so Kairi couldn't get him, 'Get Kairi to notice me.'

_End of Chapter Two_

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **Oooh! I had fun writing this chapter! And wow, this is possibly the longest chapter I have ever written for anything! Ha ha..I like the story so far, don't you like the story so far? STAY TUNED!_


	3. Otaku Breakfast

_**Disclaimer: **Rawr....I don't own Kingdom Hearts._

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **Who had a happy new year? I did! I saw like two movies and hung out with my friends. I won't waste words on an authors note because there isn't much to say...so...ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!! Oh yeah, I have an event for every day up to day four. Any ideas would be appreciated!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: **

_Day Two- Anime Breakfast_

Kairi sat in the bathroom of the hotel room as she waited for the bath to fill up with water (she liked to take baths, not showers, and she perferred them in the morning, not at night). She was sitting cross legged on the sink counter with a pen and a book in hand, and she was busy thinking about what to be writing in it. The pen was pink and sparkly with a matching color frilly pom pom on top, and the book was purple with light blue words across it. It read Diary. She picked up her pen and she wrote..

_Dear Diary,_

_How would I describe the last day? It's something you'd read in a manga or a fan fiction, but I never imagine it would happen to me. What happened was me and my friend Selphie were psyched about going to Koyo-con, which is a huge seven day anime convention. But when we got to the hotel, the clerk said they gave our hotel room away to different people. When we got up to the hotel room though, they felt sorry for us and let us stay in the hotel room! Nothing seems wrong with this, but there is one catch and his name is Sora. To describe Sora would complicate things, so I'm going to use four words..... _

Suddenly, a boy with brown spiky hair barged into the bathroom with no concern who was in it or that he could hear the water running. His hair was messy and he was still wearing his pajamas...well, pajama pants. He had no shirt on. Kairi looked up at the boy standing on the tile bathroom floor and stared angrily at him. "Can't you ever knock Sora?!" yelled Kairi.

The boy smiled slyly at the girl. He used her anger to his advantage. "I can go where ever I want. After all, we were the ones who let you stay in our hotel room. We could kick you out if we wanted."

She sighed an angry sigh and set down her diary. "What do you want?"

"I'm looking for my hair brush, you seen it?" he asked.

"It's on the dresser," Kairi said with another angry sigh.

"Thanks," said Sora. He looked at the book next to Kairi. He decided to pick on her a bit more. So, he picked the diary up and tried to open it. "What is this?" He read the label. "Oooh, a diary," he said as he tried to unlock it. "Let us read Kairi's sexual fantasies!"

"LEAVE! OUT NOW!" she yelled at him, snatching the book from his hands and shoving him out. She locked the door behind her and went back to writing about her previous day.

_....Annoying loud mean pervert. Ever since I've gotten here, he's has been picking on me and bugging me none stop. But of course, he's nice to Selphie. I don't get why he has to be the way he is. It's sort of strange, because his sister Aerith is so nice! She's like the older sister I never had. Now...back to the convention._

_Yesterday was the cosplay contest. Me and Selphie dressed up as the famous J-Rock/Pop group Squffie which is Yuffie and Squall/Leon. We were going to sing, but we lost the CD. So we ended up doing a skit instead. Sora and Aerith also did a skit. They were the characters from Riri's house (which happens to be my favorite show in the whole entire world!). It was funny, but Sora insults me by cosplaying as Niwa. Sora and Niwa don't even fit under the same category. Sora is, well, I've already described him. But Niwa is the man of my dreams. I don't care if he's animated, I love him...heh heh! _

_Like I was saying, after we preformed, we all went back to the room. But I was feeling a bit home sick (I miss my kitty-kun..) so I went to walk around, but I told everyone I was going to check out the dealer ship room. When I was on my walk, I spotted the fountain I saw when I first came in. So, I sat on it and looked deep into the water, and started to sing the song my granny used to sing to me when I was little. But guess who was listening? You guessed right, Sora. Everything is Sora, Sora, Sora! He won't leave me alone! Of course, he made fun of me about my singing. I hate him._

_  
Well, I guess I should take my bath before I flood the hotel. I'll tell you about my day today tomorrow (tounge twister!) Love lots, Kairi._

Kairi shut the diary and hid it under a towel on top of the sink. Then, she got undressed and got into the bath. She took awhile washing her hair and thinking about things. When she got out of the bath (fully dressed) she found no on in the hotel room. She looked around and found a note on her bed. Kairi quickly rubbed the towel on top of her head to dry her hair a bit, and picked up the note. "Hey Kairi," she said, reading the note out loud. "Sorry that we didn't wait for you, but we wanted to get a good table for breakfast! There serving waffles and pancakes, and whoever gets the special flavored waffle gets a prize! Isn't that exciting? They didn't have that last year! Okay, so hurry up and get ready. We'll see you downstairs. ---Selphie"

Kairi threw the note back on her bed and went over to the dresser. She quickly picked out a white top and purple skirt to wear and put it on. Then she went out the hotel room door and went straight to the elevator. "Why bother letting my hair dry," she said to herself. After she got off the elevator, she soon found herself downstairs in a fancy dinning room, where a lot of people were gathered to eat. "Oh great," she yet again, said to herself. "How am I going to find them?"

"Hey look!" a loud voice said from behind her. "She's talking to herself!"

Kairi turned around to find Sora. She was happy and mad to see him, all at the same time. "Shut up Sora." Sora examined Kairi's clothing. He felt his face go red, and quickly covered his hand over it and pretended to laugh. But all Kairi did was pout cutely. "Now what is so darn funny?"

Sora had to think of something on the top of his head. "Erm...your wearing more clothes then you did yesterday."

Kairi stared at Sora with a confused look. "What?"

Sora felt the blush go away and removed his hand. "Think about it. Yesterday your dressed in a hulter top and short shorts, and now your in a short skirt and a tank top. Your still dressed like a slut but.."

"Excuse you!" she yelled at him. "But yesterday's outfit was cosplay, and it's warm out today. It's either wear this or sweat half to death!"

Sora shrugged it off. Then, a light bulb went off in his head. He bent down close to Kairi's face, making her blush for once. "But you would look so oh so cute sweating like that...my beautiful Kairi-san," he said in a very seductive voice.

But no matter what Sora did, Kairi always got angry at him. "Baka!" she yelled, slapping his face (and leaving a red mark).

"Fine, act like that and I won't show you where the table it," he threatened.

She tried to contain her anger. "Okay then, I won't slap you. Now show me where the table is."

Another light bulb went off in Sora's head. "Hold on, you might get lost with that little brain of yours," he laughed confidently. Sora grabbed her hand and dragged her along. "If we hold hands, then you can get seperated from me."

Kairi shook his hands grip off of her hand. "I'm sorry, but I don't touch people I hate."

Sora felt hurt, but he didn't let Kairi see that. He laughed and gave her one of his famous smirks. "Awww, you hate me?"

"You don't know the half of it," she muttered.

"Just hurry up and follow me," Sora said, suddenly walking away from Kairi at a rather fast pace. He wasn't about to let her see him about to cry (or looking so..because "guys don't cry").

Kairi ran along after Sora. She was afraid if she didn't that she would lose him. "Wait up!" she said, running at top speed. 'He's walking so fast! I'm running and I can't even catch up,' she thought.

Soon, Sora stopped in front of a table with two brunette girls. "There you are!" exclaimed the younger girl. "What took you so long?"

"Well," laughed Kairi. She sat down in an empty seat next to the girl. "I didn't think you'd be going to breakfast this early, so I took my time. No one told me about it you know. Selphie, next time tell me!"

"Silly goose!" giggled Selphie (the younger girl). "So, where's Riku? Is he here?"

"He's probably with his family or still sleeping," smiled the older girl.

"He'd never get up this early Aerith," Sora said as he sat down.

The older girl laughed. "True."

Selphie smiled really big. "Guess what Kairi?!"

"What?" she asked.

"We won second place at the cosplay contest!" she exclaimed. "Aerith and Sora won first."

"That's great!" smiled Kairi.

"We got the entire DNAngel series on DVD!" Aerith said happily

"Well, we got a huge case of pocky with all kinds of flavors!" smiled the hyper Selphie. "I wonder if Riku would want any...."

Kairi leaned over and whispered into Selphies ear. "Do you really like Riku that much? You just met him Selphie!"

"So? He's hot!" the small girl whispered back. Kairi shook her head.

"I already ordered you two breakfast. Is waffles and orange juice okay with you two?" Aerith asked Sora and Kairi.

"I could live off of waffles and orange juice," smiled Sora.

Kairi smiled kindly at Aerith and thought, 'See? Aerith is so much nicer to me then Sora is!' She scooted forward in her chair. "Sure, I love waffles and orange juice! It's actually what I was going to order."

"That's good," Aerith replied.

"So, what's the deal with this different flavored waffle thing?" Kairi asked.

"Well, who ever orders a waffle will get one of two flavors. Regular, or strawberry. If you get strawberry, save a piece of the waffle and go to the front. If it's in fact a strawberry waffle, then they will give you a surprise gift!" Selphie exclaimed.

"That's intresting, more excuses to buy waffles!" Kairi laughed. What Kairi didn't know was that with every happy moment, whenever she laughed or smiled, Sora was staring at her with his deep mood changing eyes. But of course, he looked away once and awhile to make sure she didn't find out. Kairi didn't find out, but someone else did. She was staring at Sora with a schemish smile on her face.

"Oh Sora!" Selphie sang out. "Can I talk to you in private?"

Sora gulped at the thought of what she most likely wanted to talk about. "Sure Selphie," he said nervously as he stood up and walked away from the table. Selphie followed him and whispered into his ear.

"I saw you," she said.

Sora smirked and tried to act tough. "Saw what?"

"You know what I saw. You were staring at Kairi."

"So?" he asked.

"You like her don't you?!" she exclaimed in whisper tone.

"No," Sora said. His tough act was dying. How could he keep this up?

"Then why did you ask me all thoughs questions about her yesterday?" she asked in a threatening voice.

"Curious about her behavior. Wouldn't you be too if someone who was so prued and bitchy all of a sudden acted happy and willy nilly?"

"Then why do you pick on her on the time?!"

"Because," Sora stated. "It's fun to see her react. It's like a button you can't stop pushing. Push, BUZZ, push, BUZZ, you know."

"Okay then, I'll ask one more question." Her voice got very quiet. "Why were you staring at her and blushing?"

Everything went silent, or it would seem so. It felt like one of thoughs moments at a baseball field where the person to hit was about to swing, and the crowds voices and cheers drowned out so you could only hear the catcher say "Swing batter, swing!" Sora gulped once more. 'Crap, I was blushing?' he thought to himself. Sora looked back at Kairi and felt his face get red. 'I guess I was too busy staring to notice.' He turned back to Selphie. "Simple, she didn't dry her hair after she got out of the bath. It's still wet. She's in public with wet hair. I was blushing because I thought if anyone saw me with her and her hair like that, they think I was related to a freak or something."

"Alright," Selphie said, walking back to the table.

"Aren't you say 'You win Sora!'" Sora asked, following her back.

"Who said you already won?" she smirked as she sat back down.

Sora sat back down at the table and gulped. "Selphie?"

"Yes'm?"

"Talk to me later in the hotel room. I need to talk further on this subject."

Selphie smiled a 'I-guess-I-win-so-ha-ha-gimme-a-cookie' smile. "Alright then."

Sora looked down at his plate and saw some waffles. Then he looked at everyone elses plates and also saw waffles (except for Aerith, because she got a pancake). "Finally," he groaned. Everyone took a bite and started eating, while Kairi stared at her plate in amazement.

"What's the matter Kairi?" Aerith asked.

"...I got a strawberry waffle," Kairi said quietly. Her face was shocked, like a bomb was placed on her plate instead of a waffle.

"That's great!" she exclaimed.

"Go bring it up to the front!" Selphie said in her 'I'm-about-to-bounce-up-and-down-from-a-sugar-high' tone. "Bring it to the front!"

Kairi nodded and picked up her plate. She got out of her chair and walked towards the front of the room. When she got there, she handed her plate to a man dressed in white. He took the plate and observed the waffle without eating it. After a few moments, he nodded and stood up. "Attention everyone! We have a winner of todays contest is this young lady here. She wins a free gift from our dealer ship room. Congrats!"

Everyone clapped as the man handed a piece of paper to Kairi. She smiled and bowed to everyone, then walked back to the table. Aerith, Selphie, and Sora clapped for her once more like she earned the noble peace prize. "So, what are you going to get?" asked Aerith.

"I'm not sure," she said as she sat back down.

"Oh! I heard there selling season one of Riri's House on DVD! Get that Kairi! Get that!" exclaimed Selphie.

"I knew we should had hid the sugar," Sora mumbled.

Kairi smiled uncomfortably. She wasn't used to this attention. "That sounds great! I am so going to get that."

"Like totally girlfriend!" Sora mimicked. "Oh my God! Let us like totally paint our toe nails!"

"Shut up! I'm not a ditz!" Kairi yelled, picking up her gift ticket and storming out of the dining room.

"Nice job Sora," Aerith said in a serious voice. He didn't have to guess twice that his sister was mad at him.

"So Sora," said Selphie. "Now that she's gone, how about we discuss Ka-"

"Kangaroos!" Sora exclaimed. "Yes, lets talk about kangaroos!"

"Kangaroos?" Selphie asked all confused.

"Yes, kangaroos. KAngaroos. KAAAAAAngaroos," he kept saying so she'd get the hint.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "You mean Ka-"

"KANGAROOS!" he yelled out loud, causing some people to point, stare, and laugh.

"Mommy," said a little boy at the table next to them. "That boy keeps saying Kangaroo over and over again! He must really like them!"

"Don't look at them honey," the mother said, shielding his eyes from view. Sora blushed a little from embarrassment.

"So, was I right about the kangaroos?" Selphie eagerly asked.

"Lets just say, that if you don't talk about the topic of kangaroos and me again, I'll fix you up with Riku," Sora said, hoping it would work.

Selphie smiled. "Alright, you win this round Sora."

Aerith continued to stare at the two. "Kangaroos?" she asked confusingly.

"Oh don't worry Aerith," Selphie happily said. "He means Ka-

"CUT IT OUT!" Sora yelled once more.

"I want a kangaroo," cried the little boy from the other table.

Sora smacked his head. "Can we just go back to the room? I'm going to take a four hour nap to get rid of my head ache."

Aerith nodded. "Okay."

* * *

_**LATER THAT NIGHT...**_

Kairi, Selphie, and Aerith were all gathered in front of the hotel television. Kairi had gotten Riri's House on DVD (from the waffle thingy earlier) and they were all going to watch it, except Sora. He was still sleeping (and Selphie was sitting on his head, happily suffocating him slowly). "Okay!" Kairi exclaimed. "Where going to watch the first episode first, okay?"

"Okay!" Aerith and Selphie said together. Kairi nodded happily and popped in the DVD, and soon, the theme from Riri's House was playing.

A red tomato and a brown potato came onto the screen, singing and dancing. "Welcome to Riri's House! Riri's House! Riri's House!" they sang.

"I'm a tomato!" sang the tomato.

"I'm a potato!" sang the potato.

"Hey that rhymed!" sang a squash.

"Hey your right!" sang the potato.

"We are poets," sang the tomato.

"And we didn't even recognize it!" sang the potato.

"Excuse me," said a girl with long purple hair and eyes to match. "But what are you?"

"We are vegetables!" sang the potato.

"And we sing stupid songs!" sang the squash.

"DIE SQUASH! NO ONE LIKES YOUR VITAMINS..OR HOW YOU TASTE!" sang the tomato, holding up a knife and chopping the squash into little pieces of diced squashness.

"NOOOOO!" cried the potato, while singing. "I LOVED HIM!"

"....The squash was a man," said the tomato.

"So?" said the potato.

"YOUR A MAN!" cried the tomato.

"Oh well!" said the potato.

"Okay," said the girl with purple hair. "Your taking up show time...plus, vegetables don't have genders."

"But what are we going to do?" said the potato.

"Go sing your stupid songs at Vegitales," the purple hair girl suggested meanly

"VEGITALES!?" cried the tomato. "They're so gay!"

"But they do have that hot and sexy blueberry on the show," said the potato.

"Your right, see you later folks!" the tomato said as it bounced off screen, with the potato following him.

"Who's bright idea was it to include singing vegetables on our first episode?" screamed the girl.

"...Yours," said a voice from off screen.

"Oh," she laughed nervously. "Right. Anyways, I should introduce myself. My name is Hijiki! I'm sixteen and sexy. The two S's! Life can't get any better! Now let us go meet my brother. His name is Niwa! Come out Niwa!"

The animated curtain opened up to a boy with his shirt off. He was laying in bed with a magazine that said _HOT GIRLS WANT YOU! ...Okay, not really, but buy our magazine and see naked chicks making out with each other. _"Oh hi Hijiki," said the boy.

An angry X appeared on Hijiki's forhead. "BAKA!" she yelled, smacking him on the head.

"Ow, what did you do that for?!"

"Because, your sitting in bed looking at porno magazines when we are supposed to be making our first episode!" cried the girl.

"We have nothing planned for the first episode anyways. Your best idea was the stupid dancing fruits or what not," said the boy sarcastically.

"They entertained the audience for about a minute.." she said.

"No, it made the audience go 'WTF Mates?' for a minute."

"Whatever. We're going to go on a commercial break while I beat my brother senseless," said Hijiki sweetly. Then the screen went blank for a moment and Kairi paused the DVD.

"I'm going to change into my PJs," Kairi said to them, grabbing some of her clothes and walking into the bathroom.

"Go ahead," Aerith said. "We'll wait."

"Yeah, I'm having fun trying to kill Sora!" said Selphie hyperly. Aerith picked Selphie off of Sora's head to see Selphie had been sitting on a bunch of pillows and not Sora. "Oh darn it!" she yelled.

"Wait, if Sora isn't there...then where is he?" Aerith wondered.

Meanwhile, Kairi was in the bathroom. She had just finished putting on her pajama pants and she was now washing her face. She took off her shirt and looked into the mirror with disgust. "Arg!" she cried out. "I'm getting a zit!"

"What's going on?" said a voice from inside the bathroom. Kairi turned around to the shower area to see Sora standing in a towel staring at her chest (how could you not...she's standing there with nothing but pajama pants and a bra on!)

"BAKA!" she yelled, grabbing her shirt and diary from under the towel and running back into the hotel room.

"We found Sora," Selphie said to Aerith.

Kairi put on her shirt quickly. Her face was bright red, and very angry looking too. She opened her diary and started writing furiously....

_TEN THINGS I HATE ABOUT SORA:_

_1) He took my hotel room!!!_

_2) His sister is nice but he's mean as heck!_

_3) He's annoying...._

_4) and He's loud...._

_5) and He's perverted...!_

_6) He won't leave me alone._

_7) He embarrasses me to death._

_8) He's so nice to Selphie when he's so cruel to me._

_9) He is the most immature guy I have ever met._

_10) I have to put up with him for the next five days._

_End of Chapter 3_

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **Didja enjoy it?! ..I thought this chapter was slow, but that might have just been me (took me forever to write..). Also, during the waffle thing, Kairi wasn't going to first pick the Riri's House DVDs...she was going to pick a Niwa doll, and then Sora gets all "OMG IT'S A DOLL!" on her. But then I thought "If I had Riri's House DVDs..then I can have an excuse to incluse RH on every chapter! I thought it was a better decision...heh!_

_Here's a preview of the events yet to come:_

_Day 3: Adult Swim, __Day 4: Art Show, __Day 5: J-Pock I decided to call rock/pop J-pock Live!!! __Actually..I put that there so I wouldn't forget them..after all, I am a blonde. STAY TUNED!!!_


	4. Adult Swim

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own teh Kingdom Heart....silly billys :P._

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **I like this fan fic, the audience likes this fan fic...lets get on with the chapter. Oh yeah, by the way, at the end of the month I'll be going to Ushicon (in Austin, Texas). I'm going as Riku (I'm done with the costume! Huzzah!)...and yeah. If your going please IM me!...Let's see, soon I'll be trying out for the school play, and depending on if I make it or not, the chapters might come slower. Hmm..I was going to say something. Oh well, enjoy the chapter!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4:**

_Day Three: Adult Swim_

Kairi awoke soundlessly and rubbed her eyes. The window was wide open, and the sun was shining through brightly. She got up and stretched. Then she looked around and realized that no one else was up yet. "Hmm," she said to herself as she examined the clock. "Seven AM.I guess it's too early to take a bath, so maybe I should update my diary."

So she walked to the bathroom. She looked under the towel where she usually hid her diary, only to realize...."It's gone.." Then she remembered that she hid it under her pillow the night before. "Silly me," the brown hair beauty said to herself as she walked back the short distance to her bed. The young lady looked under her pillow, and sure enough, there was the diary. Kairi turned to the page where she left off and began writing.

_"Dear Diary,_

_Sure enough you know the story how I got here, but if you don't, let me explain. When I arrived at Koyo-con, Selphie and me realized they messed up the hotel rooms, so now were stuck in a room for an entire week with two strangers. One half of the duo is okay (Aerith), but the other is just a pain in the rear. His name is Sora, and he is the most annoying person I have ever met. It's strange, because the only person he's mean to and annoys is me! Can you say 'rude'?! I seriously hate him with a passion._

_Now that your up to date on that, I'll explain the last two days. First day we had a cosplay contest. Me and Selphie did this funny skit, and so did Sora and Aerith. They won first, and we won second. Yesterday was the 'anime breakfast', where yet again, Sora was being a freak of nature. But excluding that, yesterday was pretty cool because I won this waffle contest (don't ask) and I got the entire first season of Riri's house on DVD! Heh, now I can watch Niwa when ever I want! Tonight is the 'Adult Swim', where people ages fifteen through twenty five can cosplay as someone, but swimming wise! (so, instead of a shirt and a pair of pants, they'd be wearing a bathing suit) It's going to be fun!_

_Love Lots,_

_Kairi"_

Kairi set her diary back under her pillow. Soon after, she heard a yawn from across the room. She looked at the clock. 'It's already eight AM? Wow, time sure flys! I better go get ready for today!' So, she went over to the dresser and picked out a light purple t-shirt, jean shorts, and the bathing suit she was planning on wearing for that day. Then she went into the bathroom and set up her bath. Once the bath water had filled up, she lazily removed her clothes and stepped into the bath. The brown hair maiden laid back in the bath tub and let the water dance upon her naked skin.

'It's strange,' she thought to herself. 'Water is strange. You can't move great in it, but you can move in more ways than on land. Also, it's like looking through a portal. You see everything in a new light. Water is like another world.' Kairi shook her head and laughed a bit. 'That's stupid, no one thinks of water that deeply. It's just water!'

Soon after that, Kairi finished with her bath. She stuffed her dirty pajamas into her suitcase and looked at what everyone was doing. Aerith was quietly reading a magazine, Sora was busy sketching something in his drawing pad, and Selphie was watching, yet, another episode of Riri's house. So, Kairi sat down next to her and started to watch.

"I don't get it," said Niwa, holding up a bra.

"STOP GOING THROUGH MY UNDERWEAR!" Hijiki yelled at him, snatching the bra away.

"But I'm serious! I don't get what a bra is for!" he yelled back.

Hijiki sighed and sat Niwa down. "Time for a lesson in man hood Niwa."

Niwa screamed like a little girl and covered his crotch. "NOT MY VIRGINITY!"

Hijiki smacked her brother. "Not that, you moron! I'm going to tell you about lady things."

"Lady things?" Niwa said, as he started to fantasize about naughty things.

"Baka!" she yelled, starting to smack him again.

"Okay! I'll stop!"

"Good," she said. "Now, a bra is for support!"

"What does it support?" Niwa asked curiosly.

Hijiki looked dumb struck at him. "Your joking, right?"

Niwa smiled innocently up at his sister. "Nope!"

Hijiki's face went red a moment. "...it's to support boobs."

Niwa started to drool. "Boobs......" he said in his dream state voice.

"Stop thinking about sex you pervert!"

"I can help it!" he cried out. "Sex is so......sexy!"

"Let's just get on with the episode before you wet yourself. Today, we have a guest starring on the show! Give it up for Yuffie and Leon of SQUFFIE!" Hijiki said in her cheerful happy voice. Well drawn figures of Yuffie and Leon came on the screen and sat down in animated chairs (which came out of no where). "Welcome to the show!"

"Nice to be-" Leon started saying.

"HI! I'm Yuffie!" Yuffie interrupted. "I'm ninteen and very sexy! I like long walks on the beach, singing songs about pointless love, and my friend Squall here!"

Leon formed a sweat drop. "My name is Leon."

"Sure whatever," she said. "Squall is awesome! We met at this thing, and then we formed Squffie! And one day, were going to get married and have sex, and then have five children!"

"Says who?" barked Leon.

"ME!" Yuffie barked back. Leon sank back in his chair from fright.

"So anyways," Hijiki began to say.

"Wait, five children?" Leon said in amazement. "I don't want five children! I only want one, and I want to adopt it! I want to adopt a Chinese fat baby!"

"Your joshing me," Yuffie said.

"Nope. And besides, who says I'm going to marry you?" Leon said coldly. Yuffie's eyes went big and sparkly as she began to cry. "I mean....I love you Yuffie!" Hijiki and Niwa 'awed'.

"Really?" Yuffie exclaimed. "Let's go to Vegas and get married by Elvis!" She grabbed Leon by the hand and dragged him off the screen. In the background, you could hear crys of help.

"...So much for our guest," Niwa said as the credits rolled.

Selphie and Kairi sat on the bed in a field of laughter. "That was the best episode yet!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Oh, I know!" Kairi exclaimed back.

"Oh I know!!" Sora mocked from the corner in a prissy voice.

"Shut up!" Kairi yelled as she threw a pillow at him (and missed).

"Come on Kairi," he said in a sexy seductive voice. "You know you want me."

"In your dreams!" she yelled.

Sora's eyes went wide. "How did you know about those dreams?"

Kairi rolled her eyes and ignored Sora. "What time does the pool open?"

Aerith looked at a piece of paper on her bed. "Nine thirty."

"Wow, really?" Selphie said in her 'I'm-a-brunette-but-I'm-still-pretty-dumb' tone of voice. "We better get going then!"

Kairi nodded. "You coming Aerith?"

She nodded back. "Yes, just let me get some towels and I'll meet you in the hall."

"Alright!" the two girls said together as they ran towards the door.

"Are you coming Sora?" Aerith asked as she picked up three towels, and was hesitating to pick up a fourth.

"Yeah, just give me a minute to change into my swim trunks," he answered back. Aerith nodded as she picked up another towel and left the room with Kairi and Selphie. Sora stood up and made sure they were all out of the room. When he finally decided that it was safe, he went over to Kairi's bed and lifted up the pillow to reveal a diary. He picked it up and began to scan the pages he longed to look at.

'Hmmm,' he thought to himself. 'All she ever writes about is how annoying she thinks I am.' He began to look at more pages, when he came across a page with _10 Things I Hate About Sora _at the top. The spikey hair boy read the page, and with every sentence he read, his eyes became a little sadder and angry. He picked up a pen from the night stand next to the bed and ripped out an empty page from the diary. He wrote at the top '_10 Things I Hate About Kairi'. _Sora stood there for awhile with the pen hovered over the paper. After awhile, he smiled and put the diary back in its place. "Strange," he mumbled to himself. "I can't think anything I hate about you Kairi."

* * *

The room was as big as a foot ball stadium (or so it seemed). The entire room was basically a hole in the ground with water filled in it. We in the human world like to call it a pool. Surprisingly, not many people were in it. A group of about twenty five were swimming in the pool, two people were in the hot tub. Thoughs two were Sora and Riku.

"Where are the girls?" Riku said, staring at the pool entrance.

"There doing their hair," Sora replied.

"What? We're going to be swimming! It's only going to get messed up!" Riku exclaimed.

Sora sat back in the hot tub calmly. "That's just how they act."

As if on cue, the two girls entered the pool hall. Kairi and Selpie were wearing matching one piece bathing suits, both green with a black stripe going across the stomach. They reached the hot tub and smiled at the boys. "So, what do you think?" yelled Selphie hyperly.

"What are you supposed to be?" Riku asked.

"Why don't you watch DNAngel?" Selphie asked a 'isn't-it-obvious' voice as she got into the hot tub. "I'm Risa and Kairi is Riku!"

"What?" Riku replied.

"Not you Riku, the Riku from DNAngel," Kairi pointed out to him.

"So let me get this straight," Sora said. "Selphie is the girl that gets all the action while your the lonely pathetic 'I can't get a guy' twin?"

"Shut up Sora," Kairi said in her usual tone of voice. She got in the round hot tub in between Selphie and Riku. The short haired girl examined Riku's bathing suit and twitched "So what are you supposed to be?"

"Who?" asked Riku.

"You!"

"Oh," he said, examining the green bikini he was wearing. "I'm that one girl from Love Hina."

"Kitsune?" asked Selphie.

"No, Naru."

"I still think cross dressing is gross," Kairi mumbled under her breath.

"You seem to like Love Hina a lot," Selphie smiled up at Riku.

"It's alright," Riku said. "The anime sort of sucked, but the manga was awesome. All the girls are so hot."

"Am I hot?" Selphie blurted out.

Riku stared at her for a moment. "Sure, why not."

"Yipee!" Selphie cheered as she ran out of the hot tub and began running laps around the pool.

"Strange girl," Riku said, his eyes following Selphies every hyper active move.

"That's her without sugar," laughed Kairi.

"So, Kairi," Riku said, scooting a bit closer to her. He leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Want to play truth or dare?"

Kairi also leaned forward to whisper. "Sure, I'll go first. Truth or Dare?"

Riku thought a moment. "Truth."

"Okay...why the heck are we playing this game?" she whispered into his ear.

"To tell the truth, me and Sora are trying to find out something about you," he whispered back. Riku smiled and then whispered, "Now it's my turn. Truth or Dare?"

Kairi smirked and whispered to Riku, "I'm not falling for it. I'm picking dare!"

"Actually you did fall for it," said Riku with an evil aura surrounding him. "I dare you to go over to Sora and give him a hug."

Kairi formed a sweat drop. "I hate you."

"I know," smiled Riku.

Kairi looked over at Sora, who was busily staring at Selphie (who was on her twenty second lap by the way). She groaned, stood up, and walked over to Sora. Then she tried not to gag as she fell on top of Sora, and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Try not to kill Riku after this,' Kairi told herself.

Though Kairi couldn't see, Sora was beet red. Ignoring his pounding heart, Sora also wrapped his arms around Kairi. "I knew you always wanted me Kairi."

The shocked and alarmed Kairi pushed Sora away and slapped him. Then she made her way back to the other side of the hot tub. "I hate you Riku-kun."

"You'll thank me later," he whispered to himself as Selphie jumped into the hot tub, making one huge splash.

"So, who missed me!" Selphie exclaimed. Everyone turned their heads and didn't answer. "Yeah whatever, so what are you guys playing?"

"Truth or Dare," Kairi replied. "and I quit."

"Alright, then I'll ask Riku. Truth or Dare?" Sora asked.

"Dare!" Riku answered right away.

Sora smiled at Riku, then at Selphie, then back at Riku. "I dare you to kiss Selphie on the lips!"

Kairi cringed and thought, "At least I quit before things got dirty."

The color of pink crept it's way into Riku's cheeks. "What?"

"You heard me."

Riku gulped and moved over towards Selphie. "Don't hate me," he said, pinning her against the hot tub side and kiss her hard on the lips. At that moment, everyone in the hot water (even the ones not joining in on the activity) was blushing. Riku pulled away and didn't look at Selphie. "Now it's my turn for Sora. Truth or Dare?"

"I'm not going to choose dare after that," Sora laughed. "I'll choose truth."

Riku smirked at Sora in his 'ha-ha-time-for-revenge' face. "If you had to choose anyone in this hot tub to date, who would it be?"

Sora glared at Riku, as Riku just continuing smirking at him. He put a fake smile on his face and said, "Oh Riku, you know the only person for me is you!"

Riku stared him down. "Not a guy you retard! What girl in this hot tub would you go on a date with?"

Sora continued to glare at Riku, trying not to look at Kairi. He smiled and said in his seductive voice, "Kairi of course."

Kairi blushed a bit. "What?"

Sora stuck out his tounge at her. "Obviously I'd choose you because Riku and Selphie are going to get together."

Kairi sighed of relief. "Okay, I thought you meant something else," she laughed.

"Why would I mean something else?" Sora laughed with her.

Kairi continued laughing when she realized something. She stopped and looked at her reflection in the water in shock. 'Am I having a good time with Sora?' "Let's continue the game!" Kairi obviously over exclaimed.

"Alright," said Sora. "Selphie, truth or dare!"

"Oh, this is hard. Hmm...I'll choose truth!"

"Who do you think is one hundred percent Japanese hunk beef?" he laughed. Kairi restrained herself from laughing.

"Riku!" she yelled as she glomped him.

"I think this a good point to stop the game," Riku said with a blushing face.

"Not until you ask me a certain question!" Selphie smiled.

"Okay," he said. "What are you smoking."

"Air!" she exclaimed happily.

"I'm leaving," Riku said as he tried to get out of the hot tub; only to be stopped by the clingy Selphie, who dragged him under. He eventually pushed her off and ran out of the pool hall.

"Wait up!" Selphie yelled as she ran just as fast to catch up.

Kairi stared at the two odd balls as they ran out of the room. "Strange pairing isn't it?"

"Not as strange as Selphie and Wakka!" Sora exclaimed in a laugh.

"Wakka, that pro wrestler? No, no. Yuffie and Wakka!" Kairi laughed.

"I have a better one....LEON AND WAKKA!" Sora said, bursting out with laughter.

Kairi started to laugh hysterically. "Okay! You win!" Kairi mentally slapped herself. 'I did it again!' she thought. 'This is getting weird.' Kairi stood up from the hot tub and turned to Sora. "I'm going to go follow them." She stepped out of the hot tub.

"Wait!" she heard him cry from behind. She turned around and something unexpected happened. Everything went slow motion like as Sora slid his arms down her back and wrapped her in his embrace. Kairi's face went into a light blush. The water from the hot tub made her body warm, but the feeling of her body against Sora's made her hot. He rested his wet head and spikey hair onto her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "This wasn't a dare." The feeling of his warm breath gave her chills.

Kairi didn't know what to think. Her stomach started giving butterflys over a guy she hated. "_Dear Mental Diary," _she thought to herself. _"I don't know what exactly is happening...but I don't think I hate Sora anymore."_

_End of Chapter Four (?)_

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **Eep! Who liked that chapter? Heh...I like this story. Tomorrow I'll be seeing my theater company again (yes, I'm in a theater company) and I'm so happy! They are awesome! Anyways, I've decided to make Riku a cross dresser XD, Sorry Riku! .....I need more things to talk about. STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!_

_-Lili sama_


	5. Art Show

_**Disclaimer: **I diss teh claimer...meaning I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I owned Kingdom Hearts, you wouldn't be reading this sentence._

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **Wow! This is getting lots of reviews (..in my opinion). I'm so happy! Thank you to everyone who reviewed...and I will now answer a review to take up space and because I feel like it._

Shadow's Light:

I like the basic stroy line and its got a lot of humor. I do have some questions. Is RH a real anime, because it sounds like it would be really wierd, even for an anime? Also have you played Chain of Memories? more review goes here..but I decided to save it for the end. And why is Riku a cross dresser? He's a little too serious for it. What ever. Keep writing like you do. It doesn't matter if their ooc. Keep up the good work.

_Dear Shadow's Light,_

_No, RH is not a real anime. I made up that name for a reason though! My nick name is (blank) and a name to sound just like it is LiLi (my pen name). The Japanese R sounds like an L, so I decided to call it Riri and then I had to add something else so I added House...and there fore Riri's House was created! And I have played Chain of Memories, but not finished yet. I haven't played in like two weeks, and I'm at the Twilight Town part (I HATE THE ICE GUY! He would be mega easy to beat if he didn't have that damn guard!) And Riku as a cross dresser...heh...I know he is serious, but I'm trying to remember like his happy side! (..I'm no good with words). And I wanted a joke about cross dressing in my story...but then it went farther and I made Riku a cross dresser. RAWR!_

_Read the chapter biznigs (...don't ask)._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5:**

_Day Four: Art Show_

"Tell me!" Kairi giggled as Selphie and herself sat on their beds.

"Well..." Selphie said as her face turned pink.

"Come on Selphie!"

"I don't know.."

"Tell me already!" She started to scream in a threatening voice.

"You haven't even given me a chance to finish!" Selphie stated.

"Oh," Kairi said, a little embarrassed. "So, what happened with you and Riku after you guys ran off?"

Selphie let out a sighed and fell back onto her bed. "He told me I was weird, then he ran into a wall. It was so cool!"

Kairi made a sweat drop and laid back on her bed.. "How romantic..." Kairi sarcastically mumbled. She closed her eyes and wrote in her mental diary.

_'Dear Mental Diary,_

_The last day was confusing. It was the adult swim thing, where people dress up in bathing suits as an anime character. I was Riku from DNAngel, and Selphie was Risa. Riku was Naru from Love Hina (...don't ask) and I'm not sure what Sora was. So basically we all sat in the hot tub and played truth or dare (adult swim is fun, but you don't really do anything)._

_The interesting things started when Riku asked me to hug Sora, just when the day before I told him I didn't touch people I hated. Of course, he took it the wrong way. He probably thinks I'm strange...oh who cares what Sora thinks! Then Sora dared Riku to kiss Selphie!!! (go Selphie! heh heh!) But the strange thing of it all was that I was having fun with Sora! What the heck is that all about? Then the shy Riku ran out of the pool hall (in his bikini....) and Selphie followed, leaving me and Sora alone. Feeling akward, I start to leave when Sora pulled me into an embrace! I really don't get it, my head has been spinning ever since! He did it on purpose to confuse me...its all part of his evil plan to kill off my brain cells. I won't let him get me!_

_-Kairi_'

"The more Riku pushes me away, the more attractive he gets," Selphie said her huge gleaming eyes shining like crystals.

Kairi laughed and rolled her eyes. "You are so obsessed!"

Selphie laughed back. "I know! So, what's with you and Sora?"

Kairi started to choke on her spit and turned bright red. "What brought that up all of a sudden?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Curiosity I guess."

"Well, nothings happening. You know I hate him, so why ask?"

Selphie smirked. "You two were looking mighty coozy in the hot tub yesterday."

"Not as coozy as you and Riku!" Kairi said fast.

"Riku......." Selphie started to drool. "Wait! Stop avoiding the subject!"

'Damn I was close too....' Kairi snapped.

"What would you do if he told you he liked you?"

"I would stab him with a pointy knife that burned with a thousand evils!" growled Kairi.

Selphie backed away as she looked at Kairi's demonic aura surrounding her. "Sheesh! Anger management didn't work out for you?"

A slam of a door could be heard along with the entering of a smell of bacon. Sora had entered the room. "What did I hear about anger managment? Is Kairi finally getting fixed?" Kairi threw her pillow at his head in anger. "I'm pretty sure even if she did, it wouldn't work well."

"So anyways," said Selphie. "What did Riku say? Does he like me? Does he love me? Does he want to-"

"Enough talking...I'm afraid of what your going to say next," Sora calmly inforced. "He says your a hyper active cute girl who needs to visit a therapist."

Selphie almost melted on her bed. "He thinks I'm cute!"

Kairi rolled her eyes and turned her head towards Sora. "So, did you bring me back orange juice like I asked?"

"Yep," he said as he tossed her a bottle of orange liquid.

"Thanks," she groaned.

"But I want something in return..."

"What?" Kairi asked, blushing as she imagined what he could have in mind.

"Answer the phone if it rings, and if a girl called Namine calls then tell her I'm not here."

Kairi looked up at him and raised an eye brow. "What?"

"Just do it, don't ask questions," he barked.

"Fine!" She growled annoyingly.

"So anyways," said Selphie, completly changing the subject. "What are you drawing for the art show this year Kairi?"

Kairi sighed and looked up at the celing. "I'm not doing anything this year. No one buys my art, my drawing sucks like a monkey."

"A ...monkey?" The confused Sora asked.

"Awww!" Selphie pouted. "I wanted to see your art displayed again!"

"What did you draw last year?" Sora asked.

"I drew a picture of all the elements in fantasy human form," Kairi stated. "Nothing that original."

"Was your picture titled _Look Beyond The Surface?_" Sora asked.

"Actually yes, how did you know?" she asked.

"I saw that picture last year!" he exclaimed. "It was awesome! It even inspired me to..."

Sephie raised her eyebrow at him. "Inspire you to do what?"

Sora looked at the two girls a bit nervously. "To...draw a picture this year! It's down at the display, but I'm not telling you what one it is!"

"I bet it sucks," Kairi cunningly said. "Just like you."

"I am not homosexual!" screamed Sora.

"Yeah!" Selphie cried out. "He likes Ka-"

"KANGAROOS!" Sora screamed at the top of his lungs.

"...I meant you suck as in I hate you," Kairi nastingly spat.

"Ooooooh..." Sora and Selphie chimed in unison.

Kairi looked at her watched and sighed. "The show doesn't start until another thirty minutes. Do you want to watch an episode of Riri's House while we wait?"

"Sure!" cried Selphie.

"I guess," groaned Sora.

"Okay then!" So she went to her suitcase and pulled out a DVD labels 'Riri's House The First Season! (First Disc). Then she popped it into the DVD player and press the play button, and soon the theme to Riri's Hous was playing on the hotel television screen.

The scene was a mall with Hijiki and Niwa at a food court. Hijiki was slowing sipping her soda while Niwa stared at the lovely young bait..I mean...ladies.

"Niwa!" His sister screamed at him as she slammed her soda down on the table. "Stop staring, it's rude!"

"But Hijiki," Niwa said with a drool forming around his mouth. "They look so..so..."

"So not into you! Now eat your pretzel!" Hijiki demanded.

"I don't like plain pretzels, I like ones with salt on th-"

"EAT THE DAMN PRETZEL!" she screamed.

"Okay," Niwa sheepishly said as he sank back in his chair.

"I have an idea for the next episode!" cried Hijiki with her sudden mood swing.

"What?" Niwa asked.

"We can shop for things for the New Year!" Hijiki smiled.

"...New Years was two weeks ago."

"SHUT UP AND FOLLOW ME!" she screamed as she grabbed her brothers hand and dragged him to the calendar shop. Once they were in, she let go of her brothers hand and began looking at random calendars. "Wow! I like this one!"

Niwa got curious and tried to peek in at what her sister was looking at. "What is it?"

Hijiki smiled (over animated of course) and held up a calendar. "Look at this one!"

Niwa's eyes went big as he observed the calendar. "Damn, that girl is hot _and_ sexy!"

The color in Hijiki's face drained out quicker then a speeding bullet. "This isn't a girl you baka! It's Orlando Bloom!"

"What kind of name is Orlando Bloom? Now, a more suitable name for a girl would be Jessica. All the hot ones are named Jessica!"

Hijiki slapped her brother. "Just keep your mouth closed and follow me! I need to buy clothes!"

"Oh joy," Niwa saracastically commented. "Clothes shopping with a girl! I'm having an orgasm..."

Hijiki rolled her eyes and dragged her brother along to the next store. Strange enough, the next store ended up being Victoria Secret. "Now you stay here while I try on random items of men's pleasure," she grinned as she skipped off, leaving Niwa in the guys version of the 'Promise Land'.

"Must...not...touch...the...manacans," he said as he reached up towards the plastic human. "No! Bad Niwa...bad thoughts! Though, it is plastic and wouldn't hold back...NO! EVIL THOUGHTS!" He looked up and the color red quickly sprang into his once pale face. Behind him was huge display of panties. "It's like a field full of flowers, except it's not a field, nor is it flowers. It's pantie goodness! I MUST TOUCH ONE!" he yelled as he reached his hand over a pink thong and lightly brushed it.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled a random girl in the store. "It's a guy and he's touching underwear! He's a pervert! Let's get him girls!" Soon, a large group of girls (which apparently came out of no where) came into view and started to chase Niwa out of the store.

"HELP ME!" he yelled as ran into Hot Topic.

"EWW!" cried the girls. "IT'S A DEMON STORE! RUN AWAY, RUN AWAY!" So the girls ran away to random places, leaving Niwa at peace once again.

Hijiki soon came up and hit her brother over the head with a water bra (a very heavy water bra!). "I told you to stay put you dumb...person!"

"...You never told me that!" exclaimed Niwa.

"Well I'm saying it now! Come on let's go."

"Hey Hijiki?" asked Niwa.

"Hmmm?"

"...Why did you buy a water bra?"

"I think this would be a good time for the episode to end!" Hijiki yelled as she ran off into the mall for more adventures.

"Wait for me!" cried Niwa, following his sister, and then the ending theme song came on.

Selphie and Kairi sat on their beds, holding their stomachs and cracking up.

"Why are every episode so funny?!" Selphie exclaimed as she wiped a tear from her face.

"Why does Niwa get hotter by every episode?" asked Kairi as she sat up and regained her former posture.

"It's called animation. With a simple stroke of a pencil, you can make a character female or male, have long hair or short, and you can determine the characters personality. It's really simple," Sora stated.

"Now don't we sound like a AV geeks," whispered Selphie.

"Come on, the show starts in a few minutes. Aerith is already waiting for us," Sora said as he headed towards the door. "Hurry up you slow pokes."

"What's got his pants tied in a rubber band?" Selphie asked angrily and Kairi shook her head and followed Sora out the door.

* * *

Kairi walked through the maze (aka, the display room) and observed random fan art by people staying at the convention. The walls were plainly white, but the strokes of red and blue and so many other colors of the rainbow on the art lit up the room. It was a rare site to see.

"Come on Kairi!" Selphie cheered. "There's a picture over here of Ed from Full Metal Alchemist!"

"Coming," Kairi groaned. Selphie moved faster then a fat boy in a chocolate shop.

Selphie took Kairi by the hand and showed her random fan art. Sure, looking at the art was nice, but you wouldn't want to write a book on it. After awhile, it got boring. And with Selphie along, that bordom came along much faster. After all, you could only stand the same hyper attitude for so long.

"Selphie, can't continue walking. My feet hurt," complained Kairi.

"Alright!" she cried cheerfully. "You sit down and I'll go stalk Riku!" Selphie then did a cart wheel and ran off, leaving Kairi dumb struck. She slowly sat down and took a load off.

"What a relief," she mumbled to herself as she took off one of her flip flops and massaged her foot.

Suddenly she felt a elbow land upon her shoulder for support. "Put your shoe back on," said the voice. "It's impolite."

Kairi sighed and put her shoe back on. "Hello Sora."

Sora smiled at her. "Don't sit on the floor you baka," he said as he stroked his finger against her face.

Kairi blushed and quickly hid her face. She slapped Sora's hand away. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" he asked.

"Rubbed my cheek like that!" she exclaimed.

"Oh that," he laughed. "Sorry, guess my hand has a mind of it's own."

"I hate your hand," Kairi mumbled.

"So I guess that means you don't hate me anymore," said Sora in his famous seductive voice.

"Stop putting words in my mouth!" she yelled.

"Whatever," he mumbled as put his arm under her legs and the other arm around her neck. Sora stood up and held Kairi resembling a baby. "You seem too tired to stand on your own, so I'll carry you."

Suddenly, images of a wedding ceremony flashed through Kairi's head. Kairi was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress and the man at the alter was wearing a regular tux. The priest said his speech and then said 'You may now kiss the bride'. The groom parted her viel so he could see her face. Kairi gazed upon the face of her husband to be. He had a childish face and brown spikey hair. '....Sora?'

"Let me down!" Kairi yelled. "I will not marry you!"

Sora looked down at her akwardly. "Your dillusional. I'll carry you to a bench."

"No!" she yelled once more. "Put me down."

"Shut up! People are starting to stare!" he yelled back, looking at the wandering faces.

"Make me!" she yelled back, trying to struggle from his grip. But everytime she did, Sora would only hold her closer and tighter.

"Be quiet or I'll make you be quiet," he whispered in an angry tone. Images of the wedding ceremony once again flashed in Kairi's head.

Kairi sighed a 'I-give-up' sigh. "Okay! Just take me to a bench."

Sora smiled and started walking. "That's a good girl."

"I'm not a dog!" she screamed.

"I thought you said you'd be quiet," Sora said in a sly voice. Kairi kept her mouth shut for the rest of the trip to the bench. Soon, Sora laid her down on the wooden bench and he sat down next to her. "Just rest here awhile," he said as he put his arm around her. Kairi would have pushed his arm away, but she was really tired from struggling so much. So there they sat, watching the fan art in front of them, Sora's arm around Kairi. If you just glanced at them, they would look like the perfect couple. It's strange how things turn out.

"You hungry?" Sora asked.

"Not really, but I am kind of thirsty," Kairi smiled.

Sora smiled back and stood up. "Alright, I'll be right back." Then he walked away and left Kairi to herself.

Kairi let the blush leave from her face and brushed off her shoulder. "Finally," she mumbled. She tried to stand up but all the energy had been drained out of her. "Great..." The auburn hair girl leaned back on the bench and looked up at the art above her. "They look so different from this view...." But one picture caught her eye.

It was a picture with a light purple bubbly background, and red roses surrounding the picture like a frame. The character involved with the art was Niwa. He was wearing one of thoughs lose unbuttoned pirate shirts, and he was lightly kissing a girl surrounded by shadows. It's was so beautiful, and so familiar as well. Kairi couldn't help but stare

"Hey Kairi," said Sora, coming up to her. "I got you a smoothie!" He examined the blushing Kairi staring up at the picture of Niwa, her loving eye candy. Sora dropped his drink and continued to stare at her. "...so she really is in love with Niwa."

_End of Chapter 5_

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **So I won't forget, here is the rest of that review from above._

If you have i think it would be interesting to put in something about blank. You could either have some jealous thing with Sora and Kairi, or Have something between blank, Selphie, and Riku. Just some suggestions

_You are my lord!!! and whatever. I was thinking "God, I need to add someone else in. Leon is in a rock band with Yuffie, Aerith is Sora's brother, Kairi and Selphie are already in the story, I don't want to add disney characters/ Cloud...ARG WHO CAN I ADD! My little brain would never though of blank...Rawr you rock! _

_Anyways, I've changed things a bit. Day 5: DDR Tournement, Day 6: Squffie Concert, Day 7: Ending Cermony. Alrighty! Let's see if I'll remember that. I think I'll continue this after the seventh day (not the convention..the story)..but I'll have to think about what to do. Maybe I should just end it at seven..who knows!_


	6. DDR Tournament

_**Disclaimer: **I haven't included Cloud in ANY of my fan fics (except KH gone wild..but he didn't really do anything except get his nose hurt by Kairi)...so I've decided to include him in my disclaimer!_

_Cloud: Rawr! I am hot and sexy, and I have hair!  
Lili: Sexy hair!  
__Cloud: Sexy blonde spikey hair!  
__Lili: GET ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!!!!  
__Cloud: Oh right, Lili-sama does not own Kingdom Hearts. She wish she did, so then she could make Riku a real person and make out with him.  
__Lili: WHAT? Have you been reading my diary again?  
__Cloud: ...maybe?  
__Lili: Oh well, me loving Riku is no secret anyways.  
__Riku: My god, what an obsessed freak. I know I'm a hot manly stud, but sheesh.  
__Lili: T.T Riku..._

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **Awww..I feel so freaking loved! Reviews, reviews, review! It's so specialness to me, I'm gonna thank everyone who reviewed! Let us see, there is Zanisha, DivineRoseKeeper, Black Mistress, Merielle, Krystal Wings, Simplie Peachie, Meta, name, GirlGotGame234, the cheat 921, Rae-sama (my good buddy!), wishingstargirl, animesdbest, oMeo, Raci Meka Zorri, liz, The Used and Fallen, Shadow's Light, Palantri, BronzeToast, review lord...and thats it! Thank you all so much!!!a thousand !'s go here. and thank you to the rest of you who reviewed..but I'm lazy and I won't add your names. MAYBE NEXT TIME!!!_

_And Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I thought I would get inspiration at ushicon but Ibeganwritingbefore than soI started writing around last week. Also, I didn't feel the needto write and then my dog died....I miss my dog :(_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6:**

_Day Five: DDR Tournament_

"I don't get it," said Selphie as she examined a bed with a lump in it. "What's wrong with you Sora?"

"Leave me alone and let me die in my lonely little corner of darkness and hate," said a muffled cry from under the sheets.

"Awwww! Our little Sora is depressed," said Selphie a little bit too happy.

"Shut up," he grumbled.

Selphie forcefully removed the sheets to reveal a boy with brown spikey hair, red plaid PJ pants, and a black baggy shirt with a very sad and pouty look on his face. Her happy look went away and it was replaced with a sypathetic look. "Oh, your really sad."

"No freakin' dur," he said as he tried to pull the sheets back over his head. But Selphie stopped him and continued talking.

"Tell your auntie Selphie what is wrong," she said in a baby voice (like when you see a cute puppy and you go 'aww...what a wittle cutie wootie tootie. I want to snuggle him! awww he's so cwute..okay I'm done.). Sora looked around the room like he was searching for a hidden camera. "Don't worry, Kairi is in the tub. She won't hear us."

Sora finally gave in and sat up. "We'll, it all started when I was eight years old when my mommy took me to a new elementary school. She said the kids were gonna be nice, but they weren't! They put legos in my sandwich! It was peanut butter and jelly too! And then a kid name George pulled my pants down and...."

"Skip ahead to yesterday!" barked Selphie.

"Well, let's start at when I basically over hear Kairi talking to you and saying she hates me and she wants to devour my soul with a spork. Then you go on about you and Riku, and blah blah blah. Skip ahead to the art show. I'm walking around looking at the art, when I see Kairi sitting on the ground. So I teased her and picked her up and carried her to a bench. I thought she was beginning to not hate my guts, but then I went to get drinks, and when I came back she was gawking at a picture of Niwa."

"Ouch," Selphie commented. "That sucks for you."

"Aren't you supposed to be a little nicer to me? My heart is breaking into pieces!" Sora yelled at her as a tear ran down his face.

"Okay, okay," she said and she wrapped her arms around Sora and resumed her auntie mode. "Poor wittle Sora! Come to my bosoms and give your auntie Selphie a kiss!"

"NO! NOT THAT!" Sora screamed at the top of his lungs. "ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"I'd hate to break this up," said a voice from behind them."But I want to read the magazine your laying on." Of all the people that had to be there, Kairi was the one God picked.

Sora formed a deep red blush on his face and rolled away from Selphies grasp. He smiled and found himself rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry Kairi."

"Whatever," she said as she grabbed the magazine and sat on her bed. The next thing the three knew, the hotel phone was ringing. But no one answered it.

"Answer the phone slave," smiled Sora. "I mean Kairi."

Kairi rolled her eyes and picked up the phone. "Room 504, how may I beat you into the ground for interrupting my reading of hot and sexy celebs?"

"Hello," said a sweet voice from the other end. "I'm looking for a boy named Sora. Is he there?"

Kairi looked at Sora, who was staring at her with his beautiful stunning blue eyes and his gorgeous brown spikey hair. 'I never noticed how cute Sora was...' she thought to herself. "NO! BAD KAIRI! EVIL THOUGHTS!" she yelled into the phone.

"Excuse me?" said the voice.

"Sorry," blushed Kairi. "Who is this?"

"My name is Namine," said the girl's voice. "Is Sora there?"

"Oh Namine!" Kairi exclaimed. She once again looked at Sora, who was shaking his head furiosly. "Nope, sorry. You just missed him."

"Oh, that's too bad. Can you tell him I called?" asked Namine.

"Sure, no problem," she smiled as she hung up the phone. Kairi turned towards the two others in the room. "I have one simple question."

"Go on," Sora said.

"Who is Namine and why won't you take her calls?" asked Kairi with a serious look on her face.

"It's none of your concern," he answered a little bit angry.

"Fine," she mumbled. Then she remembered what she realized about Sora when she was talking to Namine on the phone. Kairi started to blush.

"Sheesh Kairi," said Sora. "Don't cry over that."

Kairi raised an eye brow. "I wasn't going to cry."

"Then why was your face getting red?" he asked.

Kairi thought about it for a moment and blushed even deeper. "NO REASON!" she yelled a little to loud. 'Stop thinking about these thoughts about him!' she thought to herself. 'You like Niwa, the hot sexy manly animated stud. You do not like Sora...and that is self explanatory.'

"Kairi...?" said the overly confused Selphie (and being confused for Selphie is a very bad thing). "Why are you rolling on the floor like that?"

Kairi opened her eyes and found herself staring up at the celing. "I NEED COFFEE!" she yelled as she ran out of the hotel room and down the hall. Aerith entered the room with a bag full of snack foods. Sora and Selphie raised an eye brow.

"That was very strange," mumbled Aerith.

"Now that she's gone," said Selphie. "Let's watch another episode of Riri's house!"

Sora sighed. "Do we have to? I've watched those episodes so many times back at home..."

"Yes you do!" Selphie demanded in a very threatening voice as she pulled Sora towards the TV.

"Okay," Sora squeaked. Selphie grabbed the Riri's house DVDs from Kairi's suit case and popped them into the hotel DVD player. Shortly after that, the theme to Riri's House was playing.

"Welcome to another episode of Riri's House!" gleamed Hijiki gleefully.

"Yeah whatever," said Niwa from the corner.

"Just ignore my" Hijiki coughed and mumbled the word 'bastard' under her breath. "brother. He's depressed because his annoying girl friend won't leave him alone."

A dark cloud surrounded the depressed Niwa. "She won't stop calling. It's like she waits until I'm at home to decide to barg into my life..."

"Anyways!" exclaimed Hijiki as she put on a fake smile. "On todays episode..."

"There will be doom and evilness killing off random dancing lemons," Niwa interrupted from the corner.

"SHUT UP!" Hijiki said as she punched her brother and sent him flying. She put a smile back on her face. "Anyways, on todays episode, we will be interviewing random people on the street and asking them what was the strangest thing they saw over the holiday break." Suddenly, she appeared on a random busy street with her brother next to her. She was wearing a scarf and holding a microphone. You could see their breath like a big smog ball of smoggyness. "Hello! I am Hijiki!"

"They know that, you moron," smiled Niwa.

"DIE!" she yelled as she hit her brother. "Now, let's ask this random girl a question!"

"One," said Niwa. "I am your brother. Two...I AM NOT A GIRL!"

"Yeah whatever," she groaned. "Just tell me what was the most strange thing you saw over Christmas break."

"Well," said Niwa as he grabbed the mic away from Hijiki and smiled towards the audience. "The strangest thing I saw was Santa riding in a yellow hummer. He was bouncing up and down with his chains a clankin and his bling a bling....ing. I yelled out to him but I don't think he heard me..."

"Okay, you can give me the microphone back," said Hijiki as she tried to grab the microphone back from Niwa's grasp but failed.

"Because he had his radio turned up so load! He was yelling 'Snoop Dooooooooooooooooooooooooog' very loudly."

"...Niwa?" Hijiki asked as her face began to flush.

"All of a sudden, a flying squirrel flew on top of my head. So I asked him 'Hello random squirrel. Why are you on my head?' and he said 'It is because I am your consious! I have come to tell you that Santa is being controlled by an evil chipmunk!" Niwa exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

"....END OF EPISODE!" Hijiki yelled as she ran off screen.

"Then I thought 'Wait, if he is my conscious..then why isn't he made out of pudding?' And then..." Niwa continued talking until the screen went black.

"...That episode was strange," commented Selphie.

"I think the writer must have been drunk that day," Aerith said as her face turned a little bit red.

"Aerith?" asked Selphie as she examined Aerith's face.

"I'LL GO GET KAIRI!" yelled Aerith as she ran out the door, the same order as Kairi had.

"My brain hurts," Sora said as he scratched his head and layed back on his bed.

"Get up!" Selphie yelled as she hit Sora's forehead with her pillow. "The DDR Tournament is in fifteen minutes!"

Sora once again for the one millionth bagillion time that day raised his eye brow. "And your point is?"

Selphie winked at the boy. "Kairi is a huge fan of DDR."

Sora jumped up and smiled. "Seriously!?!" He looked at the gleaming Selphie and he calmed down. "I mean...that's cool."

_BAM. _The door slammed and in came Aerith, who was holding onto the wide eyed Kairi very tightly. The auburn hair girl eyes were wide open and in her shaking hands was a cup of coffee.

"Kairi like coffee! Coffee fun, coffee good!" Kairi said as Aerith let her go and Kairi went spinning around the room.

"Oh no!" Selphie cried. "She's turned into me!"

"Oh God, we've created a monster," Sora joked. Suddenly, Kairi jumped on top of Sora and gave him a huge hug.

"I love you Sora-kun!" she said as she squeezed him tighter.

"She's delirious..." Selphie mumbled.

Sora's face went as red as an apple with a tone as soft as a cheery blossom. "Kairi, your not well."

Kairi pulled away and put on a pouting face. "What Sora..you don't like me?"

Sora's face went (if possible) even redder. He began to stutter. "I-I-It's not t-t-t-that."

Kairi's face leaned in closer and closer towards Sora's to the point where their lips were inches apart. "Then what is it?"

Sora pushed Kairi off of him and began to breath heavily. "Get off of me you bitch!" he yelled accidently.

Kairi began to roll on the floor and chant "I like string and dancing pine apples. Rainbows are pretty!" over and over. Sora jumped up and stormed into the bathroom, locking everyone else out.

"It happened again," mumbled Selphie.

"What happened?" asked Aerith.

"Well, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell you this, but I can trust you," laughed Selphie cheerfully. "Kairi has a mental problem."

"That isn't very kind," stated Aerith as she shook her head.

"I'm being serious!" exclaimed Selphie. "Ever since Kairi's dad died..."

"Hold on a moment," interrupted Aerith. "Her dad died?"

Selphie nodded. "Yep, just when she was five years old. Ever since then, she's had a problem with emotional stress. Anytime her emotions reach it's highest, she'll go bananas, like you observes a few seconds ago. It doesn't last long, nor does Kairi know what happens. She knows she went into 'crazy' mode, but she doesn't remember it." Aerith looked down at Kairi, who had finally stopped being insane and was sitting on the floor starring at her feet. "Don't worry," added Selphie. "That's normal also."

"But I just wonder," Aerith said. "What could cause her so much stress?"

Selphie shrugged. "It's different every time."

Aerith sighed and sat on the nearest bed. "I hope she feels better."

Selphie nodded. "Me too..."

As if it were a message from the angels themselves, Kairi blinked and took a deep breath in. She didn't look at Aerith nor did she look at Selphie. All she did was continue to stare at the wall with a blank face. "...It happened again, didn't it?" Selphie nodded and Kairi hit her head. "Damn, what did I do this time?"

Selphie looked at the floor akwardly. "Well....you jumped on Sora, told him you loved him, and tried to kiss him."

Kairi started to choke on her on spit and her eyes went big. "I did what?!"

Aerith shrugged. "Don't ask us."

Kairi turned the color of a beating heart (which also described her mood as well). "How did Sora react?"

Selphie laughed and sat next to Aerith on the bed. "He called you a bitch and now he's holding himself hostage in the bath room."

Kairi once again slapped herself. "Damn it all to hell." She gave a smile to the palms of her soft hands and looked up at them. "Would you mind going down and waiting for me? I need to talk to Sora alone."

Selphie smirked and stood up. "Sure thing Kairi-chan!"

Aerith stood up as well. "Meet you down stairs in five?"

Kairi nodded as the two headed towards the door. "Sounds great." And with a slam of a door, Kairi was alone. She sighed and walked over to the bath room door. The auburn hair girl took a deep breath in and knocked on the door. "Sora?" she called out. "Please open the door."

It seemed like forever. No one answered, and no one made a peep. Kairi's eyes went sad and she felt rejected. "Alright, I see. I'll wait down stairs for you." She turned to the door of the hotel room. "Oh yeah, Sora? I'm sorry about what happened. I don't want to go into details, but it had to do with a condition I have. Whatever I did, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." At this point, you'd expect Sora to come out and some random stuff would happen..but that didn't happen. So Kairi sighed and reached for the door handle, when the sound of a door behind her opened. She turned around, and Sora was standing there. (as suspected)

"I don't blame you," he smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. "I knew something was strange. You weren't acting yourself."

For some reason, Kairi smiled back at him. "We should be heading down stairs. Selphie and Aerith are waiting for us."

Sora perked up. "Oh yeah, that's right! The Dance Dance Revolution thing is today."

"That's right!" Kairi exclaimed. When she realized that once again she was having fun with Sora, her mood went down and she pointed her finger at him. "But I'll beat you!"

Sora let out a laugh. "We might not even go against each other! And if we do, I'll win because your girly body won't be able to handle my sexy moves!"

"Just because I haven't played for awhile," Kairi yelled in a playful way, "doesn't mean you'll just win!"

"How long has it been since you last played?" asked Sora.

Kairi looked down at her feet in embarrassment. "...two years."

"Two years?!" he exclaimed with a laugh. "You probably forgot how to move on the machine!"

Kairi let out a 'hmph'. "Apparently I'm dumb and can't remember. Why don't you show me Sora?" she said in an obviously sarcastic tone of voice.

Sora smiled like it was his birthday. "Alright!" He grabbed Kairi by her hips and leaned her body against his chest. He rested his chin by her ear and he whispered into it, making her ear tingle "All you need to do," Sora said as he moved his hand and placed in on Kairi's leg. "Is move your legs with the arrows on the screen."

Kairi heart started beating, just as it had the day of the hot tub games. Her stomach was in knots. 'Sora, your making it worse,' she thought to herself. 'I can't pull away anymore. My heart won't let me...'

Sora suddenly let go of the grip of Kairi and stared akwardly at her. "Kairi?" he said as he stared at the back of her head.

She continued to stand there. "What is it?"

Sora rubbed the back of his head, smiled his goofy smile, and turned red. "..Your ass is vibrating."

Kairi turned around and blushed. "Were you feeling me up?!"

"No! No!" Sora said as he waved his hands wildly in the air. "I'm saying that someone is texting your cell phone!"

"Oh," Kairi said a bit sheepishly as she pulled out her phone from her back pocket. She looked at the screen and jumped a bit. "Oh gosh! Selphie is wondering where we are."

"We better hurry downstairs then!" Sora exclaimed.

"Right," Kairi smiled back as they both walked out of the dark hotel room and into the bright hotel range.

* * *

Kairi stared in amazement at the downstairs hotel lobby. "Wow!" she said to herself. "I haven't been down here all convention. I've been missing so many events!"

"It's because your dense and won't realize things very quickly," said a cunning voice from behind her. Kairi didn't need to turn around at this point to realize it was Sora. Her heat skipped a beat.

"Hello Sora," Kairi said as if she was in pain.

"Aren't you going to sign up?" Selphie asked from behind Sora.

"You sign up for me," smiled Kairi.

"Alright!" said Selphie in her usually hyper attitude.

"We'll call you when your done gawking at everything," Sora smirked as he and Selphie walked to Aerith and started chatting. Kairi's gaze didn't leave Sora for a long while though.

"This sucks," she said to herself as she banged her head against the wall over and over. 'I never thought this would happen to me. But sadly, I have to admit it.' She looked over at Sora once more and her face got a little sad. 'I'm starting to like Sora. Really like him....'

"Come on Kairi!" Selphie yelled over to her friend. "They want everyone to gather in the game room!"

"One second!" Kairi yelled back as she ran over to her hyper active pal. 'Please God,' Kairi thought. 'If you have any sense of...whatever-ness in your soul, then take this curse off my shoulder."

"Hurry up!" Selphie said as she dragged Kairi into the game room full of people.

A man in all black stood in the middle of the crowded room with a clip board. The atmosphere was just the same as a night club, dark with neon lights covering various corners. It gave everything a mysterious mood. "Attention everyone! This year, the DDR competition is going to be different. Inside of having everyone compete multiple times, you will compete once. You pick your partner and you two will make a deal. It could be as simple as the loser buys pocky for the other and it could be as weird as giving the winner a lap dance. We don't care. PICK YOUR PARTNERS!"

Selphie automatically went over to Riku and glomped him, (A/N: Glomp is like an attack hug) who was wearing a tank top and a mini skirt. "BE MY PARTNER RIKU!" Selphie yelled at the top of her lungs.

Riku looked nervously at her and nodded his head. "Okay," he squeaked.

Suddenly, Kairi felt something wrap around her arm. Kairi blushed, for she knew the feel. She looked up into the smiling Sora's face. "Be my partner Kairi!"

Kairi couldn't help but smile back. "Sure!" she said cheerfully. 'DAMN YOU CURSE!' she yelled silently in her own head.

"Here's an open machine!" Sora said as he jumped on it to claim it.

"Why are you so cheerful?" groaned Kairi as she walked onto the machine with Sora.

Sora flashed his cheerful goofy smile down at her. "It's because I'm playing with you."

Kairi blushed and covered her face with her hand. "So, what do you want the deal to be?"

"How about," suggested Sora. "We make it a surprise. We will keep it PG-13 of course, because if we don't, Lili-sama will get stabbed by the staff. Whoever wins will have an idea in mind then tell the loser what to do."

Kairi smiled her own goofy smile. "Sounds awesome!" She grinned and thought to herself, 'I know exactly what I have in mind. If I win, I'll dare Sora to kiss Riku! That will get my revenge.'

Sora took his place and welcome Kairi to the first player spot. She then took her place, by stretching her legs about a foot apart, bending backwards a bit, and placing one of her hands on the bar behind her. Sora looked at her form. "I'm going to have some trouble with this, aren't I?"

Kairi smirked back at her enemy, her curse, her room mate. "You just might."

Sora took a similar position and put his hand over the start button. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready as ever," Kairi smiled back in a threatening way.

Sora pushed the button and the machine roared rather loudly, 'DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!' Then a screen came up with the levels you could compete at, but of course since it was a competition, all the machines were set to Heavy. So skipping that, a long list of songs you could dance to came up with a clip of the song to follow.

"How about you chose a song," suggested Sora, "Then we both agree on the middle song, and last I'll choose the song."

"Sounds good to me," agreed Kairi as she scrolled down the list and made her selection. She smiled and picked the song 'butterfly'.

The music started to play and the arrows started to come. Sora smiled and said "I should of expected this song coming from a girl."

Kairi smiled back as she began to stomp along with the beat of the arrows. "Just shut up and dance." The two danced and breathed heavily in perfect harmony. Kairi swang her hips to the beat during the chorus, which made Sora stare for a bit and blush.

'I officially love DDR,' Sora said in his own little world.

The song ended and Sora and Kairi breathed in a bit, not ready to give up. They weren't tired just yet. "Alright, how about Captain Jack for the next song?" smiled Sora.

"Perfect! I love that song!" Kairi exclaimed as she pushed the button until it reached the song they needed. She pressed the button and a more up beat song started to play. The arrows came more fast this time, leaving no time for chit chat. Captain Jack was a more of a 'pounding your feet until your heart begins to sing along' type of song. The only thing the two could do was watch the screen with hawk like eyes and move their feet along with the beat. When the song was over, the two began to breath a little bit more heavily.

"You tired?" asked Sora as he took in two deep breathes.

"No!" she exclaimed with a similar breath. "Are you?"

"Of course not!" he smiled as he turned his head to the monitor and looked at the list of songs. Sora smirked and selected a song with out Kairi's consultation. "We're going to do Afronova."

"Neer heard of it," Kairi stated.

Without Kairi saying anything of anymore disapproval, the song started playing. The song was a bit more upbeat compared to Captain Jack, so Kairi thought it would be easy. But in a few moments, she realized how wrong she was. Because of her lack of practice and uneducated knowledge of the song, her feet couldn't keep up and her status bar went into danger mode. She was shortly out of breath, and she failed very quickly. The young lady looked over at Sora, who was pounding his feet in the same tempo as her heart, very fast and hard. The song ended and Sora took a quick breath of victory.

He glanced over to her and smirked. "Looks like I won."

Kairi's soul left her body (so to speak) and she was in shock. She sighed and closed her eyes. "What do I have to do?"

Sora's smirk only grew larger. "The only thing you have to do...is dedicate your day tomorrow entirely to spending it with me."

Kairi's eyes grew wide and her face started to flush. She tried to talk, but the words didn't come out. "I HAVE TO WHAT?!"

_End of Chapter 6_

* * *

_**Authors Note: **I went to Ushicon, and it rocked. RAWR! Anyways, I now have a live journal. CHECK IT OUT!!! It's in my profile. _

_Oh yes, (DO NOT READ THIS NEXT SETENCE IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS!!!) :D Namine is gonna appear next chapter. _

_Also, today I've experienced the worst dub in the anime world. Ceres TT I love the manga..but the characters in the anime's voices thingy whatever makes me want to gag. but of course, you get used to it_

_Anyways, back to the gab! It took me forever to think of what the deal between Kairi and Sora would be...until my random thoughts came in! la la la...thats it!_


	7. Squffie Concert

_**Disclaimer: **Hello everyone! Cloud is back for my disclaimers!_

_Cloud: Does that mean I actually have a role in one of your fan fics?  
__Lili: Yes it does!  
__Cloud: What about Riku?  
__Lili: He's tied up in my closet...I mean n.n; He's a cross dressing freak in this fan fic.  
__Cloud: Why can't I be the cross dressing freak!  
__Lili: ...I think your fans would stab me with pointy sticks if I did that.  
__Cloud:That would explain a lot...like why girls glomp me all the time.  
__Lili: Yeah whatever..:glares at Cloud:  
__Cloud: Oh right! Lili doesn't own the quote "damn Kingdom Hearts bitches" unquote._

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note:** Why must mess up my text? I mean my gosh! I make sure my text is wonderfully perfect..AND THEY GO AN SCREW IT UP! Let me correct a few errors that made while inputting the last chapter. (im just skimming over the chapters now but I'm sure theres more than this:)_

_-Lilisama will get stabbed by the staff- That's supposed to be Lilisama will get stabbed by the staff._

_-"Neer heard of it"- WHAT THE CRAP! That's supposed to be "NEVER heard of it" ...bastards_

_and I swear there was more...but I can't find any by just scanning over them. Oh yeah, as always :D Thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter. First I was sick...and then I was trying to finish 'When You Walk Away' then I went to a Theatre Festival (where I had a creepy stalker and this hot guy became my friend... . ya). Now I can get on with the juicy goodness of this story! (ill talk more about the festival at the end of this chapter)_

_Oh yes, about the convention part of this story. Usually conventions are 3 days long, not 7. And there events like every waking moment. You wouldn't usually just sit in your room watching anime...but the romance side of the story is better if I did it this way. OH YEAH! I'm getting a new puppy! Her name is Lexi and she's kawaii!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7**

_Day 6: Squffie Concert_

Kairi was sitting on the bath room sinking with her diary in her lap. She glanced over at the running bath water and let out an angry sigh. Then she began writing furiously in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday was bizarre. First this girl called and Sora was like "Oh no I don't want to talk to her!" Whatever that's about. But that wasn't the strange thing! The weird thing was that I thought I was falling for Sora (E triple W!)! WRONG! For the DDR tournament, I lost and so Sora said that I had to spend the entire day with him! Who knows whats going on there. The point is that I don't have any feelings for him (except utter hate)._

_Love Always,_

_Kairi_

She closed her diary and slammed it on the counter. "Luckily he's letting me in the bathroom alone. This will probably be the only time today I have some peace and quiet!"

Kairi jumped down from the sink's counter and started to strip herself of her clothes. She turned off the running bath water and slowly sank into the perfectly warm and calm water. The girl had began her morning bath. "It's hard not to think about Sora," Kairi thought to herself. "He's really one of a kind. He's weird and childish but it seems like he's hiding something. Behind thoughs teasing eyes is a really kind person..I can feel it."

Kairi splashed herself in the face. "Who cares!" she yelled. "It doesn't matter what he wants to be...it matters who he is!" She grabbed the soap and began to lather the lavender smelling bubbles across her light and soft skin. Then she took her mango scented shampoo and scrubbed it into her soft auburn hair. After a few minutes, she drained the tub and wrapped a towel around her body (covering up any naughty parts). She rubbed the steamed mirror so she could see her reflection.

She grinned from ear to ear. "I have to look absolutely perfect for the concert tonight!" she squealed. "I still can't believe they booked Squffie! There so famous!" Kairi shook her head out of her dreams and reached for her clothes.

"Oh no..." Kairi groaned. "SELPHIE!" she yelled. "Is Sora out of the room?"

"Yeah," came her muffled cries from the hotel room. "He got tired of waiting for you so he went to breakfast."

Kairi, knowing she was safe, barged out of the bathroom. "I left my clothes on the bed."

"Better hurry up then," smiled Selphie, who was busy looking at what Riri's House episode she wanted to watch next. "Sora's gonna return soon."

"Yes," Aerith said gleefully. "And I'm not sure how he'd react to the way your dressed."

"Right," Kairi said as she grabbed her clothes. "I'll go change then."

Just in case Sora was about to barge in (like they always do in these type of fan fics), Kairi ran into the bathroom and shut the door. She examined the outfit she was planning to wear for that day (not for the concert). It was a nice purple jacket, white tank top, and jeans. Pretty simple. Of course Kairi didn't like the whole brand name thing anyways. That was just the kind of person she was.

She quickly came out after dressing and displayed her outfit.

"Very cute," commented Aerith.

"Aww!" wailed Selphie. "My Kairi looks so adorable."

"Sexy," wooted Sora from the corner. It was obvious that he came in and no one told her. Kairi became a little bit irratated. "The exact thing I would want someone hanging out with me to wear."

Kairi grinned cunningly. "I'll go change then."

"Sheesh Kairi," Sora smiled sweetly at her. "I was joking. You look good and not in the 'I'm pervert so lets have sex' kind of way."

Kairi raised an eye brow at Sora's attempt at being nice. "Thank you?"

"Your welcome!" He grinned.

"This is so cute," whispered Selphie to Aerith. "The two love birds are having a moment!"

"Love birds?" asked Kairi with a yelling anger.

Aerith nodded. "You two would make a lovely couple!"

"In his dreams!" Kairi pointed out.

Sora looked shocked and he gasped. "How do you know about thoughs?"

"Let's watch Riri's house!" Selphie said out of the blue.

"That sounds enjoyable," smiled Aerith. "A little breakfast at the TV show!"

"I thought it was dinner at the movies," smirked Sora, knowing he was right.

"Let's just start the episode," Kairi said as she plopped down on the bed in between Aerith and Selphie. Sora, being the only one still standing, sighed and plopped the DVD in.

"Welcome to yet another episode of Riri's House!" cried the ever so energetic Hijiki. "As you know my name is Hijiki!"

"They know!" cried Niwa. "They know this is Riri's House and they know your name is Hijiki! Stop with the introductions."

"Stop being so negative Niwa!" said his sister with a smile on her face.

"That one guy asked you out, didn't he?" asked Niwa.

"Yes!" she screamed happily. "His name is-"

"We can't name anyones real names in order to keep our real IDs!" Niwa whispered.

"So the characters on Riri's House," Selphie said. "Are talking about their real lives?"

"Seems so," added Aerith.

"Right," Hijiki said nervously as a sweat drop formed. "His name is...ahh...Sky!"

"Better then his real name," muttered Niwa.

"So how is your girl friend Niwa?" smiled Hijiki.

Niwa sighed and sat down on a bus bench. "Don't ask."

"If you don't like her then why don't you break up with her?" Hijiki asked her brother as she sat down next to him.

"I don't want to hurt her feelings," he admitted. "She really likes me..."

"Wow this is getting way too serious!" Hijiki exclaimed. "Back to the random! Today on our show we have...a random drunk man!"

The sound effect of clapping could be heard along with the entrance of a man. He was wearing a red dress cloak thing with a sword over his shoulder. On his side was a giant bottle, which probably contained beer. He had greyish black short spiked hair and he wore sun glasses, giving him a mysterious effect.

"So hello!" Hijiki smiled. "What's your name?"

"Auron," grunted the man.

"That's hot," screamed a random fan girl kitty cosplayer from the audience.

"What do you do for fun?" Niwa asked.

"I don't know," he answered.

"..You suck! GET OFF OUR SHOW!" Hijiki yelled as she punched him off stage (Naru style!)

"...Let's just end the episode there," Niwa laughed as he held up a 'THE END' sign.

"That was interesting," Selphie said as she gave out a real laugh.Kairi sat in her seat and frowned a bit. Selphie (of course) saw this and smiled to cheer her up. "What's wrong Kairi?"

Kairi continued to frown. "The characters are talking about their real lives on the show."

"So?" asked Selphie.

"So," added Kairi with her frown on her face. It was so solid that it looked like someone had painted it on there. "That means Niwa really has a girl friend."

Sora smiled, also trying to cheer her up. "Yes but as you heard, he doesn't want to be with her. I bet he'd want to be with someone like you!"

Kairi raised a eyebrow and pouted. "How would you know?"

"I'm just guessing!" he stuttered.

"It's not like I could be with someone that famous anyways," Kairi said with a fake happy look forming on her face. "Maybe it's good that he is with someone." A tear formed on her face without her knowledge. "Oh look at me. I'm crying! This is really pathetic."

"Your really upset," Aerith asked. "Aren't you?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "Who gives a damn about a celebrity? It's just wishful thinking that I could ever be with him!"

"That's the spirit!" Selphie exclaimed. "I think.."

"Let's just ignore everything I said and have a happy time today!" Kairi smiled. "So, Selphie, who won the bet during the Dance Dance Revolution thing. You or Riku?"

Selphie smiled a huge smile. "I did of course!"

Knowing the next part would be good, Kairi scooted closer towards Selphie. "What did you bet him?"

Selphie smiled and said, "That if I won that he would slow dance with me tonight!"

Kairi looked sad for a brief moment and then exclaimed, "That's awesome!"

All of a sudden and out of the blue, there was a knock on the hotel door. Everyone got up from their conversations and turn their heads towards it. "Hello," said the voice on the other side of the door. "Is Sora in there?"

Sora's eyes went wide and he began to hide behind Aerith. "No! You have the wrong room."

"Oh shush now," Aerith said. "Yes Sora is in here."

"Really?" exclaimed the voice from behind the door. "Can I come in and see him?"

Kairi turned around and saw Sora's face. It looked like a puppy dog that was about to get a bath. Knowing this Kairi assumed that it was the girl she talked to on the phone yesterday. She wanted to find out more about why he didn't want to talk to her. "Sure you can!" Kairi said as she walked towards the door. She took one last glance at Sora, who was shaking his head at her, basically begging her to turn around. But she just smiled and opened the door.

There stood a girl in a white dress. She had long blonde sandy hair and a lovely smile to go with it. If you saw the girl on the streets, you'd swear she was a model. Her lips were a shade of peach pink and her eyes were mysteriously blue. The girl smiled at Kairi. "I'm Namine."

"I'm Kairi," Kairi greeted as she held out her hand. "Sora is over there behind his sister."

Namine shook Kairi's hand and ran towards Sora. Once she got there she gave him a big hug. "I missed you so much Sora! You said you were going to Junchi-con not this one!"

"Really?" asked Sora innocently. "That's not what I remember."

"Oh who cares!" Namine exclaimed as she hugged Sora tighter.

Selphie raised her eyebrow at the two. "What, are you his girlfriend or something?"

Namine smiled up at Selphie, still holding a grip on Sora. "Yep! My name is Namine!"

"You mentioned that," mumbled Kairi.

"You look familiar," Selphie said as she examined Namine's face. "What school do you go to?"

"Destiny Island Junior High!" she exclaimed. "Why?"

Selphie looked happy and shocked at the same time. "That's where we go!"

"We?" asked Namine.

"Yeah!" Selphie happily put. "Me and Kairi go to D.I.J.H! Kairi's the president of class 2!"

"Wow! I didn't recognize you!" Namine exclaimed. "I'm in class 6!"

"It's super that you know each other," cried the muffle voice of Sora. "But will you get off me Namine?"

Namine nodded and did as she was told. "Sure!"

"Are you staying in a separate hotel room?" asked Sora.

"Of course! I would never violate you!" Namine confirmed.

"That's not what I meant," pouted Sora.

"This is fun," Kairi said as she sat back and watched the scene.

"Okay Sora, we have to hang out all day!" Namine said as she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. "I have the day planned."

"Sorry Namine," Sora said. "Today I said I'd hang out with Kairi."

"She can hang out with us," smiled Kairi. Then she thought to herself, 'That way I can find out more about these two.'

"Let's just check the downstairs of the convention until the concert!" Namine suggested.

"Sounds good," Kairi exclaimed.

"I guess..." pouted Sora.

"So let's go!" Namine exclaimed as she pulled the two out the door.

* * *

The room was hot, and smelly, and was fun of crazed anime fans. The cosplayers ranged from Sailor Moon to Final Fantasy. In the middle of the room contained a large circle of slutty girls that held signs up that said "Glomp Me."

"Oh!" Namine exclaimed as she ran towards the group. "I'm going to glomp them all!"

Once Namine left, Sora turned towards Kairi and asked her a question she didn't honestly suspect. "Why do you like Niwa so much?"

Kairi raised an eyebrow. 'That was out of the blue,' she thought to herself. She opened her mouth and said, "It's none of your buisiness."

"That's fair," he answered. "But what if, hypothetically, Niwa liked you?"

Kairi sighed at the stupidness of Sora's question. "One he's animated and two he has a girl friend," Kairi answered.

"I mean Niwa's voice and you heard that he doesn't like his girl friend," Sora convinced her.

Kairi paused a moment and looked at Namine glomping random fan girls. "Well I don't like living in the world of 'what ifs' but I'd be very happy."

The two sat in silence for awhile as they leaned against a wall. Time seemed to slow down and all noise disappeared. It was like a moment in a movie where the background dissolved and only they remained in the frame. "Kairi, I have something to tell you..."

Kairi nodded. "What is it?"

Sora started to blush and say, "Kairi I..."

"HI SORA! HI KAIRI!" Namine interrupted as she glomped Sora. "Let's go to the viewing room! I heard this cute anime about this duck is showing."

"Okay," sighed Sora.

"Piggy back ride!" screamed Namine as she climbed on Sora's back and they headed down the hall.

"Note to self," Kairi said as she lagged behind the two. "The relationship seems rocky. Namines hyperness seems to over power Sora's...Sora-ness."

In a few minutes they were seated in a dark room similar to a movie theater. The screen was showing a cute girl in a yellow dress with brown hair. She sort of resembled Selphie. At the moment she was in a ball room dancing to classical music. The room was bright with sun shine and the room glowed like crystals.

"May I dance with you?" asked a boy behind her. His eyes were dark and mysterious unlike his appearance. He was dressed in a nice dress shirt fit for a prince and white dress pants. His hair was snow white but that didn't minus the fact that the girl thought he was very handsome. Being very shy though, all she did was nod.

"This is so cute!" exclaimed Namine with a whisper.

"Seems lame to me," yawned Sora.

"I agree," said Kairi.

So the two danced to the classical music. But to interrupt the dance, the fire alarm went off and the over head sprinklers. The girl gasped and quickly left the room. "Wait!" The boy yelled after her. He ran after her but all he found was a little yellow duck. Then the ending theme music played for the show.

"That was so adorable!" Namine squealed.

"More like stupid," Sora and Kairi grumbled in unision.

"That's enough for me for today," smile Namine as she took Sora's hand and ran off. "Let's go upstairs and get ready for the concert!"

"That Namine..." Kairi mumbled as she ran off after them.

* * *

"How about this outfit?" giggled Selphie as she walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing a yellow mini skirt with a matching long sleeved shirt.

"Really bright! People will concentrate on your outfit more then you!" Namine laughed as she covered her eyes. This lovely lady was currently in a white t-shirt with slits in the sleeves. It was white with the nine of hearts printed on it. She was also wearing pink jeans to match.

"The outfit is okay," Sora commented.

"It's you," mumbled Kairi.

"I'll change," exclaimed Selphie as she walked back into the bathroom.

"We're going to be here forever," grumbled Sora. He wasn't in anything fancy. He was only wearing a black and white collared shirt with jeans.

"Tell me about it," Kairi grumbled along. Her outfit was most unique of them all. She was wearing black boots and a black frilly skirt. To go along with it she wore a purple tank top. Her accessories contained hooped silver earrings along with fishnet gloves and purple stockings. Of course it was a concert they were going to. It was suspected to dress like this.

"How about this one?" Selphie asked as she once again walked out of the bathroom. The hyper girl was now wearing plain jeans along with a vintage yellow top with beads outlining the edges. Her hair was up in pigtails and she was wearing a yellow and white striped beanie on top of her brunette hair.

"Perfect," Kairi clapped.

"Sexy," coughed Sora.

"Needs something," Namine mumbled as she grabbed a necklace from her pocket. She gently wrapped it around Selphie's neck. It had a golden chain and a golden heart charm at the end with a single white stone in the middle. "Not it's done!"

"Good!" Selphie exclaimed as she sat down on the bed with a tired sigh. "I have to look awesome for Riku tonight."

"Oh gosh. Girl talk," Sora grumbled. "I'll leave the room until your ready to leave."

"We won't be long!" smiled Namine as she glomped Sora. "Besides, you can't go away! Your way too cute for that!"

Kairi sighed and stood up. "Everyone has someone," she mumbled. "Yet all I have is an imagination."

"What was that?" Namine asked.

"Nothing!" Kairi exclaimed. "Let's go on down to the concert."

* * *

The room was dark and full of people dressed funny. Lights were flashing all around in many colors and everyone was dancing to the live music.

"In my head," sang Yuffie while playing a green guitar.

"Your annoying as hell," sang Leon while playing red drums.

"But in my heart," they both sang together. "I'll always love you."

The song finished and the fans jumped up and down clapping their hands. Yuffie and Leon posed for a few seconds and then Yuffie took the microphone from the stand and held it in her hands. "Hello you wonderful fans! I'm Yuffie and this is Leon! We are Squffie!" More cheering and clapping could be heard. "Thank you, thank you. That was 'one eyed love'! Do we have any request for our next song?"

"Mission Control!" yelled a random fan from the mosh pit.

"Don't move!" yelled another random fan from the audience.

"Take me to level 3!" yelled Namine with her hyper attitude. (A/N: These titles are just random things I heard on TV. And these lyrics are random thoughts that come into my head.)

"Did I hear 'Take me to level 3?'" smiled Yuffie. "Well lets go with that one!"

"Don't cry near me," Yuffie sang as she strummed her shimmery guitar.

"Feel what I'm feeling," Leon sang as he softly beat his guitar.

"Don't try to understand," Yuffie sang as the music became more intense.

"Parents today don't give a damn," they sang together as the music reached its climax.

"This is so cool!" squealed Kairi as she danced a bit. "Never did I think I'd be in a Squffie concert!"

"I know!" Selphie happily cried as she jumped up and down.

"Level one is for the happy folks in the land of perfect," Yuffie screamed in the microphone.

"Level two is for thoughs who steal attention with a smirk," Leon screamed.

"Take me to Level 3 for people just like me!" sang the audience along with Squffie.

The song shortly ended and the fans cheered once more. Yuffie began to talk on the microphone again, taking request.

"They should play 'Steam'," Riku suggested to himself. "That is the perfect fast dance song."

"Oh I agree!" exclaimed Kairi. Riku, Kairi, Sora, Namine, and Selphie were all in a tightly packed group listening and rocking out to the music that played.

"They should play a slow song," winked Selphie to Riku. No one noticed but Kairi once again formed a sad face at the mention of these words.

"That'd be cool," Riku commented, completely ignoring Selphies affection.

"I personally like the song 'Lady Bug'! It's so catchy!" Namine exclaimed.

"Yes," agreed Sora. "But the lyrics are so pointless."

"Yeah!" Kairi exclaimed. "They only say 'Fly me away on a magic carpet ride and maybe I'll fall asleep in your arms'. It's pretty cheesy."

"I like cheese!" exclaimed Selphie and Namine together.

Kairi blinked and looked at the two. "It's strange how-"

"-alike they are," finished Sora.

The song that was playing while they were talking finished. "And now to finish off tonights concert," Yuffie exclaimed. "Were going to play a slow song for the love birds out there! Give it up for 'That One Moment!'" The music that was playing turned very soft and a couple of people grouped up to dance.

Selphie glomped Riku and wrapped her arms around him. "Dance with me!"

"Okay," smiled Riku as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kairi tried her hardest to smile though her heart was eating her alive. Without telling anything, she ran from the room and into the halls to be alone.

Namine noticed. "Kairi's sad, I can tell. She just ran from the room."

"..." said Sora

"Oh!" exclaimed Namine. "You can go in the hall and dance with her. That would cheer me up!"

Sora smiled. "Anything would cheer you up."

"I know it would!" she exclaimed once more. The blonde beauty pushed Sora in the direction of the door. "Go dance with her!"

So there Sora was roaming the halls while he could be dancing inside. But of course he didn't want to slow dance with anyone in that room. The person he wanted to dance with...

Sora turned around at the sound of someone crying. There leaving against the wall was Kairi. Her face was red and her eyes were full of tears. Sora was utterly shocked. He crept up and put his hand on her soft shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Go away," Kairi mumbled.

Sora smiled his Sexy Seductive Cheerful Sora Smile 2000 ™. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"...I hate this song," she muttered.

Sora formed a sweat drop. "That's it?"

"No!" she screamed with tears screaming down her face. "I hate this song! I hate every slow song possible! They are all evil!"

Sora gave Kairi a sympathic look and a quick hug to follow. "Tell me what happened."

Kairi didn't know why Sora was so comforting. She didn't even know why she was enjoying that moment. She didn't understand why he was cheering her up or why it was working. All she did was let herself slip away in that one hug while she cried into Sora's chest.

"Kairi?" Sora asked.

"My dad," Kairi answered slowly. "My dad died a few years back in that one war. The last time I saw him was..."

"Was?" Sora asked once more.

"During a slow dance in the 'Goodbye' father-daughter dance they had," she cried. "Do you know how painful it is to have your last moments with someone you love to be so hurtful?"

Sora didn't answer for awhile. "No," he said. "I don't. But I can imagine how hard it is."

The tears gradually stopped flowing so hard but they kept on coming. Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora and continued to cry into his chest. She could imagine how wet his shirt was by now. "It is hard, very hard."

So there the two stood, arms linked around each others bodies, listening to the slow music play softly in the background. It wasn't exactly a happy moment, but it was a magical moment all and all.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **Hurray! First I'll talk about the festival. I had this really creepy british stalker and these two hot guys CJ and Jake were awesome became my friends and junk (along with this skater guy and a cool little asian dude named squeeky). In our play (We did the Berlin Wall) we did so many stupid stuff (half of it didnt relate). Like we had the Plastics from Mean Girls on there, we sang 'I want to break free', we had random killings, and we had a soap opera thing. Oh yeah, we had Napolean Dynamite on there (Jake). He just came out at random and it was awesome._

_And if you didn't know already..I had a livejournal linked to my profile it will tell you why or why not im updating. Wow..I'm weird..I've been singing 'Under the sea' for the last 30 minutes..I should update this. Hmm..I'm gonna do a random character chat!_

**Lili: **Wow..I haven't done one of these for this ENTIRE story!

**Sora: **I know...I haven't been able to drink my red bull..

**Riku: **Oh god...everyone hide!

**Everyone: **:hides as Sora gets hyper from ultra-caffene:

**Lili: **Let's ask all the characters a question! First Riku, do you like being a cross dresser?

**Riku: **Hell no! It makes me seem gay and weird! GET ME A DIFFERENT CHARACTER!

**Lili: **Erm...Sora! Do you like your character?

**Sora: **I'm always the shy boy who falls in love with someone. Of course I like this roll..it makes me bad ass.

**Lili: **Heck yes! Kairi do you...

**Kairi: **Hate Sora? Yes..but we all know I'm going make out with him by the time the story ends.

**Lili: **Don't ruin it you freak..

**Tidus, Wakka, Cloud: **You bitch of an author! You haven't included us yet!

**Lili: **Cloud don't complain! You get the disclaimer! And as for the other two, you'll might be included later on.

**Aerith: **..I was supposed to be a main character but I got ignored..

**Kairi: **This is stupid..:kills Lili:

**Sora: **...you really have to stop killing the author. It's going to get us in trouble one day.

**Kairi: **:grins and drags Sora to the closet:

**Riku: **That was random..lets end it there. SEND US COOKIES AND POCKY (Sora loves Pocky!)! (and Ramen Noodles...Lili-sama eats that stuff up!)

_(oh yeah, I know Auron isn't in Kingdom Hearts...Yet! He's going to be in KH2 though)_

_More news before I go..I might go to Kamekaze-con! Email me if your going! (im going to akon also). I dunno which I'm going to do at what, but I'm going as Kingdom Hearts Yuffie and maybe some other stuff._


	8. Closing Ceremony

_**Disclaimer: **_

_Cloud: Another disclaimer  
__Lili: Another day  
__Cloud: :Yawn: Lili doesn't own this awesome game  
__Lili: :Yawn: I want socks  
__Cloud: Lili needs a break..._

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **Sorry for the large amount of authors notes in the last chapter..i just kept think and thinking of things to type! I'll keep it short this time. In our school play of 'Winnie the Pooh' I got the part of Piglet. I have 106 lines and my friend (who got Pooh) has 264...which is a LOT! Also in the summer musical in my theater company (Pirates of Penzance..doubt you heard of it unless your a theatre person) I got the part of a sister. I'm also trying out for Bye Bye Birdie in April (KIDS..what's the matter with Kids today? heh). Enjoy the chapter!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 8:**

_Day 7: Closing Ceremony_

Sora looked into the mirror as if it was a life or death matter. "Today is the last day," he mumbled to himself. He was wearing a white athletic man's sleeveless shirt and regular jeans, like he was about to go and work out. At the moment he was staring at himself in the mirror with a serious face. The very same moment, he was blushing very deeply.

"How am I ever going to tell her!" he exclaimed to himself as he slapped his forehead (leaving a red mark to match the color of his blush). "I have a girl friend, she's in love with an animated retard, and that damn rabbit stole my trix! Today is going to suck.." Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. This was the last day he'd probably ever see her again and he still hasn't completely gotten her on his good side. "Damn it to hell," he mumbled.

"Hurry up Sora!" Kairi yelled from the other side of the door. "I need to take a bath."

His blush grew deeper and he hurried to button his blue collared Hawaiian T-shirt. "Out in a second," he called out as his fingers tried to button his shirt. "Button goes in the hole...Button goes in the hole...DAMMIT! IT DOESN'T GO THERE!"

"No!" Namine yelled. "Come out now! I want to give you a goodbye present!"

Sora came out of the bathroom with a smirk on his face (and his shirt very buttoned up like a good boy). He leaned against the closed bathroom door and shook his head like he was disappointed and pleased at the same time. "So many girls, so little time."

"The only girl who would be interested in you in Namine and your mother," smiled Kairi meanly as she pushed Sora out of way and went into the bathroom.

Sora shrugged and sat on the nearest bed. He looked up and started talking to Namine. "Where's Selphie?"

"Probably somewhere making out with Riku," winked Namine as she sat on the bed next to him. She was smiling shyly up very close to Sora's face, which made her look even more girly then she was.

Sora smiled at her and scooted away from her. "Are you hinting something?"

Namine stood up all of a sudden. Her face was red and angry and her fist were clutched together like they have been that way their entire lives. "Yes I am Sora! We've been dating for almost a year and you have yet to kiss me!"

Sora gulped and started shaking a bit. He had to think of an excuse really fast. He couldn't tell her that he didn't like her and that's the reason why he couldn't kiss her. He also couldn't say he was in love with another girl. "That's because...my religion won't let me kiss girls!"

"Then what are you going to do?" asked Namine angrily. "Make out with guys?"

"Maybe," Sora shrugged jokingly.

She jumped on top of Sora like it was her very last hope in the world. "Just kiss me and stop thinking of excuses! It's okay you know, we are dating after all."

"I can't!" he exclaimed as he pushed her off.

"Why not!" she yelled. Sora didn't answer and he just looked at his feet. "Your so stupid!" she yelled as she stormed out of the hotel room.

When Sora saw the coast was clear, he let out a sigh of relief. "Good riddance," he mumbled. "All she does is follow me around like a lost puppy."

Suddenly he heard a giggle from the other side of the room. "Hey there," said the smiling Selphie from the corner.

Sora made a sweat drop (all anime style). "You've been there the entire time, haven't you?"

Selphie nodded and continued to smile. "You know," she said. "You could just break up with her."

Sora sighed and rested his head on his hand. "You don't understand."

Selphie stood up and walked over to Sora. "You know what's strange?" she said out of the blue.

"What?" asked Sora with a bland tone of voice.

Selphie smiled with a sinister aura about her. "How you look like Niwa and how Aerith looks like Hijiki. How you seemed to act them out _perfectly_ at the cosplay contest. How you and Niwa are in the same pickle with girls."

Sora's eyes grew big. The room grew silent and Sora began to stutter. "But I'm allergic to pickles!"

"You know what I mean," Selphie smiled devilishly as she made her way over to him even closer. "I know your little secret."

Sora stood up. "I don't know what you mean!" he yelled as he ran out of the room.

Selphie sat on the spot Sora sat and smirked. "Way to make your point," she whispered with a laugh.

"What was that?" Kairi said as she walked of the bathroom. She was in a purple skirt and white tank top with black out linings. Her hair was wet and she was currently drying it with a towel.

"Nothing," she smiled innocently. "Want to watch our last episode of Riri's house for the trip?"

"Sure!" she exclaimed as Selphie searched through DVDs. Then it hit her. It was the last day of the convention. "Isn't it strange how this is the last day?"

"Yeah," Selphie agreed. "Everything is happening so fast."

"I know!" Kairi exclaimed. "Lili, the author of this wonderful story, never includes a episode of Riri's House so early in the chapter."

"Who cares," Selphie said as she skimmed over the DVDs. "Hmmm..."

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"Theres a DVD in here that doesn't look like the others," she said with a 'this-is-when-the-chapter-gets-really-really-interesting' tone of voice.

Kairi snatched the DVD out of Selphies grasp and took a better look at it. Instead of Niwa and Hijiki on the front with them holding a sign up that said "Riri's House" there was something different. The DVD was a deep shade of pink and in white cursive font it read _To The Lovely Kairi._ In the background laid a large picture of a heart. "Why is this in here?" asked Kairi with a blush forming on her delicate skinned face.

"How can this be?" Kairi asked herself.

"Let's watch it and find out what's in it before we go out running willy nilly through the woods," laughed Selphie as she popped the DVD into the hotel's DVD player. She sat on the bed next to Kairi and pressed the play button.

There was no theme song or any Hijiki introducing the show. All that was shown was Niwa sitting on a bench with a rose in his hand. He was smiling very nervously and fiddling with the rose petals. "Hello Kairi," he smiled.

"I'm going insane!" Kairi yelled as she began to smile the biggest smile in her life.

"You aren't going insane," Niwa said sweetly as he continued to smile.

"...That was creepy," commented Selphie as she sat back and enjoyed the scene.

"I made this DVD and snuck it into a hotel room," he said. Niwa then let out a laugh. "Don't worry, I'm not a freaky stalker."

"I don't care!" Kairi yelled as she lunged at the television. "Have my children!"

"Before you go teenaged girl on me, listen to what I have to say," Niwa said as his tone came a little more softer and serious. "Right now I'm at the very same convention as you are. This very moment I'm probably eating breakfast."

"LET'S GO TO THE DINING ROOM!" Kairi yelled as she tried to run out the door (only to be stopped by Selphie who set her down).

"The point is I have had my eye on you," he smiled. "Your very cute Kairi. Very, very cute. You have so many good qualities and if I tried to write one on every star in the sky, the universe would grow very big."

The two girls were now at the edge of the bed hanging onto every word Niwa spoke. "My point is Kairi," Niwa said as he stood up and held a rose out towards her. "I have fallen in love with you. I know it may seem corny but I don't know how to express myself otherwise."

Kairi stood up with a gleaming smile pasted upon her face. "Catch me Selphie!" she exclaimed as she began to fall back in a faintly manner (only to have her fall on top of Selphie).

"Another thing," Niwa said, catching the two girls attention. "Can you meet me in north elevator an hour before the closing ceremony today? I'd like to tell you my feelings in person. See you Kairi-sama." Then the screen went black and romantic music played softly in the back.

Kairi and Selphie (Selphie and Kairi) were utterly shocked and pleased.

"Holy crap!" Selphie exclaimed in a happy tone. "This is flippin' awesome!"

"Niwa loves me!" Kairi expressed happily as she began to dance around the room. "Niwa loves me!"

* * *

"This is the most wonderful day of my life!" exclaimed Kairi as she spun around in circles on the fifth floor of the hotel. People were looking at her strange but she didn't care. The love of her life loved her back and in fifteen minutes they would meet.

"It's like Romeo and Juliet!" she stated happily. "Except our families don't hate each other and no one has died yet!"

"Also," added a voice behind her. "In Romeo and Juliet the two fall in love at first site. You've loved Niwa for who knows how long."

Instead of turning around and finding out it was Sora, she just smiled. "I don't care anymore!" she exclaimed as she turned around and hugged him. "My life is perfect!"

"Don't assume that," Sora said. "You never know if Niwa isn't a fifty year old pervert that will drag you into his room and have hot monkey sex with you."

"I doubt a perverts voice could sound so sexy," she added as she broke the hug.

"You might not like the way he looks," he added.

"I don't care about looks," she smiled. "As long as I can be with him."

"...You might not care for the person he is," Sora said with a small frown forming on his delicate face.

"I would love Niwa even if he were you!" Kairi smiled happily. "That's how happy I am."

Sora blushed harder then he had ever blushed before. "Don't say that!"

"Aww Sora is getting embarrassed," Kairi laughed as she hugged him once more. "Just think about it. Ten minutes from now I'll be doing this with Niwa."

Sora just smiled and hugged her back. "Niwa will be very happy with you."

Kairi once again broke the hug and began to run in the opposite direction. "I need to go back to the hotel room really quick and touch up on my make up!" she called out as she waved. "See you at the closing ceremony!"

Sora waved back and smiled. "See you in a few minutes my flower," he whispered.

* * *

It was the time, the moment Kairi had been waiting for ever since she watched the DVD. Any moment Niwa would step through the elevator doors and they would run off into the woods and bake cookies together forever. Okay, not really, but that is how Kairi felt at the moment. She was currently looking out the glass side of the elevator and she obsessed the few anime fans left at the convention. Her back was towards the door.

"I hope my hair is okay," she muttered to herself. "I did touch up on my make up that should be fine." Kairi giggled to herself. "Oh gosh! I am so nervous!"

"Don't be," laughed a voice from behind. Kairi's heart began to beat a little bit faster.

"Niwa!" she exclaimed as she began to turn around. But Niwa put his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

"Please don't turn around. This would be easier for me if you didn't," Niwa said as he began to whisper into her ear. It made her entire body shiver with pleasure. "As you know Kairi, I care very deeply for you."

"And I like you too," added Kairi.

"I know," Niwa said as he set his lips against her neck casually. "It's just sad that this may be the last time I see you."

"I agree," Kairi said as her heart filled with joy. "But we could always call each other."

"But that would reveal my identity," laughed Niwa. "And we can't have that now can we."

"If I'm going to be your girl friend then how will we stay in contact?" asked Kairi.

"Like this," Niwa said as her gently grabbed her head and began to turn her around. "Close your eyes."

Kairi did as she was told. She was excited and nervous and blushing all at the same time. 'This is great," she thought to herself. 'My life is wonderful. Also, I'm about to get my first kiss from the love of my life!'

Then it happened. As her eyes were closed, Niwa set his soft lips onto her own set of lips. The feeling was sensational. The image of her and Niwa at the beach came into her mind and her face began to feel hot. To make her even more warm, Niwa ran his tounge across her teeth, massaging her gums softly.

'A wonderful thing a kiss can be,' Kairi thought as she slipped away from reality and into that heart embracing kiss.

Then Niwa pulled away and turned Kairi away from him. "Thank you Kairi, but I need to be heading out." She heard the elevator door chim and Niwa's footsteps stepping out of the elevator.

'This may be my only chance to ever see him!' she thought. "Wait!" she cried out as she turned around. When Kairi turned around and found who was in the elevator doorway, she was shocked and hurt. There stood Sora, annoying and perverted Sora, with the same shade of lip stick faintly planted on his own lips. Kairi felt like one thousand arrows were piercing through her betrayed heart.

"...Sora?" Kairi managed to squeeked.

"Uhhh," Sora said as his face turned bright red and he began to act very nervous.

"..Your Niwa?" Kairi asked faintly. Sora just stood there like he didn't even hear her. Kairi felt a tear run down her face and ran out of the elevator, pushing Sora out of her way.

"Kairi wait!" Sora yelled as he ran after her.

"Nice joke Sora!" she yelled as the tears streamed down her face. "You act like I'm your friend and then pull this on me!"

"It's not like that!" Sora screamed as his running footsteps came closer.

"Sure it isn't!" Kairi cried as she turned a corner. All she wanted to do at this moment was run until she fell off the face of the earth.

"Stop and listen to me," Sora said as he grabbed her arm to stop her from running.

"Why should I?" Kairi exclaimed as she tried to push him away.

"Think about it!" Sora exclaimed. "Who could of put that DVD into the hotel room?"

"Anyone with a hotel key," Kairi said with a dead tone of voice.

"And who are the only people with a hotel key?" he asked her, already knowing the answer.

"...You, Aerith, and Selphie," she answered.

"Yes! Think about Niwa's position and mine. He has a sister and I have a sister. He doesn't like his girl friend and neither do I. And don't you think it's strange how my voice and looks match Niwas? Don't you think it's strange how Aerith and myself acted out the characters perfectly?"

"No..." Kairi said in disbelief. "I don't believe you..."

"Believe me Kairi!" he yelled at her, trying to convince her. "I am Niwa!"

"You can't be!" she yelled back. "I'm in love with Niwa, not you!"

"Yet you only a few minutes ago said you would love Niwa, even if he were me!" Sora said.

Kairi had no arguments left in herself. She had been beaten. It was the plain truth that all along, Niwa had been Sora. She was in love with Sora. Kairi gave up struggling and calmed down. The auburn hair girl looked like a heart torn puppy that had lost it's way.

"I'll leave you to think," Sora said as he let go of her arm and began to walk away. "Meanwhile I'd like to say that everything you heard coming out of my mouth today was one hundred percent true."

Kairi watched Sora walk away and she wondered outloud, "It makes me wonder; Do I hate him or love him? Do I want to kill him or kiss him? I'm so confused..."

* * *

"Selphie!" Kairi exclaimed as she ran into the hotel room. "Something weird just happened!"

"Let me take a wild guess," Selphie said as she was packing. "You found out that Niwa was actually Sora and that he was in love with you?"

Kairi stared blankly at her. "Yeah! How did you know?"

Selphie laughed. "Simple. I've known all along."

"I need to talk to him," Kairi gasped as her eyes searched the room.

"Don't bother," Selphie said. "They already left."

"What?" Kairi exclaimed angrily.

"Let's just forget about this and go down to the closing ceremony," Selphie said as she linked arms with Kairi and they walked out of the room.

"Just one thing," Kairi said.

"What?" Selphie asked as they continued to skip along.

"...Let's take the stairs," she laughed.

"Okay," laughed Selphie with her.

Soon they were down stairs in a not so crowded room. There were about two hundred chairs set up and only fifty of them had been filled. Up front was a large podium and an even larger television behind that. A man wearing a regular t-shirt and tie came out and stepped behind the podium. "As you know this is the closing ceremony. Nothing really to say besides good bye...but that would have a sucky chapter ending. So, we would like to show you all a news clip that we had just received a few moments ago."

The man stepped back and took a remote out of his shirt pocket. He then pressed a button which caused the large television to turn on. In the next moment, the TV showed two teenagers standing together with a bunch of flashing camera lights and microphones surrounding them. The two teenagers were Aerith and Sora.

"So!" exclaimed a reporter. "You two are Hijiki and Niwa?"

"Is it true?" asked another reporter.

"Why did you decide to go public on your real identities?" asked another reported.

"Shut up and let us talk," Aerith groaned. All the reporters went quiet.

"The answer is not so simple," Sora smiled as a flash of light blinded him.

"Sora.." Kairi muttered.

"I did it for one reason and one reason only," Sora smiled. "For love."

The reporters started buzzing again. "For love you say?" asked a reporter. "Can I quote you on that?"

"Who is this girl, or boy, you love?" asked another annoying reporter.

"No comment," said Sora. "And it's a girl."

"And what is your reason Aerith?" asked another stupid reporter.

"This answer is simple, unlike my brothers," said Aerith. "To make my little brother happy."

The buzzing came up once more and the two teens became angry. "Stop asking so many damn questions!" they yelled in unison as they tried to break away from the reporter ring. Then the clip ended.

"As you see," said the man. "The creators of Riri's House came out in the open about their IDs. Once more, they were the ones who cosplayed Hijiki and Niwa at our cosplay contest. They were at this very convention! ...Well thats it! Get out of the hotel before they sue us!"

* * *

"Come on Kairi!" Selphie yelled from outside the hotel room. "We need to leave! My mom is here to pick us up!"

"Coming!" yelled Kairi back. She dragged her suit case out of the room and next to Selphie.

"Okay let's leave now," she said.

"Hold on one moment," Kairi said as she ran back into the hotel room. She looked around and sighed.

"This is no time for memories," Selphie said. "We need to get going."

"Yeah, yeah," Kairi said as she took one last look at the room. The room which had brought her and so many happy (and unhappy) memories to her. She sighed once more and closed the door to room 504.

_End of Chapter 8_

* * *

_**Authors Note: **No that is not the last chapter nn; just to inform you...yep! Nothing else to write...be grateful for this chapter! Heh..and sorry! I kind of rushed it towards the end._


	9. Love Circus Intro

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Cloud: You need ideas for these disclaimer dealios...  
__Lili: Screw it...  
__Cloud: Guess what everyone! I'm in the story!  
__Lili: And your popular!  
__Cloud: And sexy!  
__Lili: Lili got 20 hours of sleep last night...  
__Cloud: And Lili is still tired!  
__Lili: I'm bored..  
__Cloud: Then write the chapter!  
__Lili: T.T But I dun wanna..._

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **ATTENTION- Do not read my stories if you don't like them. If you think something is stupid then that's okay but don't tell me how to write my stories. Just X out of the page and read some other story...And now for some review thank yous!_

DivineRoseKeeper_...I'll try! Heh, sometimes it's hard for me to start a chapter off._

KrystalGamer_...Hell yes! I knew someone would say that was their favorite chapter...(heh...it's cause they make out and Sora's like "Oh My God I love you!")_

Black Mistress _...Yes, Kairi is a bitch. (mwa ha..I made her that way). And I feel sorry for Sora and Aerith also..maybe I should have them all just live in the forest happily ever after...but the story does need a plot XD._

carbuncle_...I have no planned ending for the story so far anyways (I usually have the ending planned out even before I start..and the last chapter was going to be the ending but I like this story too much!). I'm sorry Kairi is a jerk (I think it's PMS) but I don't plan on her being such a jerk in the following chapters._

Kingdom.Writer_...Glad you like the story! And I can't help but write a story with a twist..I guess thats why I have fans XD._

Krystal Wings_..Hell yes:high fives:_

Bacon Boy USA_...Why thank you! I guess it was different :D!_

Rose-Lady Luna_...I know what you mean, this is the most favorite story I've written. And Riri's House is just toally random...ain't it?_

lizzard-gurl_...:D Why thank you. I don't like reading KxS fics either...but I like writing them! I can't do yaoi or anything cause im not a dude ha ha not that I ever PLANNED to write yaoi. I like writing guyXgirl things. And I thought the same thing about Daisuke when I first saw DNAngel. Your like the first person to discover that Niwa was from DNAngel (thats where I got the name). And my friend is playing the general! Wow thats special._

DemonDetectives_... Thanks! I will continue with the story until I decide it ends (which at this point isnt anytime soon.) and PSST..read this chapter_

Palantiri_...heh..everyone always seems to guess the twist in my storys. Maybe I should make them less obvious...oh well.._

* * *

**Chapter 9: **_Introduction Reformation_

Kairi sighed as she looked into a mirror and tied a bow around her neck. She was back at home inside her room. They say home is where the heart is but Kairi didn't exactly feel that way at the moment.

She gazed at her room from the mirrors view and a little smile formed on her face. Kairi loved her room. It made her feel young and innocent again. Her room was painted light pink and one of the walls was just a window that shined light into the room like it were painted gold. The rest of her room was fairy tale themed. Her night stand was a mermaid and in the corner was a castle in which her cat slept in. Also there was a Mickey mouse TV (to watch her favorite shows) on one side of her room. It was like she was living a real life fantasy.

"I don't want to go to school," she groaned as she examined her uniform. It was a maroon plaid skirt along with jumper like straps,a darker red vest, and a red bow to go around her neck. "I miss the convention." Wait! What was she saying? She MISSED the convention? Maybe she did need to go back to school.

She heard a honk from outside the house. It was her car pool to school with Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus (her friends in her town). "Coming!" she yelled as she grabbed her lip gloss and her shoulder back pack. The auburn hair girl struggled to put on her long white stockings and shoes as she hopped down the stairs.

"Kairi," her mother said to her as Kairi began to buckle her shoes.

"Not now mother!" Kairi moaned as she put her lip gloss in her skirt pocket.

Kairi's mother started tapping her foot. "Kairi..."

"What mother?" she asked as if she were annoyed. Kairi's mom smirked and held out a brown paper sack lunch."Oh," she said embarrassed. "Thanks mom!" Kairi usually forgot many things while going to school.

"No problem," her mom smiled as Kairi ran out the door and into the car pool mini-van.

Kairi quickly ran to the car and opened a door. She took a seat next to Tidus. "Sorry guys! I was-"

"Don't worry Kairi," laughed Wakka. "We're used to it."

"Shut up," pouted Kairi. She missed them...a lot. Tidus, with his small boy attitude; and Wakka, with his good sport on-going. She was glad she was back with her friends.

"Anyways," Selphie interrupted. "Did you hear about Cloud and Sephiroth?" Cloud was the most popular (and sexiest..) guy in school but he was held back a year while Sephiroth was a heavy metal goth person thingy. They hated each other since child birth (or if possible...before that).

"Oh yeah, that stupid rumor that they 'did the naughty dance'?" Tidus asked while he pretended to gag.

"Yeah," added Wakka. "I don't believe that for a second. They are too different for the 'dance of the naughty'."

"Or anything else," laughed Kairi. "Besides, Sephiroth would look better with Lulu! They are both in that _category_ of strange people."

Wakka started to blush fiercely. "Are you kidding? They would go horrible together!" Of course, it had been a well known fact that Wakka has had a crush on Lulu for the longest time.

"You like her!" chanted Tidus and Kairi together. "You like her! You like her!"

"I do not!" he screamed at them as his face reddened. It was so easy to get Wakka's emotions up and crazy like that.

"Awww!" Selphie exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Tidus's neck. She stared at the embarrassed Wakka. "Isn't that cute? He's in denial!"

Tidus's face turned red and burned his cheeks. "Stop Selphie!"

Kairi's face had also turned red from laughing so hard. She loved her friends. They always made her feel so cheerful. Much better then how she felt at the...'Stop thinking about the convention!' she thought to herself. "Lets all calm down. We don't want to be really hyper for home room."

"But at least we're in the same home room!" exclaimed Selphie. "Remember last year?"

"I remember," added Tidus. "We were all spread out to different corners of the school. It sucked like a flipping monkey! Except for me and Selphie; we were in the same home room."

"But our teacher was so stupid," Selphie gagged.

"Oh yeah!" Wakka exclaimed. "Didn't he always hit on the girls?"

"And guys," shruddered Tidus.

"Yes!" Kairi and Selphie groaned. They of course kicked that teacher out of the school for obvious reasons.

"He was so gross," Kairi said.

"But he was kind of hot," Selphie smiled. Everyone turned towards her and raised an eyebrow. "Your right Kairi, we need to calm down."

A few moments later they arrived at school. It was a very large pink (more like faded red from the years) and white bricked building. The school looked liked like any other typical private school. Side-walk leading up to the stairs, which led to the big brown doors to enter the school. Out front, the grass was as green as a crayola crayon and a flag pole carried the countries flag proudly.

"I missed you!" Kairi exclaimed as she ran out of the car and clinged to the grass. It was funny how being back changed her so much. The convention was a mess that she rather not bring up. Who knows what would happen if she ever saw Sora again.

"I thought we were going to calm down Kairi," laughed Wakka as he saw his friend acting like a nut.

"I don't care!" she cheerfully yelled as she started dancing in the freshly dewed grass.

"Kairi..." Selphie laughed in a nervous way.

"Yep?" asked Kairi happily.

"Your uniform is getting wet," she informed her.

Kairi first looked at Selphie, then Selphie's uniform, then her own uniform. Her uniform was just as Selphie had described it. Wet. "DAMMIT!" she yelled as she picked up her book bag and ran inside the school.

"Wait for us!" the rest of them yelled as they ran after her.

"I'm glad I'm back," she told herself. "School is, strangely, a place where I can be free with my emotions and with myself."

"Hey Kairi," said a random guy in th halls. "Nice to see you back."

"Hey Kairi!" exclaimed another girl waving to her.

This was usual. Kairi was pretty popular around school. She was bound to be the school president in the upcoming election. Sadly enough, she even had her own fan club (which they all just blushed as she ran by). Kairi was used to this. Nothing would mess up her daily schedule of hello's, blushes, and toaster struddles. Hmm-mmmmm good.

She finally reached her home room and let out a tired sigh. The teacher wasn't there yet and the students were talking quietly in their desk.

"Look everyone!" yelled Cloud (who was in Kairi's home room). "Kairi's back." Kairi smiled at Cloud and waved a little. It was true Cloud was very attractive and everyone in school thought the two were dating. But of course Kairi didn't care for Cloud in that way and neither did he. Stupid rumors ruin everything...

"Yep!" she exclaimed happily. Kairi turned around and saw she was blocking the door. She moved over to the teachers desk and waved her arms in the air. "Sorry!"

Everyone sat in their desk (except Kairi because she took role call everyday). The classroom was large but contained a small amount of people. There was Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Cloud, Sephiroth, Lulu, and Kairi herself. It was small but they did get more work done this way.

"Hey everybody," she said as she leaned against the desk, clearly showing her wet uniform. "Let's start by taking role." Kairi took a clipboard from the desk along with a pen.

Kairi looked down at the list. "Tidus?"

"Here!" Tidus yelled as his hand shot up.

"Selphie?" she asked as she continued to look down at the list.

"Here...!" she slowly said loudly.

"Wakka?"

"Here man!" he laughed.

"Lulu?" she asked. Kairi received no answer. "Lulu?" she asked once more.

"If you see I'm here,I'm here," she said in her usual attitude. "Just check the damn list off."

"..Right," Kairi said as she went right along. "Cloud?"

"Here Kairi," smiled Cloud sweetly. Kairi smiled back at him and went back to the list.

"Sephy?" Kairi giggled. Everyone knew Sephiroth hated being called that.

"Call me that again and I'll split your brain into a million pieces with a touch of a finger," he said with an angry groan. "Then I'll eat your pathetic human nose!"

"We'll aren't we optimistic!" she exclaimed with a laugh. "Oh! Apparently we have a new student. She switched in from a different class. Her name is Namine!" Kairi thought about what she said. "Woah! Namine?"

Suddenly the hyper and pretty Namine burst through the door. "Hi everyone! My name is Namine and-"

"Yeah Yeah, take your seat," groaned Kairi. Now she could be bugged everyday for the rest of her Junior High life. "We also have another new student. He was home schooled for all his life and just recently he decided to move to a real school." Kairi looked at the list to introduce the boy's name and gasped.

"What's wrong Kairi?" asked Cloud in concern.

"..." no answer.

"Kairi!" Selphie asked as she examined Kairi's pale face. "Is something wrong?"

"Our other new student is...Sora," she finished as her face drained all its color.

Just like Namine had, Sora (dressed in the same uniform as every other boy but just a bit messier) burst through the scene like a breezy wind in Chicago. He smiled at everyone and waved. Then Sora smiled at Kairi.

"Hey Kairi," Sora smiled in his usual goofy way. Sora examined Kairi's damp uniform. "What? Getting all wet over little old me? Save it for marriage!"

Everyone stared at the two. No one knew what was truly going on between the two, except Selphie. How did Sora know Kairi? Well however she knew him, they could all tell she wasn't pleased to see him.

_End of Chapter 9_

* * *

_**Authors Note: **That chapter wasn't meant to be long. It was an introduction to the other side of the story. Anyways, do not read the following stuff if you don't want spoilers._

_Tidus likes Selphie while Selphie likes Riku (he'll be reintroducted in the next chapter...you will ALL be surprised...MWA HA). Wakka likes Lulu who likes Sephiroth. Any who..Aerith likes Cloud who likes Kairi who maybe likes Sora who's girlfriend is Namine. (wow :O) It's a damn triangle circus in that class! Oh yeah..everyone besides Aerith (whos a freshman in high school) and Riku (his age will be revealed in the next chapter) is in their last year of junior high._


	10. The Awful First Day

_**HAPPY OVER ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Lili: Now that your in the story I'll probably have to kick you out of here.  
Cloud: You can't do that!  
Lili: Of course I can! I am the almighty author! I can even do this:points at cloud:  
Cloud: Huh:suddenly appears naked: ...OH SNAP I'M NAKED!  
Lili: Ha...there's for doubting me and my 'NOT OWNING KINGDOM HEARTS BUT STILL CONTROLS THE CHARACTERS IN WICKED, WICKED WAYS' skills._

* * *

_**Authors Note:** For everyone who read the ending authors note last time...thoughs might be changed. I sometimes change the story line if I feel it doesn't work. Mkay?_ _Now for some reviews! I love responding to these! _

review lord..._nn; not sure if I should be flattered or insulted by your reviews...caps confuses me._

y a k o s o k u-_...w00t for twist! heh and I didn't realize that in only two months of being on that I would get so many reviews (but I have always been the one with the creative mind). And that's one of my catch phrases! "It sucks like a flippin' monkey" and "I'll freakin' stab you with a pencil" that is. nn!_

RaE-_...HI RAE! Sorry everyone this is my super buddy from school & she is awesome. I think the field trip is going to be fun but whatever. I wish one of you had a cell phone so I could call you but we'll meet up at the place okay? Anyways I try to write longer chapters but if you read the authors note last time that chapter wasn't supposed to be long. And if I wrote even longer chapters it take me a flipping month to write them heh...Anyways Kanga is an evil bitch (sorry..she's mean because she kidnaps Piglet..AKA me!) And don't worry for anyone who read this girls review it ain't anything dirty. Ha ha you rock!_

Kayki_...don't worry that's not a mistake. No one reads each others review thingys anyways so I'll tell you why this isn't a mistake. See what happened (but it isn't explained in the story yet) is Cloud asked Aerith out and she was like "OMG" & made the episode but she never responded to him so Cloud was like "OMG your a bitch and you hate me so screw you" but Aerith still likes him. :O don't tell anyone! _

Bacon Boy USA_...heh..I wish they could have stayed at the convention forever but ney...x.x and does no one read the authors notes? That chapter wasn't meant to be long! It was an introduction to the next part of the story T.T why bother writing author notes..:O MONKEY!_

lizzard-gurl_...No, no..Riku isn't the teacher that hit on girls...I never thought about that but that would be kind of funny!_

dreamsof2morrow_...Why thank you!_

Palantiri_..Heh I know, screw Mushy! And yes Triangles..:P I needed some kind of a plot going on for the next chapters! And won't it be fun for Kairi to tell the school "Yeah this is the guy I made out with" XD_

uj_...from now on I'm not telling any of you anything XD_

Syntia_...heh :P Your silly._

* * *

**Chapter 10:  
**_Love Circus- The Awful First Day_

The curious class watched the two birds, maybe not of love, give strange looks to each other. Back and forth they gave each other strange looks. Kairi's was more of a 'WHAT THE CRAP! GOD HATES ME!' look while Sora's was 'HA! Your so cute when your ready to tear my guts out' look. There was obvious tension between the two. Was it tension of love, hate, horny-ness, all of the above? The question is, why? Why was there tension? They knew each other, but how? What was going on? Where in the world are Lili's ramen? She loved her ramen oh so much...Oh right. What in the world was going on with these two?

"Why the hell are you here?" Kairi asked angrily as she made a fist at her side. She was trying to forget the convention and here was the guy she fell for, right in her class. Kairi didn't want to see him but obviously she had no choice now. Some members in the class gasped at her actions.. They never heard Kairi say the H word before! Nor did they ever see her make a fist before! She was just an innocent school girl, right?

"Simple," said Sora as he put his hands in his pockets. "The media is making a rumor that me and Aerith don't do any work at home school. They say all we do is work on Riri's House so we were forced into private school," Sora explained.

"I don't believe that gay story," Kairi yelled as she was about to hit him. Kairi was about to hit Sora when something came to her mind. She couldn't make a fool of herself in front of Sora. She couldn't act like her regular angry self. The whole entire school (except maybe Selphie) knew her as the nice, polite girl. If they knew that she was an anger problemed chick then she would get no respect. So she decided she had to be that girl everyone thought she was. Kairi sat in the teachers desk and smiled at him. "Welcome to our school Sora. Please take your seat."

Sora raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said as he lazily walked to his assigned desk and dropped his book bag by it. Then he dropped down in his seat and started twirling a pencil in between his fingers. Kairi gave one last angry looked at him and gagged. Sora looked like an example of a classic bad boy (which he wasn't).

Kairi continued to smile at the class and looked down at her clip board. "Looks like Mrs. Simora isn't teaching our class anymore. He said he was having some family problems," she said. 'Which probably means he got some whore pregnant,' she laughed in her head. "So then our school has hired a new teacher that just graduated from Tokyo University. So please, everyone welcome..." she looked once more at her clip board and her fake happy look left her face."Oh dear me God..."

"What Kairi?" asked Cloud as he stared at her dispair.

Kairi tried her hardest not to smile. It was just so funny. This couldn't be happening to her...damn. "I'll let him introduce himself when he enters the room. I'm sure he'll _love_ all of us." Kairi then set the clip board on the desk and returned to her student desk. Once she got there she banged her head against her desk. "My life sucks..." she silently whispered to herself. (A/N: Thank you Divya...)

"What was that?" smiled Sora from behind her. Kairi looked up at his smirking face. 'I know your secret!' was written all over it. Her eyes went a little wider. Had he figured out his true self from his school self? He wasn't going to ruin her image. At least she hoped that he wouldn't.

"Nothing," she smiled cheerfully. 'I won't let you bring me down Sora,' she thought to herself. 'This is MY school.'

"KAIRI!" Sora yelled in her ear, catching the attention of everyone in the class. "YOUR POLKA DOT BRA IS SHOWING THROUGH YOUR WET SHIRT!"

That was it. Kairi snapped. She stood on her desk and faced Sora with a very angry face. "Listen you bastard! I don't give a damn that your going to my school but you will not bother me here. Stop harassing me and get a LIFE!"

"Holy crap," Sephiroth said from the back corner of the class as he observed the bickering couple. "Kairi is a cold hard bitch!"

Kairi looked around the room and realized people were in it. "Dammit! I'm ruined.."

Sora just continued to smile at her. He had cracked open her shell and now she was acting the way he loved. "It's your own fault for keeping your true self locked inside you."

Cloud stared at Kairi with wide eyes. "That's the true Kairi?" No one could believe it. The perky, preppy, and all the opposite things of which she was acting now, wasn't the true her. If they couldn't believe that then what could they believe?

"NO!" yelled Kairi as she got off her desk and stood on the floor. She had to convince them all that she didn't act that way. If she didn't then she could never face anyone in school again. "I had a sudden out burst, that's all! I don't really act like that."

Sora stood up as well. "Don't deny it Kairi." He grabbed her shoulder and kissed the side of her eyelid gently. "Let all the anger out."

Kairi blushed as mad as a banshee and slapped him. "Dammit Sora! You have a girlfriend, you pervert!" she yelled as she pointed to Namine (who was currently in her own little bubble world. Of course she wasn't listening...she's a bitchy blonde...like Lili!). "Leave me the hell alone!"

"Next on the six o'clock news," said Lulu as she watched the scene. "When preppy school girls attack."

"Why you," threatened Kairi as she turned towards Lulu and made a fist.

"Now that is enough," said a dark shaded figure from the doorway. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned around. He looked older then them and he was wearing a nice professional attire. He also wore a hat that asended a shadow upon his face. But his hair could be pointed out right away. It was very bright and probably not a natural hair color. Who had silver hair anyways? "Everyone sit down."

As soon as the students heard thoughs words, they all stopped what they were doing and sat down in their desk like 'good little students'. The teacher carried a briefcase over to his desk and took off his hat. "My name is Riku Yoshizawa and I'll be your new teacher." Selphie's jaw dropped and she starred blankly at their new teacher. The teacher noticed and stared akwardly back at her. "Is there anything wrong?"

"RIKU!" she yelled as she pointed her finger at the new teacher. "WHAT THE CRAP!"

Riku realized who she was and he went into daze as well. "SELPHIE!"

"Not another confusing reunion," Tidus complained as he hit his head on his desk. "This is all too much!"

"Yes," Cloud added. "Someone tell us what is going on."

Sora smiled cunningly and leaned back in his not so steady desk. "Simple. We all met at an anime convention. Kairi liked an animated dude who ended up being me and we made out. Then Selphie thought Riku was hot and so they made out. We never thought we see each other again and now here we are stuck in a class room together."

Kairi hit her head on her desk and silently cried to herself. 'Thanks Sora!' she sarcastically mumbled in her tortured head. "I hate you God..."

"So Selphie made out with an overage dude?" Sephiroth asked, who was very interested in this topic. (Who wouldn't be?)

"We never made out!" Selphie yelled as her face burned red.

"I didn't even hit on you," Riku said from behind the desk. "You were all like 'OH MY GOD RIKU! YOUR SO SEXY!' and I just sat back and laughed at you."

"Oh yes you did so hit on me Mr. CROSS-DRESSER!" Selphie yelled at him.

"Our new teacher is a cross dresser?" asked the red headed Wakka (who was very, very out of it at the moment). "This is getting confusing." It was confusing. VERY confusing. It's not everyday you hear that your new teacher is a cross dresser and he made out with an underage girl. It's also not every day that your average popular chick goes psycho.

"Wait," Namine interrupted as she finally got into the conversation. "You made out with Kairi? How dare you!" She grabbed a rope from her desk and held it above her head. Her eyes burned with a fiery passion and she had an evil grin on her face.

The threatened Sora shook his head furiously. "No dear, I was only joking...dear."

"Good," she said with a very satisfied tone.

"May I start class?" asked Riku with a very stern face planted on his head. He rather wouldn't continue with this whole matter.

"Nah," smiled Selphie. "We like talking."

Riku coughed and gave a very annoyed look to Selphie. "Let me rephrase that. Shut up or I'll give you detention." The class went silent and all eyes were on Riku. "Very good. Now then-"

_Ring._ Just in time they were dismissed for lunch. Riku sighed and dropped his folder on his desk. "I give up."

So the students ran out of the confused room and they were onto lunch.

* * *

All the students gathered in their groups and walked out the door to the outside picnic area. Well, there was only one group. Selphie, Kairi, Wakka, and Tidus. Everyone else pretty much went by themselves. Outside was beautiful. It was the time of year where the snow had just melted and everything was growing again. Spring was almost in the air and everyone was just so happy.

"Let's sit at that picnic table over there!" Tidus pointed out excitingly at a brown pic nic table. It was perfectly placed under a tree with plenty of shade but also the perfect mixture of sunlight.

Kairi looked across the lawn to find Cloud eating all by himself. "He never eats by himself," she mumbled.

"What was that?" Wakka asked.

"Nothing," smiled Kairi. "If it's okay, I'm going to sit with Cloud today."

"That's cool," Selphie grinned and she put her arms are Wakka and Tidus's shoulders. "I can have the boys all to myself."

Tidus giggled (a manly giggle!) and pushed Selphie off of him. "Stop Selphie, your making me blush!"

Selphie winked at him and put her arms around him. "That's the point silly!"

Tidus couldn't stop blushing. "Selphie!"

Kairi laughed and smiled at her wacky friends. "You two, get a room." She turned around laughing and walked towards Cloud. He was sitting on top of a bright green grassed hill undernearth an apple tree. He had his eyes closed and had a hood on. He was either listening to music or sleeping. The auburn hair girl must have been really quiet or Cloud was deaf because he didn't see her coming. "BOO!" she yelled as she finally came up to him.

Cloud jumped and looked up at Kairi. "My God woman! You scared the tuna out of me!"

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "Tuna?"

Cloud laughed and shook his head. "Never mind," he smiled as he patted the spot of grass next to him. "Come sit down. I'm listening to some music."

Kairi observed Cloud for a moment. He was an average boy. He was wearing the regular boys school uniform and he had wild blonde spikey hair. If a random old lady came up to him on the streets, she probably die of sexy. "Okay," she nodded as she took the place next to him.

He kept his eye on her and handed her one of his head phones. Without any exchange of words, she took it from his hand and put it in her ear. She was immediately drowned in sounds of guitars and violins clashing together to make the most dark and beautiful music she had ever heard. The words were in english so she couldn't understand what they were saying. She felt that she didn't need to. Kairi was drowned in the emotion of the music.

"What song is this?" she quietly whispered.

"It's a band from the United States," smiled Cloud as he stared at Kairi admiringly. "Not sure what the song is really."

"The song is wonderful," Kairi whispered once more as she once more became in tuned with the song. She leaned back on the grass and closed her eyes.

"I have another song like it," Cloud told her as he pulled out his Mp3 player and changed the song. A new song was now playing. The sound of a piano and the soothing tune of a guitar was strumming in Kairi's ear. It was like a orchestra of the angels was singing right through her and into her soul.

"What song is this?" she whispered to Cloud, eyes still closed and her heart still in tuned with the music.

"Dunno," he said. "But it's by the same band."

"Wh-What is the song about?" she asked him as she opened one of her eyes slowly to let in some sun.

"It's about the destruction of the earth and how love can over come it," he said as he stared deeply at Kairi's face.

"Beautiful," Kairi commented. "Simply Beau-"

She was interrupted by Cloud and his hormones. He had given her a kiss on the neck without her permission. It made her skin tingle and her face turn cherry red. She pulled out the head phone from her ear and pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" she yelled at him as she threw the ear piece at him.

Cloud was now on his feet and waving his hands trying to explain. "I'm sorry! I really didn't mean it. I was just in the mood."

"Then go make out with one of your popular friends!" she yelled as she stood up also. Kairi hated how these guys around her were stealing kisses from her. They were HER kisses, not theirs.

"But I don't want to kiss them! I want to kiss you!" he yelled at her, catching the attention of some people around them. Cloud blushed and realized what he just said. "I mean...that is."

"Forget it," she said as she stomped away. Why were guys falling in love with her? She wasn't the most attractive girl around. Kairi also had a bad attitude. So why were guys saying and doing these things all of a sudden?

_End of Chapter 10_

* * *

_**Authors Note: **Sorry, I know that chapter wasn't very good. But I can't write a chapter unless I have an idea to lead it by. So if you have any ideas on what should happen in a chapter (example: That day they have sex ed class or It's Valentines day...You know) email it to me with the subject "RULES OF COSPLAY IDEA" to If you include your user name, I'll give you credit in that chapter :D!_


	11. Sex Ed

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KRYSTAL WINGS!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
**__Lili: I need a cool new person to do my disclaimers with..LET'S HAVE A CONTEST! Contestants are...Larxene, Axel, Vexen, A Heartless, Belle, Cid, and any other Disney character not included in the story that I can't think of.  
__Cloud: :( I want to be back in the disclaimer.  
__Lili: GET BACK IN THE CLOSET:stabs Cloud:  
__Cloud: :dying: Lili doesn't own :cough: Kingdom Hearts :dies:  
__Lili: Damn..Oh well! I can still write the chapter with out you :D!  
__Cloud: :psst: No she can't._

* * *

_**Authors Note:** I so want Karaoke Revolution...it's awesome. I love it when the characters get all glowy :O it's pretty! I can sing Joy to the World XD w00t. Oh yeah, everyone, read _**I Won't Fade away**. It's a fan fic with Axel and Larxene and I think it's really good (or maybe I'm weird :P)._ REVIEW TIME!_

Yuleen75_...yes. What the hell indeed XD! And Sora is just a poor horny boy. But we love him anyways._

Kayki_...Ha ha. I'm confused myself._

pizzalover_...Thank you! And I try to update as fast as I can._

Bacon Boy USA_...XD Lmao. You get a cookie...:gives cookie:_

f_...o.O I can't have anyone killing anyone...That would make everything insane. (or MORE insane)_

Black Mistress_..Weren't we all screaming when we found out Riku was the teacher? ;) We know Selphie is gonna get an A in at least ONE class. XD!_

Sonic Master A.J._...Well about a month before I went to Ushicon I got the idea for this fan fic at random (forgot how EXACTLY it came to mind.) And I am mega excited for KH2:O I heard they might delay it even MORE until 2006! Grr ha ha. And thank you in general._

BronzeToast_...Don't worry. There was no mistake with the CloudXAerith thing. That will be explained (maybe in this chapter). After you hear, you won't be confused :D!_

carbuncle_..Ha T.T Everyones confused. I'm even confused!_

random person_...oo Aerith is in the story.. she just hasn't had a big part lately. And don't worry...you know everyone will be with the person they deserve to be with in the end. Fan fics are just like that._

review lord_...OH MY GOSH! XD You are so funny. I am so gonna do that in the next chapter (I would this chapter but I already had a plan). Just remind me to give you credit._

y a k o s o k u-_...:D Thank you! I love compliments like these (and sadly I act random and funny like in my storys in real life. Just ask my friend Rae or Divya..they read my storys). And these ideas just sort of flow through my finger tips and onto the key board..you know? I've always been that way._

RaE_...Sex Ed is awesome..I dunno why people didn't like it XP maybe I'm just perverted. You rock my socks!_

Shadow's Light_...Yes I guessed I am unpredictable :D ..or not. XD I love reviews like yours._

Zanisha_..:O A comment on the character devolpment. That makes me happy. And don't worry..the entire story is about Kairi and Sora! I will make them do the naughty dance..MWA HA! Or maybe not because this is rated PG-13...but we can all hope._

Syntia_...XD Yes Sex Ed Class. Isn't that just a evil...yet brillant idea I have? And yes you are silly because I say so._

DivineRoseKeeper_...got that right._

* * *

**Chapter 11  
**_Love Circus: Sex Ed_

Kairi was currently on the beach in a purple bikini top and a long flowing beach skirt that danced in the wind. It was just like her fantasy with Niwa and herself. It was pretty breezy outside and so she had to hold her head so her hair would get all frizzy. She looked into the sun set which seemed to rest upon the crystal blue ocean. The ocean waves softly brushed her toes, giving her a simple pleasure feeling. The auburn hair girl smiled and closed her eyes. "I love the beach," she whispered so softly it could barely be heard.

"Kairi! I found a spot!" called someone from behind her. Kairi turned around and saw a boy with perfect size muscles in red swim trunks waving at her. Kairi smiled at the boy she loved, the boy she adored, the boy named Sora.

"Coming!" she exclaimed as she ran across the sun heated sand. It burned her feet but for some reason she didn't even feel it. Maybe she just didn't care. After all, she was with Sora. Kairi smiled and jumped into the boys arms. "Miss me Sora?"

"I always do Kairi," the boy smiled back as he pulled her into an embrace. Kairi smiled and hugged Sora back. Everything was so much better on the beach.

"I'm so glad that we finally got together," Sora told her as he carried her towards the beach towel spread out on the sandy shores.

"You are?" asked Kairi as she gazed into his eyes. She loved the boy so much.

"You know I am," he smiled as he leaned in towards her ear. "Your beautiful," he whispered.

"Not as handsome as you though!" exclaimed Kairi as she got set down on the towel. Sora sat down next to her and they both gazed at the sun together. The sun set seemed to last forever. Time stood still for the two love birds. Kairi lost count of how many times Sora and herself tried to hold hands. It's strange how a simple thing like holding hands can make your heart race.

"Sora," Kairi softly spoke as she finally grasp his hand. She did not look at him. The auburn hair beauty continued to gaze out into the ocean. "Why do you love me?"

Sora gave her a simple smile and leaned in towards her face. Their lips almost touched and Kairi's heart began to beat faster then it ever had before. "Because you are Kairi." Kairi closed her eyes and awaited her kiss. "Kairi?"

"Yes?" Kairi whispered.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" Sora yelled all of a sudden.

Kairi created a sweat drop and gave Sora a confused look. "What?"

"TIME TO WAKE UP! BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" Sora yelled very loudly into her ear.

Kairi opened her eyes not to the gentle shores of the beach but to the loud annoying buzz of her alarm clock. "DAMMIT!" she yelled as she got out of bed and picked up her alarm clock. She held it over her head in anger. "I HATE BOYS!" she yelled as she threw the alarm clock at the wall, shattering it into a lot of pieces.

"Kairi?" her mother called from downstairs. "Did you just break another alarm clock?"

"...Maybe?" Kairi said as she just questioned what she just had done.

"Kairi, Kairi," her mother laughed in the distant. "Just forget about it. Go get ready for school. Your car pool will be here any moment."

Kairi gulped and looked at what time it was at the time she killed her clock. EIGHT FIFTEEN it read. "DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!" Kairi yelled as she quickly jumped into the uniform she laid out. "THERE GONNA BE HERE ANY MINUTE!" She quickly ran into her bath room, combed her hair, and put on some _SWEAT BE GONE._

"There here," her mother called from downstairs.

"ARG!" she groaned as she stuffed a tooth brush into her mouth and ran downstairs.

"Nice look," her mother giggled as she observed her daughter.

"Not now!" Kairi panicked as she threw the tooth brush on the floor and struggled to put on her shoes. "I'm going to be late!"

"Kairi.." her mother said.

"Tell me later!" Kairi yelled as she ran out the door to her car pool.

Her mother shook her head and looked at the brown sack she held in her hands. "I don't think that girl will ever remember her lunch."

Kairi ran as fast as she could to the car. She opened the door and quickly took a seat next to Wakka. "Hey guys-"

"Sorry I'm late," they all answered in unison.

Kairi let out a sigh and leaned back in the car seat. "Am I THAT predictable?"

"Not so much," smiled Selphie. "We never knew you were going to go make out with Cloud yesterday."

Kairi gave Selphie a look and let out another sigh. "Damn rumors."

"Don't worry," laughed Wakka. "We don't listen to them."

"But," said the curious Selphie. "What is the story between you to?"

"We didn't make out," stated Kairi. "But he tried to."

"WHAT?" yelled Tidus as he heard the words Kairi spoke.

"He didn't though," Kairi said as she slouched in her seat. "So many guys.."

"I bet your talking about Sora," smiled Selphie. She was the only one who knew what really happened at the convention after all. She had a right to smile.

"Everyones finding out that he's Niwa," Wakka informed her.

"Let's change the subject," Kairi sighed.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Tidus. "All we talk about are relationship and who likes who."

"Speaking of which," winked Selphie as she wrapped her arms around Tidus's neck. "Who do you like? You still haven't told me!"

"No one!" he yelled at her as he started to blush fiercly. It was like a little kid trying to get out of a mothers grasp.

"Sure," Selphie laughed as she let go of him. "Is that why you had the major color change?"

"Shut up," Tidus mumbled as he looked at his shoes and went on blushing.

"Now, how about that topic change?" Kairi asked the three.

"Screw the topic change," Wakka said as he went on talking. "What's this about you and Riku, Selphie?"

"Nothing!" Selphie yelled as her face turned a bright shade of red.

"Oh really, Selphie?" smirked Tidus. "Then why the major color change?"

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Selphie yelled as she stuck out her tounge at him.

"Put that tounge back in your mouth or I'll bite it!" exclaimed Tidus as he started to pout.

"Make me," Selphie smiled as she continued to stick out her tounge. The next thing she knew, Tidus's teeth had a firm gripped on her tounge. "OW! OW OW OW!" she yelped in pain.

Tidus let go and smirked. "Told you!" he taunted at her as a small shade of pink came to his face.

"My gosh!" Wakka exclaimed. "You two bicker like a married couple."

Kairi closed her eyes and leaned back even further in her seat. "What happened to that subject change?" she mumbled to herself.

"We're here, yeah!" Wakka's mother smiled from the front seat. She looked just like Wakka, which wasn't a pretty sight. Her arms were bulging with woman like muscles and she looked like a bad version of a drag queen. But that didn't make them over look the fact that she was one of the nicest mothers ever.

"Alright!" Wakka said as he tried to push everyone out of the car. "Time for school."

"Thank you for stating the obvious," groaned Kairi sarcastically as she hopped out of the car.

"Did Kairi wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" asked a voice behind her obviously belonging to Sora. His arms quickly wrapped around her. "Because I don't see how that's possible, being next to me and all."

Kairi pushed him away from her and sighed. She was at school so she had to maintain her anger. "Hello Sora," she calmly spoke.

"HI KAIRI!" yelled another annoying voice from behind her. Kairi turned around to find the 'ever so lovable' Namine grinning at her. "How are you doing today?"

Kairi smiled a fake smile. "I'm doing super duper!" she exclaimed sarcastically.

"That's super duper!" giggled Namine as she started doing a dance at random.

Kairi let out an angry sigh and looked at Namine. She pointed at a random direction away from herself. "Hey look! A butterfly!"

Namine's face went all happy. "WHERE?" she yelled as she went around dancing in circles.

Now that Namine was out of the conversation, Kairi could have a chance to talk with Sora. She gave him one of her very angry faces a she made a fist with her right hand. "Look here Sora. I'm not your girl friend! The insane blonde chasing the butterflies is! So just leave me alone!"

For a moment Sora looked sadder then he ever did. But in a few seconds that look did a one-eighty. "Tell me you don't like me and I will."

Kairi raised her eyebrows and let her look soften. "I...erm...um." Her face went red and she didn't know how to respond.

Sora flashed Kairi one of his goofy smiles and got up close to her face. "Then I will never leave you alone," he told her in his seductive voice.

Kairi's face went red with passion and her face went down with anger. "DAMN YOU SORA! I WILL NOT GO TO THE BEACH WITH YOU!"

Sora gave her a puzzled look. "What?"

"...NOTHING!" she yelled as she quickly ran inside the school.

"Same old routine," laughed Selphie as she ran into the school after her friend.

"Same old Kairi," laughed Tidus and Wakka as they followed.

"I love you Sora!" Namine giggled as she glomped Sora.

"I hate school," thought Kairi and Sora together.

* * *

Kairi observed the class from the front of the room. She sighed and looked at the clip board in her hands. "Selphie?"

"Here!" Selphie exclaimed with a smile.

"Tidus?" she asked. Why did she have to take roll if she knew all of them were here?

"Here," Tidus responded in a dull tone.

"Wakka?" Kairi asked as dull as Tidus responded.

"Here man," Wakka replied.

She groaned as she read the next name on the list. "Sora?"

"Here my lovely," he smiled to her from his seat. He gave her a wave, a wink, and blew her a kiss.

She gritted her teeth and continued. "Sephy?"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT YOU PATHETIC HUMAN!" Sephiroth screamed as he gave Kairi the finger.

"I love you too Sephiroth," Kairi laughed. "Lulu?"

"What's the point of saying I'm here if you know I'm here already?" she asked in her dull voice from her seat.

"Your mom," Kairi replied as she rolled her eyes. "Namine?"

"I am here!" Namine exclaimed as she jumped on her desk and did a Sailor Moon pose.

Kairi shook her head in disgust and continued. "Cloud?"

"Here," he squeaked as he blushed.

Kairi looked up at Cloud for a moment. He was staring at her with shy, loving eyes. 'If only I liked him that way,' she thought to herself. She set her clip board on the teachers desk and clapped her hands together. "Well," she laughed. "Looks like were on time but Riku, I mean Mr. Yoshizawa, isn't. So why don't we all discuss current events!"

"Alright," laughed Sephiroth from the back of the room. "Why did you make out with Cloud yesterday?"

Kairi once again gritted her teeth. "I didn't make out with Cloud yesterday. Let's not talk about me."

"Did you make out with Kairi?" asked Sora to Cloud, giving him the evil eye.

"Someone's jealous," mumbled Selphie as she watched the scene develop around her.

"N-No," stuttered Cloud as he sunk back in his chair. His face color deepened so much that it was a color of an apple. Sora continued to glare at him.

"I bought a new bra!" Namine exclaimed randomly from the corner. Everyone raised their eye brows and turned around to the smiling, oblivious Namine. Kairi laughed silently from the desk and thanked God for blonde stupid moments.

"Sorry I'm late?" questioned Riku, who was currently standing in the doorway. This received a few laughs from the students. "You may sit down Kairi." She nodded and went back to her seat. "Like I said, I'm sorry that I am late. The bus broke down."

"Why didn't drive your car?" asked Namine.

"Can't afford one," Riku simply put. Whispers in the class started and grew very quickly. "Now then, may I start class?" The whispers stopped and all attention was on Riku. Mr. Yoshizawa nodded and sat down in his seat. He set his suit case on his desk and began looking through folders. "Looks like the school is starting on a new project today," he smiled as though he had an evil plan in mind. "From now on, fourth period will be Sex Ed class." The reactions from the class varied. Some laughed, some blushed, some even choked on their own spit. Why would a private school like theirs host sex education?

"This will turn things around," Tidus commented from his desk.

Riku banged on his desk for permission to continue. "Now every day we will show a short video clip and-"

"SWEET!" Sora cried. "PORNO VIDEOS!"

"No, not porno. We will watch educational sex videos," Riku replied.

"...SWEET! PORNO VIDEOS!" Sora repeated.

Riku sighed and looked down at his paper. "It also says that you will be split up into groups for projects. They will be due in three days. Let's see who's with who." He looked back down at his paper and read off the list. "First group is Namine-"

"And Sora!" Namine exclaimed.

"...Sephiroth and Lulu," Riku finished.

"...And Sora!" Namine smiled hopefully.

"Nope. Just you, Sephiroth, and Lulu," he confirmed.

"No!" Namine pouted. "I'm stuck with the gothic freaks!"

"Your mom's a gothic freak!" Sephiroth pointed out.

"Oh snap," Lulu added with a smile pointed towards Sephy.

"Next group," Riku read. "Is Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie."

"Darn," Kairi thought out loud. "I'm always in their group."

"And the last group will be Kairi," Riku began to read.

"Don't tell me," Kairi gulped.

"Cloud," Riku read.

"No, no, no!" she yelled as she knew the next name on the list.

"And Sora," he finished.

"DAMMIT ALL TO BLOODY HELL AND BACK AGAIN!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You know you love me," Sora winked.

"You will not have time during class to do these projects. But you can do them on anything appropriate relating to sex," Riku told the class.

"Can we do it on-" Sora started to say.

"No," Riku said. "You may not do it on porno."

"Darnit!" he pouted as he sank back in his chair.

"Now then," Riku said as he opened a desk drawer. "We will watch a sex ed video about-"

"PORNO!" screamed Sora in hope.

"NO NOT PORNO DAMMIT!" Riku yelled. He calmed back down and resumed his teacher position. "We will watch a movie about the native naughty dance of the gay men of France."

"NOOOOOO!" everyone yelled as they shielded their eyes as Riku popped the movie into the TV.

* * *

"This is akward," commented Kairi as she held onto her backpack.

"Very," Sora added as he winked at Kairi.

"Indeed," Cloud agreed, not glancing at Kairi for a second. The three were currently on a city bus which was heading towards the towns library. The bus was very crowded and Kairi was packed like the filling in an oreo cookie. Of course, Kairi wasn't there by choice. They were all force to work together on their sex ed project.

"Does anyone have any idea what we should do?" asked Cloud.

"No idea," Sora answered as he glared at Cloud. "May I ask you a question Cloud?"

"You just did," Cloud silently smirked.

"Nice answer smart ass," commented the angered Sora. "Did you-"

"No I did not make out with Kairi," sighed Cloud in annoyance.

"I know that," Sora continued to glare. "I was going to ask if you knew why that rumor started."

Cloud blushed and looked at his feet. "Because I told her I wanted to."

Sora's glare grew deeper and darker. "Why do you want to make out with Kairi?"

"I like her," Cloud shyly squeaked.

"Attention!" Kairi yelled. "One, I am right here." Kairi turned towards Sora and gave him an evil look. "Two, just shut up. Stop caring about who likes me. Three," she turned towards Cloud. "STOP BEING SO DAMN OPEN ABOUT EVERYTHING!"

"Sorry," he squeaked once more. He was very shy although his looks told people otherwise.

"Next stop," the bus driver announced. "The City Library."

Kairi sighed in relief. Now she had a chance to change the subject the third time that day. "Does anyone have ANY ideas on what should we do on the project?"

"Well," Sora said in a 'As-a-matter-of-fact' tone of voice.

"Besides that," groaned Kairi.

"I have an idea," Cloud said as he looked at the two for the first time on that bus ride.

"What?" Kairi and Sora asked in hope together. Cloud opened his mouth and told them the idea as the bus screeched to a hult in front of the library. Kairi and Sora nodded the entire time, hanging onto every word Cloud said. The tone of the three's faces lightened and became warm hearted.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Kairi exclaimed as she gave Cloud a hug.

Sora pulled Kairi and Cloud apart and got in the middle of them. "It's an okay idea."

"City Library. Last call for the city library," chanted the bus driver.

"We better go," Cloud stated.

"So many obvious statements," mumbled Kairi as she grabbed her back pack and headed off the bus. "So little time."

"Why don't we have a big ego," smirked Sora as he and Cloud followed her into the library.

"Shut up," groaned the angry Kairi as she observed the library. It was very large and it was very dull. It was sort of like the libraries you'd see in old movies or history books. It was dead quiet and rows of books that reached the ceiling filled the room.

"It's sort of creepy," Cloud shruddered as he looked about the library.

"I hope some dead girl doesn't try to kill us," joked Kairi as she searched for a table to sit at.

"Don't worry," smiled Sora as he wrapped his arms around her neck. "I'll protect you."

Kairi groaned and let her arm fly upward. Her fist collided with Sora's nose and he let out a yelp. "How about we split up and find some books with useful information in them and meet back at that table," Kairi told them as she pointed to a random table. "In thirty minutes?"

"Sounds good," the two answered in unison.

"See you later!" Kairi waved at them as she ran into the maze of books. From the distance you could hear a girly voice singing that she was free from 'them'. "MWA HA HA! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!"

"SHHH!" shushed a liberian from some where deep with in the book shelves.

"Sorry," she giggled in a whisper. Kairi couldn't help but dance and feel happy. She found a brilliant plan to do this project (or part of it) without Sora. "Truth is," she thought to herself as she pulled out a book from her back pack. "I already have a book about sex education. I'm free to do anything I want or the next thirty minutes." Kairi walked began to walk along the path of the parallel book shelves. She gazed at the tallness and endlessness of all the books. Now that she thought about it, it was kind of creepy. The auburn hair girl began to look scared and she wrapped her arms around her self for protection.

"Don't worry Kairi," Sora's voice smiled from inside of her head. "I'll protect you. I promise I will."

Kairi smiled and put a hand to her heart. "I know you will," she whispered. Kairi then gave a confused look to herself. "What the hell am I thinking? If I were in trouble, Sora would probably use it against me and rape me!"

"You know he wouldn't," Selphie laughed from the depth of her mind. "He only does thoughs things to make you smile."

"I don't smile!" Kairi yelled at the voice. "...That much."

"Just admit that you like him," Selphie's voice told her. "It would make things a lot easier."

"How can my feelings come to surface about someone who plays around so much?" she asked herself. "He toys with my emotions! One moment he's smiling and acting sweet and the other he's trying to impress people with his knowledge of girls! My feelings bounce from liking him to wanting to pound him into the ground!"

"Maybe you don't like him then," Selphie's voice mumbled to herself.

Kairi looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well maybe," Selphie's voice told her. "You might just see him as an annoying pervert. Or it could be worse.."

"Worse?" Kairi gulped. "What could be worse then a stupid smart ass?"

The image of Selphie smiling poped into her mind. "You could be in love with him."

"No way am I in love with Sora!" Kairi exclaimed. "That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard!"

"But it's possible," added Selphie. "Right?" Kairi face color deepened as she began to pout. "Why don't you use the Ai System to find out?"

"Ai System?" asked Kairi.

Selphie's image nodded. "It's a fortune telling thing where you find out who you really love."

"How does it work?" questioned the curious Kairi.

"Well," Selphie's voice said. "You get a piece of paper and write all the letters of the alphabet on it in random places."

Kairi quickly unzipped her back pack and pulled out a piece of note book paper. She then grabbed a pen from the bottom of her bag and wrote the letters A-Z on different spots on the paper. "Now what?" she asked.

"Then you tear off a piece of paper for each letter in the boys name. In this case you would tear off 4 pieces. One for each letter in Sora's name," Selphie pointed out.

Kairi nodded and did as she was told. She was going to prove that she didn't love Sora. She tore off four square inch paper pieces from the paper. "What comes next?" she asked Selphie.

"Then you stand up and drop the pieces of paper above the paper," Selphie's voice told Kairi. So Kairi stood up in the empty maze of books and held the four pieces of paper in her hands directly above the asked dropped spot. The pieces drifted from her grasp slowly from her fingers and glided towards the paper. As though time slowed down, the pieces landed with a soft thump.

"Now look at where the pieces have landed. What name does it spell?" Selphie's voice asked.

Kairi looked down at the paper. "S...O...R...A...Sora?" she cringed. Kairi's eye began to twitch. "I love Sora?"

Selphie nodded and clapped her hands together. "That's right! Now be true to yourself and-"

Kairi threw her fest at the image of Selphie. "I do not love him!" she screamed in her head. The image of Selphie quickly faded and the image of the library came back to her mind. "I don't love him," she repeated softly. She looked down at her watch and gasp. "I have to get back to Cloud and Sora!" Kairi picked up her bag and ran through the rows of books to the table she was supposed to meet them at. Well, she would have except...

"I got myself lost," Kairi groaned as she looked around at the same book shelves she passed before.

"Hey Cloud," Kairi heard Sora say from a distance. "May I ask you a question?"

"There they are!" she exclaimed as she got on her feet and started running towards the voices.

"Didn't we already go through this?" Cloud laughed at the memory.

"Suits me for getting lost," giggled Kairi as the table came into view.

"Is your last name Strife?" asked Sora and he kept his nose in a book.

"Almost there," Kairi said to herself as the table came closer.

"Yeah," Cloud said. "Why?"

"YOU BASTARD!" Sora yelled as he jumped up and grabbed Cloud by the collar.

Kairi ducked around the corner and hid behind a book shelf. "Dear me," she whispered to herself as she spied on the scene through the old, dusty books.

"What is your problem?" Cloud yelled back as he pushed Sora away and stared at him with cold, angry eyes. People around them started to look and whisper amongst themselves. Kairi gasped at Cloud's mood change. She had never seen him act like that. He was usually cool, calm, and collected.

"You are one heartless ass hole!" Sora yelled in anger.

"What did I do?" screamed Cloud. "Why are you so mad at me?"

"You broke my sisters heart!" exlclaimed Sora. "That's what you did!"

"What?" Kairi whispered to herself. "Cloud knows Aerith?"

"It was her fault," Cloud said as he began to sink back into his calm, cool, and collected self. "She was the one who didn't answer."

"Hey guys!" Kairi smiled as she popped out of the book shelf. She had to stop the fight some how "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay," smiled Cloud. "We were just discussing something."

Sora grinded his teeth and spit on the ground. "Yeah whatever," he grunted as he once again took his seat. "Are we gonna work on this project or what?"

Kairi took a seat opposite of him. "Yep! I found one book on it.."

"I found a few myself," Cloud added as he took a seat next to Kairi.

"Good," Sora said. "Let's get started."

"Yeah!" Kairi exclaimed with a smile on her face. "We are so going to get an A!"

* * *

It was the day the projects were due. Lulu, Sephiroth, and Namine were currently in front of the class presenting their project. "And that is how babies are made!" exclaimed Namine with a smile.

"Gross man," Wakka gagged as he grabbed a brown sack bag from his desk.

"I won't be able to do math anymore with out thinking of...well..._THAT_!" Tidus exclaimed as his face sunk into disgust.

"I guess one plus one really DOES equal 3," Selphie twitched.

"And in some cases," added Sora. "One plus three equals an orgy."

"I like my virginity," frowned Kairi as she looked down at her shoes.

Riku scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Erm, you three may sit down," he said as the three took their seats. He marked something in his notebook and shook his head. "Now then Tidus, Wakka and Selphie. Please get up and present your projects." The three leaped out of their seats and took their place in front of the class. "Now then, what did you three do your project on?"

"Condoms!" Selphie chimed in with a smile.

"Oh God," laughed Kairi from her seat. Selphie and sex education mixed in together would make a very interesting presentation.

"Now the definition of a condom is a long dealio made of rubber to cover the banana during the naughty dance," smiled the 'all knowing' Tidus.

"And it stops you from Sexually Transmitted Diseases!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Also known as STDs" smiled Wakka.

"And it stops you from having retarded babies that will grow up and murder your hamster!" Selphie and Tidus said together.

"What we learned when we studied condoms," Wakka read off a piece of paper.

"NUMBER ONE: They are weird shaped," Tidus said.

"NUMBER TWO: They make fun balloons!" Selphie giggled.

"And now to tell you why not to have sex," smiled Tidus.

"Which has nothing to do with condoms!" Wakka exclaimed.

"If you have sex," commented Selphie. "You will get cancer and die!" (A/N: Thank you mean girls)

"And that is our presentation!" They all smiled together as they took their seats.

Riku shook his head and looked up at the class. "Well that was special," he laughed as he wrote something down in a note book. Now let us see the last project. Cloud, Sora, and Kairi."

The three stood up in front of the class and smiled. Kairi stood a few inches in front of the two and looked out into the class. "Our project is entitled _Are You Ready_?"

"It has to do more with love then sex," Sora added. "But we decided to do it anyways."

"Now we will do a little skit for you for no reason at all," Cloud said. "There once was a boy named Sora..."

"My name is Sora!" Sora exclaimed. "I'm just a normal, horny, teenaged boy!"

"And then there was a girl named Kairi," Cloud added.

"My name is Kairi!" exclaimed Kairi. "I'm a lovely, sexy, not-attracted-to-Sora, teenaged girl with raging hormones..(I guess)!"

"Then one day the two saw each other and instantly liked each other!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Wow! Your hot!" Sora smiled at Kairi.

"Wow! Your not!" smiled Kairi with a touch of smirk. Sora knudged her in the stomach. "I mean, your hot also!"

"So they decided to date," Cloud said.

"We are dating!" Sora and Kairi obviously told everyone as they began to dance around.

"But as they grew older, their hormones grew as well!" Cloud gasped.

"Wow! Now I am a teenaged boy with sexual desires!" Sora exclaimed.

"No duh!" Kairi said as she tried not to laugh.

"So the two decided to have sex," Cloud told the class.

"Heck yes!" Sora exclaimed. "Score!"

"Never ever," Kairi gagged. "Not even in your dreams."

"But were the two _really_ in love? Well there are three main ways to tell the difference between a crush or love," Cloud told everyone.

"Way one is," Kairi told everyone. "Do you get jealous of your loved one? Then it is just a crush. Jealousy is a childish emotion that is too possessive to be considered love."

"Way number two," Sora added. "Do you brag to people about your loved one? Sorry folks, that means it is only a crush. Bragging is only showing off your attitude. If you truly love someone then you will not care about that sort of thing. The only thing that will matter is you and them."

"And the last way is," Cloud topped off. "Are you patient with your loved one? Then that is love. Love means waiting forever," Cloud smiled at Kairi.

Kairi blushed. "And that is our project!" she exclaimed as she ran back to her seat.

The bell rang to dismiss the class. "Well that was the end of our sex education class," Riku told the class. "Everyone have a good lunch."

Kairi got up from her desk and waited for her group by the door. Wakka and Tidus caught up but Selphie lagged behind. "Aren't you coming Selphie?" asked Kairi.

"You guys go ahead and I'll meet up with you later," Selphie said.

"Okay," Kairi nodded as she walked out of the class room with Tidus and Wakka. Selphie shut the door behind them.

"Is she going to talk with Mr. Yoshizawa?" Tidus asked as he looked at the door with concern.

"Probably," Kairi said as she also looked at the door. "I'm going to wait for her. You two save a table so we don't have to sit on the ground."

"Okay," Wakka said as he grabbed Tidus's arm to pull him away from the door. Kairi watched them until they were out of site. She then leaned against the door and waited for Selphie to come out.

"Why are you being so cold?" Kairi heard Selphie yell on the other side of the door.

"Because I am your teacher," she heard Riku calmy say. "I can't continue any relationships with you."

"It didn't bother you before!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Before it was just a fling," Riku told the girl. "You thought I was younger and I thought you were older."

"It wasn't just a fling for me Riku!" Selphie cried. "I don't care about age. I like you because you are Riku!"

The interested Kairi moved towards the door and peeked in through the window. She gazed upon the scene with attracting concern. But she was to late. Kairi saw Riku grabbed Selphie's shoulders and pull her into a hard ,passionate kiss. Both girls involved eyes went wide. Then Selphie closed her eyes and let herself be dissolved with the kiss. Riku then pulled away and looked at Selphie with passionate eyes.

"Damn you," he whispered as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

Kairi's eyes continued to stare very widely. "Oh my gosh," she mumbled.

_End of Chapter 11_

* * *

_**Authors Note: **w00t it's done. Wanna know what's to come? Next chapter: VALENTINES DAY or maybe white day (even though it's late), Chapter after that: Fencing Club, Chapter after after that: School Election (thoughs might be switched around). And some (a lot or a few...maybe chapter 20 if I get that far) chapters after that I will have the school trip to the mountain hot springs :D. Sounds kinky, ey?_ _And I am sorry my chapters aren't as long lately. Some how my brain won't let me right them longer._

_Oh yeah..the whole fortune telling thing...:D I made it up! Ai (I think..I have to look at my Japanese Dictionary again) is the japanese word for love._

_Anyways...**I GOT A HAIR CUT! **and it looks sexy! Go to my live journal (rikufangrl4evr) to see the before and after pics...then leave comments about my sexy hair and say how sexy Lili is...Sexy is a fun word to say._


	12. Valentines Day

_**Disclaimer:  
**__Lili: And the winner is...NO ONE! Cause no one voted...now I'm lonely.  
__Cloud: You could always take me back!  
__Lili: Nah...I don't own Kingdom Hearts anyways T.T  
__Cloud: You know no one reads these..  
__Lili: :sigh: I know._

* * *

_**Authors Note:** I just came back from my friends house and I just helped her defeat Kingdom Hearts. Give it up for Rae...! Anyways, my friend told me the other day that my pen name (LILI-SAMA) might make Japanese people mad because people don't usually call themselves 'sama'. nn; Sorry if that is the case for anyone! It's sort of a joke thingy... Review time!_

Zanisha_...T.T I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anything else to put there. If I were just a bit blonder and more stupid..I'd be a total Namine. T.T And sorry again about the Riku X Selphie thing. Don't worry though! I don't plan on having them stay together._

Sonic Master A.J._...:D Thank you. That means a lot because I'm not really putting Riri's House episodes in the story anymore (it'd be pointless). This is a nice review :hugs your review:. Makes me feel happy :D._

BeAuTiFuLSouL2005_...Wow. I didn't expect to have someone say that Riku and Selphie were cute together. :D I guess they are!_

RaE-_...Hey Rae! I helped you beat Kingdom Hearts! BOW TO YOUR LORD AND MASTER! GO RAE! _

Kayki_...Tidus as Homor? Now if that isn't strange, I don't know what is. And I try to update as fast as I can. BLAME WRITERS BLOCK! It's mean to Lili-sama._

Black Mistress_...If they were allowed XD we wouldn't be reading this would we:P Wanna know a secret? (Don't read it if you don't wanna know). Tidus is going to be with Selphie in the end. Riku is mine..Namine is stupid. Maybe I'll have someone rape her..I'm evil. Of course I based Namine off of me...except Namine is a thousand percent more stupid. I do say random things a lot though...okay I'm rambling. XD This was a fun review to comment on._

DivineRoseKeeper_..Heh. At least SOMEONE thought that was funny._

carbuncle_..Hurray! Your not confused anymore! That's special. And if I didn't have suspense/twist...people would stab me (I'm guessing). It's no fun the other way around :P._

BronzeToast_...:Is flattered: I try :D. And don't worry about the Aerith/Cloud thing. That will be explained step by step..unless I change my mind and do it some other way. :O And I love Marmalade Boy! That was the first manga I truly got into (my first manga was Dragon Ball because my friend let me borrow it...And I stopped reading it after you saw Goku nakey xX). And now that I think about it :O I kinda based the story off of it with out knowing it. Oh well!_

y a k o s o k u-_..I based Sephy off of Zim from Invader Zim because they reminded me of each other :D. We all hate Namine so much that we love her XD. Thank you!_

Bacon Boy USA_..:D The good or bad kind? XD_

Shadows Light_...To tell you the truth, I dunno if I'll have Kairi do the naughty dance with Sora in this fan fic. I'm having trouble thinking of an ending. And I would rather watch Barney then a sex ed video as well XD. And every one is around 13-15 but I haven't decided actual ages. I think I may have most every one be 14 (except Aerith (16 or 15), Cloud (15), and Riku (who cares..he's a teacher). If you have anymore questions :D just ask._

Syntia_...Maybe I should keep them together...poor Tidus..I'm confused!_

review lord_...Heh, Thanks :D. Honestly these jokes every one love just pop into my head. And to spoil things a bit for you, Cloud isn't really shy (recall the library scene...:O He has mood swings! heh heh)._

Litwolf689_...Lili-sama doesn't have the brain to write a huge chapter on sex ed (though Lili-sama is very educated in that subject)._

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

_Love Circus: VALENTINES DAY?  
_**Thank you review lord for the idea for this chapter**

_(every one READ MY FRIENDS FAN FIC...I WON'T FADE AWAY (by Lucky Bug 1) OR I WON'T UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER :P)_

"It is a miracle!" Kairi's mother cheered as she saw her daughter get ready for school. "She is actually up this morning!" She pranced around Kairi with streamers and other party toys. It was rather annoying, even for her mother.

"Very funny," groaned Kairi as she tried to style her hair. It was the first time in months that she had actual time to get ready in the morning. She had to make the best of it. Kairi had to make sure that her uniform was ironed, her hair was styled (and not looking like crap), and she actually put of make up. A girl has to look her best (when she woke up on time that is).

"I'm just joking," her mother smiled as she pulled her daughter into a motherly hug. "You look very pretty today Kairi." The girl looked at herself in the mirror. Her skirt was nice and straight and her white shirt collar wasn't sticking up. Her hair was combed and wasn't all over the place. She even had time to put her hair in a ribbon. She DID look good...in the 'I'm going to pre-school for the first time and I still wear a God darn nappy' type of way.

"I look like a Christmas present," gagged Kairi. "No matter what I do, I can't seem to look right."

"You look beautiful," smiled the mother as she planted a tiny kiss on top of her head. Her smile always warmed Kairi up, even if she felt down. You could say the two had a mutual bond between each other. Her mother winked at her and grinned. "You got ready for the special day?"

Kairi blinked and gave her mother a confused look. "What special day? It isn't my birthday is it?"

Her mother laughed and pinched her daughters nose. "Even though it's not, It would be very you to forget your own birthday."

"For the third year in a row," laughed Kairi as she rubbed the spot her mother pinched her. Suddenly, the sound of a car pulling up to the drive way could be heard along with the sound of a horn.

"Well you better go," her mother said as she rushed her off with a kiss on the forehead.

"Mom!" groaned Kairi as she rubbed the spot off. "You can't do that anymore! I'm almost in high school."

"If your almost in high school," smirked her mother as she held out a brown paper sack. "Then you could remember your own lunch."

Kairi sat down on the stairs and put her school shoes on. "I think I'll buy today."

Her mother gasped. "So many changes! My, my! What next? A black bra?"

"Mom!" Kairi groaned.

"Tampons instead of pads?" her mother joked with her.

"MOM!" Kairi groaned again.

"Or a boy named Sora?" her mom smirked at her. It's funny how mothers know everything.

"I'm leaving!" yelled Kairi as she ran out the door to meet her ride.

"Your in denial!" her mother called after her with her only response being a slammed door in her face. Kairi quickly ran to the car pool vehicle and opened it's door and greeted he friends.

"Guess what! I'm not late," smiled Kairi as she jumped in and sat in the first open seat.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Wakka as he threw his arms in the air.

"No way!" Tidus laughed as he slapped his hands on his face, home alone style.

"THE WORLD IS ENDING!" Selphie screamed jokingly as she pretended (heh) to go insane.

"Shut up," pouted Kairi for a moment before she smiled at her friends. This is why she loved them so much. They always made her laugh from their randomness. No matter what, they always made her feel happy. Life was great when Kairi was around them.

"You look very pretty today," winked Selphie."Trying to impress someone?"

"No," Kairi said as she raised her eyebrow. That was the second time someone asked her that. "I just woke up on time this morning."

"She forgot," Selphie told them. They all nodded in agreement and shook their heads.

"Again?" Tidus laughed as he slapped his forehead.

"Tsk, Tsk," shaked Wakka as he did the whole finger thing.

"What did I forget?" Kairi asked in curiosity. She wanted to know more then ever know.

Tidus opened his mouth to answer but Selphie quickly slapped her hand over it. "We'll let _someone_ at school tell you," she winked.

"This is driving me insane!" Kairi yelled as she slouched in her seat. "I know I am forgetful but did I forget something _that_ important?"

They all just smiled evilly. Darn them from keeping this from her! Scratch that lovely friend comment from before. "You'll see," Selphie told her. "You will see."

"Let me guess," sighed Kairi. "This is the point where we start talking about random love lives?"

"Right-e-o!" exclaimed Selphie with her goofy smile.

"I'm surrounded by morons," laughed Kairi conningly.

"And that is why you love us!" laughed Wakka, giving Kairi a knuckle sand witch.

"Hey, hey!" cried Kairi as she pushed him off of her. "Don't mess up my hair!"

"Aren't we a little self centered this morning," glared Tidus with a laugh.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Why am I friends with you guys?"

"Because every one else wanted you for your money!" Selphie exclaimed.

"What money?" asked Kairi as she stuck her tounge out at her.

"KICK HER OUT OF THE CAR!" Tidus yelled jokingly. "SHE LIED TO US!" The randomness continued and the only thought on Kairi's mind was how much she loved her friends.

The car screeched to a hault, causing every one to stop the randomness and pay attention. Kairi looked out the window and observed her school. every one was standing in front of it. They were all prettied up (such as she was) and the school was decorated with a pink banner with a red heart in the middle. "Time for school!" Wakka's mother smiled gleefully. They all hopped out of the car and looked around the school yard area.

It finally hit Kairi. "Don't tell me..." She turned around to see a random girl giving a guy chocolates. She was blushing and mouthing something that was either 'olive juice' or 'I love you.' Kairi fell into dispair."For the love of God please let this be a dream."

"Hi Kairi!" called out Sora from across the lawn as he waved to her.

"I need to use the loo!" she screamed as she ran inside as fast as she could. Time for her awesome escape plan! Which didn't include tripping over herself!

"The loo?" questioned Wakka as he observed his wacky friend.

"You don't need to use the loo!" Selphie yelled out at her, oblivious to the fact every one was listening. "You just realized it was Valentines Day so you ran inside!"

"DAMMIT!" Kairi yelled back. "It's Valentines Day too?"

Selphie blinked and slapped her forehead. "Well THAT ruined it."

"Today is gonna suck," cried Kairi as she passed a boy trying to give her chocolate. "But at least if they serve something crappy in the cafeteria, I won't starve."

* * *

Kairi groaned as she did her daily routine. She felt like the only reason she was put on earth was to read off a list of people to make sure they weren't doing drugs. every one was ALWAYS at school. Life was to dull to be "sick". 

"How about this," Kairi said. "If your not here, then raise your hand." No response. "Good! Now I'll hand things over to Mr. Yoshizawa," she looked at the desk and saw no one was there. "Who isn't here...again...How about we talk about current events?"

"Again?" groaned Lulu. "Does the author have nothing else to write about in this chapter?"

"I guess nope," smiled Kairi as she tried to take in every oness bad attitude.

"I'm wearing Tinker Bell panties!" cried Namine. Once again, every one turned around to her and raised their eyebrows. (A/N: Wow :O So am I!...I mean, no I'm not).

"Let's never talk about current events against," snickered Wakka as he shook his head in embarrassment.

"How about every one talks about something that has happened recently in their lives!" exclaimed the hopeful Kairi. "Tidus, we'll start with you."

"Interesting things or regular things?" asked Tidus.

"Anything!" begged Kairi.

"I found out my cousin was a transsexual," Tidus told every one, followed by the sound of silent whispers and laughing (and Sephiroth added to the fruit basket by throwing a wadded up paper at him and screaming 'FAG'.)

"That's special!" exclaimed Kairi as a sweat drop fell from her head. "How about you Selphie?" Kairi recalled the day that she saw Riku and Selphie in the class room alone. She saw Selphie's face turn pink. Kairi didn't want every one in the class to know that her friend was secretly seeing a teacher! She had to make up an excuse very fast. "Never mind about Selphie. If I had her speak, we'd be here forever!" _Nice come back Kairi! _"How about you Namine?"

"I'm wearing Tinker-" Namine started to say.

"Never mind about you either," groaned Kairi. "Sora?"

"The only thing that has changed is my growing need to get you in bed," winked Sora. Kairi's face turned red and she gulped. She turned her head towards Namine.

"I like spaghetti!" Namine exclaimed as she stood on her desk and made a peace sign.

"Does anyone have any _normal _news?" asked Kairi.

every one started laughing. "Your talking about OUR class!" Lulu laughed from the back. "If we were normal, we'd be boring as hell."

"I'm just going to sit down," sighed Kairi as she made her way back to her seat.

"Let's talk about Kairi!" Wakka exclaimed. "Beause that seems to be interesting to talk about."

"Please no," cried Kairi as she banged her head on her desk and wonder why God hated her.

"She looks sexy today!" Sora exclaimed. Then his face went all shy and blushy. "Not that she doesn't look that way everyday."

'What is this?' Kairi wondered to herself. 'A sudden mood change in Sora?'

"Big deal!" Sephiorth growled. "So she put on some make up to cover some zits!"

"I hate no zits," commented Kairi as she glared at Sephiroth.

"So she fixed her mousy hair!" Sephiroth yelled. "Woop-de-do!"

"Hey!" she exclaimed very loudly.

"So WHAT if she is wearing a padded bra?" asked Sephy.

"I DO NOT WEAR A PADDED BRA!" yelled the angered auburn beauty as she stood on her desk and glared at Sephiroth with evil eyes. "I don't even have big enough boobs to wear a bra!"

"Guess what Kairi!" Sora exclaimed with a girlish giggle. "I can see up your skirt."

"How about we all sit down in our seats and not look up one another skirts?" asked Riku from the doorway, ready to give todays lesson.

"Why do we never see him come in," Lulu asked as Kairi sat back down in her seat with a blush. Selphie then raised her hand eagerly.

"Yes Selphie?" smiled Riku.

"I have an idea!" she exclaimed.

"What is your idea?" asked Riku.

"I have a really cool idea!" Selphie smiled.

"...What is your idea Selphie?" asked Riku once more.

"It's a double cool with knobs idea!" Selphie giggled.

"WHAT IS YOUR IDEA?" Riku half yelled.

"Oh yeah," Selphie said as she collected herself. "How about we pass out Valentines Day chocolate?"

Riku smiled sweetly at her. If you read between the lines you could tell that something romantic was going on between the student and the teacher. "That is a lovely idea. every one!" he yelled, catching the classes attention. "We will skip our history lesson for today to pass out Valentines Day sweets." This was followed by hurrays and cheers. "You may start now."

Kairi hit her head against her desk "At least it's Friday."

"Stop being so gloomy!" Selphie cried as she hit her on the back. "Be happy like me!"

Kairi coughed and sat back up. "Where did you come from?"

"Well, one day my mommy got horny and," Selphie started to explain.

"Not THAT!" exclaimed Kairi.

"Sora! I got you a kiss!" Namine exclaimed as she jumped on Sora and tried to press her lips against his face (it couldn't be his lips she was aiming at because she wasn't anywhere near there).

"Valentines Day sucks," Kairi and Sora yelled together, giving each other a blushing look before sitting back down.

"I got you a chocolate heart," smiled Cloud sweetly as he put a foiled up heart shaped thing on her desk. Then he blushed and sat back down in his seat.

"Hey Sephiroth," Lulu smiled from the corner. "I got you some chocolate also."

"I hate chocolate," Sephiroth barked at her.

Lulu looked hurt. "It has spanish fly in it." (A/N: Spanish Fly is stuff that makes you horny.)

"SWEET!" he yelled as he ripped the chocolate out from her hands.

"I got you some cho-" Wakka began to say to Lulu.

"Go away," she groaned.

"Do you have any chocolate for me?" Selphie questioned Tidus.

"Yes," he said. "But I'm afraid that if I give it to you that you get a major sugar rush."

"Like I don't have one already?" she winked.

"At least I won't have to buy my lunch today," Kairi said out loud. "This still sucks.."

* * *

Kairi was currently at lunch under a cherry blossom tree. Her friends were off some where doing..god who knows what. The popular auburn girl stared down at her lap into the pile of chocolates on her lap. 

"Why must I be so popular?" she question God. "And still have a sucky life?"

"You forgot to mention sexy," winked Sora from behind.

"Fuck off," growled Kairi.

"I love you too," Sora smiled as he sat down next to her.

"Can you please go away?" Kairi asked. "I'm not in the mood for your attitude."

"You know you want me," Sora said in his very seductive voice as he gave her a quick hug.

Kairi blushed and looked at her feet. "If I wanted you then I would have thrown myself at you and begged you to bang me."

"All you had to do was ask," Sora asked as his hand made it's way to an inappropriate area.

"You plus hormones equals a mad Kairi," she told him.

"Let me guess," Sora said. "PMS?" He shrugged and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "I made you something!"

"What?" Kairi asked as she grabbed the paper from his hands and looked at it. Once she did her face flushed faster then a cheetah during hot monkey (or...cheetah) sex. "..."

"It's a picture I drew!" he exclaimed. "See your in the tub and-"

"Look! A naked lady! And porno!" Kairi exclaimed while pointing to a random direction.

"Where?" he questioned as he ran off into that direction.

Kairi shook her head and covered her face with her hands. "I thought Valentines Day was supposed to be romantic!"

* * *

"Faster Tidus, Faster!" cried Selphie with glee. 

"I can't go any faster woman!" Tidus yelled at her as his face began to strain with sweat.

"Try harder!" Selphie exclaimed. "This is fun!"

"Get a room," Wakka laughed as he rolled his eyes in a _manly_ way.

"We are in a room!" giggled Selphie. "It's my bed room!" Wakka, Tidus, Kairi, and Selphie were all currently in Selphie's bed room playing the truth or dare version of spin the bottle. It was their yearly Valentines Day party.

"It's still spinning," sighed Tidus. "If I make it go faster it will never stop."

Kairi got irritated and stopped the bottle with her hand. "Why looky here. It stopped!"

"Hey!" Tidus yelled. "That's cheating!"

"Oh snap!" cried Selphie for no apparent reason.

"The bottle landed on me," Wakka told them all. "So ask me truth or dare."

"Okay," Tidus said. "Truth or-"

"Truth," smiled Wakka.

"LAME!" giggled Kairi and Selphie. "WAKKA IS LAME!"

"Shut up!" he barked. every one shutted their mouths and paid attention.

"Okay," squeaked Tidus. "What would happen if Lulu walked into this room right now, naked?"

All eyes were on Wakka while he thought for awhile while he scratched his chin and thought. "I'd probably get a huge-"

"DO NOT CONTINUE THAT SENTENCE!" yelled Selphie as she waved her hands in front of her face.

"Please! No visuals!" laughed Kairi as she tried to contain her laughter by holding her stomach.

"Seriously dude, that's gross," gagged Tidus.

"Well it's my turn," blushed Wakka as he grabbed the bottle and spun it. The bottle landed on Selphie. Wakka looked at her and grinned. "Truth or Dare?"

"I'm brave!" exclaimed Selphie with a giant smile. "I'll pick dare."

Wakka turned towards to Tidus to consult him. They whispered for a few moments before returning to the truth or dare circle. "I dare you to kiss Tidus," winked Wakka.

"What!" yelled Tidus as he blushed fiercely. "That isn't what we agreed upon."

"But I'm curious to see your reactions man," Wakka smiled as he punched Tidus in the arm.

"I hate you," he hissed.

"I know," smirked Wakka as he leaned back and cracked his knuckles. The two men turned towards Selphie, who was currently applying her lip stick.

"Come here!" Selphie grinned as she grabbed Tidus's shoulders and pulled him into a forceful kiss. Of course, Tidus didn't do anything to pull away. He kept his shocked look on his blushing face.

"Give him tounge!" Wakka cried out like he was a pervert in a peep show. Kairi covered her eyes with her hands, but secretly looked through her fingers to watch. She was interested. Selphie tried to say 'Okay' but her kiss was blocking the words. You could see her pry open her preys mouth and flicker her tounge in and out of his mouth like a snake.

"This is hot," Wakka said as he watched the two intensely.

'Riku must have a ball with her,' Kairi laughed from inside her head. She watched them and blushed. 'I wish I could kiss like that.'

Selphie finally pulled away after what seemed forever. She wiped her forehead and smiled a gleefully smile. "How was that?"

Tidus breathed heavily and looked up at her. "I don't think I can say anything without sounding perverted."

"I know feel like going to a pet store and buying a snake," Kairi told them.

She went back to her spot and rolled her eyes. "My turn! Kairi, truth or dare?"

"Aren't you supposed to spin the bottle?" Tidus asked her.

"I have a need to feel different," Selphie smiled. "So like I said, Kairi! Truth or dare?"

"I'm afraid to do dare after that," Kairi laughed as she rubbed the back of her head. "I'll pick truth."

"MWA HA HA!" she laughed evilly. Then she coughed and smiled at her friend. "How do you feel about Sora?"

Kairi slapped her forehead. "Obviously you'd ask that," she groaned. "Can I switch to dare?"

"Nope," grinned Selphie.

Kairi sighed and let out a little sob. "No comment."

"Oooooooooh!" all three of her friends wailed.

"Shut up!" The auburn hair girl yelled. "It isn't like that! I don't like him that way."

"Sure it isn't," smiled Tidus.

"Time to wrap things up!" Selphie's mother called from downstairs. "It's almost ten and you guys need to go home."

Selphie clapped her hands together and looked at her friends. "You heard my mommy. Wakka, Kairi, Tidus, you guys need to leave."

"We'll it was fun!" smiled Kairi.

"Yeah," Tidus said as his face started to blush. "Fun.."

"You know you liked it," winked Wakka as he poked Tidus on the forehead.

"I'm going to leave before this conversation goes wrong," coughed Kairi.

"Before?" asked Tidus.

"It has been wrong," laughed Wakka like he was drunk.

"Are you a little tipsy Wakka?" asked Selphie.

"Maybe," Wakka said as he tried to impersonate Dr. Evil.

"I am a pretty lady!" Tidus exclaimed as he got dressed in a drag queen like dress and started to apply lip stick.

"Let's go kill children!" exclaimed the drunken Wakka.

"I'm out," Kairi said as she laughed at her weird friends.

"See you on Monday Kairi!" Selphie called out.

"See you," Kairi called out.

* * *

The wind rushed through her hair likea banshee hunting in the night. The cold chilly air stung her legs, which were not protected by pants of any sort. They were at the point of numbness. Kairi had to squint her eyes so that the air wouldn't freeze over her eye balls. 

'I hate it at night,' she thought to herself. 'It's so dark and cold. I can't even find my way home from Selphie's house.'

She had been riding around on her bike for nearly half an hour and couldn't find her way. The reflection of the street lamp off of her bike was driving her insane.

"I can't remember anything!" Kairi yelled to herself as she continued to squint through the darkness. "I'm the stupidest person on earth and I don't deserve to live."

She continued to peddle her hardest in random directions. The auburn hair girl let a tear run down her face.

"This Valentines Day sucks!" Kairi screamed.

"Shut up!" yelled a random neighbor. "We're trying to sleep."

Kairi ignored the noises and continued peddling. Where was her house? Why wasn't she any where close to the place she was going? It seemed to get darker with every breath she drew in. She gulped and began to shiver out of fear and coldness. The girl hated the dark. She was deadly afraid of it.

While she was wallowing in self pity, the rain started to pour down upon herself like it was a message from God. The tears from heaven splashed against her and made her clothes stick to her body. Her bike stopped and she went flying forward. She turned around and saw that her bike got stuck in a mud puddle.

It was dark..

It was cold..

And now she was wet.

"Could life get any worse?" she cried as she threw her hands to the heavens above, as if she was looking for the answer. But no one was around to hear her screams of emotional pain.

Then all of a sudden, like the silver lining in the dark cloud that hung above her, she saw a welcoming house. The house had it's lights on and looked very homey. It rested upon a grassy hill and it resembled a small version of a ski lodge. Kairi felt drawn to the house. She slowly got up on her wobbly scrapped knees and walked towards the light. And before she knew it, she was at the house door.

_Knock..._

_Knock..._

"Please, someone answer," the crying girl whispered to herself. Her hair was stringy looking and her mascara was running down her face. Kairi looked like a poor abandon puppy. She hated the dark...and being alone. "Just please someone answer the door."

The welcoming light grew as the door opened up. There stood an angel. Okay, not an angel, but in that moment that woman standing at the door was the best sight she had ever seen. She was wearing a pink dress and she had lovely brown hair along with a pair of hair antennas that gracefully curved along the edge of her face. The woman looked like a more motherly and mature version of Aerith. Very kind. Very kind indeed.

"Good evening," Kairi said shaking as she continued to cry. "I'm very sorry to disturb you, but can I use your phone to call my mother?"

The woman looked down at the upset girl and looked puzzled. "Sure you can," Then her face lite up like a light bulb. "Your Kairi!"

Kairi raised her eye brow. "How did you know me name? ARE YOU WITH THE GOVERNMENT?"

The woman began to chuckle. "Oh dear me, no! Your Sanako's daughter!" She put her delicate hand and rested it upon her own heart. "I work with her! She talks about you all the time. Your mother even has a picture of you on her desk."

"You work at Zuki International?" gasped Kairi. Something good happened to her that day...finally!

The woman nodded. "That's right!" She held out her hand. "My name is Keiko." Kairi held out her trembling hand and made contact with her mothers co-workers hand. "Now come inside right now missy. It's frightening cold out there."

Without any second thoughts, Kairi entered the warm and welcoming house. She looked about it and thought she was in a dream. Everything was so homey and warm.

"Your soaking wet!" Keiko cried out. "Go and take a warm bath right now. I'll contact your mother and tell her your all right."

Kairi nodded. "Where is your bath room?"

"Down the corner and to the left," Keiko smiled. Kairi couldn't help but smile back. The woman was so nice, taking a stranger in like this and all. She had chosen the right house. She picked up her aching legs and made her way to the bath room, and even that was homely and warm looking. The auburn hair mess closed the door and undress herself. She then turned the knobs for the shower and set them to warm...very warm. Then her and her pure body stepped into the warmth of the water.

"So this is heaven," Kairi smiled as she let the water control her body, mind, and soul. It was like some strange aura was looking out for her. "No," she giggled. "That's just silly." She didn't want to take long, so she turned off the shower and got into a towel. Then she realized something..

"I don't have any clothes to change into," she groaned. "Keiko-kun?"

"Yes'm?" she sing-songed from somewhere with in the house.

"May I have a dry pair of clothes to wear?" Kairi asked politely. "If that isn't to much to ask."

"Oh no!" she cried. "Not at all dear. Hold on." The echoing sound of faint footsteps could be heard and in a few moments Keiko was knocking at the door. So Kairi slightly opened the door and accepted the clothes from the mother like figure. "I hope that's okay. Their my sons clothes but they are clean and all."

"Your son?" asked Kairi. "Would he mind if I wore his clothes?"

"Oh no!" Keiko smiled. "Not at all. He talks about you all the time. My son has the biggest crush on you."

'Great,' Kairi thought sarcastically. 'I landed into a home of one of my hormonally challenged fan boys.'

"I'll leave you to change," Keiko smiled once more. "And I called your mother and she said since it was so late that you could stay over here. I set up a sleeping bag in my daughters room." She then closed the door with a motherly smile.

"Such a nice lady," Kairi smiled as she held up the shirt she was to wear. It was a large dark red flannel shirt that would come to her knees on her. "I feel akward thought wearing a teenaged boys clothes." But she just shrugged and let the shirt slip over her slim body.

"YES!" cried a voice from above her in triumph. "I FINALLY BEAT THE FINAL BOSS!"

Kairi smiled at the boys energy. "Maybe I should go surprise him." She crept out of the bathroom and found her way up the stairs. Everything in the house was like a dream. All fuzzy and warm feeling...Kairi then saw the boy sitting on the couch, not facing her. He was currently deep into his video game.

'He's pretty cute from behind,' Kairi smiled silently. She tip toed very quietly towards the boy.

_Tip Toe..._

_Toe Tip..._

She silently made her way to the boy as if she was a cat ready to pounce on a mouse. Kairi surprised the boy by putting her hands over the boys eyes. "So, your mother says you have a crush on me," Kairi giggled. She removed her hands and looked down at the boys face. The shocked girl then took a step back wards and gasped.

"WHY MUST THERE BE A DEVIL IN EVERY HEAVEN!" Kairi screamed at the top of her lungs.

A girl ran into the room, resembling her mother. She was wearing a pink night gown that flowed about her body. She gave Kairi a puzzled look. "When did you come in?" the girl asked.

Kairi looked at the girl. "Hello Aerith," she sighed. The boy on the couch continued to stare at her. "...Hello Sora," she weeped.

"I guess everything is okay," Aerith smiled as sweetly as her mother. "I'll be in my room," she told the two as she walked back in her room.

"I knew there was a catch to this house," Kairi groaned as she took a spot next to Sora on the couch.

"Yeah," Sora squeaked as his face went into a light blush.

Kairi raised her eye brow. "What is this? Sora is being shy?"

Sora's face went even redder. "I'm not being shy!" He looked down at his lap. "It's not everyday that a girl shows up at your house and has to borrow your clothes."

Kairi also blushed and looked down at Sora's shirt. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No," smiled Sora sweetly. "Not at all." Kairi smirked at Sora's sudden change in behavior. "I mean," Sora coughed. "Hurray! Porn and girly under wear make me feel happy in the pants!"

Kairi grunted and crossed her arms. "Why do you act like that?" she asked very angrily.

He sighed and continued to deepen his blush. "It doesn't make you laugh?"

"No!" Kairi screamed only to him. "I hate when you act like a regular teenaged boy!"

Sora smiled softly and shyly to her. "I'm sorry then," he quietly told her and he brushed his finger against Kairi's lower lip, making her shiver a bit. "I'll try not to act that way."

Her face began to tremble as if she was out in the cold again. But the fact was that she was in a warm house, and with Sora leaning into her face. Wait, Sora was about to kiss her! "I'm tired!" Kairi suddenly said as her face went red and she stood up like a bolt of lightning. "I'm going to bed." She walked towards Aerith's bed room.

"Kairi?" Sora asked with a disappointed look on his face.

"Yes?" Kairi groaned.

"Happy Valentines Day," he smiled sweetly at her.

Kairi couldn't help but smile back. "You too," she whispered as she walked into her room of slumber. She quietly walked over to her sleeping bag, only to disturb Aerithes sleep in the process.

"Have an eventful night?" Aerith smiled sleepily at her.

"As always," she said as she slipped inside the bag. Kairi looked at Aerith, who's eyes were heavily bobbing up and down. She wanted to ask her about Cloud but she didn't have the heart. Whatever happened between the two wasn't something she wanted to bring up. After all, it may have been a very painful experience.

"That's nice," Aerith said as she once again drifted off in a deep sleep.

Kairi smiled at Aerith and looked over her shoulder. There was a picture on her night stand with a younger looking version of her and a boy with messy blonde hair. "Cloud?" she asked in a puzzling voice. But she just shrugged. It wasn't her business to wonder. So she just closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep.

Sora had been staring at the back of Aerith's door the entire time, smiling sweetly. "I don't have the courage to tell you.."

"Why does he have to be such a jerk at times?" Kairi questioned in her sleep.

"I feel like you've already rejected me," Sora softly whispered.

"Why can't you act like you did tonight?" she asked.

"The truth is Kairi.." Sora whispered even softer.

"When you act that way..." Kairi softly spoke

"I've fallen for you," Sora blushed at his sisters door.

"I find myself falling for you faster then ever."

_End of (crappy) Chapter 12_

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Wow! That chapter sucked!...Not sure where that truth or dare thing actually fitted in. It wasn't as funny as sex ed. Next week I'm going to Kamikaze-con (anime convention). every one look at my live journal for pictures of my yuffie costume (:O I look fat! yippe!). My plans: find some random hot guy (pray that it isn't a hot girl dressed in drag) and make out with him. Fun!_

_...Since You Been Gone is a good song..I like singing it very loudly and annoying in my shower. Sanako is a cool name...And I think I have become an OOC author T.T and therefore I must die...I like subway._


	13. School Election

_**Disclaimer:  
**_Lili: And the NEW winner is..  
Rae: Lili's awesome friend...RAE-SAMA!  
Lili: Let's get naked and beat up Cloud.  
Rae: Why? That's stupid!  
Lili: It doesn't matter anyways! No one reads these. All it says is "I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! THAT IS WHY I AM WRITING A DARN FAN FIC ABOUT IT".  
Cloud: Take me back! I only had one line in the last chapter  
Lili: That is because I don't like you.  
Rae: You have no life...  
Lili: Sunny D makes me happy in the pants.  
Rae: Your a freak  
Lili: That's my line!

* * *

_**Authors Note: **Spring Break! Convention in a few days (it will probably have passed by the time I post this). I have no life...and I'm glad. If I had a life people would read about it in my xanga or live journal and I would have stalkers...let me rephrase that. MORE stalkers. Hot sexy stalkers...I want a life. Review time!_

Black Mistress_...XD Thats interesting. I feel like listening to that song again...wait never mind. I've been listening to that song none stop :P._

Suma Susaki_...Heh I guess the chapter didn't suck. XD Thanks._

Litwolf689_...I thought it was crappy because I didn't think that chapter could compete with Sex Ed. :O Guess I was wrong! And I currently don't have a planned ending to this story anyways so I don't think it will end..o.o_

Sonic Master A.J._...Hmm...Juicy. I have the sudden urge to go out and buy fruit. And I was going to give Sora's mom a cool name like Sausage or something but I couldn't think of anything..so her name is Keiko. And no problem :D._

DivineRoseKeeper_...I would make Kairi have a happy normal life but then this would be a crappy fan fic XD. And I guess I was the only one who thought that last chapter was sucky._

y a k o s u k o -_...(more dots)...I LOVE KITTYS:D I forgot to include Kairi's kitty in the story...I'll start doing that._

Kayki_...I like subway...x.X yes'm. No one likes Tidus and Selphie! I need someone for Tidus to make out with...and thank you for asking me 'icely' to update. XD Sorry I thought that was funny._

RaE_...Two words..XD You rock._

BronzeToast_...Thanks much :D. I think I look weird as Yuffie because my hair is blonde o.o; Don't worry! It's not yaoi..It's a Larxene and Axel thingy. _

KrystalWings_..XD Apparently I would have._

Syntia_...:claps: A great review to answer to. Yes, I make everyone OOC don't I? I just realized this. Maybe they will act the way they are supposed to in the end. Any-who..I am very confused on what I should do about Riku and Selphie. I'm just gonna go with the flow on that one. And we ALL want Riku..maybe I'll make him a ladies man (like he isn't already). w00sh this one is a long review answering thing. XD I love Sanako! She makes me giggle..I think Sanako has the most of me in her._

Bacon Boy USA_...:D Hurray! I'm (..the chapter) wasn't boring!_

Bella_...I seriously never thought people would actually like the Selphie and Riku thing. oo I was going to have Tidus and Selphie be together..but screw you Tidus! XD And you might see some Squffie (or mention of it) in chapter 15!_

Shadow's Light_..Oh dear:( is that my fault?_

Spectre_...oo isn't mushy good? I'm confused..(and so are probably all of you)_

carbuncle_...Yes it is...I need to update the chapter._

review lord_...I feel kinda hurt. You can't expect the story to be all laughs. If it were, it just be retarded and have no plot. This story is half romance you know...I'm sorry you didn't like the ending put it seems everyone else who reviewed did.

* * *

_

**Chapter 13:  
**_Love Circus: School Election_

**_THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO BUNNY BECAUSE SHE IS F-ING AWESOME BEYOND BELIEF! Also..she helped me decide THE PERFECT ENDING TO THIS CHAPTER! _**(and I'm very sorry for the delay of this chapter. I suck at life XD)

"Here's the thing," Kairi sang as she danced in her shower. "We started out friends. It was cool but it was all pretend. Yeah yeah, since you've been gone." For the past few weeks, Kairi had been waking up earlier and getting ready properly. She was changing her ways for one reason. The school election was coming up! The determined auburn had to prove to everyone that she was worthy of the president position (with Selphie running as her vice president, of course).

"BUT SINCE YOU'VE BEEN GONE!" Kairi half screamed, half sang as she mimed that she had a microphone in her hands. "I CAN BREATH FOR THE FIRST TIME!" It's funny how lyrics of a song can describes ones life. Sora hadn't bothered her with his stupid perverted attitude for an _entire_ day! Life was good. Life was great. Kairi's kitty was eating her socks...not the good socks! The bad socks that had bunnies on them and made people laugh at her. Kairi cried when she wore thoughs socks.

Kudos kitty, kudos!

"You know your mad about him!" Her mother, Sanako, yelled at her from the other side of the door.

"More like mad AT him," she smirked cunningly. 'I am the queen of jokes,' she thought wrongly. Nothing could upset her! Life was going great for her. All she needed was to win this election (and get a super cute boy friend..and that didn't include annoying boys named Sora).

"Just admit that he makes you feel like touching yourself in odd areas and date him already," Sanako yelled at her. This was another way her mother told her 'Get out of the shower! I need to take a stinky!'

Kairi sighed angrily and turned the knob to her shower so that it read 'off'. She grabbed a pink scented towel and wrapped it around her soft, delicate, and wet skin.

"You know sighing can make your boobs bigger?" Sanako told her from the other side of the door. "Maybe that is why you have a fan club of boys waiting to steal your virginity.."

'I think my mother donated her brain to science,' Kairi thought to herself. 'And they discovered many things...many stupid things'. She groaned as she got her hair dryer out and plugged it into the wall. "Have you seen my basoomas mother? They could barely fill a colony of ants."

"They wouldn't care as long they were boy ants," Sanako told her. "They would be all like 'Oh my gosh! We love you Kairi!'"

"Stop mother," groaned Kairi as she began to put on her clothes.

"We want to have your ant-like children Kairi!" Sanako said in a high pitched voice as if she was trying to mimic an ant. _(A/N: I offically declared that Sanako is the character that is most like me)_

"Mom!" Kairi cried for help. "The toaster is giving the bananas a lap dance!"

"What!" her mother exclaimed as the sound of her footsteps went away from the door. "Bad toaster! That's why I give you bread! To fill your sexual desires for the bananas!" _(A/N: Complete clone of me)_

"I can't believe she gave birth to me," Kairi laughed as she began to get ready for school.

"Anyways," Sanako yelled to her from across the kitchen. She had so many mood swings... "What would you like for breakfast?"

"How about toast?" asked Kairi. She didn't really care. Food was food!

"Ewww," her mother said. "You would eat the offspring of the toaster? Kairi, I must disown you as my daughter."

Kairi shook her head in disappointment. "How about blue berry waffles?"

"Can do!" her mother cried out.

After a few minutes, Kairi was ready and set for the day. Didn't take long for this gal to get ready. Anyways, Kairi walked into the kitchen to talk with her dear mutti. "Mom?"

"Yes dear?" Sanako answered with a cheerful smile.

"Last night I went to check Kitty-kun's litter box," Kairi told her mother. "And it looks like it hasn't been cleaned out in weeks! I felt like I was going to vomit."

"Gross!" Sanako commented as she pretended to gag herself. "Ew!"

"I know!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Let me check it," her mother demanded.

"I cleaned it up," Kairi told her. "in fear that I would kill myself."

"Aww!" her mother said as she began to snuggle her daughter. "I'm proud of you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Kairi groaned as she pushed her away. "But I lost myself. A part of me died."

"That sucks," Sanako told her. "Sorry to hear that."

Kairi smirked at a sudden thought that popped into her pretty mind. "What price would you put on that?"

"Price?" Sanako questioned. "I have to may you extra to clean up cat turds?"

"You are lucky I am putting a price on that." Kairi yelled. "I LOST MY SOUL! WHAT PRICE WOULD YOU PAY FOR YOUR ONLY DAUGHTERS SOUL?"

"Hmm," Sanako thought for a moment. "How's ten bucks?"

"Deal," Kairi smiled as her mother gave her a ten dollar bill.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. That noise was followed by the annoying cries of _some_ people yelling "President's escort!"

Sanako giggled as she handed her daughter her breakfast. "I wonder who that could be."

"Coming guys!" Kairi yelled as she hurried to get her back pack and shoes. Then she went to the door to greet her friends (AKA: The hyper active morons).

"Top of the morning to ya!" Wakka said with an obviously fake Irish accent. They were all dressed in black suits with matching ties and dark sun glasses (like the secret service).

"Ms. President," Tidus said in a serious voice. "We have arrived with your ride for today."

"You've gone looney!" Kairi exclaimed as she shook her head as she walked out of the house.

"Excuse me ma'am," Selphie said in her serious voice. "We will have to search you."

"What?" Kairi asked. "But I'm the 'president'!"

"Yes," Tidus nodded. "But Wakka wants to see some skin."

"Let's just get to school," Kairi laughed and groaned as she slapped her forehead and walked towards Wakka's car.

They all got into the car and started talking about regular, crappy news. "Did you hear the rumors?" Tidus asked the group. They all shook their heads, responding 'no'. "Well, there is a rumor is that Mr. Yoshizawa is having a relationship with a certain under aged student. It's the talk of the halls."

Kairi and Selphie's eyes grew faster than a baby infant. "How do they know it's the truth?" the two of them asked him at the same time.

"Two students were walking in the hall after school and they heard moaning noises from our room. They peeked in and they saw he had a student pinned to his desk and they were making out," Wakka told them.

"Do they know who the student is?" Selphie asked as she put on a brave face.

The two boys shook their heads. "Not a clue. But this is the schools number one gossip right now."

"Let's change the subject!" Kairi exclaimed nervously as she waved her hands in the air.

"Do you know who is running against you?" Wakka asked Kairi.

"Not yet," Kairi told him. "I find out today." 'But knowing my luck,' she groaned in her head. 'It's probably Sora.'

"You find out today?" Selphie asked as if she was surprised. "But you have to deliver a speech today and everything!"

"Well," Tidus said. "Our school sucks."

"No Tidus," Selphie pointed out. "Our school _STINKS._ Use proper wording."

"What proper wording? Our school doesn't teach us! Have you noticed the only class we had all year is sex ed?" Wakka asked.

"That's because," Kairi told them, "If we had a normal class, everyone would be bored and stab us. It's part of this 'so called plot'."

"That's no fun," Selphie said.

"Exactly!" Kairi winked.

"What if Sora was running against you in the election?" Tidus asked, breaking away from the out-of-the-blue random conversations.

"Then my life would just become a little more crappy," Kairi groaned.

"You know he's going to be running against you," Selphie told her. "And he's gonna declare his love for you and ask to bear his children."

"As if I would," Kairi snapped. "But knowing the plot, Sora is most likely going to run against me."

"Either that or someone stupid like Sephiroth," Wakka groaned. There was another rumor going around that Lulu, Wakka's crush, was madly in love with Sephiroth. It wouldn't be surprising. They were both on the dark side.

"Oh look!" Kairi cried as she saw that they were approaching the school.. "The school!"

"Yes, yes," Tidus repeated. "Time for school. Time for some insane plot to rise."

"Why do we keep talking about plots?" Selphie asked in confusion.

"Because," Wakka told her. "Lili wants the chapter to be longer."

"Guys!" Kairi snapped. "Get out of the car and help me set up for today."

"Yes ma'am," Tidus smiled.

"Yes, yes!" Selphie giggled as she jumped out of the car like a over-active bunny (with fleas!).

"Yes," Wakka grinned as he and Tidus walked out of the car and followed the two girls into the school. "Madam President."

* * *

"Life sucks," Kairi groaned as she stood on stage and looked out into the audience. The set up of the stage was much like a president debate. And luckily (not) for Kairi (life sucks) and the plot (heh), Sora was running against her. He stood at his podium with a loving grin on his face, directed towards Kairi of course.

"The debate will begin now," said principal Cid. "For no apparent reason. Lili-sama just wants to end this chapter."

"DAMN RIGHT!" Lili yelled from the audience.

Cid coughed. He wasn't a very professional looking principal. White shirt and jeans made his messy blonde hair glow (or was it all the grease he put in it?) "Anyways, question number one. What will you do if you win this election? We will let Kairi start."

Kairi smiled sweetly and looked out into the audience. A group of nerves struck her like a volt of thunder. She gulped and spoke into the microphone. "Well, I would like to start by saying how cheerful everyone looks today!" Kairi let her gaze fall upon the audience for a moment. They looked like they haven't slept in days. "Erm...anyways! I would improve class room procedures. For example, attendance in the morning will be taken electronically. I will also work for an electronic grading book for each of our dazzling teachers-"

"Brown noser," Namine coughed from the other side of the stage. She was running as Sora's vice president.

Kairi slapped her own forehead and used her other hand to pound on her podium. 'I hate that girl with a passion,' she thought silently to herself. "Like I wa saying," Kairi grinned as she regained her cheerful appeal. "I would also work for better food in the cafeteria, along with a school store. You know, a place where you can buy school clothes such as sweat shirts, or school supplies. I would also work for that dream school trip everyone has been dreaming for. You know, a trip to the mountains for a week!" The audience cheered as Kairi's promises died down.

Cid clapped his hands in harmony to the chewing of the hay in his mouth. "Very well done. Sora, what would you do?"

"FREE PORNO FOR EVERYONE!" Sora yelled as he threw his hands in the air. "ALL CLASSES WILL BE REPLACED WITH FULL TIME SEX ED!" This was followed by cheers, claps, and w00ts.

"That's...nice," Cid replied as he raised his eye brow. "Next question. If a random hobo stuck a fish down your pants, how would you get the student body to kill him?"

The two blinked and gave their princabel a 'wtf mates' look. "What?" they both asked in confusion.

"How would you get the student body to kill a random hobo that stuck a fish down your pants," Cid repeated. This was followed by the same dumb struck looks. "You first Kairi."

"Yeah," Sora laughed. "You first Kairi."

"Shut up!" Kairi snapped.

"Sexy Kairi," Sora purred like a kitten.

Kairi's face began to feel hot and her face started to redden. "Quiet!"

"You know you want me," Sora winked.

"Well there isn't much to you," Kairi groaned as she began to ignore the audience. "Who cares if you are an awesome kisser!"

Sora slightly blushed and gave her a surprised look. "What?"

Kairi's blush deepened. "Nothing!" she yelled as she went back to the debate. "Well, I would kindly assembly a field trip to the city. Then we would hunt him down and stab him with the pencils from the store I will create!" The audience reaction was split. Half was clapping while the other half was laughing.

"Sora?" Cid asked. "Your response."

"I WOULD GIVE HIM PORNO!" Sora yelled. The audience boo'd. "...BAD PORNO!" The audience cheered. Kudos Sora.

"Principal Cid," Kairi said, interrupting the ordeal. "Sora and Namine are not taking this debate seriously."

"I am so taking this debate seriously!" Namine yelled at her.

"Hey Namine," Selphie said from behind Kairi. "Did you know if you jumped off the stage, you can fly?"

Namine's face glowed as if she were a kid in a candy shop _(A/N: and not the candy shop by 50 cent. They suck. IT'S A SECRET SONG ABOUT SEX!). _"Really!" she exclaimed as she ran towards the edge and jumped off. She fell on a random guy in the first row. "Hey! It didn't work."

"See what I mean?" Kairi said. "They obviously have no part in this schools government. They both don't have the brains to run our school. Namine and Sora would probably burn our school down to the ground while watching their 'so-called' porno tapes. Sora hasn't even been in our school for two months yet! You shouldn't even consider-"

"Don't listen to her!" Sora said as he made his stand. "She is two faced! At one moment she can be your best friend and the next she will be all like 'OH MY FLIPPING GOD I HATE YOU' on you."

"At least I'm not a pervert!" Kairi yelled back at him, now completely ignoring the audience.

"At least I'm not a bitch!" Sora growled at her as their fight became a face to face 'show me your Z snap' action.

"Guys.." Cid said as he tried to stop them.

"Your such a fool!" Kairi yelled at him with anger.

"Your IQ is lower then George W. Bushes!" Sora growled.

"Ass hole!" Kairi hissed.

Sora laughed at her pathetic insult. "Your momma is so fat...well she's fat."

"Oh nice one," Kairi laughed back. "How many days did it take you to write it?"

"...two," Sora said. "Minus the days I have writers block."

"Your so stupid!" Kairi smirked. "You work perfectly with Namine."

"Take that back!" Sora growled as his face color turned red.

"Can't think of any insults now?" Kairi yelled with triumph. "Ha! Suits you and your little brain."

"Oh I can think of plenty of insults!" Sora yelled at her face. "Small boobed, messy hair, ugly face, never will have a love life..."

"I think your talking about yourself," Kairi growled. "You no life, small brained-"

"Heartless," Sora cried

"Stupid," Kairi snapped back.

"Annoying," Sora hissed

Kairi's face got red with anger. "Big mouthed."

"Pathetic," Sora said as he let the insults roll off his tounge.

"Fucking retard," Kairi growled.

"Moron! Just shut up," Sora screamed. "You have no life! Your a cold bitch who gets her jollys out of insulting me. Just go dig yourself a grave and die."

Kairi had the perfect insult to scream back at him. She opened her mouth and yelled, "Dammit Sora! My life consist of you bothering me! I'm a bitch because of that. Damn it all to hell, I LOVE YOU SORA!"

Wait...

That wasn't supposed to come out.

Crap...Damn...Sausage.

The audience gasped and watched Kairi with suspense. She looked utterly shocked over what she said. Kairi, loving Sora? Out of all the things she could have said, why did she say that? She looked up nervously at Sora, who was currently glaring at her.

"It slipped!" She laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. "You know I don't feel that way about you." Kairi let her gaze move slowly towards Sora's eyes. He continued to glare at her. Oh, he was really mad. He was going to hit her with his insults. She couldn't let that happen. She already just humilated herself. "Bad Kairi's mouth!" she giggled. "She has a mind of it's-"

Sora gave her one last glare as he grasped her shoulders. He forcefully pulled her forward. They were so close, that their bodies were pressed up against each other. Sora put his hand on the back of Kairi's head and played with her hair for a split second. Then he titled her head up and kissed the hell out of her.

Kairi's eyes grew wide as she felt the feeling of his lips for a second time. Sora just kissed her...On stage...In front of her entire school...

Sad part was, she liked it. But the sounds of Namine gasping snapped her out of her romantic mood. Kairi slapped Sora, which also snapped him out of it. "You dirty bastard! I told you I didn't mean it." She tried to hold her tears by running off stage.

Wait a moment..she couldn't let that be her exit!

She ran back on stage and smiled at everyone. "Vote for Kairi and Selphie!" Kairi waved with a cheerful look in her eyes. Then she was on her way again.

Sora chuckled and looked down at his feet. "Damn..." He mumbled to himself as he mentally kicked himself.

Meanwhile, Kairi was backstage taking a breather. What just happened was something you'd see in movies or some crappy love manga. Yet, it just happened to her. One mistake just ruined her. Now she would never make president.

_"Damn it all to hell, I LOVE YOU!" _The words she let slip from her delicate mouth rang in her mind like a bell (and it wouldn't stop ringing). _"I told you I didn't mean it!"_

Kairi laughed and tried to put a smile on her red eyed face. "Did I mean it?" she wondered to herself. "Do I really love Sora?"

* * *

_**Authors Note**: I think the chapter after this will be the battle of the bands...XD MWA HA. Then the chapter after that will be a three day trip to Tokyo (imagine the possiblities). Wow..that will be 16 chapters! This fan fic will never end... I want a muffin. I think I'll go make ramen. _

_And -bows- I am very sorry that this chapter is so short and late. TT I might need a break from writing. Or speed things up...yes I think I'll go do that._


	14. Battle Of The Bands: Part One

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Lili: **I have no life!  
**Rae: **Neither do I!  
**Lili: **I need to take a poo.  
**Rae:** You going to say that on your fan fic?  
**Lili: **Yes I am.  
**Cloud:** YOU HATE ME! YOU DIDN'T EVEN INCLUDE ME IN THE LAST CHAPTER.  
**Rae:** That because she wants your children even though she doesn't own you...or anyone else in Kingdom Hearts.  
**Lili: **Not really...NOW! If you were Riku...

* * *

_**Authors Note: **Went to the con (awhile ago...hmm)..it was awesome. And I'm so very, very, very sorry that I haven't updated. You might think I'm lazy, but it's just a combination of being busy and writers block. I just finished with performing Winnie The Pooh but I'm still in two other shows...so by the end of May you'll see more updates. REVIEW TIME!_

BronzeToast...Thank you! I hope I get done with this chapter faster than last chapter. I'll try to update faster this time -bows-...wow that was lame x.X;

Kayki...XD heh..but be happy. It made me giggle. I like tigers..

Sonic Master A.J...heh xX; Writers block can kill your thinking skills. And that is a very good idea! I think I will have Namine go insane...XD your funny.

RaE..lol, your suck a freak

DivineRoseKeeper...Thank you. XD Your story is cool. I just reviewed it like an hour ago. And yes, poor Sora and Kairi. And you can thank all the Riku and Selphie fans. I think I'm going to keep them together...Now what will I do with Tidus?

Black Mistress...I never thought there would be Selphie X Riku fans...XD. And yes, Cid is awesome. He let's you cuss AND make out. Oooh that's a good suggestion I might make the dance later on..maybe I'll have a dance when they go on a trip to the city. ...XD Michael Jackson. To be honest, I've only listened to one of his songs (ABC..its easy as...apples..peas..I dunno how it goes). And don't worry..Namine is gonna go insane by the end of the story anyways..unless I change my mind (which I won't). And if she didn't interupt, they probably would have had hot monkey sex on stage...and Cid would clap.

carbuncle..I like blueberry muffins the best. Maybe I'll name Sora's band after a muffin (and I'll dedicate the band name to you). Now I want to eat many breakfast items...maybe I'll go make a waffle.

y a k o s o k u-...Yes, I brought back the kitty with the socks...fweeeeeeeeee! XD

Litwolf689...Sanako is a random clone of me XD. And I will try to update more.

Syntia...Sanako is awesome..People heart Sanako. It took me forever to think of a name for her...so then I just went to a Japanese baby name site and found one. And yes, I wish Kairi would let herself be seduced by the sexy Sora...but if I let that happen, we wouldn't have an interesting plot. And I dunno what city she lives in..I think I'll just go make up a town for her to live in. And I think I'm going to have fun writing the Tokyo chapter XD.

( ) ...-sigh- I have no cool hormones. I don't get the ones where your all like "OH MY F-ING GOD I WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH EVERYONE"...I get the ones where your irratated once a month. XD I just let my randomness and dirty mind take over. And who cares about Namine? I think I'm gonna have someone run over her anyways.

S.O.U.R. Cherry...OMFG COOKIE! I know a chick named Cherry...she is an awesome cosplayer. I think she thinks I'm a freak. And you can have Cloud for now XP. Ha, ha your funny. Thank you for all the reviews!

Shadow's Light...; Sorry, but you don't have to read my story if you don't want to. I was going to end it when the convention ended but people wanted me to continue it.

What Happens To A Fallen Angel...Thank you :D ; Not sure about what else to say.

mcstokes...heh XD someone who actually likes Sora as a pervert.

KrystalGamer...mwa ha ha! Yes she did!

xShadowedLightx...Sorry x.X; I've been taking a break from writing. I'll work on the story today.

Chrysti...Darn I need to continue the story. And thank you! If I find a good moment where Riri's House would fit back in I'll put it in. You might not see it in this chapter though, I'll try to fit it in the next one. And I'm not sure what chapter Sora and Kairi will get together (..you know they are getting together sometime!).

AnimeDutchess...lol. I'm so dedicating my day tomorrow (I have off..score! heh) to writing the rest of this chapter. I've been so busy with

* * *

**Chapter 14:  
**Love Circus: Battle Of The Bands Part One

_(START: April 4th...ENDED: May 6th **Gomen! Gomen**!) _

Kairi was shocked. No, shocked didn't even begin to describe it. She was utterly horrified at what she held in her shaking hands. Eyes wide, jaw dropping, the whole deal. The auburn beauty could not believe it.

"THEY DID WHAT?" She yelled as she slammed her local news paper down on the table with an utter rage of utterness.

"They did some random, under aged, transsexual ,black whore," Sanako, Kairi's randomly insane mother, pointed out. "That's always the story with politics."

"Not that!" Kairi snapped at her. Her angered passion soared from her head and to her finger tips. Her face would not stop scrunching up like a big...scrunchy..thingy. It looked like she just ate a million sour lemons. "The news paper printed something out about our school's election!"

"Oh," Sanako lazily said. "You mean the thing about you and Sora having mad lesbian sex on stage?"

"We did not have mad sex!" Kairi blushed with her bitch meter rising.

"But you do not deny the lesbian thing!" Sanako laughed as though she was the smartest mother in the world.

"Your a moron," Kairi groaned as she gritted her teeth. She looked back at the news paper. The headline disgusted every bone in her body. Two hundred and six bones, to be exact.It made her spine shiver with a loathing passion. "I can't believe what they printed!"

"Let me see," Sanako demanded as she snatched the news paper away from her full time many-sided, PMSing daughter. Kairi tried to grab it back but her mother slickly held it over her head. She once more groaned and with a pout, sat in a chair with defeat. "Oh my, my! How interesting."

"Isn't it embarrassing?" Kairi asked Sanako with sympathy.

"My, my yes!" Sanako exclaimed. "That is the biggest zit I have ever seen."

"Not that!" Kairi twitched. She pointed her finger at the text of the article. "Look what it says!"

Her mothers eyes grew as her gaze fell upon the dreadful words. "How can a local news paper print such things? Children read this!"

Kairi raised an eye brow at her mom's sudden stern, buisnesslike appeal. "What right child would sit down to breakfast and say 'I think I'll read the news paper today!'?" Kairi sarcastically asked.

"Well," Sanako pointed out. "You did when you were young."

"Shut up and read the article," Kairi barked. Sanako nodded and read the paper out loud.

"_**Winners of Junior High Election Make A Sexual Connection **_

_Last Tuesday, Mirai Junior High held an election for the office of school president. The fierce battle of words began with Kairi (Age 14) and Selphie (Age 13 and "a half", quoted by Selphie). They have been planning to run in the race as president (Kairi) and vice president (Selphie) since the school year started. Then, to their horrors, another party joined the race. We, of course, are talking about Sora (Age 14 and a half) and Namine (Who cares.. she's insane). _

_The verbal stabbing started the moment they got on stage. While Sora was ranting on about porn, Kairi tried to stick to the facts of the election. But Kairi soon blew up and started insulting Sora, who soon did the same. The anger was risen so high that Kairi let the three words slip that can either make or break your future. _

_"DAMMIT SORA! I LOVE YOU," as quoted by most of the people who were in the audience. But instead of continuing stabbing her with harsh words, Sora grabbed her and gave her a lovely (and sexy) kiss. The audience claimed there was some tongue. Cid, the princepal, claimed there was a lot of tongue Kairi left the stage soon after. Probably in embarassment._

_Everyone was in an uproar about this staged love affair. After Kairi left the stage, Selphie said that she dropped out (herself, not Kairi). Since Namine is so stupid, no one wanted to just vote for her and Sora. So in conclusion, the audience decided that our lovely (irony...) school government will be... _

_Kairi (president) and Sora (vice president). _

_...Have fun in the office you two. _

Kairi's anger shot up as her mother read the newspaper. Twice. Out loud. To the neighbors. Then she called Sora's mother (Keiko) and they discussed how many children Sora and her would have.

"They will be at it like horny hot dogs," Sanako commented into the phone as she giggled to her middle aged friend. "So I say the numbers will be in the teens."

"Why would the number be so high? Wouldn't they used condoms?" Kairi heard Keiko (Sora's mother) ask through the phone.

"Kairi is allergic to latex," Sanako casually told her. "If she used condoms, she would die of an itchy orgy."

"Oh," Keiko plain fully saw. "I see."

"I AM NOT HAVING SEX WITH SORA!" Kairi yelled at the top of her lungs.

"You know you will," Sora yelled over the phone. You could hear the perverted snickers of the son and mother from a mile away.

"ARG!" roared Kairi as she snatched the phone from her mothers hands and slammed it back down on the receiver. "It's already bad enough that I may be in love with the boy!" Kairi screamed. "So why don't you just lay off! I will never date him!"

Her goofy mother continued on smiling. She gave no sympatric looks. Just that evil smile that made Kairi cringe. Didn't her dearest mommy know she was in emotional pain? Didn't she know that she was having cramps?

...Life was cruel.

"I'm going to school," Kairi groaned.

"Honey..." Sananko in her usual motherly tone.

"Yeah, yeah," Kairi said in a dull, annoyed voice. "Don't forget my lunch."

"Not that!" Sanako plainly told her.

Kairi groaned and slammed her foot down. "Then what mother?"

"It's Saturday," Sanako giggled.

"I knew that!" Kairi blushed as she ran upstairs and slammed her door.

"Sure you did," Sanako giggled.

* * *

The silver haired man glanced at his watch for the fourth time that morning. He sighed irrelatively and took another sip of coffee.

"She's late," he groaned as if he were angry. The man gently brushed his fine hair behind his ear and continued to wait at his private outdoor table of a casual French cafe. "If we just came together then it wouldn't cause as much trouble. But because of our current situation, it'd be safer just to meet."

Riku Yoshizawawas a man in his early twenties that appeared to be around the age of seventeen. Women were always ga-ga over him because of his well built body and perfect face. To escape this, he started cross dressing. Not in public, of course. but every time an anime convention rolled around, there he was, dressed in a bikini or night gown. He looked so well in drag that when people first met him...they think he was gay.

One day, Riku met an innocent young woman who saw through his prince charming look-a-like looks and saw the person that was inside of him. In a period of only seven days, he fell in love with her. But sadly, thoughs seven days ended and he was once again forced out into the working world.

The first (interesting) job offer he saw was a teacher at a Junior High School. With a sad sigh in his heart, he took the job. What he didn't know, was that the moment he said yes, that his world would turn inside out.

Yes, he found his love once more. His job allowed him to star close to the woman he loved. But the downside to this happily ever after ending was.. the woman he fell in love with wasn't a woman at all! She was a young girl that just happened to be nearly ten years younger then him. Worst of all, he was her teacher.

But that didn't stop the star crossed lovers from continuing their relationship together. They secretly met after school at various places. No one knew, but they suspected. A deadly rumor was going around that he, Riku, was in a relationship with a student. Luckily for Selphie, the students of the school didn't know who it was.

Riku casually picked up his cup and took another sip of the caffeine nectar. Where could she be? Maybe she forgot...Selphie wasn't the brightest star in the sky. Maybe she tried to call him to cancel the date! He quickly opened his cell phone to check. Nope. The screen read "No messages". Maybe...

Riku's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a light poke in the shoulder. He turned around to find a woman smiling innocently at him. He lowered his sunglasses so he could quickly observe her. She was wearing a denim skirt that reflected how sliming her legs looked. She also wore a yellow tank top that slightly exposed her stomach. He politely removed his sunglasses as if they were infected with a disease and stared at the woman. Her looks were like candy for his eyes.

"Hello," she spoke as soft as a new born kitten and her innocent stare reflected that. "May I ask you a question, please?"

"Anything," Riku let out in his semi-seductive voice.

The woman, with her longing eye stare, leaned forward towards Riku. Thoughts flew through his head like animals in a stampede. Who was she? Why was he so attracted to her? Riku blinked and realized that their faces were very close. His face forced a light pink shade, known as a blush. The woman slightly opened her mouth and began to talk.

"Did I fool you?" she asked, completely changing her tone. The "woman" now spoke in a child like, high pitched voice. She wore the goofiest grin on her face as she waited for an answer.

"Riku sat in his seat, semi-confused. Then it hit him. The yellow attire, brown hair, girly voice. "My, oh my!" Riku chuckled. "Selphie decided to grace me with her presence."

Selphie, her identity now figured out, pouted as if she was half her age. "Don't say that!" Selphie whined. "I took all this time making a disguise."

Riku blinked once more, confused. "Nani?" he asked the young teen. (A/N: NaniWhat)

Selphie proudly pointed to herself and smiled. "You were fooled, weren't cha?" the girl asked the silver hair beauty. "If you, the person who knows me best, can be fooled by my outfit, then everyone can! Everyone will plainly think that I, Selphie, am a grown woman!"

Riku blinked once more and thought about her plan. It was risky, yet mysterious. The plan was as stupid as it was brilliant. Now, instead of making out in dark alleys, they could go places! Museums, restaurants, his house.. no! Bad Riku! She's only a child. Riku's face lit up like a Christmas tree. All the thoughts of the place make him happily jump up and hug his brown haired lover. "That's a wonderful plan!" he smiled as if he was a boy in a toy store on his birthday.

She smiled and hugged him back. "I thought you'd say that," she giggled as she sat down at the table. "So! What are you treating me to today?"

Riku also sat down and continued to smile, showing off his pearly whites. "How about a biscotti and a smoothie?" he asked, knowing that was her favorite combination of foods (as well as sugar. Selphie liked anything with sugar and trains included.).

"Deal!" she cheerfully exclaimed as she called the waiter over. "I'd like a smooth Ben Scott!" she called out.

"What flavor Biscotti?" the waiter asked, obviously knowing Selphie's lingo.

"Hmmmm..." she thought a moment. "Strawberry banana!" Selphie jumped up.

"One Smooth Ben Scott with a yellow strawberry on top, coming right up!" The waiter noted on his note pad as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Riku laughed and shook his head. "I can never understand the restaurant language."

Selphie, her face most likely frozen with happiness, leaned over the table and gave the man a light kiss on the lips. "But I still love you anyways."

"Suddenly, Selphie and Riku heard a familiar laugh from beside them. They both slowly turned towards the sound as if they awaited their slow end. Their worse fear had come true. A student, from the school, was watching them. They had been watching them the entire time. Worse of all, that student was Tidus.

"Wow!" Tidus sarcastically put. "I can't believe it. What a surprise?"

Selphie looked utterly terrified. The words 'caught', 'news scandal', and 'over' ran through her head like a horny bunny on speed. "It's-it's...it's not like it seems!"

Tidus raised his eyebrow at Selphie and gave her a confused look. "Do I know you?" he asked her as his eyebrow stayed in the same spot.

Selphie quickly grabbed Riku's glasses and put them over her face, not to cause further more suspicion. "Of course not."

Tidus gave her one last confused look and then shrugged. He pulled up a chair from an empty table and sat in it. "It's just...you never really see teachers outside of class. Feels like they live at school."

"If I loved at school," Riku coldly said. "I wouldn't be late for home room every morning."

Tidus laughed once more and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "True," he said. The blonde hair boy then moved his attention towards Selphie. "She your girlfriend?" Tidus asked Riku.

Riku winked at the nervous Selphie and continued talking to the naturally curious boy. "Yes, she is. We're on our three month anniversary date," which they were, by the way.

"That's so cool!" Tidus exclaimed. "Then my guesses are wrong..." he mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Selphie asked her friend. "Did you say 'guesses'?"

He nodded. "Yeah! I thought Mr. Yoshizawa- I mean Riku- was having an affair with a student at my school. I actually thought he was exchanging saliva with one of my friends."

Selphie was glad she was wearing sunglasses, because her eyes were full fo fear. "Oh..." she shook nervously. "Really?"

He nodded once more and closely watched the "woman". "You kind of look like her...but your much older and way hotter then Selphie!"

"That's enough!" Riku angrily snapped at Tidus. "Go run along and play little boy. Me and my date are trying to eat lunch."

Tidus pouted and stood up. "Okay...Oh yeah! Here's a flyer for something," he said as he handed them the piece of paper. Then he walked off and he was on his way.

Selphie glanced down at the flyer and read the four words that would give her an awesome plan. "Hmmm...Battle of the bands huh?"

_End of Chapter 14

* * *

**Authors Note: **-sigh- At least it was a chapter. But! Because of the high demand for the return of Riri's House. .and my long delay in this chapter...I shall make a bonus story for this chapter!_

* * *

_**Riri's House Celebrates April Fools Day  
**Starring Niwa and Hijiki _

"Helloooooooo!" said the hyperactive, purple haired Hijiki. "My name is Hijiki and I have boobs."

"Hellloloooooooo!" Niwa mockingly joked. "My name is Niwa and I'm looking for a prostitute."

"Today we are giving you a special episode of Riri's house!" Hijiki exclaimed.

"Because Lili-sama is very lazy," Niwa groaned.

"BUSY!" Lili exclaimed as she hit Niwa upside the head with a rolled up script. "FOLLOW THE SCRIPT!"

"Yes ma'am," Niwa cried.

"Anyways," Hijiki rolled her eyes, "We're pull some random pranks on the reviewers of the wonderful story, Rules of Cosplay!"

"Starring us," Niwa smiled.

"And Sora, Aerith, Kairi, Selphie...did I miss anyone?" Hijiki asked.

"Who cares," Niwa said. "This short story is about us!"

"Yes! Let's pick out three random, yet dedicated reviewers and pull pranks on them!" Hijiki exclaimed.

"For no apparent reason," Niwa smiled.

"Now, for our first reviewer," Hijiki said as she read off a list. "DivineRoseKeeper! See...were gonna go up and go BOO!"

"And then DivineRoseKeeper will go AHHH! And we shall all laugh at her," Niwa said.

"For a very long time," Hijiki giggled.

"And then mock her for it for many years to come," Niwa said.

Hijiki spotted the specially picked girl out of the corner on her eyes. "There she is folks! Everyone be quite!"

The two siblings tip toed quickly up to DivineRoseKeeper and silently giggled to themselves. "BOO!" they screamed.

"What the fuzzums?" DivineRoseKeeper said because she was confused. "What are you two doing?"

"We are April Fooling you!" Hijiki yelled.

"April fools!" Niwa exclaimed.

"April fools about the april fooling me or april fools about the attempt to scare me?" DivineRoseKeeper asked.

"Erm...anyways! Let's move onto our next reviewer," Niwa nervously said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"We hand picked this one because this chick is awesome," Hijiki said. "It is Lili-sama's close friend, Rae! She's over there making out with the invisible twenty one year old in the hot tub."

"Were going to put panties on her head!" Niwa yelled.

"No," Hijiki said as she smacked her brother. "Bad Niwa! Were going to tell her she has no brain."

"And laugh at her response!" Niwa laughed.

They both snuck up behind Rae and jumped up at her. "YOU HAVE NO BRAIN!" they both yelled.

"AND YOU HAVE A VAGINA!" Niwa yelled.

"April fools!" Hijiki giggled as she held a knife up to her brothers nose.

"NO! NOT MY NOSE!" he screamed.

"You do know that you suck at this," Rae said in her sarcastic like tone of voice.

"Blame Canada," Niwa sighed.

"Now! For our last reviewer dealio before Lili submits this chapter for the day...Sonic Master A.J! He is awesome because he reviews on Lili's stories and also comments in her live journal...a lot! So, what is our plan for him Niwa?" Hijiki asked her brother.

Niwa scratched his chin and thought a moment. "Let's stick fish down his pants!"

"Alright!" Hijiki said as she dragged Sonic Master A.J over to them. "Guess what!"

"I've been chosen as the special reviewer to be April fooled?" Sonic Master A.J asked.

"Yes!" Niwa exclaimed.

"Guess what else?" Hijiki smiled.

"Your going to stick fish down my pants," Sonic Master A.J told them.

"Correct!" they both exclaimed.

"You both know that your about a month and a week late for April Fools day?" Sonic Master A.J asked.

"Kind of," Hijiki said.

"Boobs!" Niwa said.

"Meaning what your doing is probably considered harassment," Sonic Master A.J told them.

"Who cares," Niwa said. "Were just a bunch of text on a computer screen.

"You guys suck at life," The special reviewers told them.

"The fans are going to kill me," Lili groaned as she threw the script on the ground.

"Let's go make out with transsexuals!" Hijiki exclaimed.

"...Your right Lili," Niwa said, agreeing with the author. "This short story sucks. Just end it now."

_So I did...THE END!_


	15. Battle Of The Bands: Part Two

**HAPPY OVER 200 REVIEWS EVERYONE! COULDN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOU! (...well maybe I could of but it wouldn't be as fun). You will make my 15th birthday (JULY 15th! Mark your calendars!) a very special one :D.**

_**Disclaimer:**  
_Lili: -hits head- So much pressure...must update -cries- ANYWAYS! Rae's knee is hurt so I'm going to have an alternative co-host for this disclaimer...oh yeah! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAE!  
Cloud: It's me! The ever so ignored Cloud.  
Lili: Tell you what...I'll include you in some near-future chapter with you and that -cough- one chick.  
Cloud: Hurray! To bad you don't own us..  
Lili: I can if I believe I can!

* * *

_**Authors Note:** A-kon came and went. I'm roomed with my two friends (one of which is my lesbian wife XD long story) and I once again cosplayed as Yuffie (the improved version!) and Selphie (ok...I didn't get around to wearing her costume ..but I did make it!)). It was super...and oh ya! BE DAMN GRATEFUL FOR THIS CHAPTER! This is one ass long chapter for me and it's taken a long time to write it! Review time!_

DivineRoseKeeper_...Lol no problem :D._

Kayki_...T.T Gomen. XD And the school office will be fun...heh_

Keya13_...Heh ;) I try...and I doesn't work out very well._

Letter Bomb_...Once more...Gomen! I've been extremely busy lately and when I did find free time...I had writers block. I will now be using my home room time to write...so chapters will come! I promise._

Sonic Master A.J. _...XD Your awesomeness!_

y a k o s o k u-_...Hopefully it will!_

carbuncle021_...Damn you! Now I'm hungry...and I want ramen...-sigh- I miss my ramen._

kitty-gurl1_...o.o I said it sucked? Oh dear me..bad Lili!_

Chrysti_...I like replying to all reviews :D and sorry the chapter wasn't longer. Everyone was practically stabbing me to get the next chapter out ..so I just cut the chapter in half. The second half is this chapter. Gomen!_

KrystalGamer_...XD Yes'm..I love Keiko and Sanako. Hopefully they make up for the lack of Riri's House episodes._

AnimeDutchess_...Thank 'Girl Got Game' for the inspiration for the Riku and Selphie bit. _

Black Mistress_...lol XD it's not Riri ..it's Hijiki ..but who really cares. I don't (I'm just letting you know so instead of "RIRI IS SO COOL" you'll go "HIJIKI IS SO COOL" and hot guys will make out with you. It works! Blocks are funny._

kilala63_...XD We all love Sanako_

GirlGotGame234_...Oh! I love Girl Got Game...sorry I just looked at your name thingy. :P Everyone tells me the story if funny ..and sometimes I don't even try! And yes...poor, poor Kairi._

x_...Thank you Mr. X lady man whatever._

Jaguira_...When i grow up...I swear I'm making Riri's house into a real TV show (XD it's probably going to end up being so random ..it's going to be like Super Milk-chan)_

Syntia_...Lol ..I read your review and I was like "o.o what the fuzzums is she talking about". Then I re-read the review I left for you and I said "XD OOH! I get it!" Silly Lili! Anyways...I have the perfect plan for the final get-together of Sora and Kairi (come on ..it's a romance story so you know they are going to make out like horny rabbits in the end). MY STORY WILL HAVE A PLOT! Also ..for the baby name thing just go to google and type in 'JAPANESE BABY NAMES'. I forgot the actual website. You are an awesome reviewer!_

review lord_...Thank you! That makes me ubber proud of the chapter . Lol ..I actually scared someone! That's funny XD (well I didn't ..the stuff I wrote did ..you know what I mean). And :O I LOVE THAT IDEA! I'm am so writing that for the next chapter...and I'm dedicating it to you! Didn't you also give me the valentines day chapter? Your awesome at ideas ..I need inspiration for more ideas. _

Litwolf689_...Lol XX it would have been longer but everyone was threatening me and was like"RAWR UPDATE OR WE WILL RAPE YOU!"...I am a pretty wittle virgin :( I like my virginity ..:D so I updated._

stokes again!_...:( I want a cookie._

DoublePersonality_...:O Legendary Frog? Yes'm! He is my hero!_

Inu-KagomeFan_...Oh dear me ..no! It's not going to me over for...well...until the fans stab me to death._

x Rae x_...AR AR AR! Ha ha...We aren't drunks :P OR stoners! Lol to sum this up ..you rock at life!_

thes razr blade kisses_... Thank you! And oh Jesus you guys know how busy I am. I have exams, I'm in two shows, I have to make three costumes...oh gosh the stress!_

Cute Anime Boys Make Me Pant-_...why thank you...and oh my I've been busy so much...T.T and the writers block...lets just say I'm trying my hardest! (and don't worry. I don't see it as rude)_

DestinyIsLoveandSQUIRLL_...-.- I'm not stopping the story until it says THE END in biiiiiig letters_

Sonic101_...Heh...amen to you XD. I will continue with the story (people would stab me if I didn't). Sadly ..It's coming along slowly. _

BeAuTiFuLSouL2005_...Thank you...at least your not the annoying people who IM me everyday saying "OMFG I WANT TO HAVE YOUR CHILDREN! LOLOLOLZ UPDATE YOU LAZY BITCH!" XD I love Sanako...my friend is drawing a manga and I'm helping her out with the story line ..so she's making a character after me...and we named her Sanako XD! w00sh funny_

stokes_...-sigh- I'm trying.

* * *

_

**Chapter 15:**  
_Battle Of The Bands: Part Two_

(THANK YOU TO...Sonic AJ Master for the inspiring me for the ending of this chapter. And also thanks to carbuncle for the ubber cool name for Sora's band. Thank you Dani for the awesome inspiration for Sora's song.)

(_STARTED: May 18th...ENDED: June 24th...sorry!)_

Kairi examined the calendar in the dollar store once more. She raised her eye brows at it. She stared at the pretty pictures on the back of it. But there was still one question that puzzled her and made her think thoughts back deep in her mind. There was one question she had to ask about this calendar...

"Who the fuzzums would make a flipping calendar about chairs?" Kairi wondered out loud. (A/N: True story! It happened to me ..but the chairs were flipping awesome looking.) She sighed half heartedly and put her hand to her forehead. "Well this_ is _the dollar store."

Now, I know what your thinking. "What the hell is Kairi doing in the dollar store looking at a cheap calendar about things fat people sit on?" Well, she was in the mall waiting for someone. A _guy_ someone. She just happened to fancy looking at cheap calendars while waiting for guy someone's. At the dollar store. On Sunday. When she could be watching Degrassi.

What? It had much teen drama. Plus it was in Canada. Canada makes Kairi laugh.

"Selphie!" Kairi called over. "Look at this calendar!"

"Can't," was Selphie's simple reply. "I'm looking at glue. I'm running out of school supplies."

Kairi quickly glanced over to her hyper-active friend. "Selphie!" Kairi laughed in disbelief as she slapped her own forehead. "That's lip gloss, not glue!"

Selphie blinked and stuck her finger in the tube. The curious girl rubbed her two fingers together to feel the texture of the lip gloss. "But it's sticky like glue!"

Kairi signed as she walked over to the brunette. "Please, stop. People are looking at us weirdly."

Selphie blinked once more with a blank face planted on her. "That's what they always do when I go to the mall."

Kairi patted Selphie on the head softly. "Good for you, Selphie." Kairi picked up her I love Nerds purse and walked out of the dollar store. Selphie following. "What time are we supposed to meet Sora?" she groaned. (A/N: Yes, you read right. Kairi is meeting Sora at the mall. Voluntarily. Why :) You'll see. Just continue reading ..and if you leave reviews Kairi and Sora will have sex! w00sh!)

Selphie thought a moment. "Three o'clock by the ramen shop."

Kairi groaned again. Very loud. Like she always does. She obviously hated the idea of meeting the boy she hated/loved on her one free weekend. "Your plan better be sent from Hercules himself for getting me out of bed to meet up with Mr. Future Petofiler."

"Cheer up!" exclaimed the optimist. "Sora isn't that bad. Besides, you being the president, Sora being vice president, and me being treasurer, we have to have meetings in and out of school." Selphie smiled at Kairi frown, which could bring down anyone's mood if you were that sympathetic, and continued talking. "And your going to love me and have lesbian sex with me for the brightness of my plan."

"But why couldn't we have a meeting online or on the phone?" Kairi asked as she continued to pout cutely.

"Because then he could stalk you and possibly internet rape you." Selphie pointed out to her as they passed a cotton candy stand with attention attracting balloons.

"True," Kairi laughed as her mood slightly rose up the 'This-is-the-one-time-that-I-will-not-be-PMSing-in-this-story-AKA-I-am-happy' meter. "But this whole meeting thing still sucks like a monkey."

"Lighten up!" Selphie giggled casually. "Like I said, Sora isn't THAT bad. Besides, you DID make out with him."

"Twice," said a familiar, unwanted voice. It was obviously (knowing this author) was Sora, coming to annoying/make out with/all of the above plus more with Kairi.

"Hello Sora," Kairi groaned dully. The chapter had began to get interesting.

"Great!" Selphie cheered as she clapped her hands together. "We're all here!" The hyper brunette grabbed them both by the hand and dragged them towards the food court. "You'll love me for my plan! It's the bestestestestest plan ever!"

"Let us decide that for ourselves," Kairi and Sora said together. They both glanced at each other for a moment and then turned their blushing faces away from.

"We hadn't really talked since the incident," Kairi thought to herself as the blush remained on her face.

"You will agree with me," Selphie casually grinned. "It's the perfect end of the year event! Entertainment, competition, the works!"

"Sounds interesting enough," Sora blinked as Selphie continued to dangle their hands.

"Here we are!" Selphie said as she let go of her grip on the secret love birds and spread her arms out wide. "The food court!"

"No need for the big entrance," Kairi whispered awkwardly as she looked at the odd glances people were giving them. Again.

"They probably think we're some small teen orgy," Sora noted, noticing Kairi's look of awkwardness.

"Shut up!" Kairi screamed, attracting even more attention, as she grabbed a hammer from out of no where and hit Sora over the head with it. It left Sora with a whimper in his voice and a large bump on his head.

"Ah, the memories," Sora cringed happily as she rubbed the bulging pain. (A/N: Remember chapter two? If not ..take a look back at it. You shall laugh. Then give me ramen...damn I'm hungry.)

"Well now people will definitely notice us," Selphie smiled uncomfortably as she saw even more people turn to stare.

"Let's just get on with this meeting before they call security," Kairi demanded as she stormed through the food court like an out of control train (Selphie Note: I like trains!), head pointed down towards the dust covered floor.

"PMS?" Sora asked as he and Selphie quickly followed after her.

"As always," Selphie giggled. They finally caught up with Kairi, who at this moment was ordering something at the ramen shop.

"I want spicy curry!" Kairi demanded.

"The food that described her attitude. Bad taste, easy to dislike, and hard to understand!" Sora exclaimed, hiding behind Selphie in fear Kairi would hit him again.

"We don't sell curry here..." the cashier. in his awkward teen stage, told her politely.

"Dammit!" Kairi screamed. "I want my curry! I want to see the manager," she glanced at the boys name. "...Alice."

"Actually," the flustered boy blushed as he stroked his greasy hair as if Kairi was flirting with him. "My name is Zack." (A/N: You happy? I put you in my story...but I made you ugly! MWA HA HA OBEY MEH!)

"I don't care! I just want my God damn curry!" Kairi demanded once more.

"Kairi," Selphie put her hand on the angry auburn's shoulder as a sweat drop slipped from her forehead. "Your making a fool of yourself."

At this point Kairi's head was on the greasy counter and it was banging against it many times. She was whispering something among the lines of God, Bastard, Damn, and Curry. People continued to stare at them.

"I'm so sorry," Selphie smiled politely to the ramen shop cashier. "My friend has..." She thought a moment as she pulled her sobbing friend away from the counter "poop! See you later."

"Thank you and come again," snorted the cashier and Selphie and Kairi ran away from the embarrassing moment.

"I'm never taking you to the mall again!" Selphie sighed at her peculiar friends behavior as she sat her down in a seat next to her _beloved_ Sora. "Now can we bring this meeting to order?"

"I'm the president!" Kairi exclaimed as she crossed her arms and pouted like a little two year old. Sora and Selphie stared at her awkwardly. "I should be able to bring the meeting to order!"

"Anyways," Selphie said as she slammed the palms of her hand on the table, grabbing the out of control teens attention. "My idea is very simple and something semi-popular. It contains music and entertainment and I'm very positive that our student body will go ga-ga over it." She glanced over at her superiors, who were currently giving her very blank looks. "I'm talking about a battle of the bands!"

"You mean were going to have rubber bands up there fighting each other going 'DIE! DIE! DIE!'?" Sora asked stupidly as he simulated it with his hands.

"No baka!" Kairi yelled, slapping her fellow student's head lightly. "A few **musical** bands will form within the school and they'll compete against each other for a prize." Kairi smile beamed as her clapped her hands together. "I think it's a wonderful idea!"

"Thank you," Selphie said in a modest, shy way. "I got the idea from a flyer Tidus was handing out."

"So," Kairi said as she sat herself back down. "We need to plan this out. I say we could host it on the twenty-third and oh! We need lots and lots of balloons!"

"Yellow balloons!" Sora added childlike.

"Sorry guys but," Selphie nervously said as she rubbed her hand over the back of her own head. "I already planned the whole thing so there wouldn't be any stress on you guys."

"...Then why did we have this meeting?" Kairi groaned.

"So I could tell you guys about it," Selphie gleamed happily. "Well now I'm off. I have a date with someone."

"With R-" Kairi almost blurted out before she covered her own mouth. 'Selphie doesn't know that I know she's dating Riku...ern...Mr. Yoshizawa, our teacher!' Kairi nervously uncovered her mouth and began to speak again. "With a really hot guy, right?"

"You betcha!" Selphie winked at Kairi before she picked up her purse. She stood up and walked away from the boy and girl. "Well I'm off!"

"I better go too," Kairi said, standing up, not giving it a second thought.

"Wait!" Sora blushed as he grabbed the auburn's hand, stopping her in her tracks. "Why don't we spend the rest of the day together?" he asked shyly as looked down at his worn out tennis shoes.

Kairi blinked, blushed, and then stared at Sora for a moment. _'Something's different about him. When he's around other people, he acts so immature and perverted. But when he's just around me he...' _Kairi's heart began to beat as though a thousand horses hooves were trampling across it. "Sora," she smirked cunningly. "Are you asking me on a date?"

Sora's eyes grew as big as melons as Kairi so casually asked him the question. Then his eyes soften and his bright smile shined through. "Yeah. I guess I am." He slowly grabbed her hand and looked down into her eyes. Kairi swore she should hear there hearts beats slowly synchronize as though they were beating as one. "Where do you want to go first? We have the entire day to kill."

Kairi blush depended as she saw the sweet way Sora was treating her. "H-h-how about l-l-laser t-tag?" Kairi stuttered. She couldn't help it. Whenever Sora act this kind way, she found her knees shaking, her face as red as a lady bug, and her heart beating faster then someone playing heavy on dance dance revolution. _'Why am I acting this way? I usually hate Sora!'_ Kairi thought to herself as her and Sora began to walk together. There was obviously a stronger attraction towards him.

"Hey look," Sora nudged at Kairi as he pointed to right of Kairi. The auburn, with no second thoughts, looked to what the boy was pointing at. The instant she did, her face turned redder then a child's wagon.

"Sora!" she exclaimed awkardly. "Thoughs are two people making out!"

Sora looked over at what she was looking at and he blushed as well. "Oh no! I wasn't pointing at that! I was pointing at the ice cream place behind it!"

"Sure you were," Kairi giggled sarcastically.

"I was!" The flustered Sora insisted.

"It's like he's a transformed person when he's just around me," Kairi mumbled as she began to think out loud.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"Nothing," Kairi smiled as she began walking again.

"No," Sora said as he began to walk as well. "You said something!"

"You'll have to catch me to find out what it is!" Kairi giggled as she took off.

"Hey wait!" Sora called out to her as he began chasing after her.

"Never!" Kairi answered happily as she made her way to the laser tag place. The two happy teenagers ran past the on going mall walkers in a child like chase. They didn't care that they ran over that old lady. No sir-e! They were just high on life in a race to get to the laser tag arena.

"Got you!" Sora yelled as he tackled the girl. The glomp caused them both to fall over. Kairi was the first to fall down and Sora followed her, landing on her back. "Man, your comfortable."

"Ow," Kairi groaned as she rubbed her hurt elbow. "That hurt."

"Here," Sora said as he gathered himself and stood up. "I'll help you up." He held out his hand for the fallen lady and smiled a prince charming like smile.

Kairi smiled back at him as she accepted the offer of the hand. "Thank you very much," she giggled as she imitated a British princess voice.

"Get out of the middle of the hall!" screamed a mall officer.

"Run away, Princess Kairi!" Sora laughed as he sprinted away wildly.

"Run away!" Kairi mimicked as she giggled and followed Sora. "Run away!" Soon they ran far enough away from the scary man. Sora leaned against the wall to catch him breath and Kairi kneeled over to catch hers. "Man, that was great."

"Yeah," Sora laughed as he helped Kairi up once more. He wiped the sweat from his forehaed. "Come on let's go play laser tag now!" the out of breath boy laughed.

Kairi giggled as she watched the Sora she liked to see skip into the laser tag area. "Okay," she smiled as she followed him.

* * *

"Sakura," Aerith sang as she sat on a swing dangling from a cherry blossom tree branch. "Sakura." She took in a deep breath to inhale the deep, sweet scent of cherry blossoms. "Oh my, aren't they coming in lovely this year?" she asked the faint whispers of the wind. 

"Well," Aerith said as she closed her eyes and let the sun's rays fall upon them. She stood up with her basket of flowers in her hands and smiled. "I guess I should continue my walk. Sakura.." she continued to sing as she thought to herself.

_'I always go here for inspiration,' _Aerith silently thought._ 'Whenever I get in a jam when writing for Riri's House, I always come here. The flowers and trees are always so pretty. It doesn't even matter if it's snowing, raining, sun shine, whatever. It's like nature is ever lasting.'_

Suddenly, there was a rustling noise from the bushes. Aerith turned her head towards the awakening noise. "I wonder what that is..." she whispered to herself. The girl set down her basket and stealthy crept towards the bush. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Nothing came. "Must have been my imagination," she told herself as she lightly slapped her head. "Silly Aerith. Don't inhale the flowers so much..."

She heard it again in another direction. This time she ran over and pounced on the bush as if she were a cat chasing a mouse. But sadly for Aerith all she got out of it was a dress covered in dirt and a bump on the head. "Ouch! Hover Dam! That hurt like a monkey! Son of a biscuit..."

Then, out of the corner of her eye she could see a bright color blur. She turned her head towards it but when she did, it disappeared beneath the bushes. "Please," she cried out. "Leave me alone. I don't want to cause you any trouble. I just want to go for a walk, that's all!"

The noises slowly died down, except for the beating of Aerith's heart. She was frightened out of her wits. When she was sure whoever snuck up on her was gone, she went over to her basket to continue her walk.

"Wait, what's this?" Aerith asked as she examined her basket. There was a flower placed in it that stood out from the rest and she was pretty sure she didn't put it in there.

She bent over to look over the flower more closely. "A red flower... with _black_ thorns? I wonder what this could mean." Aerith giggled and flipped her hair. Then she picked up her basket and smiled at her flowers. "Do you think I have a secret admirer, friends?"

The brunette stood up and continued with her walk. "Sakura...Sakura..."

* * *

"Steps to getting your team a point in laser tag," Kairi whispered to herself as she leaned against a pillar. Her goal was to get to the enemies base and shoot their target. If she did that, her team would get a point. 

"Hide behind things while silently creeping upon the target. If you have to...kill puppies.Many, many puppies whose names are Fluffy." Her back was pressed up against the hidden pillar and her gun was charged and in her hands. It was aimed towards the ceiling in case of enemy attacks from the second floor.

"Are you trying to mimicked Charlie's Angels?" Sora asked her as he raised his eye brow at her behavior. He was ducking behind a pillar a few feet away.

"Shh," Kairi hushed him as she peered around the corner for on coming enemies. "I need to save my country."

"Your really into this," Sora chuckled as a sweat drop fell from his head.

"With cat like tread," Kairi sang silently as she began to creep like shadows in the light. "Upon our prey we steal."

"Duck!" Sora exclaimed to the ninja like Kairi.

"Eep!" she squealed as she fell to the floor.

Sora began to laugh as he watched Kairi sprawled across the floor. "You look like such a dork."

"That will trick the enemy!" Kairi cheered. Sora just laughed harder. "Shhh! They'll hear you." She ran behind the pillar Sora was behind and grabbed his hand. "Quiet on the battle field," she said as she moved Sora's hand around to make the 'SHHH' finger.

"Alright," Sora sighed. "Alright."

"Step two to hitting your enemies target," Kairi spoke out loud. "Make them move away from their base."

"Oh!' Sora sprung up. "I have a plan!"

"What is it private?" Kairi asked as she looked him in the eye with a stern look planted on her face.

"How about," Sora whispered from behind the pillar. "We surround the two guards that are protecting the target. Then we shoot them, get a few points for our team. Then...Then...," Sora tried to think.

"Oh!" Kairi squealed. "How about someone attacks the guards while they attack back, distracting them from the target. Then the other person comes in from the other side and shoots the target!"

"Brilliant, Dear Watson!" Sora grinned as he high fived Kairi. "I think we've solved the case." Kairi and Sora smiled at each other as they gave each other a high five, again,in sign of success. "I volunteer to be the decoy!"

"Alright," Kairi whispered as she began to sneak away from their safety blanket. "Let's head out, private!"

Sora sighed and silently laughed to himself as he watched the girl make a fool of herself. "I finally have the chance to go on a date with her...and she goes insane. And I didn't even bring my camera! Shame on you Sora-kun!"

"Come private!" Kairi exclaimed as she motioned for him to sneak over to her.

"Coming," Sora chimed as Kairi and himself went along with the first part of their plan.

A few moments later...they were on the prowl to the other side of the arena.

"Sneak, sneak, sneak, sneak," Kairi said as she did the action she was speaking of out loud. "I are Ninja. Here me sneak, sneak, sneak, sneak."

"Oh brother," Sora laughed at the cuteness of it. "If you talk while you sneak, it kind of ruins the point."

"I am a ninja," Kairi said as she jumped out into the open. "They can't see me coming!"

Sora pulled Kairi back as she saw the enemy walk past their current hiding spot. "Baka!" Sora exclaimed in a whisper only she could here. "They _can_ see you. You aren't invisible."

"I can if I believe I can," Kairi pouted. Sora pulled her into a sudden hug as another enemy walked past. They both watched the man search around a bit for his target members and then walk past. "Good work solider," Kairi smiled as a blush formed on her currently insane face.

Sora blinked for a moment at the mix of the blush and goofy smile on his dates face. "I guess there's still a little bit of sanity left in you." He smiled he ran his fingers through her hair, slightly messing it up. "Come," he said as he gathered himself and helped Kairi up as well. "We still have a mission to complete."

"Right," Kairi smiled as she stood up and held her gun in her hands. "Sneak, sneak, sneak, sneak..."

The two hid behind every open pillar to hide from their competitors. Their goal was quickly appearing before them as if it were a bright light shining through a thick fog. Every pillar they went to was another step closer to the target. Even Sora was now feeling the combat fever (such as Kairi was experiencing).

"Sneak, sneak, sneak.." Kairi continued along in her trek. Before long, Sora stopped her with a simple movement of his hand.

"Wait solider," Sora spoke to her with his gestures. "You stay here and I'll go on ahead. It's time to fulfill my duties as a decoy. I'll give you a cue when it's your time to come in, okay?"

"Okay," Kairi nodded in agreement. She sat on her tip toes as her war partner went off to distract her foe. He got so close to them that she thought _he_ might get to shoot the target. But then the enemy turned around at the last second to see the stealthily, quick Sora ready to win the game for their team.

"Oh no you don't!" The two boys yelled in unison as they began to shoot at the brunette teen. But strange enough, Sora just stood their, defending himself as he allowed to shoot him. But Kairi ignored that. The only thoughts on her mind were...

"When is he going to give the cue?" she thought out loud. "I'm getting nervous." As the boys continued to shoot at Sora, he walked forward and looked one single boy in the eye with a stern look.

"Back off bitch!" The boy exclaimed widly as steams of laser were shooting Sora's chest guard."I'm spider man!"

But Sora ignored these silly remarks and continued to walk closer towards the boy. He suddenly grabbed the boy's shoulders and look him deep in the eyes. "I'm a homosexual teenager with raging hormones and I find you very attractive." Sora said with a oddly straight face.

"What!" Kairi blushed as she snapped out of her battle mode. In a split second, Sora glanced over at her and gave he a small wink and then continued with his act to distract them. "Oh," Kairi smiled. "I get it!" She picked herself up and snuck around the corner so she wouldn't be in the blushing boy's view. When she saw that her coast was clear...she ran up to the target and...

BANG!

...she hit it. The noise of the target as it went off surprised her a bit. The moment seemed surreal and she almost thought it didn't happen. That is, until Sora went up and hugged her.

"We won!" he exclaimed as he started jumping up and down like a little boy in a candy shop. He pulled Kairi into such a big hug that they both fell over in laughter.

"It's just a game," the boy from the other team told the insane couple as he raised his eyebrow.

"Which you just happened to lose!" Kairi laughed hysterically.

"Sore winners," he mumbled as he took off his vest and walked out of the black lighted arena.

"We do it for LUUUUUUUUUUUUUURVE," Sora cheered like a cheerleader at a pep rally. He brushed his fingers over Kairi's soft hair and smiled. "Don't you agree?"

"Yes El Snappy Cano!" Kairi also cheered.

A sweat drop formed on the brunette boy's head. "You mean 'El Capitano'?"

"Sure," Kairi smiled as she pushed Sora off of her. She began to take off her vest as she walked out of the arena. "I better be going home. I told my mom I'd only be an hour or two."

Sora hurried up to catch up with Kairi. "How about I take you home? Your mom likes me, my mom said so. If I explain things I bet she'll understand why you were out a little later then you were supposed to."

Kairi nodded. "Sounds good to me." She linked arms with Sora and held a stern look on her face. "Come solider! We're off to see the Wizard!"

A slight tear rolled out of Sora's eye as the two skipped off into the mall, the brunette slouching the entire way. "I thought after the game that'd she'd be out of this insanity! Woe is me..."

* * *

"Hello my beautiful bed room," Cloud announced as he stormed happily into his 10 square foot room of fun. "Did you miss me?" he asked his pillows. "Of course you did, because I am Cloud and I am..." He plopped down on his bed with a sudden aura of sadness. "currently still single." 

"But fret not, dear piggy bank," as he turned to the piece of painted pink clay shaped like a piglet. "Because I am Cloud. Therefore, I am awesome."

"Are you pretending to have a big ego again?" Clouds mother asked as she stood in his doorway.

"Mother, please!" Cloud exclaimed as he used big hand gestures. "I'm getting undressed!"

His mother walked over to him instead of ignoring his request. "You still have pants on and your not masturbating. You are not undressed." She pinched her only son's nose and gave him a motherly 'you-didn't-obey-me-RAWR-I'm-angry' look. "Now answer my question."

Cloud sighed which was kind of odd at the moment because his mother was pinching his nose...so it sounded nasally. His mother removed her hand and the spiky blonde hair teen rubbed the sore spot. He looked up at her and sighed once more. "...Yes."

Cloud's mom took out a cigarette from her back pocket and lit it. Then she plopped down right next to her son. "Why do you do that? Your not the comical relief in this story. Namine is...because she is stupid."

"Because no one likes me," Cloud sadly said.

"Stop acting emo," Mrs. Mommy sternly said. "Your the most popular guy in school besides that Sora fellow. All the girls love you."

"Except the one I want to love me!" Cloud blushed as he yelled it out to his mom. "Sorry..."

"Just tell her your feelings already," his mother casually said out loud.

"I already did," Cloud blushed. "And she practically shot me down."

"Did she ever say her feelings for you straight out?" the advice giving mother asked him. "Girls can be fickle like that."

"...No," Cloud suddenly realized. "She didn't."

"Then wait for a romantic moment and tell her," the motherly advice was told. "Chicks love that junk."

Cloud stood up on his bed. "I will do that mother!" He ran into his closet and put a towel around his neck to create the effect of a super hero. "Then she will say 'Yes Cloud! I love you too! Have my children! Let's run off to Vegas together and have Cambodian babies!"

"Oh brother," The smoking mother said as she let out a puff. "Here we go again."

* * *

_'Dear mental diary,' _Kairi thought to herself as she walked along the dark sidewalk with Sora. The night breeze swarmed her hair like bears to honey. 

_'It's been awhile, hasn't it? Well let's just say hell has broke lose after the convention ended,'_ Kairi sighed as she continued to write these mental notes in her mind._ 'Yes, yes, I should explain since I haven't talked to you in awhile. To explain most of it...Sora turned out to be Niwa, the love of my life. Then I come back to reality AKA school and realize Sora has moved to my school. _

Kairi stopped and starred at Sora for a moment, who was currently a few steps ahead of her and had been silent the entire walk home.' _Now that I think about it...it sounds kinda stalkerish.'_

_'Anyway,' _she giggled as she began her walking again. _'Turns out Riku, Selphie's love obsession, was actually a whole lot older then he appeared. Let's just say he is old enough to be our teacher, which he currently is. But that didn't stop Selphie! She's still in a relationship with him, even though she is underage and he is a teacher. But don't tell anyone! I'm not even supposed to know about the love affair_.'

_'Getting off that subject,' _Kairi continued. _'Did I mention before that Cloud, the most popular guy in the school, told me he loved me? Though I barely speak to him...I thought it was rather strange. We haven't had a real conversation about it since he told me and that was practically six month ago! Wow, the time sure does fly.'_

"We're almost there," Sora softly said as his hands went into his pockets. He seemed to have something on his mind because he didn't even look at her when he said it.

"Okay," Kairi smiled as she quickened her pace to catch up with Sora. _'Yes, time sure does fly by when you have an insane mother, crazy friends, and a perverted love interest. The school year is almost at an end and that means the end of the year trip ..aka 'we-need-to-spend-the-rest-of-the-PTOs-money' is almost here! The student council, which consist of me as president and Sora as vice president (thanks to a blabbering mouth and an onstage kiss) need to plan that out.'_

"Here we are," Sora smiled with wide open arms. "Kairi's house."

"Yep," Kairi smiled up at him. "I should go then." _'The truth of the matter is...'_

"Wait," Sora blushed as he grabbed her arm. He let go out of a sudden reaction. "Sorry..."

"Sora," Kairi softly spoke as she leaned against the wall of her door way. "You don't want me to go?"

They stood there in silence for what seemed like hours. Then Sora finally let a deep breath out and spoke his feelings. "Not without a goodbye gift."

"A gift?" Kairi exclaimed as she put on her biggest smile to impress him. "What is it?"

"Well," the awkward boy tried to say. He kept scratching the back of his head and his face just kept going many brighter shades of red. Oh look! It's the scarlet boy! "Erm..."

_'Most of the time I find Sora to be the most self center arrogant boy on the face on the earth,'_ Kairi noted as she looked into Sora's eyes as if she were trying to find the answer there.

"I-I-I w-w-wanted t-to give y-you a g-g-g-g-good night k-k-kiss," the boy finally stuttered out of him. By this point he wasn't looking at Kairi anymore. He was looking at his shoes like he was asking them if they wanted a kiss.

"Awww," Kairi slyly grinned. "Sora's being bashful."

"No I'm not!" Sora yelled.

"Sora is bashful! Sora is bashful!" Kairi chanted. "Sora's a little boy who wets his pants!"

"Stop it," Sora told her.

"Waaa!" Kairi mimicked a little toddler. "Mommy! Susie stole my tootsie roll pop! I shall never know how many licks it takes to get to the center of it! I CAN'T GO TO FIRST GRADE!"

"Stop it Kairi!" Sora yelled. "I'm not a little boy! I just want to kiss you."

"Then go ahead," Kairi smiled tauntingly. The next thing she knew, Sora had her pinned against the wall. She shivered as she felt his warm breath sliver down her spine in the dead cold of the night. His eyes were stuck upon her and forcefully looking into her eyes with a determined look on his face.

_'But there's another part of Sora,'_ Kairi noted down as her heart started beating faster. _'A kinder, tender hearted Sora that only comes out when him and I are alone together.' _

Sora gazed at the beauty before him. "Kairi..." he whispered under his breath.

"Sora..." Kairi shivered once more.

_'And that is the Sora that I am in love with._'

"Kairi," Sora spoke.

Kairi at this point could only mouth the words "Sora."

"Kairi..."

"...Sora"

"...Kairi"

"Sora..."

"SANAKO!" Kairi's comical mother jumped out, giving them both a shock. "Sooooooo...what are you two doing?"

"Nothing special," Sora winked at her, breaking his romantic other side. He cunningly stared at the frozen-with-fear Kairi. The brunette licked her stiff lips and in his usual perverted toned voice he said. "We're making babies with our mouths."

Kairi's anger level rose at the love tainted comment and punched Sora in the gut, making him fall over. "You jerk!" she cried as she ran into her house.

"I hate him!" she screamed as she ran inside her bedroom. "I hate how he does that! I hate his stupid spiky hair, his stupid smirk smile, and the stupid trix rabbit that tries to steal my lucky charms! I LOVE MY CEREAL, GOD DAMMIT!"

The pouting, red angered face Kairi sat on her bed with a huff. She threw her purse against her wall, leaving a dent behind. Then she realize something she left in her purse. The auburn hair, angry, PMSing teenager walked over to the damaged purse to see what was inside. She grabbed a piece of paper and opened it up to see what it said.

"Hmmmm..." Kairi smirked as her eyes began to grow a firey look to them. "Battle of the Bands, huh?"

* * *

**:.:.:AND NOW...FOR OUR COMMERCIAL BREAK:.:.:  
**Note: The following short story before the awesome conclusion of this chapter may be to random for your mind.

"Namine goes to the store," Namine smiled as she self narrated her own adventure. "Starring Namine."

"Hello Namine!" her father spoke. "I'm giving you a bazillion dollars. Go buy eggs."

"Oh my fuzzums God," Namine smiled. "Eggs from the Easter bunny?"

"Yes," her father rolled his eyes at his stupid daughter.

"I lurve the Easter bunny!" Namine giggled as she ran out of the house. "EASTER BUNNY! EASTER BUNNY! GO FLY AWAY LESBIAN EASTER BUNNY! GO SET THE TURTLES FREEEEE!"

"And they say she has A.D.D.," Her father chuckled as he went back to reading his newspaper.

"Hello tree!" Namine greeted as she walked by. "Have you had your daily dose of power puff girls today? I know I have."

"Oh look!" Namine exclaimed as she pointed to an empty, burning field. "A toilet!"

"Oh yeah," Namine told herself. "I was suppose to buy tooth paste for the lesbian Easter bunny, or something."

"Nah," Namine smiled. "I'll go buy power ranger underwear for the love of my life. I lurve Sora, I lurve Sora."

"The word of today," Wakka said, appearing with the gothic Lulu out of no where. "Is LUUUUURVE."

"Lurve is such a stupid word," the dull toned Lulu told him. "It's a happy, perky version of love and I hate it."

"Cheer up," Namine told them as she threw pencils at them. "The battle of the bands is this Friday! I'm going to buy a toothpaste covered drum set!"

The red head fellow and the gothic chick both slapped there heads as they watched Namine skip off into the sunset.

...and then into a light pole...

and then back off into the sunset.

* * *

It was the day... 

The day for load annoying drum playing and drunk teens singing into a out-of-date microphone...

The day to be judged on your musical talents...

The day Lili-sama had to stay up until three in the morning trying to write...

...for an entire week...

...so give her ramen...anyways...

It was the day...of the battle of the bands.

"Welcome one and all!" The smiling Namine said with the power of the microphone in her hands. "My name is Namine and I will be one of your judges today!"

"And I'm Wakka," Wakka added as he stole the microphone from Namine. "Now there will be a few bands battling against each other today...but the number one rule is we don't boo!"

"And I'm Cid," the principal said as he used his loud voice to speak up. "I'm just here so kids don't have sex back stage."

"Our first contestant today is," Namine's cheerfulness rang as she read off the list. "Is Sephiroth and the angry goth kitty! Oh by the way the winner of this contest will get a secret prize selected by the PTO!"

"That's Sephiroth and Lulu!" Lulu groaned loudly from the backstage area, correcting the blonde girl.

"Whatever," Namine smiled as she waved her hand in the air to ignore her. "Just go on. We'll judge you because we are judges!"

Kairi laughed as Lulu and Sephiroth went on stage and Namine was being...Namine. She was trying to act calm but her body shaking like a earth quake in a bikini. (A/N:...o.o nani?)

_'I hate going on stage to tell you the truth,' _Kairi told her mind. _'I'm always afraid I'll make a fool of myself! Which I usually do..'_

Meanwhile, Cloud was staring at Kairi and her panic attack. He took a deep breath in as he went over to tap Kairi on the shoulder. _'I have to be brave and tell her the truth.' _He touched her shoulder with his index finger and bent down to her level. "Kairi...I have something to tell you.."

"Kairi!" Selphie exclaimed as she pushed the ignored, crying Cloud out of the way. "I tuned my guitar!"

"Great," Kairi laughed manically as a evil glaze spread across her eyes. "Wonderful." Her plan was coming together...the plan to humiliate Sora! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha cow ha ha ha ha! Her interest in her awesome plan was suddenly taken away when she heard a loud, not well played drum being banged (not the sexual way).

"Society killed the inspired gothic child," Sephiroth sang in the microphone with his deep voice as he smashed his guitar on stage, ending the song. "Fuck you and good night!"

"That was," Namine said as she tried to search through her one hundred word vocabulary to find a word. "Special."

"Like you," coughed Wakka.

"Now let's here from our judges! Namine ..what did you think of that special performance?" Namine asked herself. She put on a pair of glasses to change her identity and to act intelligent. "Well I thought it wasn't a very happy song. I like happy songs. I give it one star."

The blonde took off her glasses and smiled once more at her audience. "That was wonderful Namine! What did you think about Sephy and the sex kangaroo, Mr. Wakka?"

"Well," Wakka said. "I thought the lyrics to the song were excellent. They were very angsty and deep. But the overall talent of the two was lacking. I give it two stars."

"Man," Cid groaned. "I don't give a #$&$...I give them zero stars because I want to go back to watching porn with the hobo guy in my office."

"So overall the average of Lulu and the Sephy Pills is one stars," Namine giggled. "Our next band is called 'Rice Cakes of Love'. Let's all sit back and watch!"

Kairi glanced out of the corner of her eye as she watched a few folks from a different class walked on stage and began to prepare for their performance. "Maybe I should go meditate...that always helps my stage fright!" she exclaimed happily.

"You can meditate in my corner," a slimy voice snickered behind her. Kairi stood up and flicked him off knowing it was her hate of the moment, Sora.

"Back off you bastard," Kairi hissed as she went to the opposite side of the room and began her pre-show meditating.

"Damn," Sora grinned nervously. "She's really pissed off at me now..."

"She's always hated you," Cloud told him from behind as he began to tune his guitar.

"True," he laughed. "I guess that's what makes it fun."

"You and me," said a singer onstage.

"Can only be," said another different singer.

"Lovers drawn to," said the first singer.

"Rice cakes of love," the two sang together as the strum of a guitar was heard and the song ended.

"I really liked the music," Namine sing-songed. "It was happy!"

"Yes," Wakka added. "But the lyrics lacked in a quality we like in the music business ..and that is called _not sucking_. I give them a two and a half."

"I give them a pencil!" Namine proclaimed as she began throwing pencils at the remaining band members on stage.

"I give them a one," Cid groaned. "Can I go now?"

"Never!" Namine grinned evilly as she held a rope in her hands.

"Next up is," Wakka said as he read from the list. "Namine and the happy sun shines..."

"That's me!" Namine grinned as she jumped on stage and began her performance right then.

Selphie laughed as Namine began her song. "Stupid Namine," she laughed just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Doesn't she know that no one likes her?"

"Yeah," Tidus said softly as he didn't look her in the eyes.

"What's wrong, dear bunnikens?" Selphie asked in her usual voice. She gave him one of her super-special-hugs-of-DOOOOOOOOOOOOOM, practically choking him to death. "You have the runs?"

"No," Tidus said as he pushed her away and rubbed the sore area around his neck. "It's just..."

"Just what, Tidus?" Selphie asked as she suddenly got interested in what he was feeling. She took a look at his blushing face and grinned. "Oh, I get it!" She put her arm around his shoulder and smirked. "Your in love with some girl but your afraid she doesn't love you back."

"Yes and no," Tidus answered as he pushed Selphie off of him once more. "I like her but I _know_ she doesn't like me back. She has a boyfriend."

"Hmmm," Selphie hummed out loud as she began to think. She scratched her head and closed her eyes in order to held her think better. "Well, you know teenagers," Selphie smiled. "If you try to break up the two, the girl might end up hating you! But most teenagers aren't in a relationship for long." She patted him on the back ,which probably surprised him because he flinched a bit.

The hyper-active Selphie gave Tidus her word famous cheering up smile. "Just give her time. Your young and you have all the time in the world."

Tidus blushed a bit harder and smirked at Selphie. "What are you blabbing about? _Your_ younger then I am!"

Selphie let out a huff and gave him her 'angry' face. "I'm just trying to give you some good advice I heard off Opera!"

Tidus began to laugh so hard that tears ran down his face. "You, of all people, watch _Opera?_"

"Of course I do!" Selphie huffed once more. "I'm a woman with needs."

"Believe me Selphie," Tidus said as he took on her grinning smile. "Your not a woman yet."

"And your not a man!" Selphie exclaimed playfully as her and Tidus began to fight like children.

"Guys," Kairi groaned from her meditating corner. "Stop. We're gonna perform any moment now. Your going to strain yourself if you move that much right now."

"Yes ma'am," the two pouted as they slouched down and began to relax a little.

"Happy, happy world," Namine sang as she did her 'Ashlee Simpson' dance on stage. "We all live in a happy, happy world full of happy, happy thing!"

"Oh God," Sephiroth laughed to Lulu backstage. "And she called US bad."

Namine just glanced towards the backstage area and continued singing. But the insults kept on coming.

"Happy, happy world? What is she," someone laughed. "Four?"

"She should just get off the stage!" someone exclaimed. "Save herself now."

"She's really childish," they kept commenting.

"And immature," they added.

"And I'm a happy, happy girl," Namine strained to smile as she finished her song with a bow.

"Surprisingly," Wakka said. "The song wasn't half bad. We never did set an age limit on the songs...and this song would be perfect for younger ones. I give you three out of four stars."

"Ey," Cid added with a mumble. "It was ok...two stars."

"And I won't vote since I'm a judge," Namine smiled gleefully.

"So your average is two and a half stars," Wakka clapped as Namine bowed once more and jumped off stage. "Next is Masaka...wow doesn't that sound angsty." (A/N: Masaka means 'NEVER' in Japanese)

"That's us," Kairi jumped up as her heart started racing. She grabbed her scarlet guitar and walked onstage. _'This is it!'_

"Tidus!" Selphie said as she smacked him lightly. The brunette grabbed her bass guitar and began to run on stage. "We're on!"

"Right," Tidus nodded as he went to the upper part of the stage and set up his drums.

While 'Masaka' set up onstage, Sora observed them behind the certain from the back of the stage. "Masaka?" he asked curiously. The spiky hair boy gave a nervous smile as a sweat drop fell from his head. "This isn't good..."

As the band set up, there was one thing everyone noticed. They were all wearing black and the singer looked very, very angry. Just their stage presence made the audience want to watch them.

"Go ahead," Wakka told them. "We are all hears."

The words were like a cue that set off something in Kairi's brain. Her head lowered just enough so her hair shadowed everything except her evil smile. She let out a laugh, threw her head back, and yelled "Hit it!"

The drums started beating steadily as though it was the gate entrance to the songs into. Then the bass started playing as though it was the purring of a kitten. Next and last, a strum of the guitar could be heard loudly over the two as Kairi stepped into the spot light.

As Kairi began to sing, her voice was full of hate. And the audience loved it! "Like a zit to face, your not easy to remove. Like a moth to the flame, you mesmerize my soul. Like wedding chapels in Vegas, there's too much of you. Too much to handle, too much to handle."

Then the song began to get faster and more heavy. Kairi sang about how 'you' was a dirty liar. How 'you' had two personalities. "A two face liar," were the exact words she sang. With every painful word Sora heard from backstage, the crowd just got louder and louder.

"But never, never again will I fall for your tricks," Kairi practically screamed into the microphone as the music got so extreme, it was almost hard to hear. "Never, never again will I be pinned against the wall waiting for your kiss." By this time in the song the aura around her was practically on fire.

"And never, never again," Kairi sang softer as the music followed her tone of voice. "will I fall in love with you." The music slowly died out but the cheers of the audience didn't stop. "MASAKA!" she yelled as the band took their final bows and the lights dimmed.

"What can I say," Wakka laughed nervously. You can tell by the lack of words that he was practically speechless. "Other than wow! That was the best performance yet today. The angsty lyrics were used perfectly with the heavy rock music. I give all my stars to this if it were possible. Four out of four stars."

"Hmm..." Cid said as he scratch his chin. "Let's just say that this was the first performance I could pay attention through. I'll give ya four #$&ing stars."

Now it was Namine's turn to chime in. "Well the lyrics didn't make me happy...but the music made me wanna dance! I give you three out of four stars!"

"So your average star total is," Wakka said as he pulled out his calculate and started totaling. "Three and three fifth stars! Congrats Masaka."

"Thank you," Selphie said as the band bowed once more and left the stage, a trail of cheers to follow them.

"Next," Namine smiled. "Is the Blue Berry Muffins!"

"Blue berry muffins?" Kairi half laughed, half questioned from the back stage area. "Who the hell who name their band blue berry muffins?" She continued to laugh as she watched Sora and a few other boys she didn't know walk on stage. A sweat drop formed on her head. "Of course..."

"Ready when you are," Cid grumbled to Sora and the 'Blue Berry Muffins'.

"This next song is dedicated for every person out there who has a dream they feel like they can never have," Sora yelled without speaking into the microphone. Then the lights went out as a cue that the band should start playing.

"Ha!" Kairi mumbled loudly as she started mimicking Sora. "Everyone has dreams and I'm a jack ass!" she said as she laughed once more. "What a lame song idea." A soft playing of a keyboard suddenly could be heard above the silence of the crowd. "What the...a piano? No one uses pianos anymore! We are so going to win."

The soft rock music that flowed from the instruments of the band members were as hypnotizing as a magician at a magic show. Instead of cheering the members of the audience were silent as baby lambs and just concentrating on watching the song being performed. Then, all of a sudden, the music pace grew faster and the lights switch back on again.

"Everyone's complaining today," a voice sang into the microphone. "Wishing it'd all go away. Thinking it's just only them. Crying over and over again."

"What?" Kairi blushed as she watched the, once again, transformed Sora. "That can't be Sora!" She watched the boy with loving eyes. _'Sora doesn't have that nice of a voice!'_

The audience suddenly started cheering like baseball fans waiting for a game to start. A wonderful combo of soft rock and punk music could be heard all across the auditorium. The judges were in awe as the 'Blue Berry Muffins' sang their song.

"Screw today's society. Look deep in my eyes, then maybe you'll see!" Sora sang seductively into the microphone as all the newly found fan girls began to scream. "A caring person who just wants to care for you. A loving teen who only wants to hold you. A confused boy who's only wish is to love you." Sora smiled sweetly, almost like he was sad.

"But I guess we all have our dreams," was the last line before the song came to an end.

"Wow," Kairi awed at Sora. "I almost feel sorry for singing that song...almost."

"That song was amazing," Wakka commented with big eyes. "So...inspiring. This song really deserves a four star rating."

The audience cheered as the next judge prepare to give their answer. "Wonderful!" Namine gleamed. "Happy song, happy words, happy Namine because she loves Sora...this song gets a bazillion stars!"

"..You can only give four stars," Wakka whispered to her.

"But he deserves more!" Namine smiled. The audience murmured something along the lines of favoritism. Namine just looked shamefully at her lap and allowed the next judge to go.

"Now lets go over to our last judge," Wakka smiled. "Principal Cid?" The old man was currently in tears which was a surprise to everyone. "Cid!"

"Sorry," Cid sobbed. "It was just so...beautiful! Just give them four $&$ing stars!" He grabbed a tissue from the side of the table and continued to cry.

"Well," Wakka smiled. "That settles it! The blue berry muffins win!" Cheer, cheer, cheer. "And their class wins a special trip to America, separate from the other classes in the school, for the end of the year trip!"

The band took one last bow before leaving the stage, ending the battle of the bands. Kairi spat on the floor next to her "We lost by, not even a point! All about a song of dreams...how stupid," Kairi ended up mumbling to herself. "It took me awhile to write that song too."

"Stop being such a sore loser," Sora said from behind as he walked off the main stage with a golden trophy, not real gold of course. "And the only reason you wrote that song is because of me."

"Who says it was about you?" the auburn spoke angrily as if she was asking questions to a murderer.

Sora sighed as put his hand on her shoulder. "Because, my dear Kairi, at the end of your song you sang 'and never, never again will I fall in love with you.'"

Kairi snickered as she brushed Sora's hand off of her. "Don't you think your giving yourself a big ego? I never mentioned the word 'again'. I simply sang 'and never, never will I fall in love with you."

"I clearly remember hearing the word 'again'," Sora told her as most of the bands started leaving the room.

"So what if you heard the word again!" Kairi exclaimed with a bitter passion. "Again, who says the song was about _you_? It could have been about Cloud, or one of my fan boys, or anyone else!"

"Stop lying!" Sora exclaimed with the same annoyed anger that Kairi had. Out of the corner of his eyes, Sora saw the last person leave the back stage area. A apple shade blush started lurking upon his face as he began to say the next sentence. "We both know that our songs were about each other."

"See!" Kairi groaned as she called out loud. "There you go again! Acting like this big _jock_ in front of other people but then acting like a sweet, innocent boy when there's no one else around."

"But you don't deny that our songs were about each other," Sora asked her as his tone of voice became very hush. "Do you?"

Kairi hissed at Sora's question. "Who cares if it was? Your song was about dreaming to be with a girl and mine was about utter hatred. And have you forgotten that you have a girlfriend? Have you ever considered Namine's feelings in this?" The girl kept questioning the blushing boy.

All became silent. It the intense moment as Kairi awaited for the boys answers. Then Sora finally gave up and sighed.

"What if I broke up with Namine?" Sora finally questioned her. "Will you then go out with me?"

Kairi was pretty much frozen by the shock of this. How could he be so open about breaking up with this girlfriend? The speechless auburn teen tried to let a few words slip from her mouth when a high pitched scream could be heard not to far away.

"Help!" The screamer yelled around. "Someone's just hung themselves!"

"Who?" someone asked as they awaited to help.

"I dunno," the shaken voice told them. "It's a blonde girl..." Sora and Kairi gasped at the word blonde. Only one person in this school had blonde hair. Someone who was close to them. They couldn't help but think...

"Namine!" the love struck teens whispered fearfully under their breath.

_**End of Chapter 15

* * *

**_

_**Authors Note**: Sorry that the chapters aren't coming fast anymore...sadly I do have a life out of fan fiction. net. XD Sucks for you guys! Anyways...every chapter I decided to feature a small thing with a couple besides Sora and Kairi. Next chapter will either be SUMMER (whatever...) or the three day trip to Tokyo._

_PS: This is officially the longest story I ever written so far...plus the longest chapter_

_PSS: I got back from Vegas and it just gave me inspiration for the next seven chapters...:D I'll talk about it later in next chapter's author's note._

_PSSS: Sorry for the dramatic sadness at the end of this chapter...gomen!_


	16. Viva Las Vegas!

_**Disclaimer: **_

Lili: Welcome back to this pointless disclaimer that no one reads! Today we have...RAE! Because all the other characters are busy making out behind my back and are too busy to do the disclaimer.  
Rae: Humph! So you only invited me to this disclaimer today because I was a _last resort?_ How dare you! -stomps off-  
Lili:Don't leave me Rae! It doesn't matter! I don't own them...damn..-sighs- .now I need a new co-host...again.

* * *

_**Authors Note:** So your all probably wondering (if you read my authors notes) what my idea is. Well...since Sora's home room won a special trip to America...I've decided that they are going to go to Vegas for seven days (one day per cool hotel/place I saw when I was on my own trip). This will hopefully stop all the "OMFG MAKE ANOTHER CONVENTION CHAPTER LOLZ"...Ok now onto the review thingy's._

_Thanks to: _Sonic101, Howl's Moving Castle, kitty-gurl1, Letter Bomb, Jaguira, x, Dani, Keya13, -y a k o s o k u-,DoublePersonality, Sonic Master A.J, bertie reads heaps, blah blah, Roaring Flame Cat, review lord, DivineRoseKeeper, stokes, -CuteAnimeBoysMakeMePant-No name man, ChrystiMagicV, BeAuTiFuLSouL2005, Okami no hanyou, carbuncle x3, Black Mistress, Pinksilky, xthechickenhouse, Litwolf689

Zarya_...lol XD wow I'm confused. Sugar does that to yeah. And nope! The story was updated like...a second ago. Heh...your my first reviewer of this chapter! And yep...Namine was pressured by the mean bully comments people make...heh I'm trying to make a statement. I'm still deciding if I should have her be dead or not...I'll see how people react to it. And XD there is always that boy that we hovey-late (... love/hate)._

RAE fo-shay_...Yes'm..I have to thank good old Justin for that one :P. Make the fans lurve you! And it took foooorever because it was sooooo long. And yeah! Rae says it was the best and that's good enough for me. And I lurve my randomness...it's my best talent ever. I've decided. Ha ha...And let me explain that. I have that Lesbian Lurver Club thing in my profile and he was like "OMG I wanna be a lesbian lurver" and I thought it was funny so I was like "Lol whatever ..it's the 21st century!" and so now he's one of my lesbian lurvers. Oh...Rae you rock at life. And I looooove reviews. They make me happy inside. OMG this is loooong. But who cares ..you get a long review message back. AR AR AR! OMG That rocked. I'm a pirate and I go "ARRRR" ...I wonder what THAT means. Ha ha good times._

AnimeDutchess_...XD Who cares...I don't like Namine either...and I created her! Ok...not the KH Namine...but the random version of Namine. She annoyed me. And she's not dead yet! Yes I did! I just think of random things and make them sound meaningful. That's how I make my lyrics! XD And I'm gonna update sooner...hopefully. And yeah! Your the first one who noticed that! I'm naming the airplane after you._

KrystalGamer_...Yes...I actually didn't know the chapter was going to turn out that long...but I decided to add some things with the different characters because I didn't want it to be just Sora and Kairi ..you know? And I didn't want them to just jump in the battle of the bands. Yes! Las Vegas was awesome. And over down in Texas they have this two story laser tag place called 'Laser quest'...it rocks._

Anime master Inu_...WTF? Yes...Namine died...ok not yet. And I also know that Cloud has blonde hair. And remind me later and I'll read the story. -sigh- No...I am not a fucking lesbian for the last fucking time. If you read my live journal..it's a joke between me and my friends. But thanks :P I do rock (allow me to be self-absorbed here). LATER NOTE: oo and Sorry for sounding like a bitch ..XD I had PMS when I wrote that ..you caught me at a bad time_

Piper Ice_...Do I hear a new comer? -throws confetti on you- Welcome to the cult! And spell check doesn't work! I use it on every chapter...and it sucks. I can't spell for crap and it does nadda to help. O.o What's a sliding contest? Lol I'll consider the mud sliding idea (though I don't really understand it). And oh my, oh my. You'll find out soon -laughs evilly- DANCE MY CHARACTER PUPPETS! DANCE! And oh my, oh my! That last idea inspired me for the awesome part of the story (can't tell you much...:D). Thanks and your the first reviewer who I haven't gotten annoyed with when they asked me to update._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 16**_  
Viva Las Vegas: (Day 1) Airplane_

(Started: June 25th Ended: July 22nd)  
Thank you Dani for being an awesome person and sending me a gift for my birthday :D

"Did you pack everything?" Sanako asked her daughter as she loaded and locked a trunk into the back of a mini-van. She turned to her daughter to check if she was still there to answer her

Kairi sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes mother. I've gone over the list many times. I'm very sure I haven't forgotten to pack anything."

"I'll go over the check list again because you are a teenager and by law, teenagers are meant to forget things," Sanako told the young auburn as she pulled out a pen and a piece of notebook paper. "Do you have tooth paste?" she asked as her eyes peered from over the paper.

"Yes," Kairi groaned as she loaded yet another suit case into the car and groaned. They have been over this many times.

"Underwear?" The mother questioned as she gazed at her from the roof of the paper once more.

"Of course," the irritated PMSer sarcastically answered.

"Shirts?" she checked off.

"Yes."

"Shoes?"

"No doubt."

The pace began to pick up a bit. "Socks?"

"Yes already!"

"Belts?"

"Elastics shorts," was the simple reply.

"Lotion?"

"Only the special kind."

"Condoms?"

"Yes...I mean no!" Kairi blushed as she slammed the trunk of the car closed. "Mother! Don't trick me like that."

"I'm just joking," Sanako laughed as she threw away the box of condoms she was saving for her daughter while she wasn't looking. The mother let out a fake cry. "Oh my, my little girl is leaving me. It's not everyday that your daughter goes off for a week!"

Kairi raised her eye brow as she started putting on her shoes. "I did it not even six months ago..."

"Yes," Sanako nodded in agreement. "But only every six months. Not everyday!"

"Your hopeless," Kairi laughed as she went inside the car.

"And that's why your my daughter," Sanako laughed cheerfully as she climbed into the car as well.

"No," Kairi pointed out to her dear mother. "I'm your daughter because you had sex with daddy and," she clapped her hands together. "POP! Out came a baby."

"Yes," Her mother laughed. "But it doesn't go POP! It goes 'OH MY GOD I HAVE A SEVEN POUND OF LARD IN MY VAGINA' for nine months."

"Let's change the subject," Kairi groaned as she turned her head out the window. "I can't wait until we get into Vegas!" Yes, she said Vegas. Las Vegas to be exact. The place with a themed wedding chapel around every corner. A place where they are so obsessed with gambling that they put slot machines in the airports. The very same Vegas that allowed people to hand out prostitution ads openly on the streets (_A/N: They even hang them up oo;) _

And thanks to the battle of the bands, Kairi's class was able to go this wonderful place. The secret prize winning trip for the battle of the bands was a week trip to the U.S of A. Las Vegas.

"Yes, yes," Sanako answered her daughter. "We never went any where this cool when I was a weeee little Irish penguin egg-let. All we went to was some tower in Tokyo over and over and people had sex. Rather boring after awhile."

"M'yes," Kairi agreed. "Sounds like the piddly diddly department after it exploded from a rain storm."

Her mother started the car and shook her head at Kairi.. "Bad Kairi," she said as she lightly patted her daughter's head. "Don't try to sound like your mother. You'll get cancer that way."

"Yes mommy," Kairi smiled like a two year old.

The mother and daughter duo laughed to themselves was until all that could be heard was the soft humming of the running engine and the rush of the wind as the car speed through the wind as the car speed through it like a knife to butter. It was nearly five A.M. and they had to be at the airport by five thirty to check Kairi's luggage in. Silence surrounded the car and gave Kairi a chance to think. A chance she didn't want...

Her vision became blurry and her mind became black as she was soon sucked into a horrible flash back.

_"Namine!"_

_Sora pushed Kairi out of the way and went into the direction that the scream came from. Kairi just stared for a moment at the spot he once stood at._

_"Kairi!" he called for her from a little ways off._

_Without even thinking or calling back, Kairi took off towards his voice. She didn't know if it was out of concern or the simple fact that Sora had been the one to call her. She didn't even know herself anymore. When she turned the corner she saw a picture that would be engraved in the depths of her mind for the rest of her life._

_The girl who had screamed had her knees together and her hand over her mouth. Her eyes screamed fear and her body looked like it was standing in the middle of an earth quake. Sora was kneeling on the ground with a girls body clutched in his arms. The girl's skin looked like it was mixed with blue paint and there was a noticeable bright red ring around her neck, as if it was irritated by an itchy material. _

_At the moment she looked like the lady smurf. Blue skin...white dress...blonde hair..._

_"Namine!" Sora screamed as his arms started shaking. Kairi glanced at his face. She saw that it had a mix of emotions swarming around it like bees to a trash can full of candy wrappers. Sadness, worried, anger, and the last she feared the most. Love. All that plus his teeth clutching together as though they were huddling together for warmth and the tears running down his face and slowly dropping on the almost dead body was too much for her to bear. _

_She took out her cell phone with no emotions in her movements. Kairi quickly dialed 9-1-1. _

_"Hello?" she said in an almost dead voice. "A girl just hung herself...yeah Mirai School."_

"Kairi," Sanako smiled as she gently shook her daughter. The girl blinked and looked at her surroundings.

"Oh.." Kairi replied dully. "I guess I fell asleep."

"You bet you did," Sanako whispered in a motherly voice. She wiped an unnoticed tear from the soft skin of the young girls face. "Come on Kairi. Let's check your luggage in."

Kairi nodded tiredly. "Hai...okay mommy."

* * *

_(A few hours before)_

Sora stood in his shower with his head up towards the shower head. He had his eyes closed as though he were afraid the small water droplets were going to hurt him. His arms were crossed as another means of defense against the water.

Suddenly, he jerked his hand towards the knob and turned the shower off. The brunette breathed heavily as he clutched the wall for balance and looked down at the working drain.

"It won't leave my head," he groaned as he grinded his teeth together. His eyes winced badly as they tried so hard to hold back the tears. But it all eventually poured out of his body. The tears ran down his face and he looked up at the shower with the same painful face as though he hoped the once pouring body would wash away his tears. He collapsed in the bath tub and hugged himself.

"Why," he mumbled as he dug his short nailed into his semi-muscular arms. He let out his emotions in a painful yell. "It didn't need to happen this way!"

Sora closed his eyes and let the tears fall. He had these moments a lot since it had happened. Times where he had so much emotion hidden in himself that he had to let it seep through his tears and sorrow. Times where he recalled that horrible day where his life had changed forever (the day Namine hung herself). Times where he wanted to kill himself (or somebody else) over what had happened.

But after the moment had passed he went on living as though nothing had happened. He never recalled these moments. Whether it be by choice or not.

Then, like it always did, it had passed. He opened his eyes and was confused for a moment. "Where am...Oh yeah!" He hit his own head playfully. "Taking a shower...it's so early in the morning!" Sora stood up and stretched a bit. "I probably fell asleep."

"I love Ed," his sisters lovely singing voice rang from outside the bathroom door. "He's so sexy. Tra la la. Long blonde hair. Tra la la. Ma-a-a-a-tching eyes. Tra la la. Let's have sex. Tra la la."

"Aerith!" Sora barked to her, instantly shutting her up. "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?"

"Awww man!" she whined loudly like a deprived child. "But I'm watching Full Metal Alchemist!"

"Yes," Sora laughed at his older siblings suddenly child like behavior. "But your also supposed to be doing last minute packing. Your mom's replacement chaperone for the trip."

"Yeah, yeah," Aerith giggled as she opened the door of the bathroom, ignoring Sora's naked body. "I'm so lucky!" she said as she hugged the blushing Sora (and you could see fairly well that he didn't only blush on his face). "I get to go to the United States with my wittle brother."

"Aeeeeeerrriiiiiiitttthhh!" Sora whined in a more child like behavior then his sisters. "Leeeeeet-goooooo-of-meeeeeeeee!"

"Oh Jesus!" Aerith exclaimed as she quickly loosened her grip. "I know I'm your sister but there isn't any need to remove your clothing when I enter a room."

Sora made a pouty angry face and pushed his sister away. "STOP STARING AT MY D-"

"DARLING CHILDREN!" Keiko, Sora's mother exclaimed as she also made her way into the bathroom and hugged both Aerith and her son. Keiko hugged her children as though she hadn't seen them in months. But the young woman's face was very pale and her eyes looked frightening tired. It was obvious she was suffering from a bad cold.

Keiko looked down at Sora. "Oh my...Sora your naked!"

Aerith grinned as her mother joined in the new game of 'lets-point-at-Sora's-penis-and-make-fun-of-him'. "Shall I get the camera?" she asked as she smiled a grin that was pinned on her face like a badge to a shirt.

"Oh my, yes," their mother giggled in the same fashion Aerith had. "We can show them to his little girlfriend!"

"Yes! Yes!" Aerith jumped for joy. "Kairi will just love-"

"Kairi is NOT my girlfriend," Sora yelled loudly in an almost sinister voice. He pressed his lips together as though to hold them together for support. Sora looked his family in the eye with such intense emotion in his eyes they looked like they were burning. "Namine is!" The spiky hair boy's looks quickly softened to a sad off distance gaze. "Namine..."

"Aerith" Keiko sing-songed in a rather overly cheerful voice. "Let's go put your things into the car." Aerith nodded quickly and hurried out of the bathroom with her mother.

And then, just like Kairi had, Sora began to feel dizzy as he entered the flash back world.

_Sora held Namine's blue body in his trembling arms. He was very aware he was publically crying and god Dammit he didn't dare. Namine wasn't his current love but that didn't change the fact that she was his first love and his current girl friend._

_The brunette met eyes with Kairi for a moment. She was standing beside him and had no emotion on her face. Kairi was talking on the phone with the police. No sadness, no happy, no emotion at all. 'How dare she?' and 'That unemotional bitch' were a few thoughts that freely soared Sora's teenage mind. At that moment in history...Sora hated Kairi with all his heart._

_Kairi slammed her cell phone shut and fixed her gaze on the scene. "The police are on their way," she barely managed to speak. Sora didn't even speak to her. He just went back to the almost dead girl._

_"Her heart is still beating," Sora said out loud. "But she's barely breathing. I really hope they hurry"_

_"Kimi..." Namine breathed as she laid unconscious in Sora's arms. "Kimi o ai shiteru. Gomen...gomen Sora-sama."_

_"...sama?" Sora blushed slightly. He brushed his fingers against Namine's pale skin. "Your going to be okay. Just hang in there."_

* * *

Kairi shook her head as she browsed the magazine rack. She was currently in a news stand at the Tokyo airport. She was also staring at a particular magazine. 

"Tsk tsk," she tutted as she let her finger glide to a popular fashion magazine for teens. "She really shouldn't had dyed her hair. It was such a pretty shade of black too..."

"KAIRI-SAN!" Selphie squealed as she wrapped her arms around Kairi's neck. "GUESS WHAT?"

"What Selphie?" Kairi dully replied.

"WE GET TO GO TO THE UNITED STATES!" Selphie yelled in her overly loud voice as she continued to choke Kairi.

"I know," Kairi laughed as a sweat drop formed on her newly styled hair as she struggled to pull Selphie off. She didn't want another incident like what happened at the mall.

"FOR SEVEN DAYS!" Selphie told Kairi.

"Yes, yes," Kairi nodded at the old information she already knew.

"TO LOST VARIOUS!" Selphie shouted with delight and excitement.

"...Las Vegas," Kairi corrected her overly hyper friend.

"Yes," Tidus said as he joined the conversation with Wakka. He smiled just roared 'cocky' and his attitude matched it. "Las Vegas. I've heard any tales of the women in the united states. To tell the truth I am hoping to come back to Japan without my virginity."

"Too much information," Wakka chuckled playfully as he messed up Tidus's hair.

"OOOOOOH!" Selphie chanted as she hugged the blushing boy. "We have horny little Tidus here today."

"Am not," he pouted.

"Are too!" Selphie joined in.

"Am not!" he exclaimed slightly louder.

"Are too," she yelled as she cupped her hands around her waist as she took her classic battle pose.

"I'm older then you!" Tidus suddenly put in.

"But I'm taller," Selphie grinned in a child like manner as she looked Tidus in the eye.

"By, like, an inch!" Tidus corrected her as he started to blush and turn his eyes away. He started to flex in the news stand for everyone to see. "And look! I have muscles."

"Well I have boobs!" Selphie told him as her anger started to steam out.

Tidus gazed at her chest for a moment before he smirked at her. "Not that I see."

"STOP!" Kairi laughed as she stepped in between her two friends. "Tidus...your not Sora. Stop acting perverted."

"But I am Sora!" Sora exclaimed happily behind them. He pulled Kairi into a warm, manly hug and squeezed her tightly. "Isn't that right my lovely?"

"I have bad gas today," Kairi pointed out to him. He quickly let go and stepped in front of her (to avoid the 'gas'). She stuck her tongue out at him. '_Only joking_,' Kairi thought. _'Silly Sora-san.'_

"Anyways," Sora smiled to the group of peers. "What are you guys doing?"

"Just chatting," Tidus shrugged. Wakka nodded to agree with what Tidus has said.

"I want to buy some food to munch on the plane," Selphie casually told Sora. "After all the plane ride is gonna take about thirteen hours."

"And you?" Sora turned to Kairi and fluttered his eye lashes. "Kairi dearest?"

Kairi raised his eyebrow. "...I'm buying a magazine. What's with the overly happy attitude?"

"Overly happy?" Sora questioned her. "Why shouldn't I be this happy? I'm going to Las Vegas!"

"I heard viagra makes you feel that way," Wakka whispered to Selphie and Tidus.

"Anyways," the brunette boy announced to crimson girl. "We're supposed to be waiting for our class mates to arrive and check them off the list, remember?"

"Shoot," Kairi snapped. "I forgot." She quickly handed 2500 yen to Selphie and told her to buy her a book and magazine that she would enjoy. Then she hurried and left the news stand briefly with Sora.

Kairi looked around as the two walked the halls. She observed one thing about this place. The airport was rather empty this early in the morning. Kairi had been on a plane once before to travel to her fathers funeral. All she remembered was holding onto her mothers hand tightly in fear that all the business people would knock her down.

"So let's see," Sora spoke up to her as they treaded the empty pathway. He pulled out a clip board from his bag he was carrying and began marking on it. "Who's all here?"

"Hmmm," Kairi began to think out loud. "Me, you, Tidus-" She heard Sora quietly mumbling something under his breath and he began to check off names. Kairi gave him one of her looks and began naming off again. "Selphie, Wakka...and I think that's it."

"That leaves Lulu, Sephiroth, and Cloud left," Sora finished as he clicked his pen and put the board back in his bag. Kairi quickly shot her eyes towards it and saw Namine's name wasn't on the list. She was guessing that was the thing he was mumbling at. "Both of our chaperones are here of course."

"Mr. Yoshizawa and Ke- I mean your mom," Kairi said. "Right?"

Sora shook his head. "Nope. My mom is ill and couldn't make it. Aerith is here in her place." He pointed out to her.

Kairi gleamed gigantically when Sora said this. She began to ramble questioned to Sora, who just stared at her. "Your sister is here? Why didn't you tell me? It's going to be nice visiting with her again. I haven't seen her since-"

"February," Sora finished her sentence. Kairi gave a puzzled look at the blushing Sora. Then she remembered the night she stayed at his house. Sora looked down at his shoes in sure awkwardness. "Valentines day, remember?"

Kairi's now shocked face wore a blush similar to Sora's. She now also stared at her flip flops. "Yeah..." Suddenly she remembered a few words Keiko had spoken to her that night.

_"My son has the biggest crush on you."_ She also recalled when Sora had brushed her lips and almost kissed her...

"Kairi Higari! Sora Gainsborough!" Riku, their teacher, had called out and waved to them from a near by coffee shop. The two birds of love looked up at him with bright red faces. "Oh my, you two look rather flushed. Have you been making out? You know we can't have anyone catching mono so soon in our trip."

This comment only made them blush harder. "We haven't done any such thing!" they cried in unison.

"I know," Riku chuckled lightly as he took another sip of coffee. He turned towards Aerith, who was sitting across from him. "Your mother did go over our plans, didn't she?"

Aerith nodded politely. "I will watch over our group of students to make sure they are behaving and not getting into trouble. I should also force the buddy rule on everyone." She began to go into deep concentration. "And everyone should be up at nine and to bed by ten."

"Bingo," Riku smiled as he nodded to the young woman's intelligence. "Now," he said, turning towards Sora. "Sora. Who isn't here yet?"

Sora pulled out his clipboard and read off the names. "Lulu, Sephiroth, and," he let out a small peep and gave Aerith a look that warned her to brace herself. "Cloud..."

Aerith immediately spit out the coffee she was drinking like it was poison. "Cloud? As in Cloud STRIFE?"

Sora nodded weakly. "Yes..."

"Well Hercules damn me and fuzzums the crown of King Mickey," Aerith cursed as she leaned back in her chair. "I think I may vomit."

"Is there a problem Aerith?" Riku asked her with sympathy as he began to pat her back. "Do you need to get some air?"

"The only air I need is the kind on the plane," Aerith sighed as she took a deep breath in. "I refuse to back down." Her voice suddenly became quiet and hard to understand. She sighed and mumbled something under her breath that sounded like, "Mom needs me..."

Riku raised his eyebrow, shrugged, and went back to his coffee. "If you say so. Now if you'd like to continue our conversation-"

Kairi walked away to give her senpai and sensei privacy. Sora followed and continued to walk beside her. The slice of awkwardness grew since Mr. Yoshizawa's 'clever' and 'witty' joke. The girl gulped and decided to make conversation. "What was with your sister back there?"

Sora stretched his arms towards the ceiling and then rested his hands at the back of his head. "Do you want the long or short story?"

"Whatever will get me unconfused," Kairi told him as she glanced back at the coffee shop.

The brunette breathed in and spoke words as though they have been rehearsed many times before. "Cloud and Aerith had been friends since they were young. But Aerith is a year older then Cloud so when school started it push and pulled on their relationship a lot. So much that Aerith began falling for Cloud. She missed the fact that they couldn't hang out as much."

"Awww," Kairi peeped caringly in a quiet voice.

"Then, around a year and a half ago me and Aerith started a _project_ with our extra money," Sora's story continued.

"Riri's House," Kairi nodded and smiled. She knew _that_ part of the story.

"And that tore them apart even more," Sora narrated for the crimson hair girl. "So much that Cloud also began developing feelings for Aerith. He, of course, also missed the time he spent with her and realized how much she means to him."

Kairi was on the edge of her toes. "It's like a soap opera! Except better because no one died or got burned in a fire by an alien twin sister."

"Then about a year ago Cloud asked Aerith out," The brunette spoke the tale. "This is where our story takes a deadly turn."

"Deadly?" Kairi repeated in a question. "But they both liked each other! How could-"

"Let me finish!" Sora interrupted. He cleared his throat and continued. "Cloud asked her out in a letter so Aerith couldn't respond right away. In fact, Aerith was so happy she dedicated an episode to him, calling him _Sky_ to protect his identity."

'So that's who Sky was,' Kairi thought to herself, not wanting to interrupt the story again.

"But she happened to get so busy with the episode that she forgot to respond. Cloud thought she didn't want to hurt his feeling and took it offensively. They got in a fight and not only did they not get together," Sora expressed the unwritten work. "But they also decided not to be friends."

"And that," Sora told Kairi with a painful smile on his face. "Is the short version of the story."

"Man," Kairi's scratched her head and sat down in the seated area #10. "I wonder how they are going to stand being with each other. Damn...It's gonna be hell for them..."

_End of Chapter 16_

* * *

_**Authors Note: **Thank you for everyone who is supporting me...and I know I've said this a bazillion times before but I am trying hard to get the chapters out! XD Now I know how JK Rowlings feels...everyone going "OMFG" and junk...yep...! And sorry I couldn't write a review note to everyone ..when I looked at everyone who reviewed I'm like "HOLY SNAUSAGES THATS A LOT" so I had to narrow it down..:( Sorry guys!_

_And yep! We finally know what happened between Aerith and Cloud -dances-_


	17. Manhattan Express

_**YAY! 300 REVIEWS! O.o How did I get 300 reviews? XD Anyways ,THANK YOU!**_

_**Disclaimer: **  
Lili: -plays a trumpet- AUDITIONS FOR A NEW CO-HOST...stand in line!  
__Dani: She will pick me because I am her lurver!  
__DivineRoseKeeper: She will pick me because I am a fellow writer and I also write kick arse stories!  
__Random fan boy: She will pick me because I lurve her!  
__Lili: o.o DECISIONS! AHHH -runs away- I CAN'T EVEN UPDATE MY STORY ON TIME! How do you expect me to choose anew co-host!  
__All: ...she doesn't own the characters. -they all dance-_

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **To answer some questions, no Namine isn't dead yet. And again, a lot of reviews, not enough room. Want me to answer your review thing? Leave an interesting or long review (not saying you have to ..but I like to respond to thoughs). And thank you for the positive feedback about the Cloud and Aerith thing. I've been waiting for a long time to write about them. :D Also...Namine was saying "I ..I love you. I'm so sorry Sora." during that one scene._

_Thanks to: _princessofbunnies-assort.fluff, KrystalGamer, Anime master Inu, BeAuTiFuLSouL2005, Black Mistress, Jaguira, Dani, thesrazrbladekisses, Duelwielder, chaos0619, Raeeeeeeeeeeeee, angel-of-heart, The Wrath Child, DoublePersonality, carbuncle x3, Inu-KagomeFan, KxS Lurve, review lord, DemonDetectives, TaliumReptor (lol your awesome), Roaring Flame Cat, Litwolf689, Sorasgirl333,Okami no hanyou, Kaiora lover, Sorafanluver, chel, Takeno98, silverjinx,Roaring Flame Cat,abeautifuloblivion,Syntia, Sonic Master A.J,DivineRoseKeeper, AnimeDutchess, Chora,

Zarya_...Heh I updated not that long after you reviewed so it isn't that crappy. And oh no! They will not have sex -tortures her little puppets-. Pfft Namine...everyone getting concerned but I'm not gonna talk about her in review notes anymore. I've been waiting to talk about the Cloud and Aerith thing since ..well...forever. And making fun of Sora's nakedness is always fun!_

-y a k o s o k u-_...Yeah when I looked up on the net on how long the flight would last I nearly passed out. I barely could stand the two hour flight when I went to Vegas! Yes...this has pretty much damaged Sora's mind. But I don't like Namine either XD. Hmm...crashing a wedding huh? I think I might just do that!_

-CuteAnimeBoysMakeMePant-_...Yeah for updating! -dies- O.O For a month? What have you been doing? I couldn't live without my compy. XD And I was watching FMA at the time ..so...heh. ...Sora needs a hug :D! _

Casey_...:D Thank you! And Sora and Kairi haven't hooked up yet because...-giggles- I CONTROL THEM! And I always think the longer you don't have them in a relationship...the longer the story last. But I can understand how you feel. And Yes'm..I have been to Vegas before but never been to the bathroom. I don't like public restrooms. But I did illegally gamble when I was there...XD I won 14 bucks (I put in a nickel luckily no one saw)_

Sweet Raine_...Man you are way too cool. Thank you! Your review made me really proud of myself :D. Him? That gothic singer? Or some other him? XD. And don't worry ..I try to update with in a month ..Inspiration has to hit me. Your awesome XD._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 17  
**VIVA LAS VEGAS: (DAY 2) NEW YORK, NY  
_(Started: July 24th Ended: August 19th)_

The group of students made their way off _The Duchess _and in their way into the bright and sunny United States airport. The student's of Mr. Yoshizawa's class stepped off the airplane and their jaws fell to the floor at what they saw. The students of class number two gazed at the wonders that this new land brought to them. As they looked out the window they saw a desert area filled with palm trees...and yet...a beautiful city lived inside of it. A city that invited them with open arms.

"What are THOUGHS?" Selphie gawked as she spoke in Japanese. She pointed to group of square metal machines. The machine looked like it had three eyes and only one arm to work with.

"That," Riku smiled down at the wondering brunette as he read from his handy-dandy tour book. "Is a slut machine."

Sora raised his eye brow at his teachers words. Then his face perked up a bit. "Slut machine?" he grinned slightly. "What does a slut machine do?"

"You put money into a slot," their teacher told them to answer his question. "And pull the arm thingy. Then the eyes go all weird and out comes money."

Sora frowned slightly at this explanation. "That doesn't sound like anything sexual or fun..."

"Baka," Kairi groaned at both of their stupidity. "It's called a _slot_ machine."

"I like slut machine better," Sora grinned pervertedly..

"Baka," Kairi mumbled under her breath. "Kusotare..."

"Anyways," the bouncy Selphie interrupted. "How was everyone flight? I thought mine was super. I ate these _kotta_ peanuts and oh! I read this really _ikasu _article in the magazine I bought-"

"Arg," Kairi let out a groan and sat down in the nearest seat and stretched her arms. "The airplane ride..." She laughed a little and gazed out at the beautiful palm trees she saw on the American soil. "Just as I predicted...hell." The crimson hair girl let her mind wander about what happened on the hellish thirteen hour plane ride.

"I didn't know she knew that many cuss words," Cloud said from behind Kairi with wide eyes. Kairi turned around and saw that the blond boy was slightly crying in the pouty way.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Sephiroth asked in an unusual perked up tone. "Let me guess. You fucked her up and didn't call her back? Suits you right...," He rambled on. "Stupid pretty boys."

A group of Americans walked past them with their eyes slowly gazing up and down the group. They all raised their eyebrows and stared back at them.

"What are you looking at...you low lives?" Lulu rang in her usually dull voice.

"They're just probably interested in seeing so many Asians together," Wakka informed her with a sweet smile on his face.

Lulu turned around to him and looked at him strangely. "Who are you?" This left Wakka to silently cry to himself.

"Now students!" Riku called out to his bunch. "I know you lot are all very interested in exploring the area for awhile. So I'm giving you and hour to explore the airport."

"A.K.A.," Lulu sarcastically (yet quietly) commented to Sephiroth. "They lost our luggage."

"Cloud, Sephiroth, Tidus, Wakka, and Sora will go with me," The teacher informed them as he motioned for the five students to come to his side. "And Selphie, Kairi, and Lulu will go with Aerith."

They all went to their correct leaders, waved their short goodbyes, and went off in their groups. Aerith clapped her hands at the three girls and put on a cheerful smile. "Alright, how about we check out some of these American gift shops?"

Everyone agreed that this would be a good idea and soon they were gazing at American goods in the local gift shop.

Kairi held up a T-shirt that _What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. _Of course, she couldn't read it. The shirt was in English. And she only knew Japanese. At the moment she was just holding it up and trying to figure out what it said. The girl looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Aerith staring blankly at a magazine called _Cosmo Girl_. Kairi frowned a moment and sighed.

'Poor Aerith,' she thought to herself as she set the shirt back on the shelf and went to another item. 'She's under so much stress. First, she has to watch over a bunch of kids. Second, she has to worry about her sick mother. And third...' Kairi didn't need to even think about it. Her mind slowly got off track and began to think about the airplane ride.

_Kairi groaned and looked out the airplane window. It was nearly dawn and most everyone on the airplane was asleep. Including Sora, who's head was resting on her shoulder. She blushed as she looked down at his face. But she also smiled because Sora looked just like a peaceful little boy._

_"Sora should be asleep all the time," Kairi mumbled to herself as she leaned back in the plane seat and chuckled lightly. She couldn't imagine how everyone could sleep. Maybe it was just her, but she couldn't stand sleeping sitting up. _

_"Pssssttt...Kairi," a voice whispered from the seat behind. Kairi didn't dare turn her head. She didn't want to disturb Sora. But she already knew very well that Riku, Selphie, and Tidus sat in the three seats behind her own._

_"What is it Selphie?" Kairi quietly whispered to the energetic girl._

_Kairi could almost hear the brunette frown from behind. "I can't sleep."_

_"I can tell," Kairi answered her as she let out a 'ha'. She looked around them. Across the aisle from Selphie sat Wakka, Sephiroth, and Lulu. A love triangle in the making. Yet, not a very interesting one. Across the row from Sora and Kairi were Aerith and Cloud. As she looked closer she saw that they weren't asleep also. She gulped at the tension you could feel just by their silent facial expressions._

_Kairi looked back behind her and saw Selphie had fallen asleep. She sighed and stared out the window again. What was she going to do for the next whatever hours before everyone woke up? _

_Before she had time to answer her own question she heard Cloud whispering softly to Aerith. "Come on Aerith...why won't you talk to me?"_

_"Because," she whispered back, not facing him at all._

_"Nice maturity level," Cloud seemed to mumble in a cold voice._

_"Because of that!" Aerith loudly whispered. "You always seem to care but you always need to make a cocky joke to ruin everything!"_

_"Sounds like someone I know," Kairi said to herself as she looked at the sleeping boy who was resting on her shoulder.._

_"I doubt you ever even liked me," Aerith now told him in a regular speaking voice. "It was probably a big joke for you."_

_"I did like you!" Cloud exclaimed loudly, causing some people on the plane to stir and awaken. "It isn't my fault you decided to be a bitch and not even tell me what your feelings were!" By this time a lot of people on the plane were rubbing their eyes and looking over in their direction to see what was going on. Aerith glared at Cloud like it was going to kill him. Her eyes were semi-filled with tears._

_"YOU BASTARD!" Aerith screamed as she punched him in the face and ran off to the bath room so no one else would see her tears. _

'It must suck,' Kairi nodded to herself. 'I mean...Aerith is obviously still in love with Cloud but Cloud is...' She looked flush for a moment and began to sulk. Kairi dropped the t-shirt she was now holding and put on a sad face. 'Oh yeah...that's right...he's in love with _me_!'

"She'll hate me if she finds out!" Kairi exclaimed out loud. She no longer wanted to keep her thoughts inside her head. The crimson hair girl shook her head and laughed. "No. She's way to nice for that! Aerith is like my older sister.'

"Say something, Kairi?" Aerith asked in a dull voice but bright face. She pulled away from her magazine and looked up at Kairi with a smiling face.

"Nope," Kairi smiled back without noticing. She began to look nervous and started fiddling with the nearest thing to her. "Nothing at all."

Aerith giggled a little, knowing Kairi's behavior. But even if she didn't know Kairi she'd know she was lying. Kairi had a horrible poker face. "Okay then. Just hurry up and pick something out. Yoshizawa sensei just sent me a message on my phone. We have to go down to the baggage area in ten minutes."

"Hai," Kairi nodded as she went back to browsing. She looked down at what she was fiddling with a few moments ago. The crimson hair girl held it up slightly and an evil grin spread across her face. "Oh my...what fun I shall have with you."

* * *

The rental car drove up to the white Mexican, southern American looking house and stopped. The students of class two gazed up at the condo they'd be living in for the next week. "Alright students," Riku announced to his eager students. He pulled out a key from his pocket. The silver piece of metal seemed to shine in the bright sunlight. "This is our home away from home." 

"Now," Aerith smiled from the side of Mr. Yoshizawa. "Before we settle in, I'd like to name the room situations." She pulled out a small piece of paper from her purse and read out loud from it. "Of course all our lovely ladies will be staying in one room. Now this will be our only room arrangement with three people. I hope your okay with that." The lovely brunette smiled a questioning smile to the three younger teenagers.

"Yes senpai," the three girls nodded and slightly bowed.

Aerith smiled and went back to her list. "Yoroshii. Back to the rooms...Wakka and Tidus will be sharing a room-"

"HAI!" Tidus and Wakka exclaimed in unison as they high fived each other.

The young woman smiled at the two boys behaviors and slightly giggled. "Once again...yoroshii. Now...Cloud and Sephiroth will also be sharing a room."

Clouds eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. "I have to _what_?" He fell to his knees and started chanting a little prayer.

Sephiroth had a similar, yet silent reaction. He spit on the ground near Cloud and mumbled something that sounded like "Kuso."

"Of course Mr. Yoshizawa will be having his own room. And Sora and I will be sharing a room since we are siblings," Aerith re-folded the piece of paper and put it back inside her purse. "Shall we get going then?"

"Hai," the students nodded as they followed their sensei to the lovely door of their two story condo. Their home away from home. Mr. Yoshizawa put the key into the lock and soon the door was open and the picture of the passage way into their home rushed into their eyes like a teenage boy who was late for school. Class two nearly dropped their suitcases along with their jaws.

"Whoa!" Selphie blurted out as she sped past her secret lover into the house. "They have a pool table!"

"And look at this lovely kitchen," Aerith admired. "So much cabinet space..." She giggled a little and began looking inside the wooden cabinets. "I hope they do know we are only staying for a week."

"And this!" Sora exclaimed as he ran to the opposite side of the room of Aerith. He started jumping up and down as though he weren't three times less his age. "Look at this sis!"

"...It's only a table Sora," Aerith said awkwardly as she peeked over her shoulders. She dropped a sweat drop and went back to what she was doing.

"Damn Americans and their tables," Sephiroth smirked to Lulu at Sora's comment. "Right Lulu?" Lulu simply nodded coolly and went back to observing the condo (and the strange people inside of it).

"Look-eeeee-here fellas!" Selphie grinned and squeaked highly as she peered out the window to the backyard. "A pool!"

"A pool?" Tidus yelled happily as his jaw seemed to drop even further. He ran past the group over to Selphie and began looking out the window with her. "Neat!"

"And this TV!" Cloud smiled as he treaded across the tile to the sea green carpet. He placed his fist proudly on top of it and beamed. "Now this is a man's television!"

"The couches don't feel half bad either," Kairi noted as she let herself rest on the carpet matching couch.

"Students, students," Riku chuckled as he tried to gather his students attention. He clapped his hands together. "Please listen up. Aerith has some more information to tell you about your room arrangements."

"Oh right," Aerith blushed as she forced herself to pull away from the cabinets and once again rejoined his side. "Gomen sensei."

"Mochi kidzukai Aerith," The silver haired teacher chuckled once more. "And please don't call me sensei. Senpai maybe but I'd be just be fine if you called me Yoshizawa or Riku."

"_Yoi_ Yoshizawa Riku," Aerith giggled silently to herself as she once again pulled out her list. "If you go upstairs there is a room in the middle of the hall on the right. It is actually two rooms but you have to go into that room to go to the other. The room on the left will contain Tidus and Wakka. The room on the right will hold Sephiroth and Cloud." She smiled down to her kohai and did a simple jester of her wrist to move them upstairs. "Go unpack and get settled. In an hour we are going to tour the strip."

"Strip?" Sora perked up at the double meaning word.

"Baka," spat Kairi as she glared at the brunette. "It's the term they use to call the place with all the hotels and stuff down in Vegas. You know...the stuff it's famous for."

"Oh," Sora blushed slightly. "I knew that."

"Now there is another room at the end of the hall past the boys room," Aerith told the remainder of the group. "That is where our three girls will be staying. There is a room past the kitchen and that is where me and Sora will be staying. Don't worry _Riku_. I did save a good room for you. If you go past the boys room and go right you'll see the master bedroom. You will be sleeping in there."

"Very well," Riku nodded as he picked up his suitcase and headed up the stairs. Aerith put the list, once again, back inside her purse. "Oh yes," the man paused and turned around to the teenagers. "Sora, since you are the only boy left down there ..I am leaving you to help the girls with their luggage." Sora was about to object when Riku smiled a cunning grin and waved a short goodbye to them before disappearing into his bedroom to unpack.

"That bastard," Sora laughed at his older friend/sensei. He motioned for Aerith to head to their room and start unpacking. She did so and soon he was all alone with his three female classmates. "Alright ladies," he said in a deep macho voice unlike his own. "Since you are woman you are weak and need a man in your life. I, of course, am a man," The spiky brunette boy winked in Kairi's direction. The startled teen blushed and rolled her eyes.

"I can carry my own stuff," Lulu mumbled as she picked up her black suitcase and made her way up the stairs.

"A black cloud always seems to follow her," Sora laughed in an awkward tone. The rest of the group made a sweat drop and went back to what they were doing. "Anyways..." He turned towards the two remaining ladies only to realize they had already started their trek up the stairs. Sora's head soon seemed to be covered with sweat drops. He shrugged and rolled his suit case to his room.

The teenaged girls were soon found in their room arguing over what beds they wanted to sleep in for the week. After a short discussion they decided Lulu would sleep by the closet since it was on the side of the room with the least amount of sunlight ("It's bad for my skin," Lulu argued the fair skinned girl angrily.). Selphie would be the lucky girl to wake up next to the bright and sunny window. ("Natural light shining onto me is the only thing that will perk me up in the morning!" Selphie grinned as she inched closer and closer to the bed.). And last of all, Kairi got to sleep by the door. ("I honestly don't give a damn!" The crimson hair beauty yelled at the two arguing girls as she covered her blistering ears. "Just pick your beds already!")

Kairi, Selphie, and Lulu were all now at the dressers next to their beds unpacking their things. The short tempered teen looked over her shoulder to check on Selphie. When she did she burst out laughing. Selphie raised her eyebrow and asked the silent question _'What?'_

Kairi continued to laugh as she wiped a tear from under her eyes. "Do you own anything that _isn't _yellow?"

Selphie unpacked her last article of clothing with a huff. She shut her suitcase and slid it under her bed. "It isn't _yellow_ Kairi. It's golden lemon! Sheesh...I thought you would know your colors by now."

A sweat drop instantly fell from Kairi and Lulu's head. "I can't believe your my friend."

"I can't believe you doggy styled that donkey at Red Lobster!" Selphie exclaimed angrily.

Kairi laughed again. "Oh boy Selphie ..your a real hoot."

"Ooooh now it's the owls!" Selphie proclaimed loudly. "Tsk, Tsk Kairi. You are rather strange. Doing the nasty with random animals...YOU HAVE SORA FOR THAT!"

"No," Lulu yelled at both of them from her corner of the room. The two looked over at her and saw that she was doing something that looked like meditation. "You are both strange. Now shut up. How am I supposed to call upon the dead to do my biddings if I can't even hear their painful souls speak!"

"...and you call us strange," Kairi and Selphie laughed in unison. They all went back to what they were doing. Lulu and her dead people thing, Selphie hanging up some dresses in the closet, and Kairi continuing unpacking her many things.

Kairi soon came across what she had bought at the gift shop. A interesting shade of red had risen on her face and she quickly tried to hide the object inside her dresser. Unfortunately for her...Selphie caught her in the process.

"Kairi," Selphie smirked giddily. Her voice just practically screamed 'Ha-I-have-black-mail-on-you-dance-my-puppet-dance'. "What do you have in your hands?"

The blush remained on Kairi's face as she tried to hide the bag behind her guilty back. "N-Nothing..."

"Oh yeah," Selphie smiled innocently as she slowly walked behind Kairi. "Then what is...THIS!" The hyper brunette exclaimed as she grabbed the gift bag out of Kairi's unsuspecting hands.

"J-just a bag I got from that gift store," Kairi tried to laugh and play it off cool. She tried to grab it back before Selphie had a chance to see inside of it. "I was just ..you know ..putting it away.."

"Oh nonsense," Selphie grinned in a sneaky way. "I'm your bestestest friend in the _entire_ world. Emphasis on entire. I must have a chance to look inside this mystery bag, won't I?" The devious little Selphie began digging into the bag like a drugged up gopher before Kairi had any time to protest against her doings. Even Selphie blushed when she saw what was in the bag.

Kairi lowered her head in complete shame. "S-Selphie...I..."

"What is this?" Selphie interrupted Kairi's apology as she held up the contents of the bag. It included only one thing. An interesting scarlet red pair of underwear. "Wow isn't _this_ exotic?"

Suddenly there was a soft knock coming from the door. Without getting their permission Riku, the three girls teacher, entered the room with a cheerful smile on his face. "Are you girls almost done? We're going to leave in about--Wait...Selphie what's that?"

Selphie instantly blushed as Riku's comment and dropped the thong. "R-Riku umm..."

The handsome, silver headed man only smiled more greatly as he picked up the underwear from the young ladies floor (making all three girls now blush). "Oh how fun!" he blared in an overly happy tone of voice. He stretched the string part of the thong and made it create a snapping noise. "It's a sling shot!"

"No," Lulu said casually from her side of the room as she rolled her eyes. Apparently she knew everything. "That is a garment for the lower body that exposes the buttocks, consisting of a narrow strip of fabric that passes between the thighs supported by a waistband." She looked up from the book she decided to read and gazed at everyone dazed and confused looks. The gothic girl chizzled a small smile on her face ,which only made her look even scarier, and explained to them, "In other words ..It is a thong."

"Oh!" Riku yelled in a overly loud, nervous voice. His face went a little pink as he handed back the pair of lingerie to Selphie. "I'm sorry...here's your," he coughed what seemed like 'ass floss', "erm...thong back Ms. Tilmitt."

"Riku," Selphie crossed her arms in a way of not accepting the underwear back. "That isn't my thong. It's Kairi's!"

Riku looked at the pouting Selphie and the silently blushing Kairi before smiling awkwardly and handing the under garments back to Kairi. "Sorry about that Selphie. I imagine you the more ..erm...yellow type of girl anyways. Here Kairi. You can have your Sora seducing undies back."

"My WHAT!" Kairi hollered at her overly friendly teacher as the 'ass floss' fell into her lap like a feather.

"Nothing," Riku chuckled. "Let's just forget that incident ever happens. I just came up here to tell you to be downstairs in fifteen minutes," He stopped in the middle of his sentence and glanced at the nearest clock. "Well ..now ten minutes. We're going down and going sight seeing!" The man began to leave the room. "Don't make us wait for you!" And in an instant, he was gone.

"Let's hope he doesn't cross dress!" Selphie giggled as she started putting on her shoes.

"Yeah," Kairi mumbled as she embarrassingly stuffed the thong into her dresser along with the remainder of her stuff. "Let's hope."

* * *

"Wow!", "Amazing...", and "Look at that!" were just some of the comments class two heardas they drove down the light up strip that was Las Vegas. The sky was as dark as it ever could be but the city was so bright with neon and sparkling lights that it almost felt like it was day. Different themed hotels surrounded them like hungry predators at a super market. It was truly an amazing and breath taking site. 

"Look at that!" Selphie exclaimed excitingly as she pointed to what looked like a castle. They all turned around and gazed at it and soon 'oohs' and 'awws' were what filled that tiny car. What Selphie had been staring at was a pure white castle with brilliant red and child like blue tower tips. The lights ascending on the castle made it seem like it was glowing.

"That," Riku told them as he struggled to open his tourist guide. "Is the hotel _Excalibur_. A themed hotel made out to look like a castle of the finest and richest kings and queens."

"It looks like it popped out of a fairy tale!" Tidus blurted out in amazement.

"I wasn't talking about that!" Selphie pouted as she continued to bounce up and down in her seat. "I was talking about that white thing! The train! The train!"

"Oh god," Kairi mumbled in a tone that sounded like fear. She chuckled and her hand over her face. "Here we go again."

"I love trains!" Selphie started twitching. "I like trains, I like trains.." she began chanting in her twitching matter.

"We'll go on the train later sweetie," Riku told her casually as he patted her knee. "Right now we're just looking at some places."

"Okay," Selphie continued to pout. Everyone continued to look out their windows.

"Is that a pyramid?" Sora asked in a confused voice as he pointed out the window. He squinted at the all black triangular prism. "And look! There's a light shining on top!"

"That," Riku informed the curious children with his handy-dandy tour guide. "Is called the Luxor. It is an Egyptian themed hotel and a rather popular one in fact. The Blue Man Group plays there almost nightly. They also have a wonderful buffet with literally everything you can think of," The silver haired silver began to lick his lips. "Let's hope we visit the Luxor this week."

"Awesome," gasped the students as they squirmed in their seats to see more.

"Look over there!" Wakka smiled like a little fat boy in a giant candy store. "It's a giant golden lion!"

"That is MGM Grand...another rather popular hotel in Las Vegas," Riku cheerfully said as he took the unofficial role of being the tour guide of their journey across the strip. "Sometimes Cirque Du Soleil, a popular attraction across the U.S.A in general, performs here along with many others."

"Cool! Are we going to go there Mr. Yoshizawa?" asked the suddenly perky Lulu. All eyes turned to her in utter confusement.

"Maybe Lulu," chuckled Riku.

"OHMIGOSH!" Selphie bounced up and down excitingly as she spoke at a rather fast pace that made all her words seem one. "Look-it-it's-a-mini-city!"

The students raised there eyebrows and turned towards the opposite side of MGM. All the air was sucked out of the car at the very site of the hotel. Like Selphie had hyperly described, it was just like a mini city. With towering city buildings that gazed over the population and all that jazz.

"Welcome to New York, New York. No we have not left Las Vegas," Riku chuckled to himself at his oh-so clever joke. "This is one of Las Vegas more popular hotels. It is themed to look like the actual city down to detail. But what attracts people mostly to this hotel is-"

"OHMIGOSH-IT'S-A-GIANT-GREEN-NUN-LADY!" Selphie almost screamed as she pointed to her observation. The students turned and look up at what she saw.

"No Selphie," Riku rolled his eyes playfully. He laughed once more and started messing up Selphie's hair. "That is a replica of the Statue of Liberty. But what I was going to say was-"

"Oh my god!" Kairi interrupted her teacher by her amazement. "It's a roller coaster!"

"Yes," Riku sighed irritably at the fact he wasn't able to finish his sentence. "That was what I was going to say. What attracts people to this hotel is the fact that there is a giant roller coaster running through it. Reaching heights up to two hundred and three feet and drops of one hundred and forty four feet it gives new meaning to the phrase _Let's Ride!_"

"I want to ride it," Selphie pouted and complained to her secret sensei boyfriend. "Can we go to New York tonight?"

"I don't see why not," Mr. Yoshizawa proclaimed. "Aerith, are you alright with this decision?"

"I was actually thinking the same thing as Selphie," Aerith smiled gleefully. "That roller coaster does seem like a lot of fun!"

"Alright then! All in favor of visiting New York, New York for the evening say I!" Riku offered to his students in an optimistic voice. The whole car was practically filled with that particular vowel of the alphabet. "Okay then...tonight we shall visit NY, NY!" He turned the car into the nearest parking lot.

The eager school children scrambled out of the car like it was on fire. The moment the pupils gathered from the parked car they looked up and decided to gaze at the glorious hotel even further.

"I suddenly feel the need to buy a very expensive hot dog," Lulu proclaimed to herself. Her mouth seemed to be stuck in a oval shape from gawking so much.

"It's almost like the real thing," Cloud said to the group. "Except packed into a smaller size. See I went to New York over spring break to see some Broadway shows and-"

"Alright students," Aerith smiled gleefully as she interrupted Cloud's pointless retelling of his trip. "Let's all stay together and walk inside. We're going to use the buddy system if you remember...so if you need to do anything that requires you leaving the group I strongly encourage you bring someone with you. And the buddies can not be boy girl!" Aerith exclaimed to her kohai. Some let out a little groan of disappointment. "We know there are some romantic relationships going on and we don't want you sneaking off and going the naughty dance of _dooooooooom_."

"Hai Senpai Gainsborough," the class two pupils bowed and nodded in agreement before they follow the two adults into the hotel. And if the students thought the airport was a lot...

"Oh my," Kairi gasped the moment as she looked at the hotel and all it's glory. She slightly giggled and said, "Is there a word that means higher than beautiful?"

"Yeah," Sora winked as his casual smirk fell upon his face. He put his arm around Kairi's shoulder without any worry and whispered into her ear in a deep voice, unlike his own. "And that word is Kairi."

"Oh please," Kairi groaned as pushed him away from her. But behind her angry face his a giant blush. "What book did you get _that_ pick up line?"

Sora blushed as well and looked shamefully at his feet. "I made it up?" he questioned himself.

"Sure," Kairi rolled her eyes and laughed. Then, with the rest of her gawking class, she went back to gazing at the hotel. The hotel was like being inside the city itself, except with a bunch of slot machines around. Restaurants were inside replicas of down town buildings and it felt like you were inside the city of New York. There were apartment buildings, downtown office buildings and even the city hall. Everything that was related to New York

"It's like they moved the city indoors," Cloud mumbled to himself in amazement. "This is so awesome. It's possibly even cooler then being inside the city itself!"

Riku was currently busy looking at a tour guide he picked up from the hotel lobby. "What would you all like to do first? Gambling isn't an option since everyone besides me is under the age of twenty-one. But they do have some good dining. Over fifteen fine dining and New York like places we could eat dinner at. And they have some shopping but I don't think some of the guys would like that. We could buy tickets to a show and see that."

"I'm not very hungry," Tidus proclaimed to the group as he put his hands in his pocket.

"Neither am I," Lulu, Wakka, and Sora called out in unison. They all turned towards each other awkwardly.

"I don't think any of us has the money to see a show either," Aerith told Riku as she looked through another one of her list. "All of the students have enough money for dinner, small amount of entertainment, and gifts. We did get free tickets to a show at the Luxor so let's just watch that when and if we go there."

Riku started flipping through his tour guide, New York edition, to see if there was anything else the children could do. "Well...we could always ride the roller coaster," he shrugged.

"Yeah we could always ride the-" Sora began to say before his eyes grew wide. "Wait ..there's a roller coaster?"

"Someone doesn't pay attention," Kairi laughed as she silently slapped her head and a sweat drop fell from her head.

"Riding a coaster sounds fun," Selphie nodded as she tried to contain her excitement. "Let's ride that!"

"Sounds thrilling," Lulu rolled her eyes.

"Alright then," Riku smiled as he finally put away his tour guide. "The roller coaster it is! According to the arrows on the wall," The sensei pointed out to his students. "It is this way."

"Thank you captain obvious," Sephiroth mumbled in a bitter voice that only Lulu could hear and laugh at. The entire class then set off in a mini journey to find the roller coaster. It wasn't hard because the arrows led them straight to the spot. The hard part was...

"Oh my gosh," Selphie said for what might have been the hundredth time that night. "Look at how many games!"

It may not have been game works but it was pretty darn close. Games were scattered everywhere! Games where you could shot a basket! Games where you had to drop eggs on top of peoples heads. Games where you move a metal hand to obtain less-than-a-penny value piece of candy. There was games galore and that was what held the students onto this spot.

"Come now children," Riku cried out to them as he waved them all back in a group. "No time for games...maybe after the ride. We don't want to keep you out too late. Your parents _are_ expecting us to take care of you."

"I doubt anyone here as a bed time," Wakka chuckled sarcastically to try to impress Lulu, who was giggling at a joke Sephiroth just told her. "Right guys?"

"Actually," Selphie informed him. "I have a bed time."

"Same here," Tidus nodded from not to far away

"Well," Wakka stuttered to find a clever answer to make him sound cool. "You guys are like ..what.. thirteen going on fourteen? Of course _you'd_ have a bedtime."

"Well I'm fifteen going on your ass," Sephiroth cruelly chuckled as he shot Wakka evil glares. "And _I_ have a bedtime." Of course.. Lulu slightly giggled and looked up at her boyfriend dreamfully.

"Well," Wakka started stuttering again as his face slowly turned into an embarrassing shade of red. "I've had sex with fish! Many fish! Fish that could sing and dance! Beat that Sephy!"

The gothic couple raised their eyebrows at the foreign fellow and shrugged. "I'm going to ignore that Sephy comment," Sephiroth told him as the couple made their way back to their sensei's side. "But only because your a complete idiot."

"I'm...what?" Wakka speechlessly questioned as he helplessly followed Lulu. Soon the herd...erm..I mean students were gathered again and they were back on their way to the roller coaster.

They were soon in the yellow waiting line to purchase their tickets (you can imagine how much Selphie was enjoying this). "Let's see," Aerith mumbled out loud as she stared at the prices they listed on the wall. "We could either pay 125 dollars in total to ride the ride once-"

"Which is out of the question," Riku told her.

"Yes Riku," Aerith nodded with a hint of awkward shyness. "Or we can pay forty dollars...around four dollars bucks each...and it's a better deal in general. Pay less and get more! Like unlimited ride pass, a t-shirt, free food ,a free photo ,a stuffed animal ,unlimited play pass and wow!"

"Sounds excellent," Mr. Yoshizawa smiled as they finally reached the front. "We'd like to purchase the um ..what do you call it?"

"All-in-one fun package," Aerith nodded to the cash register lady.

"What?" The register lady asked. Aerith raised her eyebrow.

"_All-in-one fun package,_" Aerith told her once more with that same smile on her face.

"I can't understand you," the lady shyly told Aerith.

"Your speaking Japanese," Cloud told Aerith with crossed arms. "She's an American. So she speaks English."

"Oh yeah," Aerith blushed nervously. "I can only read English ..I can't speak it."

Cloud groaned and stepped up to the cash register. "Sorry for this misunderstanding," Cloud spoke nicely in perfect English. "We're tourist from Japan and the English language isn't easy for us. This lovely lady was wondering if we could purchase an All-in-one fun package," He ended his sentence with a perfect smile that even made some people getting on the ride turn around and blink twice.

"Oh!" The C.R.A. finally understood the group. "I understand. Of course you may have that." She typed up a few numbers on the keypad and the machine in front of them made a few bleeping noises. "The total cost will be forty dollars."

"Forty bucks," Cloud said slyly as he turned around to the keeper of money, Aerith.

"I can understand the language," Aerith barked at the blonde as she reached inside her purse to get the money. "I just can't speak it." She practically slammed the green paper in his hands and almost made him fall over. "Just pay the woman!"

"Fine ,fine!" Cloud exclaimed in Japanese. Then he switched back over to English. "So sorry about that. She just got off her pills and she isn't feeling very well. We have that under control," Cloud laughed with the woman. "Don't worry."

"I can understand what your saying!" Aerith yelled at the slightly younger boy angrily.

"GOMEN!" Cloud yelled back at Aerith in a tone of voice that told her that he wasn't truly sorry. He handed the money to the lady. "Sorry about this," he spoke in a nicer tone. She nodded and handed them a card that said "_UNLIMITED PASS_" and ushered them to go stand in the line.

They soon were all standing in line and looking at Aerith. "See the order your in now?" The girl questioned the group. Everyone gave a quick glance around and nodded. "That's how your going to sit on the ride."

"What?" Tidus blurted out a little too load. "I have to ride next to _Lulu?"_

"God save us all," Lulu groaned as she buried her face in her hand.

"I have to sit next to Sephiroth?" Sora almost started crying as he pouted like a bratty child. "I wanted to sit next to Kairi!"

"At least we're sitting together," Wakka told Kairi as he shot an envying glance straight towards Tidus.

"WEEEEE!" Selphie squealed louder then a pig taking a bath. She glomped Riku so hard that he fell over and knocked two people down with them. "I'm sitting with Riiiiikkuuuuuuu!"

'Oh yeah,' Kairi sarcastically thought inside of her mind as she shot glances towards the lovely dovey motions Selphie was making. 'It isn't obvious at all that they are dating.' The ride with it's former load of costumers finally came back with adrenaline filled people chatting their heads off.

"Looks like this is going to be fun, ya?" Wakka smiled down at Kairi.

Kairi nodded back to him. "It's going to be super."

"Next patrons!" exclaimed the ticket taker as he motioned for the group to step towards the yellow car.

"He said for us to step up," Cloud told Aerith.

"I know what he said," Aerith growled in an unusual bitchy tone of voice. Kairi looked over and saw that they were paired to be on the ride together.

"Oh gosh," Kairi said softly as she covered her mouth with her hands. "Poor Aerith..."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sora asked Kairi as they both glanced at the bitter couple.

"Yeah..." Kairi quietly said as she stepped up the steps towards her directed car.

"Great!" Sora exclaimed loudly, taking Kairi back a bit. He took her two hands in his and smiled a cheerful (yet gorgeous) smile (wait...when did Sora become gorgeous?). "I know a great wedding chapel that's just around the corner-"

"BAKA!" Kairi screamed as she slapped Sora and angrily jumped into her car next to Wakka. Sora sighed and rubbed the red hand print mark on his face.

"Gomen," he cried silently as he took the shadowed car seat next to Sephiroth. By this time everyone was in their seats.

"Ready to go?" The ticket manager cheered to the on-going ride goers. The tourist didn't even need to understand the language to understand what this meant. They all cheered back and held on tightly to their seats as the man started the ride.

"Oh," Kairi giggled nervously as she started to tense up. "I'm nervous!"

"But you got to be excited too man!" The fearless Wakka smiled at her as they started going up the first hill.

"Yeah," Kairi agreed as a jumpy and fidgety smile spread across her firm, pale face. "I'm just glad this ride doesn't go upside down!"

"Kairi..." Sephiroth said from behind the seats as they reached the top of the hill, the climax point of anxiety. He pointed out so she could casually gaze at the red tracks they were soon going to be rushing past. Her eyes grew as large as Pamela Anderson's paychecks.

"HOLY MOTHER HADES!" Kairi screamed at the top of her lungs as they plowed forward down the hill. "THIS _DOES_ GO UPSIDE DOWN!"

But Kairi couldn't go back now and she knew it. But that only made her heart beat faster with the most fearful type of anxiety as they went up and down and through the rough turns and that made everyone else scream with excitement.

Then came the loop. The loop she had been dreading. Like a coward would, Kairi shut her eyes and clutched her seat as though it was going to save her from this 'death'. "Tell me when we're out of the loop!" Kairi screamed to Wakka.

"About two seconds ago," Wakka laughed as he patted her on the back. Kairi opened her eyes and realized the red head was right.

"I didn't even realize!" She smiled as she suddenly relaxed a bit. Then she joined everyone else in cheering ,screaming and waving their arms in the air like idiots as they went through the remainder of sharp turns and twist before they slowly came to a halt. Before they knew it the ride had ended (yet no one wanted to remove their frozen solid hands from the handle bars).

"That was so..." Tidus tried to explain as he got out of his car along with Sephiroth. "AWESOME!"

"That was so fun!" Selphie giggled as she went up and hugged Tidus like an older sister would. "Wasn't it Tidus?"

"Seeeeelpppphhiiieeee!" Tidus whined as his face turned bright red. "Leggo of meeee!"

"Fine," Selphie smiled fully as she punched him playfully in the arm. "Mr. Yoshizawa!" Selphie exclaimed as the group made their way back into the arcade area. "Wasn't that fun?"

"Sure was Ms.Tilmitt," Riku smiled perfectly to her, making Selphie's cheeks turn a bit pink.

"Sora," Aerith quietly mumbled to her brother as she looked at the floor. "May I talk to you in private?"

Sora looked at his sister with concern but still flashed a smile. "Sure sis," he said with a soft feeling in his voice. And with that they moved away from everyone else, unnoticed.

"I guess we have a few minutes," Riku told everyone as he looked at his watch. "So I'm going to let you play video games for fifteen more minutes."

"Yes!" Selphie jumped up and down as she grabbed her sensei's hand and started dragging him. "Come on Riku! Let's play Dance Dance Revolution!"

"Call me Mr. Yoshizawa," Riku laughed as he let himself be dragged to the two player game.

"I don't really want to do anything," Lulu yawned as Sephiroth pulled her into a hug. "I just want to go to bed."

"Yeah," Sephiroth groaned as he kissed Lulu's soft black hair. "The idea of 'gaming' doesn't exactly thrill me."

"Yep, yep," Wakka mumbled in a deep unnatural sad voice as he interrupted their conversation. "I don't want to be around people. I just want to go back to the condo and write about how my life sucks."

Lulu and Sephiroth stared at him. "Wanna-be," Sephiroth laughed coldly, making Wakka silently cry to himself.

"Hey Tidus!" Kairi cheerfully called to her old friend. "Let's play the duck game!"

Tidus laughed and walked over to the crimson haired girl. "Alright," he chuckled once more.

Soon after everyone were deep into their games (or in Sephy's case...deep into something else), Sora came stomping away from the girls bathroom with a bright red angry face upon him. Cloud was the first one to noticed. "Hey Sora!" he called out to him with a silent 'HA'. "Did you see something _naughty_?"

What happened next surprised everyone. Sora ran up to Cloud and used all his power to punch him in the jaw. Cloud immediately fell back and all eyes were on them.

"YOU BASTARD!" He screamed as Wakka and Tidus held him back from hitting the blonde once more. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY SISTER CRY!"

One thought was racing across everyone's minds. "W-H-A-T?"

_End Of Chapter 17_

* * *

_**Authors Note: **Remember folks...the story isn't done! It won't be done until at the end of the chapter you see THE END. Please stop leaving me reviews that say "OO OMFG IT'S OVER!". Anyways ..O-chibicon went swell. I wore a Selphie and an Anti-Sora costume. Both good. And our panel went really good also. Read my live journal (or xanga for thoughs who have it) for more details._

_Also..You might have noticed that the characters have been using a lot of Japanese terms as of late. If you want these translated just go to freedict (dot) com._

_Any who...They were always gonna take a trip like this but it changed a lot. First it was going to be a trip to the mountains. Then it changed to a trip to the city. But I'm glad I decided to go with Las Vegas :D!_

_Another pointless babbling coming from Lili-sama! I am having trouble writing Lost Kitten. TT I don't want to write it anymore! But I shall not disappoint anyone! But it's gonna be like...an ubberly short story._

_Another pointless story! I tried out for another play today.. should know my part in the next week. I think I did well at auditions.. anyways. I start school on the 29th. That's all for now.. go review XD!_


	18. Walk Like An Egyptian

_**Disclaimer: **  
Lili: - I've decided that I'm making myself my own co-host...introducing ..THE EVIL LILI!  
__Bad Lili: RAWR! I am the evil Lili  
__Lili: See? Isn't she super!  
__BL: Shut up Lily...you positive creep of ...stupidness.  
__Lili: T.T That wasnot verynice  
__BL: Go tell it to your reviewers...oh yeah...aren't you P/O'ed at them?  
__Lili: SHUT UP:D I love my reviewers...the reviewers who know I don't own Kingdom Hearts.  
__BL: And that is how you get out of co-hosting for Lili.  
__

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **Silly reviewers. I'm glad you guy like Clerith so far! Sorry for the cliffhanger! And some of you are still asking about Namine. No she isn't dead and yes she will appear in the story later on. Everything will be explained...I promise! Oh yeah...You noticed how I have a thing for reviewers ..I either thank them or leave a review note. If you notice your user name is not under either it is because I did not appreciate your review (and that is all I'll say)._

_Thanks to: _Zarya, Sorasgirl333, Dani, KrystalGamer, DivineRoseKeeper, Yunique, AnimeDutchess, Sweet Raine ,SuPaNiNjA4EvAh, thesrazrbladekisses, Maiakins, -+Flame of Darkness+-, Litwolf689, kitty-gurl1, raeeeeeee, KxS, Roaring Flame Cat, Patara, chibii, anonymous, review lord

Jaguira_...Yes I do admit Sephy used to give me trouble ..but now I think I'm getting into this love triangle XD. And now that I think about it ..Sephiroth and Lulu DO make a good couple! And don't worry ..it's gonna be explained (possibly in the next chapter ..if it fits) Oh my...XD please don't say you read "When you walk away"..I swear that was my first fan fic and ..oh gosh. And thank you in general ..:D I love these types of reviews._

ChoraXD _Thank you. And oh my...I can't stand writing original characters (except for mom's and if there's a reason. I just don't want to put a random dude name Jim in their class you know?). Reading them is okay but yeah...Wait ..is that what you even meant XD ha ha I'm really out of it. And oh my send me the fan art! I miss Niwa also :( but I can't think of a chance to put Riri's House in without upsetting the story._

carbuncle x3_...Starting school late is sort of fun but it also sucks because now I'm getting out June 9th instead of the end of may (schedule changed around my school district). Hmmm I thought it would be obvious (you know ..how he was treating her like she was stupid after their fight?). Yes'm about the private thing and I thought it would be the natural thing for a girl to do (like when you cry at school you just want to hide in a stall and die ..that sort of thing). _

Openly Oblivion_...You are the first one who noticed! Yes...I copied Niwa's name from Daisuke's last name from DNAngel. And that's pretty sweet...and if you'll IM me on R1ku1sah0tt13 I'll give you the link to my xanga (unless you want to use the live journal from my profile) and if you scroll through the entries you can see me and some of my cosplay). Tidus and Namine would make a cute couple now that I think about it. Maybe I'll write something about them for my next story (I don't like Namine and Riku fics !). Your giving me such good ideas! Remind me to make you the co-host of my disclaimers (it's the least I can do). XD Man you are ubberly cool._

Casey_...Yeah...poor Cloud...so misunderstood. And don't worry...we all hate Hillary Duff...XD ..and I never said that.__

* * *

**CHAPTER 18  
**VIVA LAS VEGAS: (DAY 3) LUXOR  
__(Started: August 27th Ended: September 21st)_

VIVA LAS VEGAS: (DAY 3) LUXOR 

The entire class stopped and dropped what they were doing and faced the fighting teens. Sora's entire body was red from anger and grinding his teeth together seemed to be the only way of holding him back from killing Cloud. And then there was Cloud. His hand was holding onto his bleeding jaw and his face screamed shock. "What the hell is your problem Gainsborough?" Cloud referred to Sora by his last name by yelling. He wiped the blood from his bleeding wound and glared at Sora.

"You," Sora yelled in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "What is with you and your cocky attitude?"

"What the hell are you talking about!" The slightly older blonde yelled once more. Then began the ping-pong battle of wits.

"Aerith," Sora breathed and calmed down slightly. But he still held onto that anger. "You hurt my sister."

"I didn't lay a finger on Aerith," Cloud groaned in frustration. Point one for Cloud.

"Don't play smart with me," Sora verbally spat at Cloud. "Since the moment we got on the airplane you've been treating my sister like dirt! Like when she was perfectly ignoring you she-"

"It's her fault!" Cloud interrupted. He tried to explain himself but frustration got in the way. "That's the point. She was ignoring me and acting like a complete-"

"She wasn't trying to start anything!" Sora told him, completely shooting him down. Point for Sora. "That's why she was ignoring you! Because she still considers you her friend. She didn't want to hurt you!" Sora finally told him. Another point for the brunette. "Which is the exact opposite of what you did. You called her mean names and treated her like she was a stupid toddler. And now she's crying her eyes out in the bathroom." 'Oh snap' point for Sora.

Cloud remained silent. Minus a point for Cloud. One point for Sora.

"You were acting childish!" Sora continued to rant, ignoring Cloud's awkward silence. "How could you treat someone who you claimed you used to love so poorly?"

"Sora-" Kairi whispered loudly as the chatter of the unknowing students began to rise. No one knew the story of the two and the red head didn't think Aerith would want everyone to know. She looked over at Cloud but she couldn't read his facial expression. His face was pointed at the floor which casted a shadow across the young man's face.

"Come on," A familiar voice said from behind them. They turned around to see Aerith smiling and clapping her hands for attention. "Stop fighting or I'll have to call your mothers."

"But your my sister!" Sora exclaimed in a shocked voice. "You wouldn't-"

"Try me," Aerith glared at her brother. Minus one point for Sora and One point for Aerith. Kairi took the moment to see if anything was wrong with her. And there was. Her eyes looked like they were injected with the pink eye virus. Anyone with half a brain could tell that she had been crying her heart out just a few moments ago. "Mr. Yoshizawa...I think this would be a good moment for it to call it a night."

"Hai," Riku nodded in sympathy. He did a simple gesture of his wrist to gather to students together again as if he were a Shepard gathering his sheep. "Come students. We are off to dream land!"

"Can we stop off at the condo?" questioned Selphie as she strutted next to the silver haired teacher. "I got to change into my PJs and brush my teeth first."

Riku slightly laughed as a tone of awkwardness fell over the crowd. "Suuuuuure Selphie," he slurred as he patted her on the head like a puppy. "Suuuuuure."

* * *

Kairi woke up the next morning to loud yelling and cheering. She rubbed her lazy eyes with her tired fist. The girl let out a yawn and looked around the room. 

"Where did Lulu and Selphie go?" she asked in a dull, yawning voice. Another cheer came from downstairs. "What the hell is going on?"

She put on her kimono style bath robe and slippers and headed downstairs. When she did she saw a rather particular site. Everyone was gathered around the pool table like fan girls storming their favorite rock stars dressing room. Kairi yawned, raised her eye brow, and headed over to them.

"What the muffin's is going on?" she asked in a small voice. Everyone turned around to her and shushed her.

"Quiet Kairi-kama!" Selphie quietly told her.

_'...kama?' _she silently giggled in her head. "Why do I have to-"

"You are really pathetic, you know that?" A dark voice said from the kitchen. Kairi and the rest of the group turned towards the direction of the voice. Sephiroth was sitting on a counter glaring down at Wakka. "I mean really pathetic. It's obvious you like her but did you really have to go to these extremes?"

"What is he talking about?" Tidus asked in a whisper. He pushed himself towards the front of the group so that he could talk a good look at his friend. When he did, his jaw dropped and his eyes grew. "Oh my-"

"Let me see!" Selphie exclaimed as she pushed Tidus's head down so she could see above it. Her reaction was the same as Tidus. "WAKKA! YOUR HAIR!"

Kairi was confused. Very confused. Here she was having a peaceful dream about Jesus being the ultimate pokemon and she was rudely awakened by this noise. Then everyone told her to be quiet when they obviously weren't doing the same. Now she can't see over Cloud's spiky-ass hair to see what was wrong with Wakka!

"Out of the way," Kairi finally decided to push through. She stepped up to the front and also gasped at Wakka's appearance. "What the hell..." she mumbled. "Why did you dye your hair!"

Now every student was trying to push their way to the front to see the 'new' Wakka. He was kneeling on the ground before Sephiroth wearing nothing but black. Yes, that included his hair. He dyed his pretty red locks to black.

"Sephiroth," Wakka chuckled in a non-cheerful way. "Don't you know? Black is my favorite color."

Sephiroth only smirked. "Don't quit your day job."

"Why you-" Wakka's temper got in the way as he stood up ready to attack.

"Fight, fight, fight," Sora softly chanted.

"Don't be stupid," Kairi whispered to Sora. "They aren't going to-"

"FIGHT!" Selphie cheered loudly as she stood up on the nearest chair. "FIGHT, FIGHT!" Soon everyone, except Kairi, were chanted the cheers of the tatakai.

"You hear the fans!" Sephiroth bellowed as he jumped off his 'throne'. "They want a fight."

"Look man," Wakka cried in his natural foreign accent. "I'm not fighting anyone."

"Wuss," laughed Lulu from the crowd. Wakka let out a nervous whimper and a blush. He then decided that staring at his feet would be a better way to spend his time

"No Lulu," Sephiroth said, stopping the tatakai cheers instantly. "He's right. I would never say this usually but we can't fight each other. Not only would we get in trouble, we would probably be sent home too."

"Exactly," Wakka smiled, staring back at Sephiroth.

"And besides," Sephiroth once again evilly smirked. "I'd kick his ass anyways."

"Why you-" Wakka hissed as he grinded his teeth together and made his hand into a firm fist.

"Now, now boys!" giggled Aerith with a tired tone in her morning voice. "No fighting. I know you wouldn't want your parents to pay extra money to send you home."

"This trip was free though," Sora whispered to his sister.

"Yes," Aerith nodded. "But if they have to get sent home earlier they have to buy an extra plane ticket." She clapped her giddy hands together and put on her cheerful face. "How about we make an alternative?"

"An alternative?" Sephiroth and Wakka questioned in unison. They glared at each other for a moment before setting their attention back on Aerith.

"Yes," Aerith nodded once more. "Liiiiiiike," she slurred as she started gazing around the room for an idea. Then suddenly it came to her. "A pool off!"

"A pool off?" the classmates asked the older brunette in unison.

"Yes!" Aerith smiled with a flip of her hair. Everyone still gave her confused looks. "I'll explain. Two people, meaning Wakka and Sephiroth, will play pool instead of arguing. I would suggest DDR instead but I don't have the face right now to travel down to the strip."

"---No Sora...Bad...stop thinking naughty thoughts," Aerith glared as she went over to the pool sticks. "Now whoever wins is the official winner of whatever you were arguing over." She shoved a stick to each of them without seeing what their answers were. "Have fun you two!"

"Oh I will," Sephiroth chuckled evilly as he stroked his pool stick. "I will."

"YOUR ON BUNNY HEAD!" Wakka screamed as his eyes filled with a fiery anger. Aerith gulped and set up the balls on the pool table. Then she stepped back as the two opponents went to the opposite side of the green table and stared each other down.

"You go first," smirked the silver hair gothic teen as he went down to sit in a chair, his new 'throne'.

"Fine with me," Wakka angrily said as he lined his stick up with the cue ball. He then thrust the end of the pointy pool stick towards the pure white ball. The ball then collided with all the other rainbow colored spheres. And then a few balls fell into the six holes. Wakka smirked.

"SEE SEPHY!" Wakka gloated while using Sephiroth's hated nick name. Sephiroth twitched while listening to the now black haired boy. "I got the black ball in on the first try," he winked towards Lulu. "Black...oh that reminds me of a poem."

"Oh boy," Kairi sighed as she slapped her head. "Here we go..."

And in a short while (of five minutes) Sephiroth won the game, leaving Wakka to sulk. Lulu gave a congrats kiss to her boyfriend. "Wow Wakka," Sephiroth spat at him. "You really _are_ pathetic."

"That's enough," Riku suddenly stepped in all of a sudden. "We are leaving for the strip early tonight...stop with thoughs looks Sora. I will call your mother. Any who," he set his gaze upon his students and clapped his steady hands. "I want you all to shower and get ready. We have a big day planned!"

"Where are we going?" Selphie asked her sensei as she clinged to his arm.

"Baka," Kairi whispered as she sent Selphie psychic waves to stop. Did she want everyone to find out?

"The Luxor!" Riku exclaimed with a large smile. "I'll explain more once everyone is ready."

"Yes Mr. Yoshizawa," the students cried in unison. Then they all hurried upstairs to get ready for the day ahead of them.

* * *

"Here we are!" Mr. Yoshizawa, the silver hair teacher, explained as they all gathered out of their rental car. "The Luxor hotel!" 

"Whoa!" exclaimed the young boy, Tidus. "It's a black pyramid!"

"Awesome," smiled Kairi as she glanced over at Sora among the crowd of students. She let her heart sigh happily and then went back to looked at the Las Vegas hotel.

"Yes," nodded the brunette, Aerith. "And this is only during the day! It's stands out more at night because that," she pointed to the top of the pyramid. "Lights up at night! And the spynx," she pointed in the opposite direction. "Has these lights shining on it. It's rather nifty!"

"Yes but since it's day," Sora yawned while checking his watch casually. "Can we go inside? It looks," he started mimicking Aerith. "Rather boring..._m'yessss."_

Aerith glared at Sora before she realize that he had a point. "Sounds fair. We're gonna first just look around the hotel briefly while going down to the buffet-"

"Which is wonderful by the way-" Cloud interrupted. "One day I went down to Las Vegas to visit my fathers old friend and we went and ate their and-"

"Don't interrupt your senpai!" Aerith slightly glared at the blonde.

"I don't consider you my senpai," Cloud mumbled quietly his breath as he began to sigh and follow her orders. Luckily for him, she didn't hear.

"Come Oshi!" she nick named her Japanese underlings. "Let us be amazed by the Luxor Hotel!" _(A/N: Oshi is short for Oshiego...which means student)_.

"Damn," Lulu mumbled just loud enough for Kairi to hear. "What a bitch. Just because she's a little older then us makes her think she's all that?" _(A/N: But Oshi alone means authority or something like that...so Lulu thought she was saying "I'm in charge! So follow me!")_

"What can you expect from the voice actor of Hijiki?" Sephiroth whispered to Lulu, again, just loud enough for Kairi to over hear. "People do develop like their characters over time."

_'That's not true'_ Kairi argued silently in her head._ 'I know Hijiki was kind of a bitch but it was an animated cartoon. And not all people develop from the characters they play. I act too and I've played stuff from "The good witch of the north" to the evil dwarf from mugen! It doesn't effect you.' _Kairi sighed as the class entered the Egyptian paradise_. 'Aerith has also been stressed lately. With her mother sick, watching over some kids she doesn't know, and the whole Cloud thing. If it were me I'd be pouncing at their necks!'_

"And welcome tooooo-," Riku exaggerated as if he were a tour guide. "The Luxor hotel!"

Kairi snapped back to reality to gaze over the hotel. Everything in Vegas seemed to drop the students jaws. It looked like they were about to enter a very rich and fancy kings pyramid. Golden statues of kings, palm trees, and fountains seemed to frame the square marble entrance. It truly looked like they were in Egypt. Beautiful only began to describe it.

"I've actually been to Egypt before and-" Cloud began to inform everyone.

"Okay Oshiego's," Aerith brightly smiled. "We're gonna slowly tour the area while we stop by the buffet. After we eat we're going to split up into groups and just hang around the hotel until the show starts. How does that sound for everyone?"

"Su-pa!" Selphie bounced around while staring at the scenery.

"Alright!" Kairi laughed excitingly as she went up with Aerith to lead the group. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Ara mai!" Riku yelled out loud as they left the buffet. He rubbed his stomach and completely left his teacher like attitude. "That was a glorious meal." 

"Hai," Sora nodded in agreement. "I swear that they had every food ever there."

"Oh I know!" Kairi exclaimed as she walked up next to Sora. "I loved the popcorn shrimp."

"I liked my brownie!" Selphie exclaimed as well as she walked up next to the group. "It had soooo much powered sugar on it-"

"Selphie had sugar?" Tidus laughed as he joined the group of four. "God save us all."

"Alright," Aerith laughed at her brother and his friends behavior. "Now that we're fueled for the day.. I would like to ask what would everyone like to do! Let's start with you Sora."

The brunette boy shrugged and coolly let his hands slide into his pockets. "I don't know. I may just go make a phone call."

Aerith gave Sora a sympathetic look and nodded. "I understand. What about you Kairi?"

'What's going on?' Kairi thought for a brief moment as she looked Aerith in the eye. "I'm gonna try to buy a gift for my mom."

"Sounds good," Riku interrupted Aerith. "How about you Selphie? Tidus?"

"I wanna go swimming!" Selphie and Tidus exclaimed in unison. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"And I will be going with the crazy couple over here," Mr. Yoshizawa laughed along as he started messing up both of their hair.

"I'll just tour the hotel," Cloud said quietly when he decided that staring at his shoes would be more interesting then talking to Aerith face to face.

"Same," the rest of the group said in unison (with the after taste of awkwardness!).

"Okay," Aerith nodded as she wrote something on a piece of paper. "I want you all to meet back here at 5:30. No more, no less. Alright?"

"Alright," the class answered as they spread out to do their own thing.

**

* * *

**

"Dear Ninja-like Diary," Kairi spoke out loud as she peered out from behind a King Tut statue. "Aerith said for the next whatever hours we could do whatever I want. Me? I said I was going to buy a gift for my mom. Done with that in five minutes. What am I doing now?" She went back to behind the statue for fear of her ninja-ness being seen. "I'm going to spy on what everyone else is doing!"

The crimson hair girl jumped out from behind the statue to start her mission. Humming the mission impossible song seemed to be her theme way of moving to statue to statue. And soon Kairi was near the pool area.

"Dear Ninja-like Diary: Entry two," Kairi said perfectly out loud with out her own knowing. "I am now at the pool area," she spoke as she crotched down behind a lawn chair a rather large sun burnt man sat in. "Now, Tidus and the two secret lovers are at this area. My goal of this entry is to find them and collect data on what they are doing."

"Vincent!" A hyper blonde girl bounced up and down. The ninja (Kairi) turned around to see the huss was about. A girl with two blonde braids attached to her lovely young head was starring as something in the pool. "Look at that really cute guy!"

"Cute?" A light brunette blushed with a shy smile on her face. "He's gorgeous!"

"Yuna, Rikku," a man with even longer hair then Riku sighed. He brushed his raven hair out of his pale face. "I told you many times before that I am _not _gay."

"Yes," Rikku nodded, still staring at the lovely figure in the water. "But your our best guy friend. Being the title of our best guy friend entitles us to come to you with out girlish giggles and fantasies."

"I could be seeing Squffie on tour right now," Vincent groaned as he let himself collapse in the nearest chair. He pouted at the two girls. "Instead I decided to come on a spur-of-the-moment trip with you guys."

"Continuing my entry," Kairi observed the trio from her hiding spot. "I have spotted three Asian tourist such as ourselves. I can tell they are Asian because they are speaking Japanese _and_ they look the part. The group consist of two young females and a slightly older but very sexy looking male. What data have I collected about these strangers so far? The blonde girl is named Rikku and she is full of energy and hormones. The shy young brunette is Yuna and the sexy male species is Vincent. Now I shall observe them even further for no particular reason."

"Oh he's getting out!" Yuna blushed as she covered her mouth with her hands as a type of boy shield. Kairi let her gaze go over to the blonde, who's mouth was practically hovering over the ground. "He's so-"

"Young!" Rikku let her outspokenness slip out. "Yunie! I wasn't starring at him! He looks like he's twelve! And your seventeen!"

"I am not twelve!" the boy who they were talking about yelled at the two girls. Kairi peered out from the lawn chair even further to get a good look. She saw a familiar looking boy with flippy spiked dirty blonde hair glaring at the trio. "I've just turned fourteen for your information!" Tidus yelled.

"And he's so not your type," Rikku continued to talk as Tidus weren't there. "He's really short and has such an immature attitude."

"Spotted target number one," Kairi whispered so that the nearby blonde wouldn't hear her. "Tidus is talking to two older girls. Yes, they are Yuna and Rikku. I'm guessing that they are seventeen and that the older boy is nineteen. Any who...Tidus is now arguing with Rikku and Yuna."

"Rikku," Yuna slightly whined quietly, not wanting to cause a fight. "Please stop."

"Yeah Rikku!" Tidus exclaimed with a smirk as he stepped beside Yuna. "Please sto---" Tidus let his gaze run up and down the brunettes body. "Whoa!"

"Tidus is now starring at Yuna. Yuna is blushing. Rikku looks angry. And Vincent is buying tequila," the crimson ninja observed. She looked over at Tidus and Yuna for a moment. "Except for the fact that Tidus is younger and shorter...Yuna and him look like a cute couple."

"Why," Tidus smirked as he grabbed Yuna's hand and kissed it. "I'm Tidus. Nice to fuck you."

"Tidus is trying to pick Yuna up with Sora like pick up lines. It isn't working. Yuna is looking shocked and disgusted. Rikku is looking angry. Vincent just finished his third strawberry daiquiri. I want a daiquiri..." Kairi wandered off.

"Come on Yuna," Rikku groaned angrily as she linked arms with Yuna. "Let's go. Vincent!" she yelled to the mid-day drunk man. "We'll be in the room."

"Aw man," Tidus pouted as he plopped down on a chair. "This sucks."

"Observation about subject one," Kairi made a mental note while traveling from lawn chair to chair. "Very horny. Looking for action. It's not working. Let's see if I can try to spot-"

"RIKU!" Selphie obviously screamed as she dunked the teacher. "Let's play marco polo!"

"Alright," Riku laughed as he kissed her on the forehead. "But there isn't any need to dunk me."

"Observation about our last two subjects," Kairi mumbled out loud as she tried to sneak out of the pool area without being noticed (FYI...it wasn't working). "They are having a fun, private moment by the pool. But that kiss could have totally given them away." She smiled at the thought as she left the pool area. "Onto the next subjects!"

And a few moments later...

"Diary entry number pizza," Kairi groaned in a tired voice. "I am tired. I was more pop corn shrimp. I can't find anyone else. This sucks and I want my mommy."

"Yes!" a loud foreign voice rang from beside her. "I won fifteen bucks!"

"Hai!" Kairi cheered (but quietly! She's a ninja. Ninja's kill people.). "Hai! Hai! Haaaaiiii! I have found Wakka. He is-" Her eyes went wide as she hid behind a slot machine. "GAMBLING?"

"Man now I have a hundred bucks!" Wakka's naturally loud voice cheered in victory. "I wonder what happens when I put in ten bucks-" he thought out loud as he reached for the handle of the machine.

"Excuse me sir," a finger and stern voice tapped his back. Wakka turned around to the English speaking voice. "May I see your ID?"

"Nani?" Wakka spoke in Japanese. "I hate to tell you man but...I can't understand you."

"Not another foreigner," the casino worker groaned in frustration. He began to speak in a loud, slow voice. "ME! NEED TO SEE YOUR IDENTIFICATION!"

"He's not deaf," Lulu's dark and hazy voice rang from behind. "He's just a foreigner."

"Stop defending him," Sephiroth told her in a quiet voice. "We may get in trouble too."

"Pussy," Lulu spat and mumbled.

"Whatever man," Wakka coolly told the worker. "I'm a kid. I didn't know it was illegal okay? Just back off," he ranted at the innocent worker as he strutted away with a chip on his shoulder.

"New subject report," the ninja, Kairi, once again said out loud. "Wakka was being stupid. Apparently stupid impresses Lulu. I wonder where I can buy a hot dog...onto the next area!" The 'ninja' started sneaking around the hotel lobby once more humming her own personal theme song. "So far I have tracked down Tidus, Selphie, Riku, Wakka, Sephiroth, and Lulu. All I need to do is find Aerith, Cloud, and lovely Sora and my mission will be complete."

"Ma'am," a security guard called out to her. "What are you doing?"

Kairi looked around and realized she was standing behind a statue. In a fountain. A wet fountain. Full of wet water. Which made her feet wet. Which wasn't ninja like at all. "I'm a ninja!" Kairi smiled happily to the man.

The guard shook his head at the ninja. "Get out of the fountain please."

"You do know ninjas kill people," Kairi informed the guard as she stepped out of the wet, foot soaking water. "And they steal woman and make them do their laundry."

"That's nice," the guard said dully as he walked away.

"I AM DONE WITH RANDOMNESS!" Kairi screamed as she resumed her ninja-ness behind a non-fountainated statue. "I shall seek out my fellow-"

"Hello?" mumbled a quiet familiar voice. "Yes I'll hold." Kairi carried on her quiet self while spying on the voice. He didn't seem to notice. The crimson haired beauty looked closer and realized Sora was in the introduction of a phone call.

"Hey," Sora quietly said once more into the receiver. "I'd like to talk to the patient in room 734," he slightly laughed and ran his fingers through his locks of hair. "Yes of course I can hold."

Kairi's mood quickly became blue and cheerless. She softly pressed her pale fingers against her lip gloss covered lips. "He must be checking up on her," she whispered softly as a tear suddenly rolled down her face.

"Hey Namine," Sora smiled cheerfully. "How are you feeling?" he asked her with sorrow filled eyes. The brunettes eyes were filled with a second of shock. "Well I hope you'll feel better okay?"

"Namine," Kairi had trouble saying out loud for fear of chocking on her own tears. "I completely forgot about her."

"I'm actually having an okay time," Sora explained to the blonde back in Japan. "Like yesterday we rode this roller coaster," he paused for a moment to listen to Namine. "Oh she was! Kairi was practically screaming the entire ride!"

"Why you," Kairi's anger level started to boil.

"It was so cute!" Sora laughed suddenly into the phone.

"C-cute?" Kairi blushed to her eaves dropping self.

"No Namine," the teen chuckled awkwardly. "Not as cute as you." He once again paused to listen to his girlfriend. "Yeah ..Aerith hasn't been having the greatest time. Oh you know, because of Cloud and all." The spiky hair boy paused for a long time. "Of course. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay? Bye." Sora hesitated for a brief moment. "No," he blushed as he peered around the area. "Not here."

Sora pouted as his face reddened. "Okay! Buh-bye..._Nam-Nam_!" He laughed for abrupt moment before hanging up the phone. The smile remained on his face as he turned towards the direction Kairi was hidden. "And you can come out now Kairi."

"Ninja," Kairi thought out loud as she covered her hands in front of her face. "Be a ninja."

"...I can hear you," Sora informed her as an animated sweat drop seemed to fall from his spiky head.

"No," Kairi told him as she removed her hands and placed them on her hips. "I'm a ninja. Therefore you can't hear, see, smell, taste, or feel me!"

"...Taste you sounds fun," Sora let himself mumble out loud. "So does feel..." Before Kairi could slap him for his perverted comment he grabbed her by the hand and let their fingers interlock. "But since your here we might as well meet everyone. It's almost five-thirty."

"Okay," Kairi nodded and blushed as the two started off. The crimson head looked up at the taller teen. 'It's strange...I feel like since this Namine thing you've been nicer. Either that or I've been falling for you even harder.'

* * *

"So what are we seeing?" Cloud asked their sensei as they found their seats in the theatre. 

"The Blue Man Group!" Riku Yoshizawa informed them. They all sat in their seats as their teacher remained standing. "It's these three performers."

"Let me guess," Sephiroth snickered sarcastically. "Are they blue?"

"Yes," The silver manned man told him in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. Sephiroth and the rest of the class dropped their jaws. "The trio of performers paint their faces blue and do all kinds of amazing things."

"Like what?" asked Selphie in curiosity.

"Play instruments, eat marshmallows, ect. ect.," The teacher educated them. "And the entire thing is pantomimed!"

"Your joking me," Lulu, the downer, gasped in disbelief.

"Don't judge it!" Cloud yelled at the gothic girl. "My mother saw this show once and she said-"

"Cloud," Aerith tried to force a smile while glaring down the blonde. "No one cares about what your father saw or what your mother said. And no one cares if you've been to Ireland from China and back! Stop being a know it all."

"Question," Sora spoke out loud as he interrupted the argument. He held up one of many strips of white paper found on his chair. "What are these for?"

"Making costumes," Cloud let himself peep out. Everyone raised their eyebrows as if they didn't believe him. "You'll see."

"Shhh!" Tidus hushed everyone excitingly. "It's starting!"

There was no curtain to be opened for the stage was already set. But three blue men walked out on stage, two with bottle in their hands and the other one with a drum. Music started playing and the man with the drum started beating. After awhile something odd happened.

"What is he-" Riku sat in amazement, his eyes glued to the performers on stage.

"Their pouring paint on the drums!" Kairi exclaimed quietly as she too sat in mesmerizing entertainment.

The drum beats were so loud that you probably couldn't hear someone cell phone ring. That created a since of surrounding with the music. You couldn't help but stare at these blue men! It's like they were discovering a new toy. They were truly brilliant performers.

"What are they doing now?" Lulu asked out loud.

"Hmm," Sephiroth examined the trio of blue. "It looks like they are throwing marshmallows into that guys mouth."

"Eww!" squealed Selphie. "The marshmallows are full of _paint_!"

The man with the marshmallows in his mouth soon discovered an overload. Another blue man quickly grabbed a canvas and began spinning it around. Then the marshmallow man let them explode out of his mouth and onto the white nothingness. When the spinning canvas stopped you saw a rainbow of swirls that awed the audience like no other. The people in the crowd laughed and cheered for more.

The show continued with many captivating surprises such as a scene involving captain crunch, stunts involving audience members and Twinkies, and a mass karaoke party singing "White Rabbit."

"Kairi," Cloud poked Kairi on the shoulder. Kairi smiled and turned around to him. "Can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

Kairi looked around to see what everyone else was up to. No one was paying attention to them. They were all deeply focused on the show. "Sure Cloud," the crimson head nodded.

Luckily for them, they were on the end of a row. They gracefully let themselves out of their row and out the theatre doors. Once down a the hall a bit, Cloud began to talk.

"Look Kairi," Cloud sighed as he leaned against the wall looking her straight in the eye. "I think it's about time I really told you how I feel about you."

Kairi slightly groaned and ran her fingers through her now shoulder length hair. "Cloud, I'm sorry. I like you and all but-"

"You could let me speak," Cloud glared at her. He put his hands in his pockets. "After all I've been having a hard time as it is."

"I'm sorry,' Kairi gulped. "Go on."

"Like I was saying," the blonde continued. "I need to tell you the truth. It's not fair to keep you out of the dark like this, since it concerns you and all."

'Oh god,' Kairi gulped. She started her nervous act of tugging at her sleeve. 'Here it comes..."

"I don't like you," Cloud finally told her. "I've never liked you that way."

"Never liked me my ass!" Kairi exploded at him. "What about the time under the tree?"

"Me purely day dreaming," Cloud simply answered, setting Kairi straight. She calmed down a bit and let him continue. "See...the song I was listening to when you walked up was _our _song." He sighed and also ran his fingers through his gravity defying hair. "I only-"

"_Our_ song, huh?" Kairi grinned happily. She approached him as if she were a lioness hunting a gazelle. "Who is the other half of this _our_?"

Cloud answered Kairi's threat by smiling back. "You should know very well who."

"Nope," Kairi lied. She rocked back and forth on her heels in a way of teasing the teen. "I have no clue."

Cloud groaned and gave Kairi a 'I-hate-you-RAWR' look (which was returned by a 'you-know-you-love-me-gimme-a-cookie' look). "Aerith. The girl who I have feelings for is Aerith. It has always been Aerith and always will be Aerith." Cloud crossed his arms and gave Kairi an emo like pout. "Happy now?"

"Yes," Kairi grinned evilly. She leaned against the wall opposite of Cloud. "Now...continue your story."

"Fine," Cloud stuck his tongue out at him, breaking the restraining friendship once and for all. "Well...remember that music I let you listen to?"

"Of course," Kairi nodded.

"Her favorite songs. You know the tree we were under?" he asked her.

"Yes, yes," Kairi agreed. "It had a lot of blooming flowers in it.

"Yes, flowers," Cloud once more continued. "Her favorite thing. And the entire situation reminded me of..." He paused and trailed off.

"Of what?" Kairi questioned with that predator like sense.

"The time I was going to tell her I loved her," Cloud stuttered out of himself. This was followed by a long 'awww' from Kairi. "There, I told you the story." He rubbed the back of his neck to relieve some tension. "Sorry about the misunderstanding. At that moment I thought you were Aerith. And after that I couldn't exactly tell you the situation because I thought you might start liking me back." He then grinned like Kairi had been grinning the entire time. "Which brings me to this point. Do you love Sora?"

"T-t-that w-was random," Kairi began to stutter. She pulled at her sleeve and a deep blush formed on her face. "I mean I may _like_ Sora a little but-"

"You stare at him all the time," Cloud informed her.

"Who wouldn't stare at him!" She exclaimed. "I mean his hair is so-"

"Whatever his hair is," Cloud grinned at her. "Mine is ten times more and you never stare at me!"

"That's because-"

"I mean your face practically screams 'I WANT TO GET IN YOUR PANTS SORA!'" Cloud interrupted.

"I don't do that!" Kairi yelled at him in embarrassment. "I'm not a horny teenager."

"Yes," Cloud quickly responded. "But we all know Sora is. And we all know you like him."

"Fine I like him!" Kairi slipped out in frustration. "And you like Aerith...so what is your point?"

"Nothing!" Cloud took a step back and laughed. "Just trying to confirm that we like different people." He held out his hand to her. "Want to make a bet?"

"Depends on what," Kairi raised her eye brow.

"We both have to confess our love by the end of the trip," Cloud uttered to the crimson hair beauty. "And if not then the other will be the slave."

"Love slave or-"

"Regular slave," Cloud mentally slapped Kairi's head. "Agree?"

"Why would I agree to that?" the angered and flustered girl questioned.

"Just say yes," smiled Cloud charmingly.

"Yes," Kairi slipped out. She covered her hand over her mouth. "I mean no! No, no-"

"It's a deal then!" Cloud exclaimed as he grabbed her free hand and shook. "Be ready to do my laundry, _slave._"

"Your on future brother-in-law!" Kairi squeezed the older teens hand to confirm the deal. They both laughed and started heading back towards the theatre to watch the rest of the show when they heard a loud cheer.

"Come on!" Cloud declared with a rather large smile on his face. "Let's see what's going on." He ran into the theatre.

"Wait for me!" Kairi called out as she followed him. She too went into the theatre with wide eyes. The crimson head practically cried from laughter. The entire place was covered with white streamers! Rows and rows of white rolls were practically suffocating the members of the audience.

_"Dear non-Ninja mental Diary," _Kairi laughed inside her head. She wiped a happy tear from the side of her eye. _"It's funny how in a single moment everything can be pure. It's funny how someone's words can lift a huge weight off of your shoulders." _She gulped as she attempted to get back to her seat and remembered her bet with Cloud. _"But how much thoughs words can suffocate you at the same time!_

_Your good friend,_

_Kairi_

_PS: I have to confess my love to Sora! Minus one point for me..."_

**END OF THIS CHAPTER! NOT THE STORY! THIS IS NOT THE END! STOP ASKING ME! XD**

* * *

_**Authors Note: **School...is...killing ...me...but in good news...my new hair cut looks ubberly hard core. Oh...in this chapter I felt like I didn't explain the Luxor hotel in very much detail. It's a truly beautiful hotel and I am highly recommending you go to Luxor(dot)com and look around. There's a virtual tour somewhere in there._

_The Blue Man Group is amazing...go see them if your ever in Vegas! I felt like I couldn't even describe them ..they were like ..wow. And I'm so tired right now...arg!_

_Leave me Reviews :D? Yessss?_


	19. Say Cheese!

_**Disclaimer:**_

Lili: Welcome to another disclaimer! With another new host  
Openly Oblivion: That's me :D!  
Lili: I'm gonna type O.O. instead of your name...because that's annoying to type  
O.O.: But now my name looks like boobs.  
Lili: NAUGHTY WORD :O! NAUGHTY!  
O.O.: She doesn't own Kingdom Hearts...can I have my cookie now?

_**

* * *

**_

_**Authors Note:** Good news! I'm not dead! (If you didn't know...I live in Texas...and Hurricane Rita hit Texas). Review time_

_Thanks to: _Yunique (psst...probably not), kitty-gurl1, chel, Openly Oblivion, skye (Good Idea xx wouldn't work with what I have planned though :), thesrazrbladekisses, Raeeeeeeee, Maiakins (your not stupid :O!), Dani, kaito192, -CuteAnimeBoysMakeMePant-, GenisSage, Sorafanluver, DivineRoseKeeper (XD!), AnimeDutchess, queenofhearts14 (That's all I really have time for...updating once a month that is...I am very busy :), Absh, review lord, Duelwielder, SexyKairi, SeXy mE, ChibiVixen

princessofbunnies-assort.fluff_...:D Someone's interested in things I say! Hurray! Okay...around Christmas I was having convention withdrawals and so...I said "Convention+ Kingdom HeartsFun!" (to sum it up in a nut shell). I was gonna end it after the convention ended but I got really attached to the story ...so I had them go to school and what not! And yes.. Selphie and Riku are going out...:O Student-Teacher relationship! Naughty XD!_

Sorasgirl333_...heh...Glad you IMed me...I can talk to one of my favorite fans that are also writers of stories I like (only other person is DivineRoseKeeper but you get the idea). And yeah you saw my hair...just remember...it's more flippy now (I should send you a pic...once I get unlazy and start taking pictures again). Any who ...yes! Someone understands. Everyone just keeps reviewing going "OH NO IT'S OVER? CONTINUE!" And I just feel like beating their head into a wall...love my reviewers ...but they can be stupid (I'm sure you get thoughs)._

Jaguira_...Yeah ...I got tired of WYWA so I just wrote whatever...: yeah...And I'm glad everyone liked that bit with Yuna and Tidus...but now people want to see more of them! And I'm like "x,x I already have it all planned out" so yeah...Every secret about Cloud that I had is now revealed! Hurray! And thanks :D I thought so too. And If your ever in Vegas...you must see them XD ok?_

carbuncle x3_...Oh nn; I meant like the people on TV...you know? And yeah I think we all shed our equal share of tears in elementary school. :P And I STILL hate school photos...THEY DIDN'T LET ME DRESS UP AS A NINJA! Yeah...getting out in June sucks. Majorly. Heh thanks again...I'm hungry.__**

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER 19  
**VIVA LAS VEGAS: (DAY 4) Say Cheese!  
_(Started: September 22nd Ended: October 20th)_

_"Dear Diary,_

_I'm scared. Ubberly scared. Majorly ubberly scared! Yay ..I know...that's' really scared. Why am I scarred? I saw Sora two times this morning. Why is this weird you ask? Because I just woke up five minutes ago. I don't know what to say to him! "Hey Kairi! Good Morning!" "I LOVE YOU!" Won't work! What am I supposed to do? Do I get flowers? No ...that's the guys job. Maybe I can-"_

"Hey Kairi!" Cloud exclaimed rather loudly. Kairi stumbled back at the surprise entrance. He sat on the edge of her bed and gave her his biggest smile. "Did you confess your love for-"

"SHHH!" Kairi hushed him. She put her finger over her mouth and used her other hand to cover Cloud's mouth. "Don't say it out loud!"

"Fine," Cloud laughed. He crawled a little closer to her and crossed his legs Indian style. "Guess what happened to me this morning?"

"Oooh what?" asked the interested red head as she crawled out of her covers to reveal her pajamas.

"I said 'Good Morning' to Aerith..."

"And?" Kairi smiled as the two began to gossip.

"She said good morning back!" Cloud exclaimed with his boyish smile.

"No way!" gasped Kairi.

"Yes way!" Cloud smile as he fell back on her bed. He lifted up his head and eyed her diary curiously. "Watcha writing'?"

"Nothing," Kairi said dully as she attempted to hide her diary.

"Yes it is!" he exclaimed as he quickly grabbed the book. He turned to the book marked page, the page of which she was writing on, and started reading. "Hmm...you've never done something like this before, have you?" Kairi shook her head and stared embarrassingly at her lap. Cloud smiled as if he were her older brother and rubbed his hand through her hair. "Poor, poor Kairi," he laughed sympathetically.

"I knew it," hummed a familiar voice from the doorway. "I knew you didn't like Kairi." Kairi and Cloud turned around to see the gothic girl known as Lulu smirking at them at the doorway.

"How long have you been listening in?" Cloud gulped as a light shade of pink rose in his cheeks.

"As soon as Kairi shushed Cloud," Lulu announced as she went over to her bed and sat down. "I knew you guys wouldn't notice me so I decided to speak up." The raven hair beauty pulled out some black nail polish from her bed stand and continued talking. "So...you like Aerith?" she asked Cloud.

"Tell anyone and-" the angered blonde began.

"Don't worry," Lulu gloomily mumbled as she blew on her nails. "Hard to believe but I'm not like that. Anyways," she turns towards her pupils. "I came up to tell you everyone's going swimming. Be downstairs by twelve okay?"

"D'accord," Kairi answered in French. She motioned for Cloud to get out of the room, which he immediately did. Then Lulu shut the door and started rummaging through her suitcase. Kairi yawned and tore out a piece of paper from her diary. "Selphie!" she yelled as she crumpled up the paper and threw it at the sleeping Selphie's head. "Wake up! We're going swimming!"

"I'm not feeling too hot right now," Selphie mumbled in the 'I-have-a-tummy-ache-hear-me-whine' tone of voice. "Wake me up after you go swimming okay?"

"Alright," Kairi nodded sympathetically as she rolled out of bed. She started doing as Lulu was doing, rummaging through her suitcase for her bathing suit. "I bought a bathing suit _just_ for this trip! I can't wait to-"

"You know what Kairi?" Lulu asked sarcastically as she pulling out her black one piece. "I don't care." She went into the closet to change and slammed the door shut.

"Gomen," Kairi nervously babbled. She went back to her suitcase and she found it. "My bikini!" She gleamed as she hugged the two piece. "Hurray up Lulu! I found my bathing suit!"

"Keep your pants on!" Lulu yelled from the closet.

"I'm not listening!" Kairi smirked as she pulled down her pants and giggle hysterically. She observed her bathing suit for a moment before putting it on. It had purple and white stripes on it and looked like a typical bikini. The crimson hair girl laughed once more. "Opera says 'having stripes on your bathing suit make your boobs look bigger!'"

"It's true you know," Sora said from somewhere. Kairi looked around with a confused look on her face. She looked under her bed and saw Sora's smiling face. "So...how's life?"

"Sora!" Kairi blushed. She looked at him and then at herself.

She was on the floor. With only a shirt and panties on. Two year old panties. With a panda on them. A panda that was eating a donut. And she wasn't wearing make up...and she hasn't showered.

And Sora was right there under her bed smiling like he just played the best joke on the face of the earth.

'And this is what I'm supposed to confess my love to?' Kairi thought as her gaze remained on Sora. "Sora?" she asked with a lovely smile on her face.

"Yes my lovely?" Sora asked back with the same type of smile.

"GET OUT OF MY BEDROOM YOU PEEPING TOM!" Kairi screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh my," Aerith giggled from downstairs. The brunette was in the process of making lunch for the traveling students. "Sora has gotten Kairi mad again.

"How do you know that?" Riku asked from the top of his newspaper.

"I did share a room with them back at the convention," Aerith nodded as she went back to the meal. "Silly love birds."

* * *

"No," Kairi whined like a little girl.

"Come on Kairi," Tidus crossed his arms.

"I refuse!" Kairi exclaimed while glaring down to the dirty blonde. Everyone was starring at her. The crimson haired girl had her feet dangling in the water which she claimed was _too cold_ to swim in. Even if it was over one hundred degrees outside.

"Oops!" Sora laughed as he grabbed Kairi's arm and pulled her into the water. Kairi let out a scream before she hit the water and the noise was drowned. Like she was gonna be.

"Sora!" Kairi tried to scream under water. She couldn't swim! And he pulled her into the deep end. What a fucktard. The scarred teenager hung onto Sora's neck as if her life depended on it. Which it sort of did at this moment. "Why did you do that? I love you!"

The teenager stopped and realize what she had done. Oh snap...she said it. She really said it. She looked nervously at Sora and blushed. How was he going to respond? Was he going to-

"I love you too!" Sora proclaimed to the backyard as he carried her out of the pool. "Come! Let's start a new life together!"

"Hurray!" Kairi smiled as she hugged her new lover.

They left their class and started their new life. Over the next few years they quit school and got married in a Las Vegas wedding chapel. At the age of twenty three Kairi had their first child. It was a boy and they named him Jim. Because that day Kairi had beef jerky. They celebrated by gambling away the babies college fund. Later in their twenties they had two more kids. They named them Nina and Danny. But then tragedy struck one day when Jim got ran over by a car. The two lovers decided to move to Arizona to get away from Vegas life.

Then a few years later they died. The end.

But as you could see...that was all a day dream experienced by Kairi. She shook her head and realized she wasn't dead with three kids. Kairi was in the water playing Marco Polo with the rest of the gang.

"Marco!" Aerith yelled with her eyes closed. Kairi turned around and realized the predator was right behind her. Oh. Shit.

Game Start.

"Polo!" Kairi screamed before jumping under and swimming away. Yes, unlike her day dream, Kairi could swim. She swam until she reached the other side of the pool. The human fish lifted her head above the water to observe what was happening now.

"Marco!" Aerith yelled in a slightly more frustrated tone. Luckily Kairi was on the other side of the pool by this point so she was safe to yell...

"Polo!" Kairi giggled. Giggling is bad. Giggling attracts the attention of the Marco-er. Aerith heard Kairi's giggle and began swimming towards the corner of the pool. Note: Corner. Can't get out of. Game over for Kairi. She slowly tried to stand up and get out of the pool.

"Fish out of water!" Aerith cried while pointing at Kairi. Everyone turned towards the girl and stared.

"Dammit!" Kairi cried. She jumped back in the water and pouted as she closed her eyes. It was her turn to be the Marco person now. She sighed and opened her mouth to say the M word. Then it hit her.

She never was the Marco person before!

"M-marco," she stuttered. The urge to open her eyes were strong.

"Polo!" a few voices scrambled at once. Her brain was in a frenzy. Did she hear Cloud go underwater? Did Tidus come up? Did Aerith swim away from her? 'What the hell is going on!' she thought.

She decided to try again. "Marco!" she cried confidently as she swam a few steps forward. A few answered and the sound of splashing water filled her ears.

"MARCO DARN FUCKING DAMMIT!" The frustrated teen yelled out. This time only a female voice answered. No splashing. Then something came to her mind.

"FISH OUT OF WATER!" she exclaimed as she opened her eyes. She looked up and saw everyone had snuck out of the pool and inside for lunch, leaving her outside like an idiot.

"I hate life," the now emo girl sobbed as she picked up her towel and made her way inside. Everyone was sitting around the table in their swim suits, smiling innocently as if nothing had happened. Kairi groaned, glared at the group, and took her place at the table in between Sora and Wakka.

"I hope everyone likes what I'm making," Aerith cried from the kitchen. The brunette had her hair down (for once!) and she was wearing an apron over her swim top and shorts. "I decided to try a new recipe."

"Whatever it is," Cloud winked from across the table. "It will be delicious."

"Well I hope so!" Aerith laughed in hope, completely ignoring Cloud's form of hitting-on. She showed everyone the pan. "Grilled cheese!" _(A/N: No clue if they eat that in Japan...just to tell you)_

"Well it smells good enough," Tidus nodded as he starred at his reflection on a spoon.

"Alright," Aerith grinned, once again in hope, at the students. She set the first two plates down in front of Riku and Sephiroth. "Dig in!"

The two silver hair men looked at their plates and drooled. Smelling the aroma just made their mouths water. But the look itself wasn't promising. Was grilled cheese supposed to have a purple tint?

Before the two had time to eat, Selphie came downstairs with her hand over her stomach and an almost pouty look planted upon her frail face. Riku raised his eyebrow in concern and faced her. "What's wrong Ms. Selphie?"

'Calling her by her first name ey?' chuckled Kairi silently.

"I really don't feel well enough to go out tonight," Selphie mumbled sadly. She attempted to bow with the little energy she had and mumbled, "Gomen everyone."

"What do you think you have?" Aerith asked ,concerned. The mom within her took over as she rushed over and felt her forehead. "Your head is a little hot. I'm guessing it's more in your tummy though!" She wiped her hand on her apron and started to ponder. "I probably could take my night off tonight to look after her."

"No, no," sighed Riku. "I would hate to trouble you and risk you getting sick." Mr. Yoshizawa flashed his famous smile (the one that won over Selphie) and said, "I'll use my night off to watch over her. "Yoroshii?"

"Yoi," Aerith smiled sweetly as she went back to looking after her other sheep. "Alright then. We're gonna go leave in about two hours." She picked up the rest of the grilled cheese and set it in front of every student. "So I want you to hurry up, eat, and get ready alright? Now then-"

"Wait a moment," Sora mumbled just loud enough for Kairi to hear. "Does this mean Aerith is going to drive us all down to the strip?"

"I guess so," Kairi nodded as she took a bite of her lunch.

"Kairi?" Sora whispered to her. The vibrations of his voice made her ears tingle.

"Hai?" Kairi blushed as she set down her sandwich.

"Bring your bible, cross, and holy water," Sora told her. Kairi looked at him and realized he was being serious. "And all your good luck charms if you can."

"Why?" Kairi was almost afraid to ask.

"You'll see."

* * *

"My Aerith," Cloud smiled like an idiot in love (which he kind of was). "Your driving is so wonderful. Let's have sex."

"Nani?" Aerith yelled from the front seat over the loud sounds of Vegas street life.

"Nothing," Cloud gazed at Aerith once more with his dumb smile.

"God," Lulu mumbled from the back seat. Everyone was holding onto their neighbor as if their life depended on it.

Which it did.

Any who..."I know I don't talk to you much," Lulu resumed her prayer to the holy one. "Or at all...but I got to say I love you. And life. And the bible. Got to love that bible." She closed her eyes shut. "Please don't let me die."

"Nice one," Sephiroth whispered as he planted a kiss on top of her raven head.

"How many charms did you bring?" Sora asked Kairi from the very back.

"I only brought my heart shaped pillow," Kairi told him. She hugged her pillow in comfort. "I didn't think our lives would be at stake."

"What does the red light mean?" Aerith asked the car. Everyone's eyes dropped.

"STOP!" Wakka yelled.

"No that can't be it," Aerith continued to think. She hummed a little. "Oh I got it!" she snapped. "It's like bulls and how they get faster when they see red. It means go faster!"

"NO AERITH!" Tidus gasped as he got thrown back in his seat.

"So heart shape huh?" Sora smiled as he put his arm around Kairi. The fact that a cop was trying to chase them through the now jammed Vegas traffic didn't concern him.

"Yes," Kairi blushed. She clutched her pillow tighter now that they weren't moving. "It's my lucky pillow."

"A heart isn't even worthy of you," Sora whispered in his famous 'I-am-Sora-how-may-I-seduce-you-today?' voice."My little Kairi."

Kairi gulped and hide her face with her hair. She couldn't let Sora see her blush. "Sora?"

"Yes Kai?" Sora smiled.

Kairi held her breath and closed her eyes. This was it. She was going to tell Sora she loved him. It might not be the most romantic but the time felt as right as ever. "I-"

"We're here!" Aerith sang as she parked the car. Kairi looked around confused. When did they start moving again? Aerith, as well as the rest of the group, gathered out of the car and looked up. They were at the Excalibur hotel.

"Alright student," Aerith giggled as she resumed the role of Riku. "Tonight we are going to tour the strip by foot instead of by car!" This was followed by groans. "You'll get a better experience that way. We're gonna go through a quickie of this hotel. Now this is the Excalibur hotel and it's shaped just like a castle-"

"Damn," Kairi mumbled. She looked up at the lighted up castle and sighed. "I missed my chance." She kicked the ground softly with the sole of her flip flop and followed the group. The crimson hair girl stuffed her hands into her pockets and looked up at the castle before they entered. And then our heroine mind wandered off somewhere...

_(Inside of Kairi's mind)_

"Day after day," Kairi sang while looking at her stone castle painted with the sunset lights. "Time after time" a tear rolled down her face and she let her hand hang out the tower window. The tower she was stuck in until her step mother found a suitor for her. "Before the joy and before the dreams. I have to find you and finally see what I am worth."

"Miss Kairi?" Selphie, a servant girl who brought her meals, asked in concern. "Are you alright? I snuck you an extra turkey leg for you."

"Something has changed within me," Kairi closed her eyes and tried to ignore the food. This was the last time she was going to see anything until the next morning. As night came a shadow would be casted around her tower room. She will live in darkness with the demons that tried nightly to attack her castle. "Dark surrounds me. My heart is not the same. Strip me of my life for I have nothing else left."

"Why do you sing so Miss Kairi?" Selphie asked. She placed the tray of food on the dresser and went over to the princess. "Why are you so full of sorrow?"

"Why?" Kairi continued to sing as streams of tears rolled down her face. "Why do you cry so little girl? There are no cuts or scraps upon your legs. But why oh why is there a silent slash upon my heart."

"As your servant," Selphie crossed her arms as she lit a candle and shoved the tray of food towards the purple dressed princess. "I demand you eat."

"Selphie," Kairi raised an eyebrow to the young brunette. Then she let out a laugh as she watched the sun set for the evening. "Thanks."

"I better go," Selphie bowed to the princess as she noticed how dark it had gotten. "I'll see you in the morning." She winked as she gave Kairi a goodnight hug. "I'll try to sneak you extra French toast."

"Thank you," Kairi hugged the perky girl while using her soft voice. Shortly after Selphie left, leaving Kairi to do what she did every day, night, morning...everyday and every moment.

Stare out her window. Though it got old after you've stared at it day after day, the view from the castle tower was nice. The grass was greener then it ever could be and the night before had given it a blanket of dew. And although it was night, the moon always made everything glow. "Some day my prince will come," she sang to the moon. "Some day we'll meet again and away to his castle we'll go," Kairi smiled and she brushed her delicate finger around the frame of the glassless window. "To be happy forever, I know."

"You have a wonderful voice," yelled a voice from below. Kairi stopped singing and gazed at the lake below. Someone was sitting upon the shore of the lake starring at her. She could tell from the voice it was a man but that's all.

"Who are you?" Kairi yelled out to him.

"Finish that song and I'll tell you," cried the voice. Kairi shrugged and continued.

"Someday when spring is here," Kairi sang out to the moon and her new strange visitor. "We'll find our love anew."

"And the birds will sing," sang the male at the lake side. Kairi stopped for a moment and smiled sweetly.

"And wedding bells will ring," Kairi sang a little more softly and with more feeling.

"Someday when my dreams come true," the stranger and the princess sang together.

Kairi smile like a regular girl and yelled out, "Alright now, I finished. Who are you?"

"An old childhood friend," the man bellowed out. He climbed upon a horse and waved to her. "I'll come back and visit."

"Wait!" Kairi yelled out to him as he started galloping away. "I don't know your name."

"Ust ahe O-a!" The stranger called from afar. Before Kairi could call back he was gone.

_(And then suddenly...)_

"Look Kairi!" A hand grabbed her shoulder. Kairi turned to see Tidus smiling like a little boy.

"What is it Tidus-chan?" Kairi giggled at the embarrassing nick name. Tidus pointed and Kairi looked. There before then stood a giant purple dragon. "Oh...That's pretty neat."

"No not that," Tidus rolled his eyes. Kairi sighed and realized how much of a girl Tidus could be. "Look! Over there are two girls I totally hit on yesterday.

"You interrupted my day dream for that?" Kairi yelled. And then once again (after hitting the blonde boy) she went back into her dream like state.

_(Inside Kairi's mind...Part two!)_

She did as he asked of her. Kairi had been waiting for over a year. Sitting in the same clothes for fear he wouldn't recognized her without them. Barely eating because if she did she might miss him.

Kairi was in love with a perfect stranger.

"You do realize you only fancy him because he is the only boy that has ever come to visit you," Selphie told her master as she cleaned Kairi's back with a wet rag. "Right?"

"No," Kairi shook her head and pulled away. "It's more then that. I think I know him."

"That's silly," Selphie giggled. She pulled the hair clip that held Kairi's long crimson hair away and let the locks fall to the floor. Then she started brushing with a silver comb. "You've been up in this tower since you were seven. Who could you-"

"He claims he was my child hood friend," Kairi told the brunette. "Before my dad met the widow queen and forced me to become a princess." She sighed and looked up at the blazing hot sun. "Problem is ...I don't remember him."

"That'd be a problem," Selphie grinned as she brushed the last tangle out. She set the brush back and decided to chat a while. "But how do you know he'll come and see you again?"

"He promised," Kairi answered. "And I trust him."

"You trust him?" Selphie questioned as she got up and gathered her meal tray. "A perfect stranger whom you don't even have name exchange with?"

"Yes," Kairi simply answered. Selphie sighed as thought she had lost hope. She left the room in silence.

"I was wondering when she would leave," cried a voice from below. Kairi's face was as bright as the sun. She went over to the windows edge and looked down below. There again by the lake's edge was the perfect stranger. The princess smiled and waved. "So who was that?"

"Selphie," Kairi yelled back. "She's my servant."

"So your some kind of princess now?" questioned the stranger. He crossed his arms and leaned against his horse coolly. "Your such a baka."

"Baka?" Kairi whispered. "Only one boy has ever gave me the name baka as a nick name." She pointed to the now familiar man and yelled. "Your Sora!"

"You didn't know?" Sora smiled to her. "Jeez baka."

"How did you know where I was?" Kairi yelled to him. "When I left the village I told no one where I was going. So how-"

"I followed you," Sora starred into her eyes. "And when I lost track I did everything I could to find you again."

"Sora!" Kairi yelled as she jumped out of the tall tower window. She flew through the air as if it was nothing. And like a feather she landed in the brunette's arms. "I missed you so." The princess cried into his chest.

"Me too," Sora kissed her forehead.

"Oh golly Sora I-"

_(Snapping back to reality..)_

"Wait," Kairi questioned her day dream. "Since when do I say 'golly'?"

"Hurray up Kairi!" Cloud exclaimed from the hotel exit. Kairi looked around.

"Damn it!" She pouted as she ran to her group. "I was day dreaming the entire time! I missed the tour!"

* * *

"We're at our next stop!" Aerith smiled. "MGM Grand!"

"If Selphie weren't sick right now," Tidus voice arouse. "She'd go-"

"OH MY GOD A GOLDEN LION!" Kairi, Sora, Wakka, and Tidus all yelled out loud at the exact same time, mimicking the sick yellow obsessed girl. They looked at each other and let out a laugh.

"Settle down!" Aerith laughed, knowing it was true. "We only have time to shortly stop here. So does anyone have any ideas of what we could do?"

"I know!" Wakka exclaimed, his attitude not matching his black hair. "We could take a group photo!"

"That's a wonderful idea!" exclaimed Aerith. She looked inside her bag and started searching. "Everyone gather around the lion!"

Everyone did as they were told. The group sat on the fountains edge. The foundation acted as a mote to protect the golden lion from danger. And it was beautifully illuminated by the lights in the background and the night sky. Aerith took out the first camera. "First we're going to take a photo with Cloud's camera. What do you want everyone to do for your photo?"

"Hmmm," Cloud thought. "First I want you to switch places with Sephiroth. Have _him_ take the photo."

"Damn you Cloud," Sephiroth grinded his teeth.

"Yeah go suck my balls Sephy," Cloud smiled innocently. Sephiroth spit at him and stood up. Then he and Aerith switched places. "Now I just want everyone to yell 'EVERYONE LOVES THE SPIKY BLONDE ASS!' and smile."

"Oh dear," Aerith whispered nervously.

"For once," Sephiroth commented behind the camera. "You said someone remotely interesting." Cloud flicked him off and Sephiroth rolled his gothic eyes. "Ready? One...Two...Three!"

"EVERYONE LOVES THE SPIKY BLONDE ASS!" everyone yelled with the reaction of hundreds of tourist such as themselves staring at them. They all smiled and waited for the flash to go off. After it did everyone found themselves cracking up.

"Your crazy," Wakka laughed. The class nodded in agreement as they held onto their stomachs

"Now then," Aerith stood up and switched places with Sephiroth. "Next we'll take Lulu and Sephiroth's picture since they are sharing a camera." She smiled brightly to the two unsuitable couple. "What do you-"

"No smiling," Lulu interrupted.

"No saying and retarded phrases like 'cheese'," Sephiroth answered right away.

"Just sit there," the gothic pair answered in unison.

"Or to sum it up in a nutshell," mumbled Wakka. "Emo."

"Alright," The pink wearing brunette forced herself to smile. "If that's what you want." The brunette looked into the camera. "One, two, and three!" The flash went off and the picture was took. "I hope that turns out well you two."

"Take ours next man!" Wakka exclaimed, going back to his original accent. "I _so_ want everyone to give a peace sign to the camera."

"I think everyone's turning gay," Kairi thought out loud. "I swear they are."

"That sounds fun!" Aerith smiled. "I want to be in this one!" And shoved the camera at a random tourist. "WILL YOU TAKE OUR PHOTO?" The brunette spoke in very loud English, followed by large hand gestures. The tourist nervously nodded and Aerith took her place between Lulu and Sora.

"One," the tourist started counting down.

"Everyone smile," Wakka told the group.

"Two."

Kairi extended her arm and hand slightly to the side of her. Then she held up her index and middle finger to make a peace sign. This was all followed by her glorious model like smile.

"Three!"

The flash went off once more. Aerith stood up and took the camera back and let the tourist go on their merry way. "Sadly _Tidus_ didn't bring a camera so next I'll take one with Sora's camera."

"And it's digital," Sora gleamed. Aerith starred at him and didn't bother asking the same question. "Oh. How about we put our arm around whoever next to us and smile? I suck at creativity."

"You do huh?" Kairi smiled to him. "So what was Riri's House about?"

"Many hours of porn, coffee, and not taking of my A.D.D. medicine," Sora replied. He put his arm around her shoulder for the picture.

"Sure," smiled Kairi as she looked up into his blue glowing eyes. 'Have I been acting different? I feel that I have," Kairi thought to herself as she assumed the pose for the photo. 'Have I become slightly..._nicer_? Strange things happen because of love.'

"Three!" Aerith chanted the magical photo words. The bright light went off and nearly blinded the oshiego's. Aerith looked down at the camera (because it was digital) and looked at the photograph. "Oh my that turned out lovely."

"Just like you," whispered Cloud very loudly.

"What was that?" beseeched the mother like figure.

"Nothing," smiled Cloud.

Aerith shrugged and look at the last camera in her hand. "I guess we only have Kairi left." She smiled to her friend. "So what will it be?"

"Well," Kairi answered. "I want everyone to act like themselves. Photos are meant for memories. I don't want it to be some phony thing, you know?"

"That is so true!" Aerith exclaimed. "So everyone just act like yourselves!"

"Sounds fine to me!" exclaimed Sephiroth as he grabbed hold of Lulu, who wasn't doing anything but frowning, and flicked the camera off. "Sephiroth are angry."

"That sounds majestic!" declared the blonde ego maniac blonde named Cloud. He leaned back and laid on his back as though he were a model. Then he let the camera see a pouty smile for it to take. "The camera loves Cloud."

"For Selphie!" Tidus yelled as he jumped on top of Wakka and started giving him a knuckle sandwich.

"For Selphie!" laughed Wakka as he tried to do the same.

Kairi smiled and was proud of her idea. It made her happy inside knowing everyone was enjoying it. "It's going to turn out to be an awesome photo." she said. The crimson grabbed Sora's arm and hugged it while smiling into the camera. 'This is all I can say right now, I'm afraid,' Kairi thought. 'I'm just madly in love with him.'

"Hmm," Sora smiled with an evil grin on his face. "Act like yourself huh?"

"One," Aerith started counting. Sora used his free arm to grab Kairi's head. "Two," Aerith chanted. Sora moved his face towards her cheek. "Three!"

_"Dear mental diary,_

_Photo turned out excellent. I asked everyone to act like themselves and Sora kissed me on the cheek. That's one step closer right?_

_From,  
Kairi_

_PS: ...SCORE!"_

* * *

"Riku-sama," Selphie coughed from under her bed sheets. "Will you get me some soup? I do love ramen noodles you-"

"No," Riku answered, not even glancing up from his magazine. Selphie pouted and coughed some more.

"But I'm sick _Mr. Yoshizawa,_" Selphie coughed some more as she tried to make herself look even more pathetic. "And I promise ramen will-"

"Selphie Tilmitt," the silver hair man groaned as he gently set down his magazine. "We both you are faking sick. You lucky I covered for you."

"You just wanted to spend alone time with me," Selphie grinned as she sat up in bed.

"So you are admitting you are faking?" Riku snapped back. Selphie looked stunned and started coughing some more. The man grinned. "I knew it."

"You can't blame me," Selphie pouted. "We've been going out for a long time! And I-"

"Your underage," Riku yawned. "I'm not giving you sex."

"I wasn't going to say that!" Selphie blushed. She looked at her lap and tried to find the words she was going to say. Riku saw this and came over and gave her a kiss on the lips. The brunette smiled once more as her aikouka sat beside her. "I was going to say we've been dating a long time and the only alone time we spend together is when I dress up as an adult! I only want to-"

"What if Aerith was the one who was going to look after you?" questioned the older male.

"Then I would have made a quick recovery," smiled the fourteen year old evilly. Riku laughed a ran his fingers through her hair.

"Your beautiful," Riku kissed his gakuto softly and looked into her moonlight eyes. "You know that?"

"I've been told so Yoshizawa," Selphie smiled and kissed him back. Riku playfully glared at her.

"You know that bothers the hell out of me," laughed the adult kindly as he pulled the protecting covers away from her. "Call me Riku or I'll never kiss you again."

"We both know you can't keep that promise," grinned the yellow wearing, walking sunshine.

"Again," Riku kissed her. People say that when you kiss it taste like lemons and is as soft as a marshmallow but in reality all your going to taste are their lips (if your doing any tasting at all). What Selphie liked about Riku's kisses were that they tasted like all the fruits she's ever consumed and were as soft as a cloud. Riku pulled away. "Your the person who knows me best."

Then they started doing what regular couples did when they were alone. They whispered sweet nothings followed by endless minutes of lip touching. They held each other in their arms and gazed out the window as if they were going to die in that very spot if they moved.

"Riku-sama?" Selphie whispered in his ear. Riku nodded for her to continue. "Do you love me?"

"Yes," Riku answered without thinking. "I do."

"Would you die for me?" the self conscious teen whispered once more.

"Twice if I had to," Riku smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Would you give up your family for me?"

Riku looked at her. "What's with the questions? You know I love you and am risking a lot to be with you."

"I know," Selphie smiled as she planted another kiss on his nose. "I just like to hear these things."

"Of course," Riku half laughed. "I sometimes forget your only a teenager."

"...Riku?" Selphie whispered softly. He nodded and awaited more questions. "Would you do anything for me? Give anything to me?"

"You know I would," Riku answered.

"Then give me you!" Selphie suddenly yelled. She embraced him and dared herself to never let go. "I'm ready to be one with you! I've experienced enough. I know what it is to be an adult!"

"Selphie!" Riku yelled as he pushed her away. "I understand that you _feel_ like an adult and I do not doubt that. But the fact is you aren't one!" He sighed as he stood up and left the room. "Your just going to have to wait for that."

"Okay," Selphie nodded as she gazed at the doorway. "I'll wait."

Evil grin.

"For now."

_END OF CHAPTER_

* * *

_**Authors Note: **Dear inner Lili...do not rant at ungrateful reviews :D they don't know better. -Cough- Any who ...life has been BUSY! And I'm going to Oni-con tomorrow. Joy!_


	20. Embarrassing Embraces

_**Disclaimer: **Dear people who actually read this,  
__Lili is dead. Not really. But Lili doesn't feel like making a disclaimer this chapter. She might own Kingdom Hearts...she might not. You should know this by now. Um...the force is with you...blah blah blah...  
__-The wonderfully dead Lili_

_

* * *

__**Authors Note: **No more review notes! Sorry guys. It's officially a rule. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and sorry for the late chapter. I HAVE A CHRISTMAS FIC UP. It's called 'Yes, I believe in Santa'. This chapter was hard for me to write...so please don't give me grief over it.__

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 20**_  
_Viva Las Vegas (Day 5): Embarrassing Embraces_  
(Started: November 6th...Ended: December 14th)_

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night was a blast! We went touring the strip. The group went touring Excalibur, which is this castle hotel. I say the group because n.n; I sort of day dreamed while we were touring. Then we went to MGM and took a lot of group pictures, where Sora kissed me! Yaaaay! After that we all entered a Karaoke contest. We won second place! Then we went deeper into the strip. I wish we could stay here forever. There are so many things to see! And a lot of them I won't be able to see. We walked past a few places and we decided to go to. Then, as we were walking over a bridge, we saw this kakkoii guy playing guitar for money. Tidus actually joined him in singing! Like I said...it was a blast. Vegas is awesome!_

_-Kairi_

The girl closed her book and looked up at the rising sun. She shielded her eyes and smiled to the new morning. "Ohayo dei!" Kairi grinned happily as she looked into the sun. _(A/N: That means "Good Morning Day!")_

A sudden noise from her stomach interrupted her train of thought. "Guess I'm hungry." The crimson haired girl picked up her things and headed inside.

She casually trotted down the stairs to browse at the living room. The crimson hair girl lazily gazed at what her peers were doing.

"Subject Cloud and Aerith. These two are sitting by each other on the living room sofa without killing each other. Hmmm...watching some American program. Veeerrryy interesting," Kairi spoke to herself, little by little driving herself to insanity.

"Lulu and Sephiroth are stealthily browsing through the kitchen while Tidus and Wakka are playing a card game," Kairi mentally noted.

"Subject Kairi," a voice said from behind. Before the crimson hair girl could turn around the voice pulled her into an embrace. The struggle made the two fall down on the stairs. "Acting more strange everyday. She is possibly going insane"

"Sora-kun," Kairi sighed as she tried to escape his grasp. It was early in the morning. Okay, it was noon. Kairi wasn't capable of being groped by Sora yet. "Let go!"

"Awww Kairi," Sora whispered in her ear, obviously not letting go. "Still adding kun to my name? Have we not known each other long enough for you just to call me Sora?" _(A/N: Most of you know the rule in Japan that you don't call someone by their first name unless your friends. Well, you don't even call them by just their first name unless your really good friends!)_

"Let go of me," Kairi said as she still struggled. "I want to get something to eat!"

"Well I'm right here Kairi," Sora playfully implied as he pulled her into a more tight hug.

_'I may love you Sora,'_ Kairi thought to herself. _'But your one major pain in the ass.' _She sighed and stopped struggling. "May I **please **go get something to eat?"

"Yes, may she?" a voice laughed softly at the bottom of the stairs. Kairi and Sora lifted their heads up, despite the struggle, to see who had disturbed/saved them. Luckily for them it was only Aerith. "I did cook some ramen with my own special broth!"

Sora let out a nervous chuckle from underneath Kairi. "Please don't tell me..."

"Yep!" The excited brunette clapped her hands together. "Sea food surprise! Shrimp broth, Crab broth, Squid Broth-"

"That sounds good!" Kairi smiled to her chijin _(A/N: Yes..look it up..XD I mean both meanings)_. "I actually had calamari once and it wasn't all that bad!"

"How are you related to me?" questioned Sora jokingly as he finally let go of Kairi.

"Well," Aerith bluntly stated. "See our mother got her private hole contaminated by our dear old dead fathers-"

"I get the point!" Sora waved his hands in front of his face to protect himself from his onee-chan's dirty words. He stood up embarrassingly and started up the stairs. "I'm gonna get ready!"

"But your going to miss lunch!" Aerith called after him.

"I don't care!" Sora yelled down the stairs before he slammed the bathroom door closed.

"Oh my," Aerith smiled as she went back to her cooking. "Lately, he seems to have a chip on his shoulders, doesn't he?"

"Yeah..." Kairi gazed at the spot that once was Sora. "He does.."

"Any who," Aerith perked up and helped Kairi and her sleepy self off of the steps. "Do you want to help me cook lunch?"

"Love to," Kairi nodded and lied. "But I think I should get up and get ready. Everyone else is already set...excluding Sora."

All Aerith did was simply nod and say "Alright. Oh yes! I'd suggest wearing a bathing suit," she winked. "You have no idea where we might be going tonight," went back to cooking. Kairi took this time to make her way back upstairs. To her room. Her room was anti-Sora. Which would have made her happy if she wasn't stuck with a gothic girl as a room mate.

* * *

After 'getting ready' for the day (AKA Kairi just sat in her room reading a book before realizing it was past one o'clock) Kairi decided to gather her clothes. She went to her suit case and pulled out a white collared button up and jean shorts. Then, just to be safe, she pulled out her purple bikini to put under it. Couldn't be too careful! 

The crimson haired girl was walking down the hall to the bathroom when she over heard two people talking. Being the curious girl she was, she decided to sit down and 'overhear' what they were saying.

"I can tell she likes someone else," she heard a familiar voice sigh. "Why bother confessing my love? I know it won't be returned."

"Interesting..." Kairi whispered to herself as she laid her ear upon the door.

"You mean that Yuna girl you met the other day?" questioned Wakka. His voice was almost impossible to detect wrong. "Man, I hate to tell you but you've only known her for a few days. Your not in Romeo and Juliet or anything."

"No I'm not talking about Yuna!" Tidus exclaimed in an almost frustrated voice. "Sure I was attracted to her but your right. I don't even know her. I'm talking about someone else."

"Selphie?" Kairi thought to herself. Who else could it be? It's not like Tidus was a ladies man or anything. In fact, girls pretty much like to avoid him at school. Kairi decided to take her ninja skills a step further and look through the small crack between the door and the carpeted floor.

Wakka went over to Tidus' bed and laid one of his bronze hands on his undeveloped shoulders. "It's Selphie, isn't it?" Amazing how great minds think alike.

Tidus didn't say anything for a few moments. But that familiar red tone in his face said it all. The blonde nodded and softly said, "Yeah."

Wakka let out a rather large laugh, which led Tidus to pout. Before the blonde could say anything in protest Wakka said, "You think she doesn't like you, man? I'd have to say different. Do you remember that game of truth or dare?"

"That's because she got dared!" Tidus exclaimed in defense. He blushed one more and lightly brushed his thumb upon his own lower lip. "Just because she kissed like that," he spoke softly. "Doesn't mean she has any feelings for me what-so-ever."

"I better leave before I get caught snooping," Kairi said ever so quietly to herself.

"Too late," chuckled a voice from behind. Why do all these people sneak up on poor Ninja Kairi?

Kairi sighed in a frustrated voice and went, "Sora," she said turning around. "I really don't-" But she was paused in mid-sentence after realizing the boy behind her wasn't Sora.

It was Cloud.

"Oh h-hey!" Kairi exclaimed as she gathered herself up off the floor. She couldn't help but stare at Cloud's face at the moment. It looked so strange. Was he smiling? "What are you smirking about?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing hachimitsu," Cloud winked as he headed towards the stairs. "You'll find out later."

"So strange," Kairi blinked and shrugged as she headed towards the bathroom door. Once inside, Kairi decided to take off her pajama top and look at her 'natural' state above the waist. "Hmmm..." she said out loud. 'I think you guys are getting bigger,' she smiled silently to herself. With that thought in mind, she happily removed the rest of her clothes and jumped into the already running shower.

Wait.

The shower was running?

Kairi slowly turned around in the warm sprinkling water. When she did (you guessed it) she saw the naked body of someone in particular. "S-sora?" she blushed to no end. The crimson haired girl tried to cover herself up with her hands. "What are you-"

"I knew you wanted me but I didn't know it was this bad, kanojo!" Sora tried to remain his cool and collected self. Though it was rather hard under the circumstances. He pulled the 'o-natural' Kairi into a hug. "All you had to do was-" _(A/N: "Sweetheart" or "Girlfriend")_

Kairi blushed at her new nick name and looked down at all of Sora's...well..._glory_. "What in the world is that!" Kairi exclaimed in a painfully shrieking voice. "I didn't know they look like _that!_"

"Hey Kairi?" Sora proceeded to act calmly. He took his right index finger and poked Kairi in the chest. "Are your boobs getting bigger?"

"NANI?" Kairi screamed at the top of her lungs. She slapped Sora as hard as she could. Then she grabbed a towel and covered herself with it as she ran out the bathroom door. _(A/N: "What!")_

"Oh my," Aerith sing-songed from the first floor. Her head popped out from the stairs. "Was that Kairi in a towel?"

"Yes," Sora came out of the bathroom, obviously in another towel, rubbing the mark where Kairi had hit him. Aerith blinked and stared up at her younger brother.

"Hmmm," Aerith hummed. "Kairi's in a towel. Sora's in a towel. They both came out of the same area..." she mumbled to herself for everyone to hear. "I got it! Kairi and Sora finally did it!"

"W-w-we did n-not!" Sora stammered with a mighty red blush on his face. Before he knew it, a few people had gathered to see the sight.

"Well whatever he did," Sephiroth smirked with his arm around Lulu. He looked up at the red hand mark Kairi had left Sora. "He obviously didn't do it right."

Meanwhile, in Kairi's room...

Kairi had plopped herself down on her bed and sunk her head into her pillow. "Now I can never marry!" Kairi sobbed at the situation.

And there she cried for the longest time until Selphie came into the room to cheer her up.

"Kairi!" Selphie smiled brightly. The crimson hair girl still had her face in the same pillow. It had been there for nearly half a hour. "Cheer up."

"It...Sora...naked..." Kairi kept on mumbling. Selphie sighed in frustration.

"Come on Kairi!" Selphie began to pout. "We're leaving in an hour. What do you want us to do?"

"Sora...naked..." she kept on mumbling.

"Alright," Selphie simply answered. The brunette opened the door and yelled downstairs, "SORA! KAIRI WANTS TO SEE YOU NAKED AGAIN!"

"NANI?" Kairi broke from her state and slammed the door. She glared at Selphie. "I do not!"

"Well," Selphie smirked in her happy-go-lucky tone. "I asked you what you wanted and you said," Selphie began to imitated the pissed off girl. "Sora...naked. So I-"

"Never mind," Kairi groaned. And slumped back down on her bed. "It's just-"

"What Kairi-chan?" Selphie now asked in concern.

"He saw me naked," Kairi moaned and pouted as she crossed her legs like a little girl.

Selphie nodded and took out a pen and notepad. "Yes, yes."

"And," Kairi blushed. She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "I saw him naked."

"Hmmm I see," Kairi heard Selphie say.

"And it was really embarrassing!" Kairi yelled and covered her face with her hands. She let her finger slip to look at Selphie.

"And how does that make you feel?" Selphie asked in a mono-tone type of voice.

"Be serious Selphie!" Kairi groaned once more and threw a pillow at her friend. "I'm not going to be able to face him at this point!"

"Hmmm," Selphie hummed to herself. Kairi sat up in fear. It wasn't good when Selphie hummed. It wasn't good at all. "Lulu," Kairi saw the evil smirk form on her face. "Grab a chair and duct tape."

"S-s-selphie," Kairi stuttered as she scooted back. "Don't get any funny ideas."

"I'm not," the brunette smiled innocently. Lulu then came out of the closet with a chair in one hand and duct tape in the other. "Just sit down in the chair like a good girl."

"What is the duct tape for?" Kairi's eyes opened widely. Selphie continued smirking.

"You'll see," she almost laughed manically. Selphie grabbed Kairi's wrist and made her sit in the chair. Lulu then unraveled some duct tape and used it to make Kairi stick to the chair.

"I'm a freaking' hostage!" Kairi exclaimed. Selphie used the tip of her index finger to put over Kairi's lips.

"Hush, hush Kai-chan," Selphie smiled. She held a black briefcase in her hands. "We're going to make you pretty."

"What the hell- "Kairi blushed. Lulu stuck a piece of duct tape over Kairi's mouth.

"It'll all be over soon Kai-chan," Selphie giggled as she pulled out foundation from her bag. Kairi closed her eyes and felt random sponges, brushes and powder touch her natural face. She was sitting there for nearly thirty minutes when she heard Selphie exclaim. "FINISHED!"

Kairi opened her eyes to see herself fully un duct taped. The smiling Selphie handed her a mirror and Kairi cried happily when she saw her reflection. "I look like a Princess," she cried happily.

"Hell you do!" exclaimed a familiar blonde voice from the doorway. Cloud stood there smiling at the made over Kairi. "Good work Selphie. It worked out perfectly."

"Nani?" Kairi questioned.

"Selphie didn't mention it before?" Cloud raised his eyebrow. "I asked her to give you a make over."

"Why?" Kairi questioned once more.

"Because," a familiar smirk snuck up on his face. "I have finished my side of the bet. I'm going to help you finish yours."

Kairi let this register with her. The bet. The bet to confess their love to the people they like. For Kairi this would be Sora. And for Cloud this would be Aerith.

"HOLY CRAP!" Kairi's eyes bugged out. "YOU-"

"Hush!" Cloud blushed and covered Kairi's mouth with his hand. He looked around nervously. "Don't say it out loud okay? We don't want Sora to know yet."

"Why?" Kairi asked again. Cloud sighed in frustration.

"Because Sora hates my guts," Cloud pointed out to her.

"What about me?" Sora stood in the doorway. The room looked over at the teen drinking a juice box.

"Nothing," Kairi nervously giggled. "Nothing at all!"

"Holy mother," Sora dropped his juice box and focused his attention to Kairi. "What happened to her?"

"I knew a make over was a bad idea-" Kairi began to say.

"She looks hot!" Sora exclaimed while still looking rather happy at the site of Kairi.

"Why are you up here?" Kairi asked Sora while she tried not to blush.

"Oh yeah," the brunette boy suddenly remembered. "We're going ahead to the strip. Be downstairs in ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay," Cloud mumbled. "But you could have just yelled that from downstairs."

* * *

"It's beautiful!" Everyone exclaimed with their 'ohs' and 'ahs'. Kairi was amongst these people.

They were at the famous Caesars palace. And it was a truly beautiful place to be at. Everything was shined upon with flood lights galore. It made the place seem like it was glowing. The group kept commenting on it as Riku read from his tour book.

"This Roman empire themed hotel has around 3,348 room. It opened in August in 1966 and one of Las Vegas oldest hotels," Riku concluded as he slammed down his tour book on the ledge. "Does anyone have any stories to share?"

The grouped looked at him with confused looks on their faces. "Riku," Sora looked at his silver haired teacher. "Are you stoned?"

"No," Riku sighed as he leaned against on of many pillars. "I'm just tired."

"Well," Selphie's voice rang out. "I have a Greek story my aunt told me when I was little."

"Tell on Selphie," Riku motioned towards her as his focus became on his throbbing feet.

The hyperactive brunette cleared her throat as she began her story. "Once upon a time there lived the Gods. They had a party one day but didn't invite this one chick. I forget why."

"Bravo," Lulu sarcastically clapped. "You should get an Oscar."

"I'm not finished!" Selphie tutted at the gothic girl. She proceeded to clear her throat again. "As I was saying. The one chick showed up at the party, even though she wasn't invited. With a golden apple! She said the prettiest Goddess would be able to eat the apple. Or something like that."

"No really," Sephiroth hugged Lulu with his focus on Selphie. "You can stop."

"So the three goddesses went down to earth to ask Paris, this random guy," Selphie continued while she ignored the group. "They asked the random guy who was the prettiest and-"

"Hey Kairi," whispered Sora to the crimson hair girl as they all circled around Selphie. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure Sora," Kairi blushed, which made her face seem even redder. They both stepped aside and walked until they were far enough away from the group. "What is it?"

The brunette ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. "I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for what happened today," Sora bashfully told the blushing Kairi. "It was an accident and I still made comments that you don't deserve."

"It's alright," Kairi told him with a smile on her face. "It made me feel awkward that's true," she said out loud. 'But I really liked what you said. I can't help it anymore,' she then thought.

"Anything wrong Kai?" Sora brushed a hair out of the day dreaming Kairi's face.

She continued to smile up at him. "Nothing," she told him.

He stepped by a fountain and looked up at the towering hotel. "This reminds me of a dream I had once." He said softly. "I was this boy from an island. Riku was there," and then he turned and grinned at Kairi. "And you were there too. We had lived on the island all our lives but we decided to build a raft and go out to other worlds."

"Where does that sound familiar?" Kairi softly whispered to herself.

"But then this black thing covered the sky and separated all of all," Sora voice shook a little. "And I was so scared I was going to lose you guys. But I found these two guys named Donald and Goofy-"

"A dog and a duck," Kairi interrupted him. Sora and her looked surprised.

"How did you-?" Sora was unable to finish his sentence.

"I don't know," Kairi shook her head. Sora laughed and ran his finger across Kairi's upper brow.

"Anyways, after going all over trying to search for you (and defeating heartless), I came to this Greek land," Sora continued telling his tale. "Where I met the son of Zeus and everything! They taught me to be stronger and to use my-" he scratched his head, "my-"

"Your what?" Kairi asked, intrigued by the story.

"Well it was like this key," Sora tried to explain. "But it had a handle and it was kind of like a sword."

"Oh!" Kairi perked up with the answer. "A key blade!"

"I guess that's what you can call it," Sora said. The two laughed together.

"Destiny," sang a voice on the other side of the fountain. Sora and Kairi stopped laughing and turned their heads. "Fate is what we call it."

"Oh my gosh!" Kairi exclaimed. There at the other edge of the fountain was a man in sunglasses playing a guitar. "It's a Squffie song!"

"Except it's in English," Sora told her. "I wonder what he's saying."

"The two stand by the picture book," the strange continued singing. "Looking at past memories. Look how they've grown up. Look how they've grown up."

"Look how they've grown up," Kairi softly sang a line. Sora looked at her once more.

"You know what Kairi?" Sora told her. "That's an old dream. I had it even before we met."

"You had a dream about me before we even met?" Kairi gasped softly in a happy surprise.

"The two ride down Lovers Lane on a camels back," sang the guitarist as Kairi and Sora talked. "Waiting at the chapel for that one binding kiss."

"Yeah," Sora sat down by the fountain and moved his hand lightly through the water. The light seemed to shine on him as he looked up at Kairi. "I guess that's why I fell for you so hard."

Kairi blushed and her heart started pounding faster then ever before. "They say 'I do' with their memories all around them. Let it be. Let them sing," the song man continued to preach.

'I'll tell him tomorrow,' Kairi blushed as her heart still continued to pound. 'I'll tell him I love him.'

_

* * *

__**Authors Note: **Since I can't leave review notes anymore ..I'll sneak them in. I wish I could use all of your ideas...but the rest of the story is pretty much planned. And I shall not spoil anything for you...your just gonna have to read what happens mkay?_ _Thanks for the reviews... 3 But I've decided that I'm gonna update my story whenever I want. Pa-cha!_

_Lili-sama (Let's shoot for 400 reviews :D! One year is on December 28th people!)_


	21. Tower of Love

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Nor do I own pie. I wish I had pie. I like pie. And cosplaying. Yay cosplaying! What was I talking about?__

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **I will admit this to you now. This is the second to last chapter. And I'm pretty sure some things may surprise you (or may not. Who knows). At the end of the last chapter I will have a questions thing where you guys can ask questions to me about **ANNNNYTHING YOU LIKE!** Just send your questions in with this review mkay?__

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 21**_  
_Viva Las Vegas (Day 6): Tower of Love_  
(Started: December 21st, Ended: February 2nd)_

"Hijiki," Niwa, the bright spiky red head kneeled on one knee with slight tears in his eyes. "We must tell the audience."

"Yes," Hijiki, the girl with long purple hair said in a over dramatic way. "We must."

"This is our last episode," Niwa cried softly.

"Yes," Hijiki nodded sadly. "We have things we must put before Riri's House."

"Like our marriage," winked Niwa. Hijiki punched him in the face.

"Baka!" Hijiki groaned and yelled at her brother. "We are freaking siblings."

"Just trying to make things humorous!" Niwa rubbed the spot where he got hit.

"I'm going to miss Riri's House," Kairi sighed and took another bite of her popcorn.

Selphie nodded. "I know. But your going to miss it more then me," the brunette winked teasingly to her friend. "It is, after all, how you met Sora."

"I can't believe I was in love with Niwa!" Kairi laughed light heartedly. "Who ended up to _be_ Sora!"

"Crazy how things work out," Selphie nodded and also ate some popcorn. "Let's watch the episode Kai-chan."

"Right," Kairi nodded while the two set their eyes back on the screen.

"Boom, boom, boom," Niwa was raving. Yes. Raving. The red hair boy was raving. Very badly in fact. "Let's go back to my room."

"What the hell did we miss?" Kairi started laughing her ass off.

"So we can do it all night," Hijiki sang as she also raved with the same skills as her younger animated brother.. "And you can make me feel right."

"Freeze pop!" Selphie sprang up as she knew the answer. "They are singing a song from Freeze pop!"

"How did Aerith and Sora get their hands on American music?" Kairi asked curiously.

"Who knows," Selphie shrugged. The two turned their attention back to the television.

"So," Niwa sat in a chair upon the screen. He titled his head up towards the ceiling. "What should we do for our last episode?"

"Let's talk about the good things and memories that came out of Riri's House!" Hijiki suggested with an enormous smile. Niwa smirked at her.

"You just want to talk about your _boy friend_," Niwa laughed. Hijiki looked like a tomato the way she blushed. "So how are you and sky?"

"L-l-let's not talk about that," Hijiki smiled nervously as she stuttered. The purple haired girl turned around to smirk at her younger brother. "How about you and that one girl, huh?"

"Which one?" Niwa blinked.

"The one that isn't in the hospital," Hijiki told him.

"Who knows what goes on in _her_ mind," Niwa laughed. "Let's change the subject."

"Let's say words that start with the letter M!" Hijiki bellowed out at random.

"Man," Niwa began naming things off.

Hijiki added to the list with, "Mister."

"Meiosis."

"Manage."

"Michael Jackson."

"Oh my," Selphie laughed as she put the episode on pause. "It's a good thing this is the last episode. They are running out of ideas!"

"That's for sure," Kairi agreed. She stood up off the bed and stretched her stiff muscles. "Any idea where we are going tonight?"

"Not sure," Selphie shrugged. "I heard it was a surprise. After all, this is our last day we can visit Las Vegas."

"I can't believe the trip has gone by so fast," Kairi smiled at the memories. "I mean _so_ many things have happened."

"Yeah," Selphie blushed. Kairi pretended not to notice. After all, she was most likely blushing at memories of her and Riku. Kairi wasn't supposed to know about her and Riku.

"Where we are going better be good," Kairi informed Selphie. She nodded in agreement 'After all, it is the place where I am confessing my love for Sora.'

_

* * *

__'This trip has meant a lot to me,' _Sora thought to himself as he brushed his teeth in the privacy of the downstairs bathroom. _'My girlfriend tried to commit suicide. I needed to clear my mind.'_

Sora looked up into the mirror. His eyes we're completely blood shot. _'But it doesn't work sometimes. I stayed up half of the night thinking about Namine. Will she be okay?'_

Sora sighed and splashed some water on his face. The water droplets slowly fell off his face into the pool of water that awaited in the sink. Sora starred deep into his reflection. _'She left me a message on my phone...'_ Was the last thing he thought before he remembered the words that had been ringing in his ears.

"Hey Sora," a weak, far off voice seem to call to him. "It's Namine. I'm getting better, you don't have to worry about me anymore."

_'But that wasn't all...'_

"My family thinks it'd be a good idea for me to move in with my uncle. Everyone thinks I just need to get away from Japan...and I agree with them. Things aren't the same as they were," Namine's voice rang in Sora's ears as he remembered the message.

"My uncle lives in Europe. I really wanted to say goodbye to you in person but I don't think that's possible."

_'Namine...'_

"We need to break up. There's no way we could handle this long distance relationship even if you _did_ still have feelings for me."

_'She knew the entire time...'_

"Good luck with Kairi. Maybe we'll meet again some day."

_'That I fell out of love with her and in love with Kairi._'

* * *

"Dear Mom and other people who live with me," Selphie cheerfully spoke out loud as her souvenir Vegas pen touched her notepad. "This trip has been really, really, really awesome! It has turned out exactly how I wanted to be. The first place we went we rode on this really cool roller coaster! And Kairi almost pissed her pants!" 

"Hey!" Kairi called from the closet, where she was getting changed. "I heard that."

"Any who," Selphie continued to write, now using a more quiet voice. "I got to spend time with people I really love."

_'Like Riku,'_ smiled Selphie at the thought. _'I wish I could go back in time and spend thoughs days together again. Especially that one night we spent alone.'_ Selphie was careful not to let her blush show. _'But that night was also really sad. Riku told me that he was going to leave Tokyo at the end of the summer.'_

"What a bummer!" Selphie pouted. She cleared her throat and continued to write. "Any who. I'll tell you more about my trip when we get home. So much happened and I can't fit it all into a letter! So tata for now!"

"You write very strange letters," Lulu told the brunette as she started to seal the piece of paper in an envelope.

"No," Selphie told her. "My way isn't strange. It's just different."

"No," Kairi came out of the closet with a laugh. "I have to agree with Lulu. They are strange."

"Your mean," Selphie grinned slightly at her two roommates. She's gotten to know them so well. Selphie even thought of Lulu, her opposite, as a friend now! Las Vegas had brought everyone together.

_'Our last day here is going to kick ass!'_

* * *

"Everyone!" Riku bellowed out from downstairs. "Hurry up!" 

"Coming!" Kairi called from the top of the stairs as she struggled to put on her shoe.

"Same," cried out the other two of three girls.

"Jesus girls are slow," Cloud yawned from beside Riku and Aerith.

"We'll meet you out in the car," Aerith sighed in frustration.

"_Hold on!_" Selphie emphasized as she ran down the stairs. The other two girls were trailing behind her.

"Well finally," Riku teased the girls. "We thought you we're gonna take the rest of the trip to get ready for tonight."

"Some people want to look nice tonight!" Kairi exclaimed in a little angry tone as the group of students headed out to the car. _'Today is the day I'm confessing my love.'_

They all got into the car in semi-silence. Soon everyone was settled and they we're on there way to the strip.

"So," Aerith smiled at the students from the front seat. "How about we talk about our favorite memory of the trip?"

"That sounds fun," Cloud smiled back at Aerith.

"Okay then," Aerith giggled silently. The three girls, who knew what was happening, giggled along as well. "I'll start. I ah-" Aerith took a quick glance at Cloud. "Really like how everyone came together and bonded."

"My favorite memory?" Riku questioned as he drove down the crowded streets. Kairi glanced quickly at Riku's face and it said 'SELPHIE' all over it. "I really liked spending time at the Luxor. Magnificent hotel..."

"My turn!" Selphie cried out. "I ah--" Selphie glanced nervously at Riku.

_'I feel bad for all these couples,_' Kairi laughed to herself. _'Most of the people who are together here are together in secret. Obviously there most favorite memory is with them but they can't say it!'_

"The roller coaster!" Selphie exclaimed as she rocked back in forth in her seat. "That was so cool!"

"Well I personally liked Excalibur," Lulu chimed in, her usual dull voice following. "It was rather fascinating."

_'I wouldn't know,'_ Kairi laughed to herself as she remember the day dream that made that entire hotel experience a giant blur.

"Yuna," Tidus chuckled as he let his inner pervert out. "Meeting Yuna. Dude she was really hot."

"Nice one," Sephiroth mumbled. "I see Tidus here finally developed hormones."

"Hey!" Tidus pouted.

"Anyways," Sephiroth continued as he ignored the dirty blonde. "I liked making out with Lulu on the roof," the silver haired man grinned evilly at Wakka. "Our tongues were one, lips in full motion-"

"Get over yourself man," Wakka sat stiffly in his seat. "I've gotten over Lulu." He cleared his throat as Sephiroth blinked at Wakka's bluntness. "My favorite memory was probably touring that one Greek hotel. Really amazing architecture."

"Skip me," Sora mumbled under his breath. "I don't feel like going."

"Me either," Kairi gave her sweetest smile. _'I'm hoping tonight will be my favorite memory.'_

The car drove in silence as they gradually made their way along the strip. Everyone was getting glances of everything and trying to get all that they could in on their last night.

"I'm going to miss Las Vegas," Selphie mumbled as her gaze continued to stare sadly out the window. "I don't want to go home..."

"I would say that we have to go home sooner or later," Riku began to say. "But that would just ruin the moment now," he winked and brought the young girls mood up. "Wouldn't it?"

No words were spoken. They all knew the answer. Everyone, no matter if they liked each other or not, had a bond with each other. They all knew that they'd all be closer when the trip was over with. But in the mean time they were going to enjoy themselves.

"We're here," Riku quietly spoke as he parked the car. Everyone slowly left the car as if they were in a trance. "The Eiffel Tower!"

Everyone looked up at the tower in confusion. "Sensei," Tidus asked the silver hair man. "Isn't the Eiffel Tower in Paris?"

"Yes," he nodded as he took our his tour guide book. "But this one is a replica! It is reduced in size by one half then the actual tower in Paris. There's even an elevator inside where you can ride up to the top and see the breath taking view of the strip."

"An elevator huh?" Kairi smiled to herself. "Sora-kun!" She grabbed the spiky hair boys hands. "Let's ride to the top together!"

"I don't know," Sora mumbled, not looking into Kairi's eyes.

"Come on!" She dragged him towards the line. _'I'm gonna do it on the elevator. That's where I'll confess my love.'_

* * *

Kairi remembered something as she stood in the elevator. 

She hates heights.

She hates heights so very much.

Why did she go on here?

"Pretty view," Kairi held onto the railing as if for dear life and managed to say. Sora replied in a mumble. "Sora?"

"Leave me alone Kairi," Sora sighed and sat down on the elevator.

"Well someone is a bit cranky today," Kairi teased him and continued to gaze the strip as they headed up.

Silence.

"Sora?"

Silence.

"Sooooora-kun."

More silence.

"Talk to me damn it!"

"No," he simply put it.

Kairi sat there with a dumb struck look on her face. "Can't argue with that."

_'Damn,_' she thought. _'This was supposed to be it! Everything's going wrong so far!'_

Just as Kairi finished her thought, the elevator lights started blinking as if they were strobe lights. The five by five foot space started to shake a little. And no matter how hard they tried, Sora and Kairi could not stand still.

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Kairi cried.

"No," Sora mumbled annoyingly. "The elevator is just dying."

"OH MY GOD THE ELEVATOR IS GOING TO DIE!"

"Kairi..."

"OH MY GOD!"

"Kai-san..."

"THE WORLD IS ENDING!"

"SHUT UP KAIRI!"

"Gomen," Kairi huddled in the corner as the elevator finally came to a stop. _'Things just went from bad to worse...'_

"Yeah," Sora stood up and gazed out the window. "The elevator broke down. We're going to be here for awhile."

"Thing about good things Kairi," the crimson haired girl rocked back and forth on her feet. "Puppies. Puppies are nice. Cute little puppies with kittens! Yes! Kittens! Kittens who are stuck on an elevator and puppies who are going to die."

"Your giving me a head ache," Sora groaned as he sat down once again, this time on the opposite side of the elevator.

_'What is with him?'_

They sat in silence once more. It was quiet for the longest time until they heard a voice.

"Is anyone in there?" asked a voice from no where.

"OH MY GOSH!" Kairi exclaimed. "IT'S JESUS!"

"...My name is Ian."

"...Jesus is named Ian?" Kairi blinked.

"Shut up Kairi," Sora mumbled.

"I'm sorry if I don't speak great," Ian told them. They found out he was speaking to them via emergency speaker. "I never thought we'd have Japanese tourist stuck on the elevator. Someone down here is just telling me what to say to you in Japanese."

"HI KAIRI!" Selphie yelled from the speaker. "It's Selphie!"

"Obviously," Sora and Kairi mumbled together.

"I'm gonna talk to you now," Selphie's voice burst through the speakers. "Some gadget blew up...and so your gonna be up there for awhile."

"Kuso," Sora mumbled and stared up at the ceiling.

"There going to fix it though!" Selphie told them. "Just sit there and don't have sex. The news cars are already starting to pull up."

"...News cars?" Kairi questioned. She slowly looked over the railing and saw at least three (which was a lot considering they've been stuck for only twenty minutes) news trucks with various numbers advertising their station on the ground below them. "Jesus!"

"We're going to leave you to be," Ian came back on to tell them. "We're going to try to fix things down here. We'll contact you when it's fixed okay?"

"Okay," The scared girl mumbled as the speakers clicked off. She sighed and buried her head in her knees. "Tonight was supposed to be special."

"Stuff it Kairi," Sora mumbled once more in anger. "Your opinion doesn't count."

Then she snapped.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Kairi jumped up in anger. Here she is with a hundred emotions running through her...scared, broken down, sad, hurt...and Sora is treating her like a jack ass. "Why are you treating me so bad?"

"Tonight was supposed to be _my _night," Sora implied with the same anger, ignoring Kairi.

"_Your _night?" Kairi asked him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You don't get it Kairi!" Sora yelled at her. "I've loved you since before I have even met you and you throw my feelings away like trash."

_'What?'_

"Sora!" Kairi yelled at him. "Let me talk!"

"No!" Sora continued ranting. "You always treated _me _badly! Like when I tried to flirt with you innocently you call me a pervert. When I kiss you, you act like it's dirt. The only time your not bad at me is when it's about you!"

"That isn't true!" Kairi tried to explain to him.

"And yesterday," Sora turned away from her. "I practically told you all that was in my heart and all you did was stood there!"

"I was shocked!" Kairi told him as she tried everything she could to try to convince him.

"Yeah," Sora yelled sarcastically. "Shocked that someone like me could like you! Anyways, I'm not sure how you can think this is _your _night! Like I said, everything is about you!"

"Sora!"

With thoughs words Sora pinned Kairi against the elevator wall. There were tears welling up in his eyes. Did she really hurt him that much? "Why Kairi," he starred straight into her eyes. "Why can't it be about me for once? I do everything I can to try to make you happy. To make me happy...heck! To make _us_ happy."

_'Us?'_

"I can't tell what your thinking Kai-san!"

_'Oh why must he call me that?'_

"Are you happy with me? Are you mad? Do you not care in general?"

_'I do!'_

"What are you thinking Kairi?"

_'Why can't I talk? Why aren't the words coming out?'_

"What can I do Kairi?"

_'Do?'_

"WHAT CAN I DO TO MAKE YOU LOVE ME!" Sora finally burst out and started crying. He couldn't even look in Kairi's face anymore. Not with thoughs tears streaming down his face.

He finally told her.

Then he felt a finger rub against his face. He looked up to see Kairi smiling the sweetest smile he had ever seen her smile.

"What you did just now," Kairi leaned forward to kiss him.

_'I love you Sora._'

They embraced each other, now that they had confessed to each other. Every once and awhile they went in for a kiss. The power of love and happiness took over their bodies.

"Kairi?" Sora whispered softly as he rubbed his hand against Kairi's back.

Kairi tried not to moan as she answered, "Yes?"

"What the heck is this?" Sora grabbed the band of Kairi's thong-like underwear and snapped it. "Ass floss?"

"...Sora," Kairi had to laugh. "If I didn't love you I'd beat you right now."

Sora winked at her. "I know."

They kissed once more as the elevator started moving down. Kairi gazed out the window and saw a crowd outside waiting to greet them. She had to smile.

"Oh yeah, Sora?"

"Yes?" Sora replied.

"...If anyone ask," she smiled at him as they approached the ground. "I confessed to you."

"Gotcha."

Moments later they had reached the ground. The came out of the elevator and were rushed by the hundred dozen people in the crowds.

"KAIRI!" yelled Selphie the moment they got off the elevator.

"SORA!" Aerith yelled to her little brother.

"Excuse me," spoke a news reporter in English. "Can you comment about what has happened to you tonight."

"Are you kids okay?" Riku asked in a worried voice as he rushed over to them.

"Yes," they both answered together. They smiled and looked down at their linked hands. Suddenly, all commotion stopped and stared at their hands.

"DAMN!" Tidus yelled in the middle of the silence. "Sora got game!"

The couple had finally landed.

* * *

"This trip has been so wonderful," Kairi wrote in her journal. "I can not even describe in words how happy I am. I can probably draw a picture or something, but it wouldn't have the same effect." 

"Do you have everything Kairi?" Aerith asked her kindly, disturbing her from her writing.

"Yes Aerith," Kairi smiled.

"How about Underwear?" Aerith pulled out a check list. "I know I always forget that on trips."

"I have underwear," Kairi laughed.

"Shirts?" Aerith asked.

"Yes."

"Sock."

"Yes Aerith," Kairi began to say in a slight annoyed voice.

"Belts?"

"Didn't need them."

"Lotion?"

"I used it all," Kairi commented. "I just threw away the bottle."

"How about condoms?"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M GOING TO HAVE SEX!" Kairi burst out.

"...that's a yes," Aerith winked. "I'm gonna check in our luggage then."

"Okay," Kairi then went back to writing. "There were a bit of rough times but this has been one of the best experiences of my teenage life."

"Did you hear about Namine?" Wakka told Sephiroth and Lulu, who he had became good friends with. "She's moving in with her Uncle!"

"So we aren't going to see her in school anymore?" Lulu asked with concern.

"We aren't going to see her _period_," Sephiroth explained to her.

"I never thought I'd say this," Lulu said sadly. "But I'm sad."

"There is the topic of Namine," Kairi continued to write. "Apparently she's moving in with her Uncle because being in Japan stresses her out too much. Apparently she went through depression problems. She looked so happy all the time too..."

"KAIRI!" Selphie yelled as she hugged her from behind. They were on their way to the news stand.

"What Selphie?" Kairi asked with a little laugh in her voice.

"WE'RE GOING HOME!" She yelled in a 'I-am-loud-and-I-am-proud-of-it' voice.

"Yes," Kairi laughed at her overly hyper friend. "I know."

"I can't believe I didn't do anything interesting," Tidus came up to the two girls. "I'm still a V."

"Sucks for you," Selphie winked at him. Tidus blushed furiously.

"What are you all doing?" Sora came up to the three with a check list.

"Talking about Tidus' virginity," Selphie stated bluntly.

"...That's interesting," Sora hugged Kairi from behind. "What are you doing Kai-san?"

"I'm actually writing a journal entry," Kairi told her new boyfriend.

"Going to let me read it?" Sora asked her as he put on his 'adorable' face.

"Not a chance," Kairi stuck out her tongue at him.

"Your mean Kai-san!" Sora laughed as he kissed her on the cheek. "But we need to check if all the students are here."

"Tidus and Selphie are right here," Kairi told him. "Lulu and Sephiroth are making out in the bathroom, Cloud and Aerith are talking with Riku, and Wakka is buying food." She smiled up at him proudly. "I already did it."

"More time to make out?" Sora asked hopefully.

"No," Kairi winked.

"...Why am I your boyfriend again?" Sora asked the crimson hair girl jokingly.

"Because you love me," Kairi smiled a giant smile.

"Got that right," Sora kissed Kairi.

"...I couldn't be happier about how things turned out," Kairi wrote.

"Whoa!" Sora tried to grab the journal. "Let me read!"

"Not a chance!" Kairi teased the spiky brunette as she started to run away. Sora began chasing after her.

"KAIRI!" A familiar related-to-Sora voice rang out. Kairi and Sora both stopped to talk to Aerith. "What is this box?" Kairi looked at the box to see that _god forbid _box of condoms her mother jokingly gave her before her trip.

"..Jesus Kairi," Sora smirked with pride. "You really wanted me didn't you?"

"Like I mentioned before," Kairi smiled and ran into Sora's arms. "You better be glad I love you so much."

"I am," Sora kissed her.

_'Summer is going to come before we know it,_' Kairi thought to herself as she stayed in Sora's hug. _'But I can't wait for it. And high school too. In fact, I can't wait for whatever the future holds! Life is just so great._'

But is the future all good? Will life remain this way?

_END CHAPTER! Not of the story...stop asking me..._

_**

* * *

Authors Note: **I have my MySpace up in my profile now if you wish to use it. If your lazy, my user name is bobthedramadork. Screw this secret identity thing. **Remember to send in your questions! (look up)**_


	22. The Big Bad News

_**Disclaimer: **...:talking to stuffed animals: You think by the last chapter they'd get it...but for old times sakes_

_Me? I'm Lili. Me? Owning Kingdom Hearts? Not a chance. The combination of the two equals FAN FICTION!__

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **...Last chapter..(thank god ..I mean...hurray!). Enjoy. Review or I will smite you. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 22**_  
_The Big Bad News_  
(Started: February 3rd, Ended: February 20th)_

"KAIRI!" Sanako, Kairi's mother, yelled from the downstairs kitchen. "Come downstairs! You got a letter!"

"Mother!" Kairi yelled from the comfort of her oh so very warm bed. "It's summer! I'm sleeping!"

Silence. "You either get this letter or I'm telling Sora that you wet your bed everyday for seven years.""

"Coming," Kairi, suddenly full of energy, yelled from under her covers. She popped right out of her bed and started running downstairs.

_'You better know me by now, mental diary,'_ Kairi thought to herself. _'I'm Kairi and I live with my mother, Sanako.'_

"I'm going to make breakfast," Sanako told her daughter as she entered the kitchen. "What do you want?"

"I'm not very hungry," Kairi told her mother as she opened a box of pocky and started to munch. "Can I just have a rice ball?"

"Of course," Sanako answered with an evil glare across her motherly eyes.

"No 'special' recipes either," Kairi strictly told her mother. "Just a plain rice ball with a plum."

"You no fun," Sanako smiled teasingly at her daughter.

_'I'm fifteen years old and I'm the girlfriend of Sora. We're celebrating our three month aniversery today!'_

"The letter is on the table," said Sanako as she attempted to make her daughter breakfast.

"D'accord," smiled Kairi as she went over to the table to see what awaited her. _(T/N: D'accord means 'okay' in French.)_

"And no French!" Sanako yelled over her shoulder. "Your started high school in a couple of weeks. Your brain is going to be tired enough by learning English!"

"Yes _m(e)re,_" Kairi smiled innocently as she called her mom something in the French language again. Sanako just smiled and sighed as she went back to cooking. _'Anyways, Summer has been a blast! Sora and I (I learned that's how you speak properly in English) have been hanging out with our friend Tidus and Wakka a lot. Selphie went on vacation a few weeks ago, so we haven't really talked to her that much.'_

Kairi looked at the table and saw something in a pink envelope. On the envelope was a drawing of a certain long blonde hair girl. "It's from Namine!" She exclaimed as she practically pounced on the table. The crimson girl, now with hair down to her shoulder, quickly ripped open the letter to see what it contained.

"CHA-NO-DAH!" the letter seemed to scream. Kairi laughed at how boldly Namine wrote her words. "It's Namine-chan! How are you Kai-san? I'm doing great. Europe is really fun! So much more fun then Japan...

..no offence," she ended the sentence with a heart.

"So," the letter continued. "I heard you and Sora are dating! It's about time! I'm sorry for everything that happened when I was in Japan. But I'm better now! I even met this really awesome guy. He's so cute! _Cuter _then Sora!"

"She hasn't changed a bit," Kairi laughed out loud as she read the letter. "Still the same hyper Namine."

"Any who," Namine's letter continued. "Twilight Town is amazing. I've met so many great people. I hope I get to see you guys again. I felt really bad leaving without saying goodbye. So, here's to the future!" Kairi looked at the other page in the envelope to see a drawn picture of their class smiling and waving. "Let it be full of smiles! From, Namine."

Kairi smiled as she folded the letter. "I'm glad she's doing well."

_'Looks like Namine is doing super in Europe. I'm glad to here that. Anyways, Selphie went on vacation to Kyoto I believe. Riku has already left. I feel really bad for Selphie. I don't think they even got to say goodbye to each other.'_

"Is it okay if I add a strawberry instead of a plum?" Sanako asked her thinking daughter. "We're all out of plums."

"Fine with me," Kairi answered. "Never had an Ichigo Onigiri before." _(T/N: Strawberry Rice ball)_

_'Over all, it's been a great summer.'_

"When is Sora picking you up?" Sanako asked as she put the rice ball she made in front of Kairi. "Isn't it your three month anniversary today?"

"I'm meeting him at the amusement park," Kairi informed her mother as she took a bite of the Onigiri. "Hmm...not bad!" she exclaimed at the taste.

"Think so?" Sanako asked. "We should make some when Selphie comes back."

"Hai," laughed Kairi as she took another bite. Soon she had finished the rice ball off. "I'm gonna go get ready and leave!" She waved to her mother as she headed upstairs. Kairi wore a smile on her face, the same smile she wore in Las Vegas.

But little did she know that smile would soon fade.

* * *

"Today was a blast!" the hyper Kairi smiled as she walked next to Sora. It was now night time. They had finished their date and the brunette was walking his girlfriend to the door. 

"Sure was," Sora put his arm around Kairi.

"I still can't believe the money you spent," Kairi giggled as she hugged the purple stuffed kitten in her arms. "You kept trying to get this neko!"

"Well," Sora blushed a little bit. "You did want it."

"And how much money did you end up spending?" Kairi smirked, knowing Sora didn't want to tell.

"...5000 yen," Sora coughed. Kairi smiled and gave Sora a kiss on his nose. _(A/N: I think that's about 45 dollars in USA money ..something like that)_

"You know a boy loves you," Kairi smiled quietly as they approached her porch. "When he spends that much on you."

"Does that mean we can dance naked together now?" Sora joked around as his hand decided to go _lower_.

"Not until we're married," Kairi pulled his hand back to her shoulder.

"Damn," Sora smiled jokingly as they finally reached her porch. "Another night of quality time with me and my hand."

"Sora!" Kairi covered her ears and blushed. "I don't want to hear about that."

"What?" Sora grinned. "Masturbation?"

"Your gross," Kairi told him as she kissed him goodnight. "But I _guess_ I still love you."

"So mean Kai-san!" Sora kissed her back.

"I know," Kairi kissed him once more.

"Goodnight," Sora moved in for one last kiss.

"Score for Sora," a voice came from inside. "Now Kairi might come with a come back..."

"What the-" Kairi blushed. "Mother! Are you spying on us again?"

"...Yes," said the voice sheepishly.

"Hello Sanako," Sora had to laugh, calling Kairi's mother by her first name.

"Hello Sora!" Sanako exclaimed, now at the door way. "Have you deflowered my daughter yet?"

"Not yet," Sora winked at her. Kairi blushed in disgust while her mother let out a burst of childish giggles.

"Very funny guys," Kairi semi-pouted. "Can you leave us for a bit? I'm going to say goodnight to Sora."

"Alright," Sanako sighed as she started closing the door. "Just don't get pregnant."

While the door shut Sora was still laughing. "Kairi, I love your mom. If my mom had that sense of humor life would be so much more fun."

"Yeah," Kairi smiled as she stared at the doorway. "I love her too."

"Anyways," Sora broke away from the conversation and leaned forward to kiss Kairi. "Goodnight _Querido_."

"No!" Kairi cried out. "Not Spanish! I barley understand Japanese!" Kairi exclaimed. _'But French seems to be easy.._' Sora and Kairi laughed out loud again and shared a kiss.

"Goodnight _Darling_," Sora parted with her in their own language. Kairi smiled and went into the house.

Sanako came from around the corner with oven mitts on. "That short? You can't do the nasty in the amount of time. Believe me, I've tried before-"

"Stop!" Kairi laughed. "No more dirty thoughts from you, mother."

"Alright," Sanako pouted. "Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes. I'll call you down when it's ready."

"Thanks!" Kairi took off her shoes and ran upstairs. She headed straight towards her room and her computer. The crimson hair girl plopped right down in her computer chair. Then she signed onto instant messenger. "P-R-I-N-C-E-S-S O-F L-O-V-E," Kairi typed as she said each of the letters out loud and added an X between all the words. "PrincessXofXlove. Password 'Beautyandthebaka'."

Soon her list of buddies appeared on her desktop. She smiled and see who was on. Surprisingly Selphie was, on the screen name 'iliketrainsyesido'. Kairi laughed as she clicked her name and a box appeared on her screen. "Hey Selph!" Kairi typed. "Are you back from your trip already?" Then she pressed the enter key and sent the message off to Selphie

Soon a noise indicating that 'iliketrainsyesido' had IMed her. "Hey Kai-san," it said. "No I'm not back yet. I just found out this hotel has internet."

"That's awesome," PrincessXofXlove typed. "How is your trip so far?" Kairi thought about typing if she met any cute guys but for the sake of her love for Riku she didn't.

"It's been okay," iliketrainsyesido sent her a message. "I'd rather be over there with you guys."

"Wouldn't we all?" PrincessXofXlove typed to Selphie as she typed out loud. "But nothing interesting is happening over here. No one has really hung out that much this summer. Me and Sora," Kairi backspaced so that it read 'Sora and I'. "have done couple stuff but that is basically it."

The noise came upon her speakers again and Kairi checked the IM box. "Well it's nice to know life is boring over there too," Selphie had typed.

"LOL," Kairi typed as PrincessXofXlove.

"Any who," iliketrainsyesido typed. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing much. I'm going to eat dinner soon. I hope my mother isn't experimenting with food again," Kairi told her via text. "How about you? How are you?"

Kairi didn't receive the IM noise for a good five minutes. "Selphie? You there?"

The noise finally came across Kairi's ears and she checked the IM box. Selphie, as 'iliketrainsyesido', typed, "Pregnant." Kairi rubbed her eyes and checked the screen again. It still read "Pregnant."

"You asked me how I was," Selphie's message continued. "And I said pregnant."

"No freaking way..." Kairi didn't type but instead said out loud. "Selphie is pregnant?"

* * *

"Thank you for coming guys," the brunette known as Selphie told the group. She had finally come back from her vacation and now Wakka, Kairi, Sora, and Tidus were all gathered in Kairi's room since that'd be the safest place to tell them. Sanako was out buying groceries so they had the entire place to themselves. 

"Why did you ask us all here?" Wakka asked Selphie. "Is this some insane plot twist Lili put in?"

"Stop talking about plots!" Kairi slapped Wakka upside the head. "That was _so_ chapter thirteen."

"You could say that," Selphie laughed quietly. "I wanted to tell you something I've been keeping a secret for awhile." She took a couple of deep breaths before continuing. "Last December Kairi and I went to an anime convention. There Kairi met Sora and I, myself, had met a guy. I thought he was insanely gorgeous and instantly had a crush on him. He had this silver hair and was also a cross player. That is someone who cosplays the opposite sex. His name was Riku."

"Riku?" Wakka asked in confusion. "You mean Mr. Yoshizawa?"

"Yes," Selphie answered his question with a fake smile on her face. Kairi could tell this was hard for her.

"So that's why you guys argued so much when he became our teacher," Tidus figured out. "And that's why you called him a cross dresser."

"That's right," Selphie continued with her story. "Shortly after that I confessed my love for Riku knowing he was our teacher. He loved me too, even though I was a student."

"Whoa!" Wakka nearly choked while Tidus sat back with his eyes wide. "So you guys hooked up?"

"Yes," Selphie continued to answer questions. "I became his girlfriend. We knew it was illegal and that's why I didn't tell you guys. We couldn't have any information out there." She was now struggling to have the words come out. Selphie started shivering madly.

"Selphie!" Tidus cried out as he went to her side to help her.

"I'm okay," Selphie continued to shiver slightly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. "The reason I'm telling you guys this now is because..."

"Because?" Tidus questioned.

"I'm pregnant," Selphie burst out in tears. "I'm pregnant with Riku's child." The buried her face into her hands and continued to sob loudly. "He won't be coming back. I was going to tell him before he left but I couldn't. I would only be admitting I was an immature child who can't handle having a child herself and that I wanted him by my side. I had to set him free."

"It's okay Selphie," Tidus sat by her and rubbed her back in comfort. "Just let all the tears out."

As Selphie continued to cry with Tidus by her side, Sora poked Kairi and motioned for her to come outside. Once they had left Kairi's room and were safe in Kairi's hall, Sora asked her, "So how long have you known?"

Kairi kind of stood there in shock by Sora's bluntness. "It's that obvious I knew?"

"Of course," Sora told her bluntly. "We were the only ones in the room not shocked by the news. I was shocked about the baby thing but-"

"Whoa!" Kairi interrupted. "You knew too?"

"Yeah," Sora told her. "I was hiding in the closet the moment the whole confession happened. I knew since the beginning."

"That's so weird," Kairi blinked. "I was standing outside the door when it happened. Anyways," Kairi decided to change the subject. "I'm not sure how Selphie will handle this. Her father is really strict."

"Yeah," Sora nodded. "And what about the hair color? When the baby is born don't you think it'd be obvious if the hair is silver colored?"

"She's so young," Kairi stared at her door. "We haven't even started high school yet."

"I didn't think my life would become a soap opera until I was at least seventeen," Sora added a bit of humor.

"Nice," Kairi had to laugh. "Let's go back inside."

And so they did. They went back inside Kairi's room. Selphie had pulled a box of tissues from Kairi's desk and was now using them constantly. "I'm three months along," Selphie announced with a calmer voice then before. "_And _my parents don't know yet."

"Your parents don't know!" Tidus exclaimed. "Selphie! You know how strict your dad is. You know what he'll do if-"

"I do," Selphie didn't let him finish. "That's why I need your support. I want to ask you guys to come with me when I tell my parents."

"Selphie-" Wakka started to say.

"Onegai," Selphie smiled sweetly up at her four best friends. "Please?" _(A/N: "Onegai" means please.)_

The four looked at her and then nodded. "We'll come with you Selphie-chan," Tidus answered. "We'll come with you."

* * *

"And then I told him," Sora bellowed out. "That's not a television! That's my grandma!" They all let out cackles of laughter. The gang and Selphie's parents were all gathered around her kitchen table for dinner. 

"Your friends are a delight Selphie," a blonde woman smiled. She was known as Selphie's mother. "You should invite them over more often!"

"Yes," A muscular man with short reddish hair laughed as took a bite of chicken. This was Selphie's _strict_ father. "I haven't laughed this hard in a long time."

"So you guys are starting high school soon," Her mother continued to smile like the stereotype wife she was. "How do you guys feel about that?"

"Really nervous," Kairi honestly answered first. "The classes will be harder but I'm worried about being separated from everyone."

"I know what you mean," Wakka replied and agreed. "If gotten so used to being in the same class with you guys. I'm not sure how I'll handle it if I'm not in the same class with at least _one_ of you."

"I felt the same way in high school," Selphie's mother continued to smile while her husband remained quiet. "My friends kept me alive basically."

"Wow," Tidus chuckled. "A parent that understands the ways of a teenager." Pause. "Well they _are_ Selphie's parents after all."

They talked like this for awhile. Just sitting around and joking. After awhile Kairi began to wonder if Selphie was ever going to break the news to them. 'Is she scared?' Kairi wondered to herself. 'Maybe she's waiting for a right time.'

"So what are you guys going to do after dinner Selphie?" The father finally spoke up. "Just go upstairs and watch television or something?"

"Yeah," Selphie nodded and began to talk in her normal fast pace voice. "We're probably going to go watch that new series. You know that one. The two boys who are lovers and I'm pregnant and then the teacher finds out and-"

'Holy!' Kairi's eyes went wide as she thought to herself. 'That's how she wanted to break the news to them?'

"I heard a lot of great reviews on it!" Selphie finished and took a very deep breath. She looked rather flushed. The brunette looked up at her parents in nervous anticipation.

"I heard about that too!" The blonde mom exclaimed. She talked in a fast pace voice like her daughter. "It's called Shonen-ai High right? Oh gosh I'm such a sucker for-"

"What was that?" Her father mumbled in a monotone voice.

"What was what?" Selphie stuttered nervously.

"What did you say?" Father interrupted. His glare saw right through her plan. Everyone around the table that already knew gulped and watch the scene develop. Selphie looked down at her plate.

There was silence. "...I'm pregnant," Selphie said in the softest voice anyone has ever heard her speak in before.

"You," her dad stood up with anger painted all over his. He stormed to the side of the table his daughter was on and gave her one great slap to the face. "Slut!"

"Seifer!" Selphie's mother cried out and ran to them.

"You stay out of this Larxene!" Seifer yelled at the blonde. She quickly shut up and sat back in her seat. You could tell what kind of relationship they had outside of company. "Selphie Tilmitt!" Seifer practically screamed. "How could you be so irresponsible? Doing such a thing at your age. Your a fucking whore!"

Everyone just sat back as Seifer yelled at Selphie. No one could speak up even if they wanted to. They were all afraid that he would kill them.

"I'm surprised someone would do it with an ugly cunt face like you anyways!" Seifer continually beat Selphie up with his words. No one had ever heard this many curse words used all at the same time. "Is it that playboy Irvine? I bet it is. A pathetic stupid ass girl! I can see a little shit like you fucking him."

"Please," Selphie started to cry. "Stop this! Irvine doesn't even live here anymore!"

"Then who is it, bitch?" Seifer's voice raised to it's maximum level. "Tell me who it is who fucked you up. Tell me who it is that deflowered my daughter. Tell me who was stupid enough to make you a mother at fifteen! Tell me who wouldn't even think. Tell me who would so irresponsible-"

"Me," said a voice from the table. Everyone turned around to Tidus, who's head was facing his lap. "I got your daughter pregnant sir."

Everyone's eyes were practically bulging by this point. 'What is he talking about?' and 'Is he high?' ran through the minds of the ones around the table who knew.

Seifer was obviously not pleased. "You?" He madly tried to find the words he wanted to yell desperately at the blonde hair boy. "_YOU?"_

"Please sir," Tidus stood up and prepared for his man to man talk with Seifer. "Let me speak." He smiled at Selphie and then turned back to her father. "I love your daughter sir. I have always loved her."

"What does that-" Seifer began to say.

"I want to explain myself," Tidus looked at Selphie, who now joined the game of 'Lets-see-who's-eyes-can-pop-out-first'. "I pushed her into this. Blame everything on me." Seifer looked like he was ready to jump up at his offer anytime. "But I ask you don't kill me. Not only would you put your family in trouble but you'd be killing this baby's father."

'What is he doing!' Kairi exclaimed loudly in her mind. 'Does he really love Selphie that much to lie?'

"I want to be there for the baby," Tidus looked directly into his eyes. "I will even convince my parents to let me move in if I have to. I'll get a job and even get married to Selphie if I have to." Tidus smiled at the brunette for a moment. "That is if she wanted to. I don't want to force her to anything she doesn't want to anymore."

"Tidus," Selphie looked back at him with tears in her eyes. "You don't have to do this."

"I want to Selphie," Tidus gave her a serious look. "I want to because I love you enough to give up my life and help you."

'The future,' Kairi thought to herself as she observed the surreal scene that developed around her. 'The future is defiantly not as I suspected.'

"Fine," Seifer forced himself to calm down. He was obviously still angry but no one thought that anyone could yell at someone, especially someone who is the 'father of your daughters baby'. "But you better work your tiny little ass off."

"I will sir," Tidus nodded seriously. "I will."

'Dear mental diary,' Kairi wrote mentally in her head. 'Selphie is pregnant with Riku's baby. She told her father and he was really pissed off. Tidus lied and said he was the father. I was shocked! I knew he (quote, unquote) loved her but I didn't think he'd take this much to help her.'

True love.

* * *

The next six months flew by like a kite in march wind. It was now December and Selphie was ready to give birth to her child (which she found out was going to be a boy!). By the way, when we say 'ready to give birth'... 

"Breath Selphie!" Tidus yelled to the brunette as he held her hand.

"SHUT IT!" Selphie barked at him and nearly cut off his fingers. "YOU DON'T HAVE A BABY COMING THROUGH YOUR VAGINA!"

"I REALIZE THAT!"

We mean she's in labor. Big time.

"Ms. Tilmitt," The doctor told her as he tried to calm her down from the insane state she was in. "We're going to give you some medicine now-"

"BABY!" Selphie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"..to help the labor pains-"

"VAGINA!"

"And so the birth will be-"

"IT BURNS LIKE FIRE!"

"...less painful."

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL THIS CHILD FOR PUTTING ME THROUGH THIS PAIN!" Selphie screamed, her voice echoing through the halls of the downtown Tokyo hospital.

"It's going to be alright Selph-tan," Tidus still held on to comfort her. He motioned for Wakka to get a wet towel for the mother to be. "It'll all be over-"

"DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU TOO TIDUS POSHIN!"

"That isn't my last name Selphie.."

The scene progressed in front of Sora and Kairi and they couldn't help but laugh. "Wow," Sora continued to chuckle as they watched from the doorway (since they too did not want to be killed by Selphie). "Tidus must love Selphie a _lot_ if he is going through this for her."

"Especially since this isn't even his child," Kairi agreed as Selphie threw a vase at the doctors head.

"It's kind of ironic that Selphie is having her kid on the one year anniversary of that convention we met at," Sora watched Selphie bit Tidus for the twelfth time.

"Koyo-con," Kairi jogged Sora's memory as Selphie threw the towel Wakka brought her at Tidus. Then punched him. She laughed silently as she said, "We must invite that guy to the wedding."

"What guy?" Sora asked her as he suddenly perked up. "And what wedding?"

"The guy who messed up our rooms," Kairi smiled and kissed Sora on the cheek. "Otherwise we wouldn't have met."

"What wedding?" Sora asked again. Kairi shook her head

"You don't listen to me," Kairi pouted as Selphie screamed something. They learned to ignore those screams by now.

"Yes I do," Sora insisted. "I listen very-"

"What was the last thing I said?" Kairi asked him.

"You don't listen to me!" Sora did a very bad impression of his girlfriend that made her frown at him.

"Before that," Kairi frowned.

"...Something about a wedding?" Sora grinned hopefully.

"Your lucky I love you."

"Push Selphie!" The words of Tidus could suddenly be heard.

"Holy," Sora and Kairi fixed their eyes in the hospital room. "When did Selphie-"

"Shh!" Kairi hushed him. "I want to see the baby be born."

"HOLY MOTHER OF MONKEYS AND OH MY GOSH WHAT IS THAT COMING OUT OF MY PRIVATES?" Selphie yelled even louder then before as the baby started coming through.

"I see a head!" The doctor exclaimed in which sounded like relief. "Your doing great Sel-"

"GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!" Selphie started panting uncontrollably.

"Control your breathing," The doctor told her. "This'll be over soon."

"I WANT A SECOND OPINION! AND A LOT OF PAIN KILLERS!"

The entire room fixed their eyes on Selphie. Though the privacy blanket covered it, they soon could hear the cries of a baby. Selphie's breathing became more steady and calm and she was no longer screaming.

"Oh Jesus," Selphie panted slightly as tears ran down her face. "That baby better become a rich lawyer and get me a nice retirement home."

"He will," Tidus laughed and put a cold, wet towel on top of her forehead. "I'm pretty sure you'll remind him of your pain all through his life."

"He?" Selphie suddenly smiled.

"You ruined my line young man," The doctor chuckled ever so slightly that his mustache looked like a crawling caterpillar. He cleared his throat and handed the baby, wrapped in a blanket, to the new mother. "It's a boy Ms. Tilmitt."

"My baby boy," Selphie smiled (with a little sadness in her eyes) as she kissed the babies forehead. "And he's blonde?"

"Blonde?" Sora raised his eyebrow and turned to his girlfriend for questions. "But neither Selphie or Riku are blonde!"

"Pay attention in biology!" Kairi lowered her voice to cue Sora that they heard enough screaming that day. "Selphie's mother has blonde hair. Selphie has that trait with her. Riku probably has that trait also. The result is a blonde baby boy."

"How ironic," Sora chuckled. "But at least now Selphie's father will believe it's Tidus'..."

"What would you like to name him, Ms. Tilmitt?" The nurse by her bedside asked her.

"I get to name him?" Selphie beamed. Wakka and Tidus slapped their forehead.

"Yes Selphie!" Tidus cracked up. "Don't tell me you didn't know!"

"I thought the doctors picked out the names," Selphie blinked in the way that you could tell she was serious. "Wait! You mean my parents picked out my name themselves!"

"I don't mean to go against your wishes," The nurse informed her with a slight laugh. "But the teachers in school will have a hard time pronouncing that." Tidus laughed at the nurses joke.

"Sorry," Selphie blushed in embarrassment. The brunette mother began to ponder. "How about Roxas?"

"You mean Roxas?" Tidus asked her with amusement. "Roxas the famous skateboarder?"

"Yeah!" Selphie exclaimed, almost awaking the baby. "He's so hot..."

"Selphie," Tidus told her. "Your naming your ..scratch that ..our _kid_ after some guy you've probably had wet dreams over?"

"Ew that's gross!" Selphie said. "I mean that Roxas is athletic and really good looking. I want him to live a good life and with a name like Roxas he can!"

"Whatever you say.."

"Sora," Kairi poked her boyfriend in the shoulder. "Let's go get some coffee from the cafeteria."

"Sure," Sora hoisted himself up. The two began to walk together down the eerily white hallway to the elevator. "You know what? They kind of remind me of us."

"You mean Selphie and Tidus?" Kairi questioned. She pushed the button to go down and thought a little. "They do now that I think about it. Except that if you got be pregnant you'd leave me in a second."

"Not true!" Sora said as they stepped inside the empty elevator. The doors closed behind them. "If I got you pregnant I'd always stay by your side!" He leaned forward and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"And what makes you think your getting me pregnant?" Kairi smirked.

"Nothing!" Sora blushed fiercely. Kairi laughed out loud.

"Pervert!" Kairi laughed hysterically as the elevator doors opened. She ran out of them, hoping secretly that Sora would chase her.  
"Baka pervert!"

"Hey!" Sora chased after her with a boyish smile on his face. "No fair!"

'Top three rules of cosplay,' Kairi thought to herself as a nurse in the hallway told her to stop running. She looked behind her and silently smiled at the sight. 'Number three, pay attention to detail. That can make or break a costume.'

"Kairi!" Sora whined as he got a little bit closer to her. "Slow down!"

'Number two,' Kairi violently rocked her head and stuck her tongue out at him. 'Falling in love with a cross dresser _juuuuusstt_ might get you pregnant.'

"I got you!" Sora suddenly yelled as he tackled her from behind. They both landed hard on the hard and cold hospital tile. "I hope you realize that no matter what I will always chase after you."

"There isn't a need to chase me anymore," Kairi gave Sora a quick peck. "_Sora-kun_."

"Don't call me that!" Sora whined. They both laughed as they helped each other up. "Come. Let's go frolic and be merry while we thou get our beverages."

"Frolic?" Kairi had to laugh as they walked side by side to the cafeteria. "Who says _frolic_ anymore?"

"Your lover."

"Good point."

'And number one,' Kairi smile as she pushed Sora against the wall and gave him one hard smooch on the lips. 'Falling in love with someone who is cosplaying your love interest,' They broke away and smiled up at each other, knowing that they loved each other even after all they went through. 'Might not be such a bad thing.'

_THE END (Yes ..that's the end ..you may now cry and complain to me)_

* * *

_**Authors Note: **QUESTIONS TIME! (I might have added a few questions in)_

**Q:** What is your favorite color?  
**A: **XD My favorite color switches. Sometimes it's red, sometimes it's pink, but right now I'm gonna say 'NEON'...because so many colors fit into it. ...Yes I like raving XD.

**Q:** If you could be the boss of Square Enix and got to make kh2 final mix, what would you put in it?  
**A: **Oh that's a hard one. If I knew more about Kingdom Hearts 2 (besides the things I've read online) I could answer this better. Well, just to make my yaoi obsessed friends (..I'm one of them, so hush) happy I'd add love hints between Sora and Riku. I wouldn't have anything happen of course, but it makes it funnier too. That's all I can really think of for now...I'll answer this again once I beat the game.

**Q:** Did Sora _ever_ like Namine?  
**A: **When they first dated, yes. But soon after they started dating the feelings turned friendly. After that he started liking Kairi. His feelings for Namine are on friendship terms.

**Q:** Are you going to make a sequel?  
**A: **Probably not. If I did my heart wouldn't be set on it...and I don't have many ideas for a sequel. It's time to move on from Rules of Cosplay. So let's all join hands?

**Q: **If you do make a sequel can you make it as them in collage?  
**A: **If I _were_ making a sequel that'd be a fun idea. But me? I'm still in high school. I might totally screw that one up XD.

**Q: **What is cosplay?  
**A: **Cosplay is when someone makes and wears a costume based off a character. Like someone dressing up as Sora or Ash from pokemon. You can cosplay a number of things from J-rock costumes, video games, anime, and ect. Anything that has to do with Japanese culture (or ..video games XD)

**Q: **Why Roxas?  
**A: **Why not! I wanted to name the baby after Roxas' friend that looks like Selphie, but I heard her name hadn't been released yet. And I was way too lazy to look. Also, by making the child Roxas it makes it seem like it was Tidus' child (which it wasn't!) because of the blonde hair Even though it was just the trait passed on by Selphie's mother.

**Q: **What does 'CHA-NO-DAH' mean?  
**A: **Nothing! It's a phrase I invented (and seem to say a lot). It has no meaning and you can just throw it into any conversation. Only $9.99!

**Q: **Larxene and Seifer?  
**A: **...Hush. Seifer was perfect for Selphie's father ..even though if you think about it it is very odd. Larxene ..just because she's from Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories. If I could have thought of a better pair I would have, believe me.

**Q: **Why the heck did you make Selphie pregnant?  
**A: **-sighs- XD I really don't know that myself. I've forgotten my reasons.

**Q: **"OMFG" I can't believe you ended it with that! Are you at _least_ going to make an epilogue?  
**A: **..sure. If I get enough request I see no problem in making an epilogue.

**Q: **Are you going to be making a new fan fic?  
**A: **Of course! I just need some soul searching and inspiration and all that jazz but I will be making one. Look out for it mkay?

**Q: **I read your story 'Yes I believe in Santa'. When are you going to update that thign!  
**A: **When I think of that so called 'plot' thing.

**Q: **When are you going to update?  
**A: **NEVER! MWA HA HA! ..No seriously ..did you not get that this is the last chapter? Yeah, I'm going on vacation biatches!

**Q: **I asked for you to be my friend on MySpace but you rejected me. Why?  
**A: **It's probably because I thought you were a random stalker. Send me a message first that says 'Hey Lili-sama' then ask to be my friend. I'll accept you then.

_And to end this story...Thank you. Thank you for your reviews (YES! OVER 400!) and support. I would have not finished this story otherwise. ...So to my lovely reviewers...you get a happy feeling in your hearts. Hurray happy feelings!_

_And now back to me ..who is very happy because she finally finished this (God Forsaken) fan fic after a year and two months_

_-dances-_


	23. EPILOGUE

_**Authors Note: **No disclaimer! I win at life! Any who ..I decided to make an epilogue. THIS MEANS NO SEQUEL! I hope you enjoy it ..because there will be no updates from this story after this. I'm still trying to get inspiration for another story..._

_Any who ..my theatre company is doing Beauty and the Beast right now.._

_I'm the wardrobe!_

_Slightly funny because my part is in KINGDOM HEARTS TWO!_

_And we all know how bad we want that game to come out!__

* * *

_

**EPILOGUE**_  
(Started: March 8th... Ended: March 30th I'm so lazy)_

So...what happened to our lovely cast of Rules of Cosplay after the story ended?  
They all died...  
No I'm serious.  
There was this giant bomb...  
It took out half of Tokyo...  
And Namine died of aids  
Because, that sounds like something Namine would do...  
Or something like that...

No seriously now.

Namine lived happily in her town. Eventually she learned how to calm down and she became a fairly decent acting girl. The guy she liked and thought was 'even better looking then Sora' ended up liking liked her back as well! After high school they got married and had one child together. The child nearly drove them insane, because it inherited Namine's hyper ness. Well, that's karma for you!

Onto Wakka...In high school he became very interested in sports. He eventually became captain of the Blitz ball team and had girls practically swooning over him. But he chose none of them. When he moved into college he got even more famous for his blitz ball skills and even got drafted by the top team in Japan. He never actually got married but the tabloids found him with various women on different occasions. (That's Wakka for you!)

One of thoughs women happened to be Lulu. Sephiroth and herself did stay together long after high school but ended up breaking up during their engagement. Sephiroth joined a band called 'Passion' and they ended up being number one in Japan for awhile. Then the band broke up. The reason the public never knew. People suspected Sephiroth to have a drinking problem. But the yaoi obsessed fan girls believed it was because he was in love with the drummer and he went to get a sex change. That, also, was never found out. Lulu went onto writing books. She wasn't number one in Japan but her stories did reach America and she was on Oprah's book list. Sephiroth never married, and neither did Lulu.

Cloud and Aerith ended up moving to an island off of Japan. They both agreed they were tired of city life. Cloud graduated from college (he worked off the internet) and eventually became a doctor. Aerith became the local vet for animals on the island. They lived pretty happy together (except when Aerith was PMSing...which happened to grow as worse as Kairi's time of the month. Cloud always seemed to "go away on business" during this time). They had three children together, two girls and a boy. Their names were Shorani (The oldest girl who looked just like her mother), Zach (the oldest boy who looked like Cloud, only with black hair) and Rinani (the youngest girl with long blonde hair).

Riku did end up coming back to the island. When he did he found Selphie married to Tidus. She ended up falling in love with Tidus and proposed to him. They had another child together early in their marriage. The young boy was named Vivi and he mostly kept to himself. Riku never said whether or not, when Selphie and him met again, he had another lover. Most suspected it was because he was still in love with Selphie, but others are not too sure. Selphie never did tell him that Roxas was his child. She thought it was better just to keep him in the dark.

Sanako and Keiko, after Sora and Kairi moved out, started a bakery together. As you can imagine, it was a complete disaster. Neither of them got married but they did a few men. They both decided that they liked being single. Not much to say about their lives. After all, they are the mothers.

Now onto what you've been wanting to read. Kairi and Sora. They were inseparable. They went to the same college, bought an apartment together, and when they were old enough a house. They of course got married (in Las Vegas no doubt) and everyone came (Even Namine!). They lived out life together and had a whopping number of five children together. Three boys and two girls. The two girls were named Eiko and Garnet while the boys were named Auron, Niwa, and Hijiku.

The guy who originally checked Kairi into the hotel ended up being miserable. He was shocked and confused when he was invited to the wedding but 'Hey! At least I get free food!'

Cid ended up being the principle of the school until his old age. That's when he sold the school and bought a condo in Florida.

And everyone lived happily ever after.

...Except the hotel guy. I think _he_ died of AIDS.

_**THE** 'FREAKING OH MY GOD NO MORE' **END!**_

* * *

_**Authors Note: **No more! That's the end. No more updates. But let's see if I can get 500 reviews m'kay? That'd be pretty nifty stuff right there :D_


End file.
